


Bad Seed Rising

by foreverlovingdaryldixon



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Comedy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 93,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlovingdaryldixon/pseuds/foreverlovingdaryldixon
Summary: What happens when who you're expected to be and who you want to be are two completely different people? Carol Miller's done living up to other people's standards, it's time to make a stand...with the help of a certain Dixon, things are about to get messy.





	1. Chapter 1

A strip of blinding light broke through the gap in her curtains, hitting her right in the face as she rolled over, signalling it was time to start yet another mundane day.

As if on cue the sound of a fist meeting her door made her jump and groan in protest.

“Carol…Carol Grace Miller!” a demanding voice came through the door, “get up for school right now!”

Carol resisted rolling her eyes even though she knew her mother wouldn’t see her doing so through the closed door, it was a bad habit to get into for fear she’d slip up in her parents’ presence.

“I’m up, I’m up,” she called back, peeling back the covers to the not so welcoming, almost bitterly cold, room.

Dragging her tired form to her wardrobe she picked out an outfit for the day, chucking the hangered items onto the bed before padding over to her ensuite bathroom, starting up the far more welcoming steamy shower.

Spending ten minutes too long in the shower she heard that all too familiar banging start up on her door again.

“Time, Carol! You’ll be late for school!” the shrill voice of her mother went straight through her as she turned off the shower faucet, like nails to a chalk board.

“Alright!” she yelled back, hoping her tone didn’t come through too abrupt as she wrapped a towel tightly around herself in preparation for the coolness of her room.

Gooseflesh immediately breaking out she chucked on her clothes as swiftly as possible, starting up her hair dryer in an attempt to tame her long curls before they started to frizz.

Hair dry, she applied some makeup, not enough that it would cause any upset amongst her and her parents but enough to know it was there.

Assessing herself in her full-length mirror she sighed, smoothing down her thigh length skirt, no doubt her mother would have something to say about the ‘inappropriate’ length of it. Too bad, she thought with a huff, she was running late as it was.

Scooping up her bag, she took a glance to check all the needed books were there before slipping on her ballet pumps on and heading downstairs, preparing herself for the criticism that was likely to follow…

By the time she made it to her car she was well and truly done with the day…already. As expected her mother had made some comment at her about attracting unwanted attention if she carried on dressing like that. Carol made a feeble attempt to argue that she had dark tights on and a long-sleeved sweater it wasn’t exactly like- but her mother cut her off, saying she had to go to work and they would discuss it later.

Her father had mentioned for the third time that week that Ed Peletier’s family would be coming around tomorrow night and she was to be on her best behaviour- what was she five years old? The urge to roll her eyes was stronger than ever as he father sang Ed’s praises, despite the fact he’d never even met the idiot. That’s what he was, a complete idiot. An egotistic and misogynistic prick who thought he was God’s fucking gift that could have any girl he wanted, and damn did he go through a lot of them. 

She would never understand the hype, but apparently her parents were on board with the hype so that meant for all intents and purposes she had to be as well…brilliant.

She used the drive to school to calm her nerves, her parents were really something else, they expected nothing but the best from her and anything less was a disappointment. She worked damn hard to get the grades she did and although she was grateful for her parents pushing her to strive to be the best, it wasn’t what she wanted to be.

Art had always been her favourite class, she loved all different artistic forms, painting, sculpture, drawing, her passion for the arts was one that was never really allowed to blossom though. Her teachers always drove her in a more academic direction, curtsey of what she believes to have been her parents doing.

God she was sick and tired of living under her parents thumb, she was eighteen years old now, she should be able to make her own life choices.

Her parents even refused to let her have a job in fear it would distract her from her school work, they provided her with money day to day, no issue, but the threat of being cut off was always there if she wasn’t living up to standards.

A few times she’d tried to discreetly to get herself just a small part-time job, even just one day a week so she could save up her own money. However it seem all the local businesses either had no vacancies or she just wasn’t what they were looking for, how convenient.

Pulling up into school, she cursed under her breath as she realised the time. Quickly she ran towards the doors, rummaging through her bag as she went in search of her biology book for her first class.

In her haste of wrenching open the door though she failed to see the person heading the opposite way, colliding into them with such force she dropped the entire contents of her bag to the floor… typical.

“Oh god, I am so sorry,” she apologised, frantically picking up items and shoving them into her back, not yet looking up to face the shadow of a person looming over her.

“I was just-“

She fell silent as she sprung back up, bag repacked, coming face to face with none other than the infamous Dixon, well one of them anyway.

His intense stare seemed to bore into hers as he held out in his hand her biology book, the one previously tucked under her arm.

She took it graciously mumbling a thank you, her eyes struggling to leave his as she side stepped out of his way, allowing him to go off to wherever he shouldn’t be going she presumed.

“S’fine,” he spoke gruffly in response, fetching a cigarette and lighter from his back pocket.

Her eyes fell on him as he brought the cigarette to his lips, sparking up the lighter in a flick of his thumb, inhaling deeply as he burnt down the end, smoke trailing from his nostrils as he took a breath out.

“Don’t ya have somewhere to be?” he questioned with a raised brow.

This snapped Carol out of whatever daydream she was in, “uh, yeah- thanks again- y’know- yeah,” she rambled as she slid past him through the door, breaking out into a jog as soon as he was out of sight. 

The name Dixon was like a bad taste in your mouth around this area and although she wasn’t one to listen to idle adolescent gossip it still made her wary of the Dixon brothers. There was something impishly charming about the younger brother though, his boyish good looks and yet manly defined features. It’s not something she ever entertained much thought for though, their worlds rarely ever crossing, just something she’d viewed once or twice in passing.

Pushing her encounter with Daryl Dixon out her mind, she made it into class with just a minute to spare, the last thing she needed was to more grief from her parents for her tardiness, that would just be the icing on the fucking cake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See into the mind of Daryl Dixon, read how different his and Carol's lives are and how they begin to cross.

Daryl finished off his cigarette, his gaze watching as girl who knocked into him scurried off with such speed he was surprised she didn’t leave a cloud of smoke behind her. He shook his head, flicking the still burning butt onto the floor as he debated whether or not to even bother showing up to first period.

He’d had one hell of a morning already, hence the early smoke. He knew teachers would be on his ass if they caught him but they were damn lucky he’d even showed up in the first place. For the first time in weeks he had been graced with Merle’s presence, high out of his god damn mind, some whore wandering ‘round like she owned the place. Daryl’s patience quickly wore thin as he tried to get Merle to come around enough to tell the bitch to leave. Instead he ended up trying himself only for her claim she wasn’t leaving till she got her money, Daryl sighed as he came to the realisation that she was in fact an actual whore. Not having time for the bullshit he rummaged through Merle’s wallet coming up empty, of fucking course. Cursing to himself, he went to his own wallet chucking two fifties at her, the only two fifties to his name, the two fifties he’d fucking worked his ass off for down at the garage.

Satisfied with her payment she dragged her skanky ass out of their trailer, Daryl swiftly kicking Merle in the side after she left.

“Ya nasty ass got a fuckin' whore last night!” he growled, feeling no sympathy as Merle groaned in pain.

“No wonder she were so fuckin’ eager,” Merle cackled, grunting as Daryl kicked him again.

“Sort ya fuckin’ shit out Merle, I ain’t got time to be babysittin’ ya,” Daryl muttered, taking the keys to his bike of his back pocket.

“Where ya off ta baby brother?” Merle asked grasping at a half open beer from the night before, taking a long pull from it.

Daryl wrinkled his nose in disgust, “school ya jackass, I ain’t turnin’ out a useless piece’ve shit like you.”

Merle feigned hurt placing a hand over his heart, “alright nerd, have fun kiddo, grab us some more beers on the way back?”

“I’m eighteen dipshit, pick ‘em up ya god damn self, ‘sides ain’t got no money just had to pay off yer slut.” 

Daryl didn’t wait for his response before slamming the door behind him, leaving Merle to clean up the mess he created.

He pulled himself out of the events of this morning, scuffing his foot against the gravel, turning to head back into school - he was here now he may as well at least try.

Wandering into class ten minutes late the teacher immediately gave him an after-school detention, being a Dixon he expected nothing less, he’d go purely just to steer clear of Merle as long as possible.

Everyone avoided his gaze as he took a seat at the back of the class, trying to figure out the hell all those numbers on the board meant. When he realised he wasn’t going to understand a single word of the lesson his mind switched off, his hard gaze sweeping over the imbeciles he had to suffer with for classmates.

His family name certainly didn’t make his life easy, the only thing it really did was make him thick skinned, sometimes a bit too thick skinned. The name Dixon prompted one of two emotions out of people (sometimes both), either fear or disgust, usually the former. It suited him just fine, he didn’t need to be pestered by these pricks anyway.

Relief washed through him as the bell finally rang, swiftly striding out of the classroom towards his next class, art. He didn’t much mind art, the teacher didn’t give a shit what you did as long as you stayed out of her hair. Taking a seat in the corner of the room he idly sketched out some modifications he wanted to eventually have on his bike, when he had the money that was which wasn’t going to ever be likely.

He worked in the garage a few days a week after school, the owner was ‘friends’ with Merle, whatever that meant and so Daryl landed himself a job there at the age of sixteen. Most the money he earnt went on paying the bills Merle rarely ever could. It would be so easy for him to just drop out of school and work there full time, actually earn some money instead of just breaking even. But he wanted out of this place, he wanted to learn the trade, properly. Everything he knew was from the guys down at the garage and a few things he’d picked up from a book he’d found once in the back office. Getting out of this town though, that was the real goal, somewhere no one knew about his deadbeat father who up and hightailed over a year ago, or his drug addict of a brother who dropped out of high school to sit on his ass all day.

High hopes and all though, he’d be lucky if he wasn’t kept back a year at this rate, the more the teachers in this shit hole gave him a hard time the more he didn’t want to be there.

Brushing away the rubber marking on his page his eyes flickered up for a moment, noticing the same girl from this morning, a pencil held between her lips as she stared down hard at whatever she was currently working on.

He couldn’t remember her name, knew that she was part of the Miller family, extremely well known in the town for being incredibly wealthy, her parents snotty and stuck up just like rich people tended to be. He’d fixed one of their cars once, being the only garage in town, they’d demanded it be done by the next day. The father couldn’t help but add in a snark comment that nothing of value had been left in there before he decided to go rooting around. Fucking pricks.

He couldn’t speak for the girl though, school girls wasn’t really his forte, he didn’t have time for their mindless games and obsessive tendencies. Other than the few lays he’d got through association of Merle he had ever been interested in all that relationship crap, far too messy. No, girls were definitely not a head fuck he did needed, he had enough trouble focusing on school as it was.

Trudging through the rest of the school day he was relieved when the final bell rang, only to remember the detention he was supposed to attend. He dragged his ass there, suffering through his punishment in complete silence, almost falling asleep until a knock on the door startled him awake.

“Come in,” the teacher called out, Daryl’s eyes watching as yet again that day the Miller’s daughter was in his presence.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said looking around at the few individuals that were sat at desks, “is this a bad time?”

“No no, just the troublemakers paying their due, pay them no attention.”

Daryl noticed the girl frown at that comment, quickly smoothing out her features as the teacher looked towards her.

“What was it?” he asked.

“Um, it was just I wanted to ask about the grade I got for my test today,” she said somewhat nervously, pulling out the papers in her bag.

“What about it?” The teacher didn’t even try to hide his boredom and lack of interest for their current conversation.

“I just…well I was looking over my answers and I think you got a couple of them wrong, sir I’ve never got a B in my entire life,” she said, god she knew she sounded like a dick right now but she couldn’t go home to show her parents a B, she just…couldn’t.

“Wrong?” the teacher snorted in response, “highly unlikely Miss Miller.”

“Could you just, humour me? Please?” Daryl didn’t know why she was pushing so hard for this, he’d be fucking thrilled with a B.

“Fine,” the teacher muttered swiping the papers out of her hand.

As he began to remark the test her eyes swept across the room, catching with Daryl’s briefly before adverting her gaze to the floor, seemed she feared him too.

The teacher sighed loudly as he stacked the sheets back together, crossing out the B on the front and replacing it with an A.

“My mistake Miss Miller, congratulations, you’re straight A reputation lives to see another day.”

Even Daryl didn’t like the snark in his tone, why were teachers such assholes? He should be pleased she was doing so well. Still the fact that wasn’t happy with B grated him a little, Daryl was taught that you get what life gives you, maybe that didn’t apply to those at the top of the hierarchy. 

The Miller’s girl thanked him before closing the door behind her, leaving him to sit out the rest of his detention in gruelling silence once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m your little heartbreaker, your little earth shaker  
> Don’t shake your finger at me  
> No, no!  
> I ain’t misbehaving, I don’t need your saving  
> A little space is something I need"

Carol felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest as she held in her hand her upgraded maths paper. The shit she’d avoided getting off her parents had been worth hounding the teachers over - besides she knew his grading was wrong, why shouldn’t she push for the grade she’d worked for?

Pulling up to her house, she lugged her bag over her shoulder, another hefty helping of homework dished out to her to fill her evening…how thrilling.

“I’m home,” she called out as she entered the door, slipping off her shoes and heading into their dining room.

“Good evening darling,” her father greeted, glancing up at her over his laptop from the head of the table.

She sat down and immediately pulled out her books, getting her homework done sooner rather than later.

Within a few moments her mother flurried through the door, apron tied around her waist as she set a bottle of wine in the middle of the table.

“And what are the results from your maths test today?” her mother asked as way of greeting.

That infamous twitch to roll her eyes was there again but she ignored it, pulling the test papers from under her homework, “got an A.”

“Wonderful,” her mother said clasping her hands together, “keep that up and you’ll be in Yale before you know it.”

_Do. Not. Roll. Eyes._

Carol hummed a sort of response, pretending to be too involved in her homework to give an actual reply.

Her mother went promptly back to making dinner, her father deciding to perk up and say his piece.

“No work at the table tomorrow Carol, I want to make a good impression on the Peletier’s. Mr Peletier’s firm and mine are in the middle of making a very important agreement, you are not to step a foot out of line.”

Carol nodded in understanding, thinking how she’d rather shoot herself rather than spend an evening with Ed Peletier.

“I might just stay at the library for the evening, I have a project I could work on-“

“No. You are to be here, Ed’s coming and you will be here too, he’s a strapping young man.”

Carol bit her tongue in her urge to argue otherwise, arguing would get her nowhere, best to stay silent.

Dinner was served with minimal amount of speaking on Carol’s part, letting her parents run their jaws about whatever they pleased as long as it meant she didn’t have to.

After helping clean up she excused herself to go to her room, explaining she had more work to be getting on with.

When she got to her room she flopped herself out on her bed, already feeling dread for tomorrow evening. Ed had tried it on with her on more than one occasion, every time she flat out rejected him, she was not going to be another notch on his bedpost, not by far. Her rejections didn’t seem to deter him though, in fact he seemed to become more and more eager every encounter she had with him. Her friends thought the situation was hilarious, at least they got some laughs in the expense of her misery.

**

Daryl had spent the rest of his evening down the garage, trying to make up the money Merle lost that morning.

By the time he got back he was dead on his feet, his stomach grumbling as a reminder he’d yet to eat anything. Rummaging through the cupboards of his shitty tin can of a home he managed to rustle up a sandwich and a can of beer, calling out to his brother as he settled on the couch.

“Merle ya dick,” he yelled, head tilted towards his bedroom.

He received a grunt of a reply letting Daryl know he’d survived the day.

“Ya gonna drag ya ass out’ve bed sometime today?” he asked glancing around at the shit he’d left the place in after last night’s rendezvous.

“Later,” Merle grunted back, clearly suffering on a comedown.

“Place ain’t gonna clean itself,” Daryl grumbled, crushing the empty beer can in his hand, chucking it into the trash from where he was sat.

“Get the stick outta ya ass boy,” Merle called back, “public school ain’t doin’ ya no damn good.”

“Fuck you,” Daryl growled as he got up and strode over to his room, kicking off his shoes before collapsing down on the bed.

Sitting up, Daryl leant out of his window, lighting up another smoke to calm his aggravated nerves, too much shit got under his skin today.

“Y’know maybe if ya got some pussy once in a while ya wouldn’t be so damn tense Darylina,” Merle’s voice said from his doorway, “ya gotta be drownin’ in willin’ tail at that pile’ve shit ya insist on goin’ too.”

“Fuck off Merle,” Daryl warned, he was not in the mood for his shit.

“What ya don’t wanna talk to big brother Merle?” Merle chuckled, stealing a cigarette from the packet on Daryl’s bedside table.

“Nah not really,” Daryl responded, focusing on the nicotine flowing through his veins rather than the anger.

“Throw me a bone here Daryl,” Merle smirked, “ya ain’t seen me in over two weeks.”

“Yeah and where the fuck’ve ya been?” Daryl snarled, snatching the cigarette back out of Merle’s fingers.

“I’ve been…around?” Merle offered, honestly he couldn’t really remember, “went to visit an old friend, owed me some money.”

“Yeah and where fuck is that money now? Oh yeah ya fuckin’ snorted it up didn’t ya?” Daryl snapped.

“If we’re goin’ for technicalities, then actually I injected it in,” Merle said, no trace of guilt in his tone.

Daryl let out a growl, he was done with this conversation, so fucking done.

“Get out,” he said as calmly as he could.

Merle knew when to choose his battles, the fact that Daryl’s voice was still so calm meant it was time for him to haul ass.

“I’ll get the money,” Merle grunted before he left, shutting the door behind him padding back to his own room.

Daryl took long and deep breaths as he burned a hole through his door with his stare, he was stuck with the world’s biggest fuck up as a brother. Sad thing was that Merle was the only family he had left, the only person that gave even the smallest shit about him.

It took another cigarette before he felt calm enough to sleep, his anger within him wrapped like a tightly coiled spring. What the fuck did he do to deserve this shit?

**

The next morning came and if Carol had to hear one more damn word about the Peletier’s she was going cut her ears off. She had even left for school early just to avoid her parents repetitive droning driving her to the point of insanity.

When she got to school she was pleased to see Michonne and Andrea were already there, sat on top of the picnic table talking to Rick and Shane. She quickly approached them greeting both them and the boys.

“Excited for your date with Peletier tonight?” Andrea teased immediately.

Rick and Shane both raised a brow at her in question as Carol reached across from where she was sat to slap her on the arm.

“It’s not a date,” Carol stressed, “it’s a business meeting between my father and his, just so happens that Ed is coming along.”

“How convenient,” Michonne quipped.

“Isn’t it ever,” Carol groaned, groaning even further as the man himself turned up in his brand new sports car.

“Here comes lover boy now,” Andrea snickered as Ed made a beeline for Carol.

“Miller,” Ed greeted with one his overly confident grins.

“Peletier,” Carol said back, the intensity of his stare already setting like a chill in her bones.

“Looking good today,” he commented as he sucked at his teeth, “I’m presuming you’ll be there for dinner tonight.”

“That I will,” she kept her sentences short, hoping to get the conversation over and done with.

Thankfully the ringing of the bell cut off whatever was about to come out of his vulgar mouth.

“See you tonight, beautiful,” he winked before turning away to join his jock friends, getting pats of encouragement as he no doubt made some claim that wasn’t true.

“Guy gives me the creeps,” Rick chuckled as they all walked towards the entrance.

“You and I both,” Carol said back with a shudder.

School dragged on much long than it needed too, prolonging her urge to get the evening over and done with.

They sat indoors at lunch with their usual crowd of people. Carol wouldn’t consider herself one of the popular kids but she certainly wasn’t lacking for friends.

Her closest friends were Andrea and Michonne- being best friends since grade school- but they roamed with a wide circle of people. There was Maggie, Glenn (those two were dating), Rick (him and Michonne should be dating), Shane (had a thing for Andrea, not that she ever showed any real interest, other than that one time no one’s allowed to ask about), Tara (she has a lowkey thing for Rosita), Paul (although everyone knew him as Jesus), Rosita and Abraham (they were also dating on and off).

Those that were consider popular were the jocks and the cheerleaders, obviously, but their crowds rarely ever mixed. However, it seemed today Ed was set on breaking that norm.

“Carol,” Ed said taking an uninvited seat next to her making her cringe in her place.

“Hello Ed,” she said, her strained voice not going unnoticed by those around her.

“So, I was thinking, maybe after the dinner tonight we could spend some time together, could take you out for a spin,” he said with a sickening smile like he’d just come up with the best idea ever.

“Let’s just get through dinner first,” she said in return, “I have work to catch up on,” she added, thinking of the homework she never finished the night before.

“Y’know, you don’t have to play hard to get with me angel face,” he said a hand coming out to caress her cheek, only for Carol to grip his thick wrist tightly, removing her hand away from her.

“Believe me that is so not my game,” she muttered as she stared down at table, praying he’d get the hint and go away.

“Whether you like it or not, our parents want us together, and who are we to dictate them?” he asked with a smirk as he stood up, gripping her chin in his large hand to face him, “besides…you wouldn’t hear any complaints coming from me.”

She jerked out of his hold, shuddering in disgust as he strode proudly back to his band of merry men.

“And why aren’t we allowed to kick his ass again?” Andrea asked, her lip curled up in a snarl as she watched him walk away.

“Because, his family and mine are soon to be business partners and as my father said if I so much as put a foot out of line…it’s just not worth the hassle of dealing with my parents,” she sighed, slumping herself into her hands as she rested her elbows on the table.

“You need to stand up to them at some point Carol,” Michonne said from across the table, “you’re eighteen years old, they can’t control like they do anymore.”  
“If only it were that simple,” Carol whined following with a huff, “they’ll completely cut me off if I don’t do something that doesn’t follow within their plans for me. And I’m not saying that I rely on my parents’ money for things but I can’t even get a job within a five mile radius of this town, they’ve used their scary ass authority to make sure they won’t even consider hiring me.”

“Y’know, my uncle owns a bar, let me talk to him, see if he’ll consider taking you on? Your parents wouldn’t even have to know.”

“A bar?” Carol asked her jaw going a little slack, “Andrea I can’t work in a bar, have you seen me? I wouldn’t last two minutes in a job like that.”

Andrea simply shrugged her shoulders, “up to you, but at one point or another you’re going to have to stop living under their foot, that day is going to come whether you like it or not.”

Carol groaned as she rested her head on her table, the thought of defying her parents even without their knowledge was terrifying, they had eyes everywhere in this town, there’s no way they wouldn’t find out eventually. But she knew her friends were right, she had to make a stand against them…but at the same time the last thing she wanted to do was piss them off. That spark of defiance was there though, whether she knew it or not. It was just waiting to be lit and shit if they weren’t on their way to lighting it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not that little darling, I don’t beg your pardon  
> I’m trouble with a capital T  
> Yeah, Yeah  
> I’m no angel, there’s no stopping me

That evening Carol found herself driving the long way home. Anything to minimise the time spent with the Peletier’s should they already be there. When she eventually got home she was greeted by a shiny red sports car in her space, a white BMW parked next to that, well…here goes nothing.

Locking up her own car, she straightened out the hem of her skirt, then tugged at her loose jumper making sure to look presentable as she ascended the three steps to her house. Taking a deep breath – and preparing her best fake smile – she opened the door, tucking her bag away before going to the dining room where they’d no doubt be entertaining their guests.

“Carol, sweetheart!” her mother greeted in a sickeningly sweet tone.

“Mother,” she responded, a perfect hundred-watt smile plastered on her face.

She turned as her mother began to introduce her to the Peletier’s, their hard-set faces breaking into all too brief smiles.

“You must meet the Peletier’s darling, this is Jeffrey Peletier and his wife Susan and oh of course you know Edward,” her voice just an octave too high as Carol politely extended a hand to each of them, even Ed.

“Pleasure to meet you,” she said to each of the parents, resisting the urge to yank away from Ed’s slimy grasp as he kissed her hand.

“Good to see you again Carol,” Ed said, licking his lips as his mouth left her.

She crossed her arms tightly around herself to prevent him from touching her again, god she hated him.

“You too,” she said, her lips pressed into a thin line.

“Carol do help bring through the food, I’ve been cooking up a real treat all afternoon,” her mother said cheerily.

“Of course,” she complied, anything to get away from Ed.

Once she was in the confines of the kitchen and out of earshot her mother turned to her with a pleased look on her face.

“That Peletier boy seems just lovely.”

“Believe me he’s not,” Carol muttered under her breath, picking up several plates of food.

“Enunciate Carol,” her mother scolded, before sweeping back into the dining room.

“Yes mother,” she breathed, low enough she knew her mother wouldn’t catch it.

Heading back into the dining room her stomach dropped a little at the only remaining space next to Ed. Great, just…great. _Endurance Carol, all you have to do is endure this one evening._

Placing the steaming plates of food down onto the table, one to Ed and one to his father, she walked to her own seat, pausing as Ed swiftly got up, pulling out the chair for her. _Ever the gentleman_ she thought bitterly, smiling to him as she took her seat.

Idle chatter began across the table before Carol’s father perked up to speak to Ed.

“So Edward, what are your plans for after school?”

Ed finished his mouthful of food, patting at his mouth with a napkin before speaking, “well sir I’ve got high hopes to go into the family business,” his dad smiling proudly at him for that comment, “but I’ve got a scholarship offer to continue in American Football as well. I think it comes down to weighing out what I really want more.”

_At least he gets a choice._

“Ah that sounds wonderful,” Carol’s mother said encouragingly, clapping her hands together, “Carol’s applying to Yale to do molecular biophysics and biochemistry, she wants to go to medical school.”  
_Do I now?_ Carol wasn’t aware her mother had even planned her field of study.

She couldn’t help but shoot her mother a glare, she couldn’t believe she’d gone and said that without _even_ discussing- in fact, to hell with discussing- _even telling_ her that that’s what she was going to be doing with her life now.

“Well that sounds awfully technical, simply remarkable,” Susan Peletier said making Carol’s mother’s eyes glitter with smugness.

“That it is,” Carol commented, her blazing stare still focused on her mother.

Her stare was quickly adverted though as she felt Ed’s hand come down to rest on her thigh, he damn well knew there was no way for her to squirm out of this situation.

“You never told me you were applying for college,” he said, feigning impressed.

“Yeah well why else would I work my ass off at school?” Carol asked with a bite to her tone, right now he was lucky it was all the bite he was getting, she wanted to rip his arm from its socket.

“Language!” her mother’s shrill voice rang, “I do apologise, I don’t know what’s gotten into her.”

The anger within her was bubbling, she knew she needed to reign it back in.

“Think nothing of it Mrs Miller,” Ed brushed off, “I must admit, I have taken quite a shine to your daughter, always keeps me on my toes.”

_I’ll fucking cut your toes off in a minute if that hand creeps any higher._

Shit she really did need to calm it down.

She made sure her nails bit into Ed’s skin as she discreetly as possible shoved his hand off of her, all while trying to focus on what her father was saying.

“Well I’m sure she’ll be glad to hear that, charming young man like you would be a perfect suit for our daughter.”

_What. The. Shit._

This could not be going where she thought it was, no way, no fucking way, she refused- point blank refused- to date Ed Peletier. No. No no no no.

“I’m glad to hear you say that sir, I’d be thrilled if she’d maybe let me take her out sometime? If she’d allow me of course?” Ed looked down at Carol expectantly and she opened her mouth ready to happily decline his offer- but she never got the chance.

“Oh she’d love to!” Carol’s mother gushed.

Time moved in slow motion from there on out, it was like a switch in her was flipping and there was no turning back. The fire was lit, roaring and ready to go.

Abruptly she pushed back from the table, the chair making a god awful screeching across the floor as she rose, heading towards the kitchen with a furious pace as she glared at both her parents, making sure she had their attention.

“A word, please?” her voice was coarse, one she wouldn’t have even recognised as her own had it not come from her.

“Excuse us,” her mother apologized, closing the kitchen doors behind her.

“Do you care to explain what the hell that was Carol?” her father hissed, attempting to keep his voice low.

Carol spoke slowly, enunciating each syllable so she knew they understood her, “I am not, under any circumstances, going on a date with Ed Peletier.”

Her mother scoffed, dismissing her with the wave of a hand, “nonsense Carol, the boy is perfectly charming-“

“I don’t care what you think he is!” she whisper shouted, throwing her hands up in the air, “I don’t like him, I don’t want to go out with him! He’s a vile specimen.”

“Carol! I will not have you speak of the Peletier’s boy that way. You _will_ do as we say, it’s not going to kill you to spend some time with a nice likeminded individual,” her father said sternly.

“He is by far not a likeminded individual and if either of you would take your heads out of your asses for just a minute you might actually see that!” She was shouting now, but she couldn’t help it, it’s like now she started she couldn’t stop.

“Carol Grace!” her mother cried out.

“We are not having this discussion, you will be going out with Edward whether you like it or not.”

“No.”

“What did you just say?”

“I said no,” Carol had never felt this empowered, it gave her an air of confidence she’d never embodied before.

She watched her mother’s jaw twitch in frustration as she lowered her voice, telling her she meant business, “Carol if you do not do this then there will be consequences.”

Carol shrugged nonchalantly, nothing they threw her way could be worse than dating Ed.

“Go to your room, now. We’ll continue this later,” her father fumed.

“Gladly,” she said, turning on her heel heading straight for her room, this was it now, it was all or nothing and fuck was she all in.

Locking her door behind her she got ready for bed, thinking about how to make a real stand against her parents.

The refusing to date Ed thing wouldn’t be enough, if she left it at that they would push and push and push until she cracked. They wanted to punish her then she’d give them a damn good reason too.

She laid down in bed thinking of all the things she could do to really give her parents a reason to complain. Not petty shit like getting a B instead of an A, or refusing to date a boy of her ‘class’ just because she didn’t like him, or wanting to major in arts because it’s something she actually enjoyed. No, she was going to make their life a living hell if that’s what it took. Her needs were simple, she just wanted to control her own life and until such times as they let her do so, she was going to be the rebellious teenager she never got to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I’m your bad seed rising, ain’t no use denying  
> This girl ain’t a good girl no more  
> Bad seed rising, ain’t no use in crying  
> I still wear a halo, my Lord  
> Ain’t no use denying this girl ain’t good girl no more  
> This girl ain’t a good girl no more

Come morning she was already second doubting herself and the conclusion she’d come up with the night before.

But despite this she carried on as if she was somehow going to find enough confidence to fuel herself through the day ahead.

Applying more makeup than she usually would, she pinned back her hair letting a few loose curls at the front frame her face. She slipped on a pair of tight high-waisted skinny jeans, pairing it with a short sleeved crop top and leather jacket and boots.

Shouldering her school bag she went to grab herself some breakfast before setting off for the day, stomach growling at the unfinished meal she had last night.

Just as she thought she’d managed to avoid her parents, thinking they were still upstairs, she jumped when her mother called after her.

Slowly she turned to face her, grimacing at what was about to come.

“I don’t know what the hell was going on with you last night but I hope you’ve had the night to reflect on your actions,” she scolded, her face hard as stone.

“I don’t think what I did was entirely unreasonable-“ Carol started.

“Don’t argue with me Carol Grace, I don’t know who you think you’re talking to but you will not disobey me or your father like that again, and you will be attended a date with Edward, do I make myself clear?”

She clenched and unclenched her jaw before responding, “crystal,” Carol smiled, silently thanking her mother for giving her the fuel she’d earlier been lacking.

“Good, straight home this evening, we’ll discuss your punishment then,” her mother yelled as Carol walked out of the door.

Slamming her car door forcefully she drove to school, blaring the music loudly to keep the adrenaline flowing through her. She couldn’t believe her mother had the audacity to tell her that she’d still be going out with Ed, fuck that. What she intended to do today would ensure that that would definitely not be happening…if all went to plan that was.

Pulling up she scanned the crowd of people until her eyes fell on her best friends.

“Hey,” Michonne greeted warily, seeing the tension written on Carol’s face, “are you okay?”

“Andrea,” Carol said slamming her hands down on the table making her jump, “would you be able to ask about that job for me?”

“Date went that well huh?” Andrea asked with a grin.

“Yep, real fucking well, so well in fact that I’m now expected to go on a date with just the prick himself,” Carol snarled.

Michonne couldn’t help but laugh a little, it was rare for Carol to ever curse, much less with such a malicious manner, “are you going?”

“Hell no,” Carol scoffed, “but my parents aren’t going to let it go that easy, I’ve got something in mind though.”

“Like what?”

“Don’t worry about it, if all goes well then you’ll know soon enough,” Carol said, her eyes scanning the parking lot, smirking to herself when she saw what she was after.

“Carol,” Andrea said, concern lapping her voice but a smile playing on her lips, “don’t go doing anything I wouldn’t.”

“There’s not much you wouldn’t do is there?” Carol teased, feeling her anger dissipate somewhat as she joked with her friends.

The longer the day went on the more her nerves kicked in. She knew this could end badly for her but she was past the point of caring. She had to do something, something that would slap her parents, Ed, her condescending teachers, all of them, right in their smug faces.

When she was finally dismissed from her last class she promptly packed her stuff away before rushing outside to the parking lot.

To her relief (and ever so slight dread) the vehicle she had been looking for was still where it was this morning, the owner however nowhere to be seen.

She sat on the wall across from it, waiting it out as the crowds of people dispersed, pleased to see she had managed to avoid Ed, who was presumably at practice.

Glancing at the time she bit her lip in worry realising just how late it was becoming, remembering her mother’s words of coming straight home. But then she remembered why she was doing this in the first place and that momentary blip of anxiety was gone.

Eventually her patience was rewarded as the owner finally stormed on out, looking in a foul mood as he lit up a cigarette forcefully.

Going to wrench himself onto his bike he scowled and paused as he heard his name being called, the Miller’s daughter heading straight towards him.

“Jesus christ,” he muttered, taking a long drag before acknowledging her presence.

“Daryl,” she said again as she approached, stopping when she got about a foot away from the bike.

Daryl leaned back against his bike, eyeing her up and down as he blew the smoke towards her.

“Whaddya want?” he asked abruptly.

“I came to, um, well, I kinda need a favour,” she said coyly, her big innocent blue eyes staring into what have may as well been the devil’s himself.

“And why in the fuck would I wanna help yerself sweetcheeks?” he asked with a sarcastic snort, people were always wanting shit but were never willing to give jack shit in return.

“Cause I think I can do you a favour too,” she said with a smidge more confidence to her voice.

He raised a brow at her, shit he didn’t think she was like that.

She blushed suddenly realising the double meaning and the one he thought she meant.

“Oh no- god no- that’s not what I meant- I was- shit,” she was getting flustered now and he damn well knew it, unable to hide the wicked smirk that was breaking through.

“Sugar, calm yer tits,” Daryl drawled, flicking the butt of his cigarette onto the floor, smudging it out with a booted foot.

“Right,” she breathed, fuck she was way in over her head here, “okay so, my offer is this, I can help you get your grades up, make sure you graduate-“

“What makes ya think I give a shit ‘bout ma grades?” Daryl spat out defensively.

Carol tilted her head at him knowingly, seeing straight through the wall he'd just tried to put up, “because, if you didn’t care then you wouldn’t be here. You could have dropped out by now, got a full time job down at the garage, I know you want to do something with your life Daryl, don’t treat me like I’m stupid.”

Well fuck, turned out the girl was observant, the only other person that noticed he was at school for a reason was Merle.

After a moment of denial, he bowed his head, his eyes flickering back to meet hers in a strong gaze, “And whaddya want from me in return?”

She couldn’t help but smile knowing that he was at least willing to consider her offer.

“I need you to date me.”

Daryl almost choked on the air he was breathing, “’cuse me?”

“Well, I need you to pretend to date me or pretend to be seeing me at least,” she said, her eyes not meeting his as she curled a lock of hair around her finger.

“The hell d’ya wanna do that for?” he scoffed but then he remembered the time he met her parents.

She didn’t want to get too personal with this but he wanted to understand her reasons so she’d give him that.

“My parents are crazy overbearing-“

“No shit,” he snorted as she confirmed his suspicions.

“Yeah…well I’m sick of it, they control my entire life and I can’t live like that anymore. They treat me like I’m this rebellious teenager who needs to be under tight reigns and to make it worse last night they announced I was going to be dating Ed Peletier.”

“Ed?” Daryl sneered, he hated the guy with a passion.

“Exactly,” Carol said reacting to the face his pulled in disgust.

“So lemme get this straight, ya wanna piss yer parents off?”

Carol nodded, “and get Ed off my case.”

“Yeah, messin’ round with me should do the trick sweetheart,” he rumbled in response, “but, good girl like ya, messin’ round with a guy like me? Fuck…ya must have a death wish or sumthin’.”

“I can handle myself,” she said affirmatively, her eyes focused on his torso rather than his face.

He his hand came up to her chin then, lifting it up until her eyes met his. She found she didn’t want to tear away from his grasp like she did Ed’s, in fact in some strange way she welcomed his touch, it would make it easier for her to make this convincing at least.

“Ya sure ya don’t wanna just go fuck a jock instead? They ain’t much better,” he asked, a dangerous look in his eye as his thumb trailed down her jaw before dropping the hand to rest on the saddle of his bike.

She shook her head harshly, they were all just as repulsive as the next.

He snorted a laugh at her crinkled nose, sighing as he considered her offer.

He really did need to pass this year and the way he was going it wasn’t likely and another year in this hell hole wasn’t the most appealing of thoughts. But dating her after he’d already vowed to himself he’d never get involved with high school girls, even if it was pretend, was highly unappealing to him.

Not that she wasn’t a fucking sight for sore eyes, he could see why Peletier was lusting after her as his new conquest. Daryl was only a guy after all and he noticed these things (whether he wanted to or not), like the fact she'd worn low cut crop top for this occasion, that was something that certainly hadn't gone amiss.

“Alright princess, what’s ya ground rules for this datin’ thing?” he asked reluctantly.

A big grin peeled across her face as she scrambled out to pull a notepad from her bag, jesus fucking christ she’d wrote a list.

“Okay,” she said looking down at the first thing written down, “I’m not doing anything in private with you, but I’m allowed to tell people we did if I want to.”

He chuckled a little but nodded, never had anyone in their life wanted to admit they’d fooled around with a Dixon, much less tell anyone else.

“They’ll need to be a bit of PDA in order for this to be convincing,” her voice wavered as she said it, glancing to gauge his reaction.

He raised a brow at her, “kinda PDA we talkin’?”

“Nothing more than first base,” she said firmly, she still had her morals at least, it’s not like she was going to let him screw her in public.

His dark eyes inadvertently flickered to her plump pink lips before grunting for her to continue, Carol being unable to hide her blush at his heated stare.

“You can’t come to mine to study, so it’ll either have to be at yours or the library, I’ll tutor you three times a week, twice after school, once at the weekends.”

“Okay,” he agreed, he wasn’t keen on the idea of her coming around to his, especially with Merle there, but Daryl knew it wouldn’t be long before he disappeared again.

“Occasionally we’ll have to be seen hanging around together after school, other than just studying I mean, so, I don’t mind what we do but it has to be around where other people will see us.”

“Got it,” he affirmed.

“You have to be nice to me, like I’ll try to make this realistic but I can’t do it alone,” she said as her brow furrowed, she knew this was a lot to ask of a guy she didn’t know.

“I can try,” he said, meaning it but not really knowing how convincing he’d be able to make this.

“Okay, I think that’s about it, anything else I come up with I’ll let you know along the way,” she said tucking her notepad back away.

“Ya sure this is what ya want?” he asked genuinely, “ya realise that yer gonna get a lotta backlash for this?”

“That’s the plan,” she said determinedly.

“Alright then, guess I’ll see ya tomorrow? Don’t need ta kiss ya goodbye do I? Ain’t no one ‘round,” he asked, suddenly nervous of the prospect that he’d actually agreed to this.

“No, you don’t,” Carol smirked, slowly backing away towards her own car, “see ya.”

He straddled his bike as she walked off, turning on the engine before having a thought, “hey!”

She turned back, only just hearing him over the roar of the engine, “yeah?” she shouted back.

“Don’t know yer name,” he yelled back, a brief lopsided smile forming on his face at his embarrassment.

She couldn’t help but laugh before calling her name back to him.

“Carol,” he murmured to himself before putting on his helmet and driving off...what the hell had he gotten himself in for?

_Ladies and gentleman, please take your seats...the show is about to begin._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bless my heart, bless my soul  
> Like my mama told me so
> 
> Never lie, keep it gold  
> Always take care of my own  
> Cause they’re always looking, yeah they’re looking out for me

“You’re late.”

“And good evening to you too mother,” Carol drawled, flopping down on the couch.

“I said straight home Carol, where were you?” she asked sternly.

“I had to talk to my teacher about some homework, took longer than I thought,” she lied.

“Well your father will be along in a minute, we’ve discussed your punishment after last night’s fiasco.”

“Okaaay,” Carol drew the word out dramatically.

Her head perked up as she heard her father approaching, coming to stand directly in front of her next to her mother.

“I’ve had to apologize profusely to the Peletier’s for your foul behaviour last night. Do you understand how embarrassing that was? More to the point how detrimental it could’ve been to our agreement.”

“And what was your agreement exactly? The Peletier’s hand over a chunk of their business to you in exchange for you to palm off your daughter to their son?” she asked snidely.

“Carol you know full well that was not what was happening, but their boy does like you and unfortunately you’re just going to have suck this up and humour him.”

“Do you realise how messed up that is?” she shouted, “how long would I have to humour him for huh? Just one date, or maybe a month, what if he asked me to marry him, would you expect me to suck that up too?!”

“You’re being totally irrational right now Carol Grace,” her mother fumed.

“No, no I’m not, however you guys are, now give me my punishment so I can go to my room,” she demanded. At this point even her own actions were surprising her, she’d never argued back to her parents like this.

“We’re taking your car away until further notice,” her father snapped, satisfied with the drop of her face.

She wasn’t bothered about them taking her car but it was going to be a pain in the ass to get around by bus all the time.

After a momentary pause she rose from the couch, nodding her head once before she spoke, “alright, well goodnight.”

The drop of her parents’ face was even better, she knew they weren’t quite sure how to respond, she hadn’t started begging and apologising like they’d expected her too. She could see they thought maybe she had gone back to complying, they were in for a big disappointment.

Locking herself in her room once again, she opened her bedside draw, pulling out a bar of chocolate as she began to prepare notes for Daryl’s first tutoring session. Idly flipping through her work book, she highlighted things she thought would help.

She wasn’t sure why she’d chosen Daryl Dixon of all of the ‘bad boys’ in her school. Out of all of them his name was best known, his family’s reputation dragging him down before he even stood a chance. Honestly, she didn’t believe he was a bad person, he may have done things that others didn’t agree with, but it was never anything that affected anyone but himself. And it certainly didn’t hurt that the boy was sinfully attractive, the fact that he was oblivious made him even more so. She knew her fair share of girls at school who ogled at the younger Dixon from afar. 

But from what she’d heard he’d never dated anyone at school and never shown any interest at that. With that in mind she hoped that meant he wouldn’t try anything more than they’d agreed.

She couldn’t hide her surprise that he hadn’t taken more convincing, she had money to hand in case she needed to sway him. But he’d seemed pretty happy with just the offer of getting his grades up, she didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life but it seemed unlike his brother at least it was something.

She didn’t know much about Merle Dixon, she’d heard some god awful rumours though. Last she’d heard he’d not long been released for selling large amounts of heroin up state, she didn’t know how much truth there was to that story though, nor was she about to ask. The few encounter’s she had with him hadn’t been pleasant though, she’d ran into him occasionally when she was at the diner with her friends, his abrupt and harsh demeanour having her turn the other way should he head in her direction. That was a couple of years ago now, she wasn’t even sure he was still on the scene nowadays but she was sure she’d soon find out. 

It took her a long time to get to sleep that night, tossing and turning at the anticipation (although it could well be anxiety as well) of what the next day would bring…

“Carol!”

Her heart almost jumped out of her chest at the loud voice coming from the other side of her door, she groggily glanced up at her surroundings, the morning sun just filtering through her curtains.

“Yeah,” she shouted in response, signalling she was well and truly awake.

She checked the time before she rolled out of bed, seeing it was half an hour earlier than she was usually up, she would need the extra time to catch the school bus she supposed.

Skimming through the items in her wardrobe she felt her stomach twist in tight knots, she hoped Daryl would keep up his end of the deal, she fully intended to keep hers.

After looking at her clothes for far too long she finally settled on a black denim skirt and red cross over top, the v neck plunge a little bolder than what she usually went for. She tamed her hair as usual and put on her makeup, pushing the boat out with a red lip stain to match her top, finally she put on a light spray of perfume.

Stacking her notes for Daryl she decided they would study tomorrow instead of tonight, she wanted to see how the day went first.

Ready for school she shouted a goodbye to her parents, grabbing an apple on the way out and slammed the front door behind her, all too aware that they were calling her back. She had to catch the school bus, she didn’t have time for their pointless drabble.

As it goes she only just made the school bus, a reasonable excuse for when they would later shout at her, if she even gave a reason at all that was. She’d told herself she was done answering to them, now she had to act on that.

By the time she got to school she was glad to be off, the enclosed space with all those people made for a sticky sweat that she didn’t much care for.

Taking a deep breath her eyes swept across the car park, not seeing Daryl’s bike there yet. That twist in her stomach didn’t go away as she took a seat next to Andrea, Michonne approaching as she sat.

“Did you just get off the school bus?” Michonne asked with furrowed confusion.

“Yep, I don’t have my car at the moment, that’s my punishment for ruining the meal with the delightful Peletier’s,” Carol responded with a curt snort.

Andrea let out a light laugh, her eyes flickering up as the loud rumbling of an engine approach.

Carol was sure Andrea had said something in response but as her eyes followed hers whatever she’d said had fallen on deaf ears.

The owner of the roaring noise shut off the engine and took off his helmet, shaking out his dark shaggy hair before glancing up, his brooding stare almost immediately finding hers.

“Earth to Carol!” Andrea laughed, waving a hand in front of her face, “where’d you go?”

She shook her head, letting out what she hoped was a believable chuckle, “sorry, didn’t get much sleep last night,” allowing her eyes to wander back towards Daryl as Andrea shook her head, turning her attention to Michonne.

She sucked in a deep breath as his ever intense stare was still fixated on her, his head lifting just a little as he made a come hither motion with his finger, and just like that, hook, line and sinker.

Her eyes flitted to her distracted friends for just a moment before standing, offering no explanation as she walked slowly towards him, not daring glance back for fear she’d had to explain herself there and then.

“Miller,” he greeted as she approached him, he was leant back against his bike, his legs spread shoulder length apart. She paused as she got closer, unsure of how close she should be to him. Shit, never mind him making this look realistic she thought to herself, she was as it was struggling already.

“Dixon,” she said back, trying to sound calm even though she was anything but.

She knew he could see she was tense and he gave her a last chance to back out.

“We don’t have ta do this,” he said lowly, knowing she wanted to go through with this but needed that extra push, “I mean I’m sure Peletier ain’t that bad once ya get ta know him, bet y’all get ta know him real well and who knows-“

“Stop talking,” she demanded, the thought of Ed being anywhere near her was enough to shove any doubts out of her mind. Bravely closing the last of the space between them, her arms came up to wrap around his neck as she wedged herself between his thighs. Her shaky movements didn’t go unnoticed by the younger Dixon though.

“Relax sweetheart,” he drawled, his eyes flickering to where her friends were now stood - pretty much being the only people left in the parking lot - watching with bulging eyes and slack jaws.

“Are they looking?” she asked, noticing the direction of his gaze.

“Yeah, last chance ta back out princess,” he murmured as his large hands splayed out over her hips.

“Just shut up and kiss me,” she almost growled, not appreciating the nickname he’d seemed to have given her.

“As you wish,” he said with a devilish smirk, his mouth pressing hard against hers, taking the lead as her hands curled around the nape of his neck. As soon as she felt the tease of his tongue against her lower lip she quickly pulled away, deciding their point had been made loud and clear.

“I- um- I’ll see you later? Don’t look for me at lunch, I think this is enough for today,” she said quietly, her eyes lingering on his lips before travelling back to his dark cobalt orbs.

He nodded in understanding, “alright,” he said gruffly, his hands slowly dropping from her hips as she removed her hands that were now on his chest.

“Tutoring tomorrow?” she asked hurriedly, knowing she’d be late for class if she didn’t go now.

“Sure thing, I’ll see ya in art,” he said, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette.

“Bye,” she said as she turned to walk away, yelping suddenly as she felt a firm slap to the ass.

She glared back at him, only for him to give her a wicked smile that made her insides flutter.

Instead of getting angry like she wanted to she simply shook her head, an involuntary smirk playing on her lips as she broke into a light jog towards her gawping friends. Well…this was going to take some explaining.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I’m your bad seed rising, ain’t no use denying  
> This girl ain’t a good girl no more  
> Bad seed rising, ain’t no use in crying  
> I still wear a halo, my Lord  
> Ain’t no use denying this girl ain’t a good girl no more  
> This girl ain’t a good girl no more

She hadn’t actually thought about what she was going to tell her two best friends, she supposed she should tell them the truth. But as much as she trusted them, she knew Andrea had liked to gossip and whilst she’d never spilled any of her secrets before, she wasn’t willing to take the risk unless she had too.

“We ready to go?” Carol asked as casually as her erratic heart would let her, not hesitating as she headed towards the entrance.

Her friends seemed to shake out of whatever state of shock they were in, following hot on her heel as she rushed to class, Michonne hauling her back by the arm before she could turn the corner.

“Have you lost your god damn mind?!” Michonne asked with owlish eyes, looking at Carol like she’d actually gone crazy.

“No, I mean, I don’t think so,” Carl feigned oblivious to their dramatic reactions, acting as if what she’d just done was a normal occurrence.

“Carol, you just kissed Daryl Dixon, I’ve never seen you speak more than two words to the guy!” Andrea gawped.

“Yeah well, things change,” Carol said idly, she already hated that she was lying to them, they never kept anything from each other.

Michonne was far more perceptive than most people knew though, her eyes narrowing as she sussed Carol out.

“This is the thing you were talking about yesterday wasn’t it? The thing that was going to get you out of going out with Ed,” Michonne said, it wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

“No,” Carol squawked a defensive beat too quickly, her eyes avoiding meeting her friends already knowing gazes.

“Oh my god it so is, you sly minx!” Andrea gushed with an impressed smirk.

“Is not!” Carol lied, god this was bad, her friends had worked it out in less than five minutes, her plan was already failing miserably.

“Don’t lie! Start explaining yourself Miller,” Andrea snickered with Michonne, Carol bristling at her own failure.

“Okay fine! Yes, that’s what the thing was…look we have to get to class but I’ll explain more at lunch,” Carol rushed, glancing at the time seeing she was already three minutes late, her friends finally allowing her to walk away with smug nods.

“Oh and guys?” she called back as they began to walk in the other direction, “don’t tell anyone please…I’m looking at you Andrea.”

Andrea simply laughed flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder, “yeah yeah, your dirty little secret’s safe with me, don’t worry.”

Carol shook her head, feeling positive that Andrea wouldn’t say anything but apprehensive that her lying skills seemed to be somewhat pitiful when questioned about the situation. She’d need to work on that, fast.

She went through the first lesson with relative ease, no looks or stares aimed in her direction meaning it must have just been her best friends who witnessed their little tryst this morning. One step at a time she thought to herself, she knew the kind of attention this would bring and that’s exactly why she was doing it. It was a small town the one she lived in and if there was gossip to be told, it tended to travel fast. Carol had no intention of even mentioning Daryl to her parents, knowing soon enough the news would get to them by word of mouth. When they confronted her – and boy would they confront her – she wasn’t going to deny it and shit if she couldn’t wait to see the color drain from their faces.

 

**

 

Daryl watched as Carol ran off towards her friends, smug with the flush on he’d left on her face due to his actions. Her friend’s gormless expressions made him smirk, that was something she was going to need to get used to seeing over the next week or so. He wasn’t sure if she’d tell them the truth, to be honest the idea of them dating was almost beyond belief, the two couldn’t have been more different if they tried. Whatever she chose to do though he was glad no one would dare question his ass about the situation…Carol on the other hand had a whole lot of shit coming her way, he hoped she was good at lying for her sake.

He’d made the choice to beckon her over to him today rather than going to her, she may have been prepared to deal with the questioning but Daryl certainly wasn’t. As far as he was concerned that wasn’t part of the deal. He’d play the part of the bad boy boyfriend, letting the princess rebel to piss mommy and daddy off, and in turn she’d answer the questions that were thrown their way.

He skipped first period, eyeing her as soon as he walked into their second class, her eyes nervously flitting over to him, before he took a seat directly next to her.

Luckily there was no need for any real displays of affection which he thought she looked grateful for, he smiled a little to himself at the image of her face as he slapped her ass. She wanted him to try and make it convincing, that was him trying. Other than a few wary looks thrown their way by some of their classmates, everyone kept their mouth shut, the Dixon name being of some service once again.

“Hey,” she said softly after a long while of not talking, her eyes focused on the drawing in front of her.

“Hey,” he mumbled back, tapping a pencil against his own drawing.

“My friends know,” she said without further explanation, her eyes scanning around the room to check no one was in earshot.

“That we’re datin’? Yeah, no shit,” he responded, looking at her with a raised brow.

“No, the truth,” she muttered with a sigh, furiously rubbing out a line on the paper.

“Well ya didn’t keep that goin’ very long now did ya?” he asked with a scoff, “gonna be over hella quick if ya carry on like that.”

“I didn’t tell them,” she hissed in response dropping her pencil as she glared at him, “they just guessed.”

“Best be more convincin’ next time then sweetheart,” he drawled with a quirk of his lips.

“You saying I wasn’t?” Carol bristled, she could already tell this guy was going to rub her up the wrong way.

“Well ya said you’d try and make it realistic but shit it don’t come natural to ya does it?” he snorted, a devilish look in his eye.

“You just caught me off guard,” Carol snapped before adding quietly, “you tried to put your tongue in my mouth.”

“Darlin’ ya said first base, maybe ya wanna explain to me what ya think that is exactly?” She could see the shit eating grin threatening to cross his face, it only pissed her off more.

“New rule, no tongues,” she said simply before going back to her drawing.

He rolled his eyes playfully but agreed, “alright, got it.”

“We’ll be studying maths tomorrow,” she said after another long silence, “did you get the homework?”

“Uh, yeah, somewhere,” he muttered, not entirely sure where he’d put it, wasn’t something he usually got around to doing if he was honest.

“I’ll bring mine just in case…I don’t think anyone’s caught on yet,” she said adding the end bit in discreetly.

“Yeah, other than yer friends I don’t think no one was ‘round, probably best, what with me catchin’ ya off guard an’ all,” he snickered.

“I’ll be ready next time,” she said in a fierce tone, beginning to pack away her bag as the bell rang.

“We’ll see, princess,” he chuckled, grunting as he earned an elbow to the ribs before she stormed off, pissed that he’d yet to drop the nickname.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m your bad seed rising, ain’t no use denying  
> This girl ain’t a good girl no more  
> Bad seed rising, ain’t no use in crying  
> I still wear a halo, my Lord  
> Ain’t no use denying this girl ain’t a good girl no more  
> This girl ain’t a good girl no more

Carol hadn’t even noticed Daryl following behind her as she opened her locker to pull more books out, letting out a huff as she slammed the door shut. She jumped in surprise as she came face to face with him, his leg crossed over the other as he leant his shoulder against the locker next to hers.

“Miss me?” he asked with a panty dropping grin.

“You’re trouble,” Carol snorted, going to walking off before he grasped her wrist and pulled her back, a gasp escaping her as she hit his chest.

“Ya already knew that though. Ya ready this time?” he asked with a quirk of his brow, she knew exactly what he was getting at.

Carol’s breath hitched in her chest as she glanced at the busy halls, her eyes eventually meeting his again with a single nod.

He wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her to him as he tilted his head, his lips brushing hers, waiting this time for her to take the lead. Coming up onto her tiptoes, using the sides of his neck for purchase, she pressed her mouth to his and allowed them to move fluidly together. She used the grip on his neck to keep him close to her, arching her body against his as his hand slid further down her body. She may have been the one in control she’d never felt less in control in her life as his lips drank her in. That feeling was quickly rectified though as she felt his hand drop to her ass, her nails biting into his skin as she pulled back from him.

She couldn’t peel her eyes away from him as she felt the shocked stares from the people around them, and there were a lot of them. What the hell was she supposed to do now? She’d frozen up and Daryl could see it, cursing internally to himself as he took the reins.

“I’ll see ya tonight sweetheart,” he said, leaning forward to whisper into her ear, “not bad Miller, thought for a second ya might’ve even enjoyed that. Ya have fun with this lot, I gotta get ta class.”

He left hand squeezed her hip before quickly weaving his way effortlessly through the crowd, out of sight in seconds leaving her with the questioning stares of a hundred students.

Shit, she was not used to this kind of attention.

Ignoring the stares but hearing the whispers, she looked down at the floor as she made her way hurriedly to her next lesson.

By the time she was sat in her seat she swore her face was glowing red, people making no effort to hide the looks they were sending away, nor the comments they had to make about it.

“Carol is it true about you and Dixon?” Lori turned around to ask her, a judging brow raised at her as the whole class settled to a convenient hush.

“What about me and Dixon?” she asked, _do not lose your cool dammit_.

“Y’know, you…and him…dating?” she spat the words out as if they couldn’t possibly be true and this pissed Carol off.

“Oh that, yeah, yeah that’s true,” Carol nodded trying to keep herself as blasé as possible.

“You do know his brother’s a drug addict right? And his dad was a raging alcoholic,” Lori almost spluttered out, eyebrows raised sky high at Carol’s apparent disregard.

Carol took a breath to keep calm, “funny how neither of those things have anything to do with him though.”

She wasn’t sure why she was defending him, it was his bad boy image she was relying on right now.

“What are the chances that he’s not going to follow in his family’s footsteps? I’m telling you as a friend Carol, that boy is a lost cause, quit while you’re ahead.”

“Yeah well maybe you shouldn’t tell me, maybe you should keep your mouth shut,” Carol was almost growling now, she didn’t know what came over her but it was backing up her story of her and Daryl at least, no one ever defended him. She hated the way people looked down on people they thought were less worthy, it was bullshit. That was twice now she’d seen it happen to Daryl, once by the teachers and now by this bitch, who she’d never in her life considered a friend.

Lori was taken back by the bite in Carol’s voice but brushed it off with snark instead, “he’s already brushing off on you.”

“Good,” Carol muttered, adverting her eyes to the board, trying to stay zen as the class began.

She wasn’t sure now she’d found her voice that she’d be able to control it and that excited and worried her.

Lunch came around and it seemed the obvious points and stares had yet to cease. Approaching her group of friends, she felt all eyes on her as she settled down, her own cast at the table as she nibbled at the edge of her sandwich.

Tara was first to break the silence. “So, you finally getting some?”

Carol almost choked on her crust at Tara’s forward approach to the situation.

“No,” she spluttered.

“Pity,” was all she had to say back, Tara was one of the few people that didn’t judge a book by its cover, she liked that about her.

Michonne and Andrea stood at almost the same time, eyeing her as they did, signalling her to follow. Hastily she followed behind them, leaving behind the quiet gossiping amongst her disbelieving friends.

“I believe you have some explaining to do,” Michonne said with a smirk as they settled on a lone bench outside.

“That you do,” Andrea agreed, “we heard about your public make out in the halls earlier, can’t keep your hands off him huh?”

Carol fought from blushing, “you know it’s not like that, we’ve come to a sort of agreement.”

Andrea raised a suggestive brow, “oh and what would that entail exactly?”

“It’s not like that!” she said slapping her arm lightly, “I made him a deal and in return he’s agreed to pretend we’re dating.”

“I bet your parents will lovvve that,” Andrea laughed, Michonne’s laughter following.

“Exactly,” Carol smirked, “and if I’m dating Daryl, I can’t date Ed at the same time, much to his dismay.”

“Yeah I heard Peletier nearly lost his shit when he found out,” Michonne commented.

“He knows already?” Carol asked with a grimace, knowing that was a dumb question to ask after what had went down earlier.

“Ohh yeah, he’s not best pleased, I’d be surprised if your parents aren’t already aware of your newly blossomed romance by the time you get home.”

“Don’t call it that,” Carol huffed, “the way I see it, it’s just business.”

“Risky business,” Andrea added.

Carol shook her head, “it’ll be fine, I know what I’m doing.”

Her friends shot her unconvincing looks but otherwise said nothing more on the matter.

“My uncle offered you a job by the way,” Andrea said with a smile, “it’s just one evening a week to start off with but I thought you’d appreciate the break from your parents, even more so now.”

“Oh my god yes,” Carol groaned, “when does he want me to start?”

“Tomorrow evening? Me and Michonne’ll come down for your first shift.”

“That’d be great,” Carol said sighing with relief.

“You really are setting yourself up for an early grave Carol,” Michonne commented with a small snicker.

“Don’t I know it,” Carol laughed, her eyes wandering across the field to find a the younger Dixon already watching her.

**

“Evenin’ lil brother,” Merle welcomed with a dark grin.

“Evenin’,” Daryl grunted back, grabbing himself some food from his mostly sparse fridge.

“Ya never guess what a lil birdy told me today,” he said, his Cheshire cat grin growing by the second.

This wasn’t good.

“What?” he asked, the nerves knotting in his stomach.

“Lil birdy told me that ya got caught with ya tongue half way down some girls throat.” He looked smug, hell he always looked smug.

“Yeah? And what lil fuckin’ bird told ya shit like that?” The longer Merle didn’t know about Carol the better.

“So yer denying it?” Merle asked with a raised brow.

“Well it don’t sound like me that’s for damn sure,” Daryl scoffed, taking a bit of his cheese sandwich.

“That’s true,” Merle agreed, “anyone’d think ya ass was a cock sucker yer fucks are that few an’ far between.”

Charming, Daryl thought to himself, “fuck you Merle, I ain’t no cock sucker and my tongue ain’t been down no one’s throat neither.” It wasn’t a complete lie, Carol had even made a rule against it.

“Alright, don’t get yer damn panties in a twist boy, I’m goin’ to the bar, ya miserable ass wanna come?”

“Nah, gonna enjoy the peace and fuckin’ quiet,” Daryl grumbled, heading towards his room.

“Alright, later pussy.”

“Fuck you,” Daryl threw back, kicking his door shut.

He was glad Merle was gone for the evening, it gave him time to reflect on what happened today.

He’d found that he had more fun than he’d expected messing with Carol, she flustered far too easy and it made torturing her all the more appealing. Didn’t hurt that she was damn fine good looking too, her once again revealing top leaving little for him to imagine up. That’s all there was too this though, he didn’t do emotions and shit so the way he saw it, it was a win-win for him. He got help with grades to pull his sorry ass through school and in return he got to flirt and kiss a hot girl, no harm no foul.

He felt sorry for the girl though, by doing what she was she was going to get scrutinised, by her parents, her teachers, her classmates, probably even her friends. But he had warned her of that, his reputation was a lot worse than it seemed. She’d said she could handle herself, but today certainly hadn't given him faith about that, she needed to get better at lying, and fast.

**

Carol was relieved when the day was over, Daryl’s bike being gone by the time she got out of school to wait for the bus.

She had to admit, she was going to miss having her car, there was no way in hell she’d get it back now. The bus was always ram packed, and with the humming of voices around her, it was hard to focus on what she was going to do when she got home to her enraged parents.

Hopping off at her stop, she walked slowly back towards her house, her feet getting heavier with each step she took.

By the time she reached her driveway, her feet didn’t seem to want to move anymore, she couldn’t complain, she had made this happen but it didn’t mean she wanted to endure her parents wrath.

Well, here goes nothing.

Stepping into the eerily silent house, she apprehensively announced her arrival, receiving nothing but an echo back.

“Hello?” she called, walking into the empty dining room where a note lay on the table.

_Gone out for the evening with your mother, dinner is in the oven._

_Dad_

She let out a sigh, it seemed the gossip of the school had bypassed them for a moment, she wasn’t sure if she was frustrated or relieved.

Reheating her dinner, she took the food up to her room, a luxury she was rarely allowed unless her parents were out. Once she’d finished that she started on her homework, just because she was trying to piss her parents off it didn’t mean she wanted her grades to dramatically drop. She still had plans for the future, it just wasn’t ones that they’d made for her. The sooner they came to terms with that the better.

She made sure she put her notes for Daryl in her bag before she went to bed, as much as she hated to admit it the boy was downright charming. He’d taken to this role today far better than she did, her mind going void of thought any time his mouth was on hers. She’d get used to it though, she hadn’t been kissed in a long time and it would just take a while for it to become normal. She hoped as much anyway. Emotionally she planned to remain unattached to the situation, she kept in her mind that this was to make a statement and nothing more. She would repeat it like a mantra if she had too and boy did she have a feeling she would.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed's first confrontation with Carol.  
> The teacher's catch word of her relationship with the youngest Dixon.

Friday…finally.

Carol’s morning was uneventful, her parents not even batting as much as an eyelid as she left for school. She was sure by tonight though they would have changed their tune. Not only would the news of her and Daryl more than likely reach them but she’d also arranged to stay at Andrea’s after her first shift at the bar. She didn’t start till eight which gave her just enough time to tutor Daryl before having to head there. She would spend her day expecting a call from one of her parents telling her she was not to go to Andrea’s but instead immediately come home… however that would not be happening.

Arriving at early at school none of her friends had yet to turn up and neither had Daryl for that matter, but Ed had.

And he’d zoned in on her almost instantly, shit. And he was striding in her direction, shit. And his face was like a dark cloud of thunder, shit shit shit.

“Carol,” he growled, his large frame towering over her.

“Good morning Ed,” she said, attempting not to show his intimidation getting to her.

“Is it?” he spat, his puffed out chest rising and falling in anger, “I heard about you and Dixon.”

“Yeah, I figured most people would have by now,” she drawled, fear tightening in her chest as she uttered the words.

“You realise how fucking stupid that makes me look?” he rumbled darkly.

Carol frowned looking up at him, “I didn’t realise this even concerned you.”

“People knew we were supposed to be dating Carol, and then you go off with that piece of redneck scum, spreading your legs quicker than a common whore.”

He took a large step towards her boxing her in against the waist high wall that joined to the car park, he was too much in her space now she could feel herself sweating as she tried to keep her nerve.

“I don’t think that’s entirely true Ed,” her voice had a slight tremor to it now, “whether me and Daryl were dating or not, me and you most certainly would not be.”

He jerked her wrist upwards, his large hand curling around it roughly, the pressure he exerted causing her to yelp and attempt to pull away.

It only caused him to clench tighter, a dark look clouding his eyes as he bared his teeth to her in a snarl.

She was about to sink her nails into his arm but suddenly the grip on her arm was released and Ed was on the floor.

She’d not seen Daryl storm up from behind her, not even heard his bike pull up she’d been so distracted. He’d seen Ed just as he’d grabbed hold of her and didn’t hesitate for a moment, easily jumping the small wall before proceeding to punch Ed square in the face.

“Fuck!” Ed yelled clutching at his nose.

“Ya wanna fuckin’ man handle someone, man handle me ya prick,” Daryl spat out, watching as Ed staggered back up.

Carol’s eyes were wide, she didn’t want him getting into a fight for her, he got in enough trouble as it was.

“Daryl,” she urged, only for his broad shoulders to block Carol from Ed’s sight as he stepped in front of her.

“Come on big guy, first one’s free,” Daryl laughed bitterly, egging him on as he tapped a spot on his chin.

Ed took his opportunity, swinging his fist into Daryl’s face hitting just below his brow. The hit seemed to fill Daryl with the adrenaline of ten men, Daryl lurching forward to hook him right in the gut, making Ed grunt out in pain as Daryl continued with the blows, continuously pounding into Ed’s face, kneeing him in the stomach making him double over, his body hitting the ground hard.

“Ya fuckin’ touch her again, ya come near her, ya even look in her mother fuckin’ direction, anythin’…I’ll make sure when yer down, y’all fuckin’ stay down,” Daryl growled, his eyes full of fire as he gave Ed one final kick.

Carol was struggling to react, what the hell was that? No one had ever threatened anyone over her before and weirdly, she liked it. The whole situation was wrong, the amount of trouble Daryl would get over beating Ed up completely wasn’t worth the hassle just for her but there was no denying, it felt damn good to have someone on her side.

Ed rolled about in pain and Carol glanced around seeing they now had quite an audience, including her two wide eyed best friends, their gaze flickering between Daryl, Ed and her.

“Daryl,” Carol said softly, seeing his heaving chest slowly start to settle as his eyes met hers, “come on, we need to go.”

Daryl nodded, scanning the crowd around them before grasping for Carol’s hand, keeping her close as he took her around the side of the school.

He stopped pulling her along as they turned the corner, his back leaning against the brick wall before he dropped her hand.

“Ya alright?” he asked, his gaze sweeping over her.

“You didn’t have to do that!” was the only thing she managed to choke out.

“A simple thank you would’ve sufficed princess.” He rolled his eyes as he lit up a smoke.

“Daryl you’re bleeding,” she said, her big blues full of worry as she stepped forward to lightly touch his brow, recoiling as he flinched away from her.

“Hurts,” he offered bluntly as explanation with a scowl, “quit yer fussin’, ain’t ya gotta class ta go to or somethin’?”

“That doesn’t matter,” Carol said, furrowing her brow as she looked at his split knuckles, “we need to get you to the nurse.”

“Nah,” he grunted, “can’t stay, they’ll just thrown my ass in detention or expel me, I’ll go home, lay low for the day. I’ll meet ya once ya finish school.”

She picked up his hand in her own, examining his bruised and bloody knuckles.

“You didn’t have to do that,” she said quietly.

“Ya already said that,” he mentioned.

“And I meant it, I’m supposed to handle people’s reactions, not you,” she responded, squeezing his hand briefly before lowering it back to his side.

“Weren’t just gonna stand by and let him treat ya like that,” he said almost softly, before adding “guys shouldn’t beat on girls.”

“Thank you,” a light blush tinting her cheeks as she offered him a smile.

“Don’t mention it. I gotta get goin’ but I’ll see ya later, ya shouldn’t get no more trouble from Peletier today,” he said stumping out the butt of his cigarette.

“Thanks again, Daryl.”

He gave her a quirk of a smile in response before heading towards his bike, her guilt setting in that he had to miss school because of her.

Hopefully though, that would be the one and only time Ed would bother her about it, no doubt he had other ways of making her life hell but she was prepared for whatever he threw her way.

**

Once again she found herself being the gossip of the school, the news of Ed and Daryl’s fight travelling around quicker than her dating him. She got a few disapproving head shakes and one teacher even held her back after class to have a ‘little chat’ with her.

“Take a seat Miss Miller,” Mr Smith, her English teacher, said as everyone from the class was dismissed.

She took a seat on the opposite side of the desk, looking at her teacher with confusion.

“Something wrong sir?” she asked as he stood to shut the door, sighing as he sat back in his desk chair.

“Me and a few of the other teachers are concerned Miss Miller,” he said with a grimace.

“Concerned about what?” Carol asked knowing there was really no reason to be asking such things.

“Your relations with Mr Dixon,” his voice was filled with what seemed like genuine worry.

Carol shifted in her seat, “I don’t see any reason for concern.”

“Carol,” Mr Smith addressed, “you have to understand why we feel this way. You’re an elite student, one of the best we’ve got, and then we hear you’ve been seeing Daryl Dixon, who’s just known for being bad news. We don’t want whatever this thing is with him to ruin the rest of your life, don’t let him drag you down.”

She clenched and unclenched her jaw before responding, “Daryl is by far not dragging me down, funny enough what me and him are is none of your god damn business!”

Carol stood up swinging the door open before she paused and turned back to her teacher, “and I think the fact that you think it’s okay to belittle other students like that is disgusting, you don’t know shit about Daryl so don’t pretend you do.”

With that she slammed the door so it shook against the hinges, storming towards the canteen for lunch.

She didn’t know why she let it get to her so much, in all honesty, she didn’t know shit about Daryl either, but it didn’t mean she had to talk crap about him. So far other than being a little crass and abrupt he’d done nothing that she’d consider ‘bad news’, he’d actually stuck his neck out for her and he certainly didn’t have to. Just because he was the one throwing the first punch doesn’t mean he was the one to start it. She’d seen more than a few fights he’d been in over the years and it had always been provoked by some asshole running his mouth, they’d deserved it and yet, it was always he who took the brunt of the punishment.

The rest of the day seemed to crawl at an excruciating slow pace, she was ready to get out of this hell hole. She’d seen Andrea and Michonne at lunch, skimming over the Ed situation as they made a fuss over Daryl’s aggression. Not that they minded his aggression, in fact they were all for it when it came to Ed. No, they were more hooked on the fact that he’d come to her rescue, mounting the wall and swinging into action at the sight of his damsel in distress, that’s how they’d described it anyway. Carol brushed them off, saying he was just sticking to his boyfriend duties which earnt her two sets of disbelieving narrowed eyes. For the remainder of her classes she couldn’t help but noticed her teachers disapproving glares, obviously her little rant earlier not going undiscussed. And as expected she got a very angry voice call from her mother, practically screaming that she come home the second school had ended. Instead of calling back she’d simply messaged saying she had to go Andrea’s for a school project and so it just wouldn’t be possible. Her mother’s message back was still adamant that she was to not to go to Andrea’s but she’d chosen to conveniently ignore that.

As the last bell of the day rang she practically bolted from school, an unconscious smile gracing her face as she laid eyes on Daryl straddling his bike, waiting for her just as he promised.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey,” she grinned as she approached him, the smile quickly dropping as she noticed the steady blackening of his eye from that morning.

He nodded with a smile back at her, wary of the students looking his way as they exited the building.

“We can’t hang ‘round, studyin’ at mine okay? Merle’s out,” he added the last bit quickly, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable around his dipshit of a brother.

“Sounds good, but, um…” she trailed off, remembering her lack of transportation.

“But what?” he asked leaning against the handlebars of his bike, a cigarette idly hanging between his two fingers.

“Well, I don’t exactly have my car at the moment, my parents kinda took it away after I refused to date Ed,” Carol explained looking down at her feet.

Daryl scoffed in response, “your parents sound like assholes,” this earned a giggle from her, “come on then, get on.”

Carol’s eyes went owlish as he slid forward on his bike, making room for her at the back.

“I- I can’t I’ve never-“

“Princess, don’t get yer panties in a twist, y’all be fine, just hold on tight an’ put on my helmet,” he said thrusting the object her way.

Carol held his helmet in her hands before flickering her gaze back to his, “you won’t let me fall off right?”

Daryl laughed, throwing his burnt out smoke onto the floor, “as long as ya don’t piss me off.”

His eyes looked up to meet her nervous expression and let out a loud chuckle again, “I promise I won’t let ya fall, now ya gonna get on or not? If yer ass don’t hurry up ya won’t have an audience ta witness it,” he said glancing at the thinning crowds of people, lots of eyes still their way.

She sighed before sliding the helmet on her head and straddled the bike, keeping a few inches of distance between them.

“Where do I put my hands?” she asked right before he started up the engine.

In response to her question he turned back, grabbing one arm and sliding it around his waist before going on to do the same with the other, securing it tightly so she could feel his abs ripple under her touch.

“Don’t let go,” he said before revving the engine, pulling out of the parking lot, her body lurching forwards as he quickly picked up speed, her nails biting into the flesh under his shirt.

Her body was now pressed flush into the back of his, her heart fluttering nervously at the contact as he wove them easily through the traffic. As they stopped at traffic lights, he reached down, his hand covering hers as he unclenched the fingers that grasped at his torso, his hand soothingly running across hers before he glanced back.

“Relax, told ya I ain’t gonna let you fall,” he smirked.

She was glad he couldn’t see the blush on her face and as he set off again she tried to do what he said, letting herself trust him enough to not grip him in a death hold.

After a few minutes more of driving she found herself relaxing as he’d said, the thrill of the experience finally setting in. She kind of wished she didn’t have a helmet on so she could feel the wind in her hair, have that feeling of freedom she so longed for.

The ride was over a lot quicker than Carol would have liked, pulling up to a park full of trailers she couldn’t help but feel on edge, this was so far from her own life and it was hard not to feel out of depth.

Still straddling the bike she took off the helmet, running her hands through her hair attempting to smooth down the mess the helmet had created.

He swung easily off the bike, holding a hand out for her as he waited for her to get off.

“I’ve got it,” she brushed off, quickly swinging over and lifting to her feet, before immediately starting to fall back down again.

Daryl caught her around her waist, making her gasp as he lifted her with one strong, arm to sit her sideways on the bike saddle.

“Yeah ya sure looked like ya had it,” he muttered with a snort, not missing the flush of her face as she regained her composure. “Ya legs’ll be a lil’ unstable at first, go easy Bambi.”

“Shut up,” she muttered, a smile threatening to form.

He simply laughed at her holding his hand out again for her to stand.

She took it without hesitation this time, letting go as soon as she felt her legs were steady enough.

“So,” she began looking at the trailer they were parked outside of, “this is you huh?”

“Yep, this pile’ve shit is mine, and Merle’s,” he said opening the already unlocked door, it’s not like they had much to lock it for, they didn’t own fuck all of value.

Once she got inside she slid her backpack off her shoulders, glancing round at her surroundings. The place was simple, there was a worn couch to go with the worn arm chair, a small tv and coffee table with a few empty cans of beer, a half-eaten plate of food and an over full ashtray, various stains littering the once cream carpet. The living room was open plan into the kitchen, the sink holding a few plates and glasses, the dark green lino flooring peeling away at the edges, nothing more than the essentials being visible.

“Sorry,” Daryl muttered making her eyes snap back to him, “I tried ta clean up a bit ‘fore I left ta come get ya, clearly Merle decided ta make more mess ‘fore he went out.”

Carol shook her head, “it’s fine.”

“Where’d ya wanna do this?” he asked, a trace of uncertainty to his voice as he made his suggestion, “my room’s not as bad as the rest of the place, I ain’t sayin’ we have ta, just, cleaner.”

“Your room sounds good,” she nodded encouragingly, following as he lead her down a small corridor, opening the last door into what was his room.

He was right, he kept it much cleaner, but again there was little more than the bare essentials. The room wasn’t big, it held a double bed that was pressed against the wall with the window, the headboard against the wall adjacent, a bedside table that just missed the swing of the open door, a lamp and a mechanical book set on the top, a small chest of drawers, a toolbox and empty ashtray on top of that, a padded rocking chair in the far corner of his room with a leather jacket thrown across the top of that.

Daryl watched as she took in the room, no trace of judgement or disgust to be seen. It felt weird for him, his whole life he was used to being judged in one way or another but this girl had yet to show any sign that she thought any less of him as a person. As nice as it was, it made him want to hold his guard up even higher, just waiting for that sure blow of repugnance that was inevitably going to come.

“Okay so what do you want to start with first,” Carol asked suddenly, “trig or algebra?”

He shut the door behind her, just in case Merle did on the off chance come back, kicking off his shoes before bouncing back onto his bed.

“Damn they’re both just so appealin’,” he said sarcastically, Carol rolling her eyes as she took off her own shoes, shuffling till her back was pressed to the wall next to the window.

“Algebra it is,” she stated with a quirk of her brow.

“Excellent,” he drawled, watching as she pulled her notes and homework out from her bag.

Surprisingly she was actually a pretty damn good teacher, better than the sorry ass excuse for teachers at school anyway. She broke it down, never seeming to lose patience when he coyly admitted he didn’t understand something. Even told him to take a smoke break when she could see him getting wound up as he still didn’t understand something she’d explained three times.

He opened the window, resting his elbow on the sill as he took long and very needed drags.

“What do you wanna do Daryl?” Carol asked after a few quiet moments.

He glanced over at her raising a brow in question, “whaddya mean?”

“What do you want to do with your life?” she asked the question cautiously, not wanting to upset him.

“Oh,” is all he responded at first, “wanna go mechanical school, learn to fix and refurbish bikes. Get the hell outta here, start fresh.”

Carol smiled, everyone had such unneeded trepidations about him, they all assumed the worse when in reality he was just trying to get by like everyone else. He had hopes and dreams that were just as worthy as the next person’s.

She hummed a positive response, “I can’t wait to get out of here.”

“Ya don’t wanna stay with mommy and daddy forever?” he asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“And have world war three break out? No thanks,” she chuckled, her eyes suddenly transfixed as he closed his eyes, taking a long pull of his cigarette, holding it for a few beats before blowing it into the wind. For a just those few moments all the tension and harsh lines defining his face disappeared, the hard man persona dropping to just the boy he really was.

As if he could feel her watching him, his eyes snapped open, already staring directly at her.

“See somethin’ ya like?” he asked with a wicked smile and arch of his brow.

“Stop,” she muttered with a snort, leaning over to pull out her trigonometry book, effectively hiding her red face.

After another hour of studying she decided to wrap things up, knowing she had work in an hour.

“I should probably get going soon, I’ve got work at eight,” she said closing the book wedged in between them.

“Where’d ya work?” Daryl asked, knowing she had no other transport other than buses.

“Um, I’m not actually sure of the name, it’s Andrea’s uncle’s bar, I’ve got the address though so I’ll just work out which bus will take me there,” Carol said taking out a piece of paper from her pocket.

“Lemme see,” he said holding his hand out.

Carol passed him the slip of the paper, rather hoping he knew the area so he’d have an idea of where she needed to go.

But as he read the address his eyes darkened and he began chewing on his lower lip before passing it back to her.

“What is it?” she asked, her head tilting in confusion.

“That’s the bar Merle goes ta, he don’t know ‘bout what’s goin’ on ‘n’ best he don’t, I’ll come down with ya,” Daryl said decidedly, grabbing a leather jacket throwing it at her before slipping on his boots.

“Gets cold on the bike at night, y’all be thankful for it once we start movin’,” Daryl spoke, not looking up from where he was tying his laces, missing the small smile on Carol’s face.

“Thanks,” she said slipping it on, it was a little big and it smelt overbearingly like him. It was a strong mixture of tobacco, rustic woodland and the faint hint of a spiced cologne.

Clambering onto the back of the bike behind him she wrapped her arms tightly around his torso, her hands splaying out against his ribcage. Again she attempted to keep those few inches distance between them, only for him to turn around, quirking a high brow at her before grasping her hips, sliding her until she was flush against his back, her pelvis pressed into his lower back.

He chuckled to himself at her widened eyes. “Could do without ya joltin’ forward again this time.”

He revved the bike up, as she slid on the helmet, her hands resuming their previous spot feeling the warmth that radiated from him. As he pulled away she bit down on her lip, the vibrations of the bike were doing nothing good when she was pressed this tightly against him…she could only hope this bar was a short drive.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Merle is about four maybe five years older than Daryl in this story.

By the time they reached the bar, she was thoroughly flustered, she’d hoped he hadn’t noticed her continuous shifting from behind him. She was trying oh so desperately to remove some of the friction that was building up in her the faster the bike seemed to go. She knew it didn’t mean anything but that didn’t leave her any less embarrassed. At the end of the day she was a woman, a woman with wants and needs, and apparently her pelvis being pushed against him seemed to wake up some of these unrequested desires.

Wrenching off the helmet she took some very needed breaths of air, bracing herself back against the bike.

Daryl turned back, giving her a look that made her think he knew exactly what was going through her head.

“Ya alright?” he asked, taking in her pink complexion and slightly laboured breathing.

“Yeah, just…nervous,” Carol offered, hoping he’d take her excuse.

“Don’t be, y’all be fine.” Daryl dismounted the bike, yet again offering a hand out to her that she took graciously although in all honesty she could have done without having the physical contact.

She shrugged his jacket off, passing it back to him with a smile. “I should probably go in first if you don’t want your brother to know.”

Daryl nodded in agreement, taking the opportunity to light up a cigarette, “see ya in a bit.”

Carol turned on her heel walking towards the bars entrance, her nerves now deciding to finally kick in, no turning back now.

 

**

 

Daryl watched the sway of her hips as she walked away, more than appreciating the view. He wouldn’t stay outside long, one or two smokes before going in after her, keeping his brother’s behaviour in check. She didn’t need to be scared off on her first day by that creep, he had no doubt that he’d try every trick in the book to get into her pants.

A few minutes passed before he walked into the bar, Carol apparently already giving her friends the heads up on the current situation as they spared him barely a glance.

She looked so out of place stood behind the bar, listening intently to what he presumed Andrea’s uncle was saying.

His eyes scanned the bar, seeing his brother distracted in a game of pool, going over to make his presence known.

“Merle,” Daryl called out as he took a seat at the table Merle and Axel’s beers were set on.

“Hello there lil’ brother, finally decided to join Ol’ Merle for once,” he chuckled, thrusting a fresh beer from the table into his hand.

“Ain’t got nothin’ better ta do,” Daryl muttered taking a long pull of his drink, his eyes wandering over to where Carol had started serving at the bar, her friends giving her smiles of encouragement.

He didn’t realise Merle had looked up from his game and followed his younger brothers gaze, licking his lips as he saw Carol.

“Ho-ly shit she’s a pretty one,” Merle commented, his gaze very freely running over her petite form.

“Eyes back in ya head dumbass,” Daryl grunted.

“Says you,” Merle taunted, a wolfish grin on his lips. “I was only following yer bulging eyes Darylina, ya wanna a piece’ve that? That why ya don’t want me lookin’?”

“Don’t care none,” Daryl spat back, necking the last of his beer, “just shouldn’t be gawpin’ at her like that.”

“Oh lil’ brother I don’t think she’d mind, she looks innocent enough but it’s always the innocent ones that’re the freaks in the sheets,” he said, a tongue coming out to run across his lip hungrily.

Daryl’s jaw twitched, god he fucking hated his brother, “Merle she’s new, give the girl a god damn break.”

“My hands’re tied,” Merle said taking a few steps backwards, his hands held up as if in surrender. “The dick wants what the dick wants,” he cackled, spinning on his heel towards the bar.

“Mother fuck,” Daryl hissed, getting up to follow him, if he had to he wouldn’t hesitate to tell Merle that Carol was fucking his, well, kind of anyway.

Before Daryl could wrench Merle’s arm he’d already caught Carol in conversation, Daryl having to play like he didn’t know her. He could see her two friends watching him closely from the corner of his eye and hoped that they would help her out if Merle got too much.

“Evenin’ sweetheart,” Merle drawled as Carol came to serve him.

“Evenin’ Merle,” she tossed back, cleaning a small spillage with a rag.

Merle raised his brows in surprised, “how does a sweet lil’ thang like yerself know my name? I’m sure I would’ve remembered if we’d met before.”

Jesus fucking christ, Daryl thought rolling his eyes, hearing the snickers of her friends in response.

“Well we have and clearly…you don’t,” Carol smiled sweetly but her voice had an edge to it. “Now what can I get you?”

Daryl snorted a laugh at her bluntness, earning a jab in the ribs from his brother.

“Two beers please doll,” Merle said, waiting for her to come back before trying again. “Say doll, what is yer name?”

“Carol,” she responded, popping the lids off the beer for him before sliding them across the bar.

“Carol,” he said rolling her name around on his tongue, “well Carol I look forward to seein’ more of you,” Merle paused then, his eyes sweeping down and then up her body, “a _whole_ lot more.”

“In your dreams,” she quipped, an unamused brow raised at him.

“Oh sweetheart, I think yer gonna be a starring role that’s for damn sure,” Merle chuckled before turning to walk back towards the pool table.

Daryl’s eyes cut through his brother, his lip raised in a snarl.

“Did you just growl?” Carol asked with a frown, his head suddenly snapping back to her. Shit, he hadn’t meant to make a sound, didn’t even know he damn did it.

“M’sorry ‘bout my brother, can be a real asshole.” He ignored the question hoping she’d just let it go, which thankfully, she did.

“I don’t mind, he seems harmless really,” Carol said with a small smile, wary of her observing friends sat at the end of the bar.

“Ya gotta lift home tonight?” he asked, wanting to go home soon but not wanting to leave her stranded, he wasn’t a dick after all.

“Yeah, gonna stay with Andrea, avoid my parents for as long as possible,” she chuckled.

Daryl nodded before glaring down at Andrea and Michonne, he was close enough so he knew they could hear him, “they just gonna sit there ‘n’ stare all night?”

Instead of looking put off by the Dixon’s bluntness they simply grinned knowingly.

“More than likely,” Carol laughed lightly, walking down the other end of the bar to serve a customer.

“Just enjoying the show Dixon,” Andrea commented, a smug expression on her face.

“Y’all make sure Merle don’t go harassin’ her, I gotta piss.” He didn’t really have to piss, he just wanted to escape that conversation before it escalated any further.

“You think he likes her?” Michonne asked after he was out earshot.

“Too soon to tell,” Andrea replied, watching Carol as she kept up with the steady stream of the customers, “ _her_ on the other hand…I just hope she has the sense to keep him at arms-length.”

Michonne hummed in agreement, catching Carol’s flitting gaze, her brow furrowing as she did a full sweep of the bar.

“He had to go bathroom,” Michonne responded to Carol’s unasked question making her blush at being caught.

“How you doing?” Andrea asked as she came back towards their end of the bar, reaching across to refill their empty glasses.

“Yeah not too bad, I think I’m getting the hang of it.” She walked away again to serve another person waiting, Daryl emerging from the bathroom as she did, going back to sit with his brother.

Around half way through her shift Daryl stood from his table with his overly drunk brother in tow.

He said nothing to Carol as he beelined for the door, his brother on the other hand calling out slurred sexual remarks, making her giggle as Daryl kicked him in the shin.

“I’ll be seein’ ya real soon baby,” Merle drawled as Daryl pushed the door open, shoving his brother out into the cold.

He turned back briefly to give Carol a straight-faced nod, Carol flashing a grin at him in response making his face crack into a mischievous smirk, winking at her before he followed out after his brother.

Her prying friends’ gazes didn’t miss the exchange, side eyeing each other as Carol got pulled back into serving.

“Oh, this is not going to end well,” Michonne muttered to Andrea.


	12. Chapter 12

“You ready for this?” Andrea asked pulling up outside Carol’s house for what was the third time. Carol had made her drive the block twice already, trying to muster up enough courage to step foot in her own home. Since last night alone she’d had seven missed calls and five threatening text messages from her dear parents.

“No,” Carol whispered. “I know that this was what I wanted, to piss them off, but I’m not quite sure what the extent of their anger is gonna be. Do you think I’m just overreacting?”

She looked to her friend with hopeful eyes only for that hope to be ripped away when Andrea’s mouth turned downwards, shaking her head sympathetically at her best friend.

“No, I’m afraid not,” Andrea sighed giving her friends shoulder a squeeze, “don’t give in, don’t let them control you, stand your ground and don’t back down from the confrontation and threats.”  
Carol nodded sadly, noting her friend’s advice, “thanks Andrea, I guess I’ll see you Monday?”

“If you survive that long,” Andrea chuckled, quickly silencing as she took in her friend’s sombre expression. “I’m kidding, obviously, I’ll see you then.”  
Carol shot back a weak smile, shouldering her backpack as she hopped out of the car, waving to Andrea as she drove away.

_You can do this._

Opening the door, she found herself holding her breath as she treaded cautiously through the house, slowly peering around the ajar door to the living room to find her silently seething parents already looking in her direction from where they sat on the couch.

Taking a very much needed breath she pushed the door further open to allow her to step into the room, looking down at her shoes as she waited for what was about to come.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come home but-“

“STOP,” her father’s voice bellowed out, echoing off the walls of the large room which suddenly felt very small.

She wanted to burst out into tears, it was very rare her father shouted at her but it had that effect every time.

“Carol tell me it’s not true,” her mother spoke up, her voice wavering talking as if Carol had just murdered someone.

“What’s not true?” she asked, her voice was barely over a whisper.

“Don’t play dumb with us young lady,” her father spat out.

Carol squeezed her eyes shut at his bitter tone, she knew there was more shouting to come.

“It’s true,” she breathed, looking at her parents just in time to see the disappointment haze their eyes.

“You’re to end it immediately,” her father demanded.

Carol sucked in a harsh breath before she shook her head, she didn’t think she had been so terrified in her life.

“You have no business even talking to that boy!” her mother almost screeched. “Let alone whatever the hell you’re doing with him now!”

_Oh god, this is the route it’s going._

“I’m not-“ Carol starting in an attempt to defend herself.

“I don’t give two shits! Carol you belong to a respectable family and I’ll be damned if my daughter seeing a _Dixon_!” Her father practically retched his name out, standing up to pace the room in his pent up rage.

Carol took a step towards the door, she’d never heard her father curse before and she knew they were both reaching boiling point. She hadn’t thought of an escape plan, something maybe she should have considered.

“Do you know what people are saying about us? For allowing you to even start up a relationship with that mongrel,” her mother snapped, rising to her feet like her father.

Hearing both her parents slander him like that seemed to give her that kick up the ass she needed. She’d never been good at defending herself, but other people, especially people that didn’t deserve it, well that was much easier.

“Don’t call him that,” Carol warned, her voice slow and calm but she could quickly feel the storm brewing within her.

“I’ll call him whatever the hell I want. That boy isn’t going to ever to amount to anything, he’s on a one-way road to a dead end. Honestly Carol I thought you were smarter than this.” Her mother’s patronising voice was really grating her.

“You don’t even know him,” Carol snarled.

“Know him?” Carol’s father snorted, “we don’t have to know him, we know trash when we see it.”

“Stop talking about him like that!” Carol yelled, a red hot anger was burning through her, the more they shunned him the more she was reminded exactly why she was doing this, her parents were vile.

“Carol you are to end this with him,” her mother’s voice was ominous and low, “I don’t want you interacting with that boy anymore. He’s a bad influence and I won’t tolerate you being affected because of your stupid life choices. From this moment forward you’re grounded. Every day after school you are to come straight home, on weekends you will stay indoors, you are not to leave this house. You may think I’m being harsh but you’ll thank me one day.”

“I doubt that very much,” Carol hissed in response, gripping the door handle as she turned away to leave “and you’re damn fools if you think I’m going to listen to a word you say anymore. You don’t control me.” 

“You’re a disgrace and embarrassment to this family Carol Grace,” her father shouted after her as she slammed the door.

She furiously blinked back the tears that threatened to form in her watery eyes as she headed back towards the front door, making her point to them loud and fucking clear.

 

**

 

“Merle.”

“Merrrle.”

“MERLE!”

“The fuck ya want?!” Merle yelled back from his room.

“Get the fuckin’ door!” Daryl growled back from the muffle of his pillow, he was far too comfy to move, Merle could get off his fat ass for once.

“Why can’t ya get it yerself ya lazy shit?” Merle shouted back.

“Cause yer closer to the damn door, now get the fuck up!” Daryl was certain whoever was outside could definitely hear their petty argument but like fuck was he backing down.

“Fine, don’t get yer damn panties in a bunch,” Merle grumbled, Daryl burrowing deeper into his covers as he heard him pad to the door.

“My my my, whatta damn surprise it is to see ya again sweet cheeks,” Daryl heard Merle drawl, his heart suddenly pounding into overdrive as he realised who Merle was talking to.

Daryl launched himself out of bed without thought, practically running to the front door to save Carol from his relentless brother.

“Back off Merle,” Daryl warned before Carol could even try to come up with a reasonable response for being at his house.

“And why would I wanna do a thing like that?” Merle asked with a snicker, “the girl came straight to our door after all, Ol’ Merle didn’t even have ta do none of the chasin’ either.” He flashed a devilish smile at Carol making her want to slap her palm to her face, she knew she shouldn’t have turned up early.

“Cause she ain’t here to see ya,” Daryl grunted, attempting to shove past his brother only to be pushed back.

“Yeah? And what makes ya so cock-sure huh lil brother?” Merle asked in challenge.

“Cause,” Daryl hesitated before sighing and biting the bullet, “she’s my woman ya damn idiot.”

There was something about the way Daryl’s primal side came out when he was around his brother that made Carol’s insides involuntarily coil. Hearing him say those words, true or not, started a fire in the pit of her stomach that was hard to control.

“The hell ya mean she’s yours?” Merle grunted in confusion turning his body fully to face his brother. “Last night yer acting like ya don’t even know the girl.”  
“Yeah cause I didn’t want ya knowin’, ya give me damn hell as it is,” Daryl growled back, frustration rolling off him in waves.

“If ya mean by hell ya mean a fuckin’ well deserved pat on the back then yer headin’ in the right direction my boy!” Merle’s confused face suddenly turned into a shit eating grin as he boisterously pulled his brother into his side, giving him a proud one armed hug.

“I knew that story ‘bout ya neckin’ that girl was true, and by fuck if ya didn’t pick a damn looker.” Merle’s head snapped back to Carol, his eyes shamelessly looking her body up and down.

Carol’s eyes narrowed at him but Merle simply chuckled, “explains why this one weren’t havin’ none of my smooth talkin’ last night, ya want a real man sweetheart, ya know where ta find me.”

Carol took a step into the trailer before tilting her head at Merle, her eyes flickering to run the length of Daryl, “trust me Merle, I’ve got all the man I need.”

She didn’t wait for Merle to respond as she caught Daryl’s arm in her grasp, dragging him back ruthlessly towards his bedroom with the slam of the door behind them.

“Stay safe kids,” Merle called out with a snicker, clambering back into the confinements of his bed, he’d give his brother hell later, right now he was getting some very much needed pussy.


	13. Chapter 13

“Sorry,” Carol said dropping his arm as she flopped to sit on his unmade bed.

“Yer early,” Daryl grumbled in response.

“Had to leave, parents were getting under my skin way too much,” Carol explained apologetically, her eyes finally took a moment to take in his current state. She’d barely even noticed he was topless when she first saw him, too absorbed in the situation with his brother to account for it. But she noticed now. Also noticed the sleep pants that were hanging obscenely low on his hips, just beginning to show the V of his pelvis that lead down to... _stop_! She refused to let her eyes go there, instead looking at his very clear bedhead, hair sticking up in all sorts of directions, his eyes still hazed with sleep as he rubbed tiredly at them.

“If it’s a bad time I can come back in a couple hours like we agreed-“  
“Nah it’s fine, yer here now,” Daryl yawned, lifting his arms to stretch out his stiff muscles.

Daryl finished his stretch, opening his eyes just in time to catch Carol eyes following down the light peppering of hair, snail trailing down to his groin.

He decided not to call her on it, knowing that biologically they were just two hormone driven teenagers, being in this close proximity and being in the situation they were in, there was bound to be a fair share of sexual tension at times.

“So, what’s it today?” he asked, plucking the t-shirt off his chair and pulling it over his head.

“Biology,” Carol replied, pulling out a rather large text book and pile of test papers.

“Convenient,” he muttered under his breath, lounging out on the bed next to her.

“Okay what did you get on last week’s test paper?” she asked pulling out her own, a big red A+ on the front.

“There was a test?” He hadn’t even turned up to that lesson, shit.

Carol sighed opening her own paper, “yes, if this is going to work you’re going to have to stop skipping lessons, you can’t just pick and choose, you have to go to _all_ of them Daryl.”

“Jesus christ, alright mom,” Daryl huffed sarcastically, feeling a pang of guilt as he saw her shoulders slump, her eyes full of a sadness that he’d somehow put there.

“God, I do sound like my mother don’t I?” She bit down on her lip in fear if she didn’t it would start to tremble. “I don’t want to turn out like her Daryl, I can’t turn out like her. She’s a monster, a controlling, obsessive monster.”

Seeing her eyes being to water he panicked, fuck he hadn’t meant to make her cry.

“Shit Carol I was only kiddin’. Fuck please don’t cry, I don’t know how to deal with cryin’.”

She blinked furiously, preventing the unwarranted tears from falling.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed, “I know it’s ridiculous and it seems such a stupid thing to get worked up over, it’s just you don’t know how my mom is. I’m terrified that one day I’ll wake up and I’ll be just like her without even knowing it.”

“Ain’t stupid,” Daryl consoled, best he could anyway, “I’ve met yer mother and trust me, ya ain’t nothin’ like her, not one bit.”

She cracked a watery smile at that, “thanks Daryl…come on, let’s get this over with.”

Two hours of biology later and she could see Daryl was ready to quit.

“Where’d you want to go on our first couples outing?” she asked shutting the test paper in front of him.

“I weren’t done,” he grunted.

“I know but I can see that frustrated look on your face, you need a break,” she commented back, “so where do you want to go out?”

“Somewhere cheap,” he muttered, money was tight this month, Merle’s weekend benders turning into week long benders lately.

“The diner? We don’t have to buy food, could just share a milkshake,” she winked with a musical laugh.

“I ain’t sharin’ no milkshake with ya, bet yer the type to drink it all ‘fore I even get a sip.” Daryl cracked open his window so he could light a smoke, side eyeing her as he did.

Carol rolled her eyes, “am not. But fine, we could get separate drinks at the diner, sound good?”

“Yeah yeah, whatever princess,” Daryl grumbled feeling the sweet nicotine flowing through his veins.

“Daryl,” Carol whined, “the agreement was you have to be nice to me.”

“When we’re ‘round people,” Daryl argued with a quirk of his brow.

“So what? You’re just going to be an ass for the rest of the time?” Carol asked with a feigned frown.

“You’ve met me right?” Daryl questioned, flicking the end of his burning butt, “I ain’t exactly known for being sugar sweet, unlike yerself.”

Carol huffed, “you’re right, you are an ass.”

Daryl chuckled at that, discarding of his half finished cigarette. “Atta girl. When d’ya want this fake little outing then?”

“Um, Monday?” Carol asked as she reopened his test paper.

“Works for me,” Daryl agreed, staring back down at his paper, “the fucking hell does this mean?”  

Carol chuckled leaning forward to read question he was stuck on, explaining it through until she felt he’d understood her.

When they’d finally got through the test, Carol decided that was enough for one day.

As she walked out into the hall she could see Merle sprawled out on the couch, craning his head to give Carol a Cheshire cat grin.

“Well didn’t ya two take yer sweet ass time, baby bro have problems getting’ it up?”

“Go fuck yerself Merle,” Daryl grumbled, grabbing a beer from the fridge, chucking it so it hit Merle in the gut.

“Fuck,” Merle grunted the wind being wrenched from him, “yer a fuckin’ asshole.”

“I gotta piss, but wait here, I’ll drop ya home,” Daryl said to Carol as he walked towards the bathroom.

Carol nodded and as soon as the door clicked shut, Merle’s eyes were on her again.

“Ya don’t look like a chick that’s just been fucked,” he stated bluntly.

Carol almost spluttered, “don’t really think that’s your business Merle.”

Merle rose from the couch, his hungry gaze drinking her in. “I got four years’ experience on the boy.” He wasn’t just stating a fact, he was making her an offer.

“Not interested,” Carol brushed off.

Merle placed his hands either side of her on the kitchen work top, not close enough that she felt trapped, but enough that she knew he was making her a real offer.

“Ya sure about that sweetheart?” Merle asked his face leaning close to hers, a trademark Dixon smirk on his face.

“Positive,” she replied. When his face was this close to hers she could really see the similarities between the two brothers, both sporting astonishingly blue eyes, both having strikingly strong jawlines, both having heartbreakingly wicked smiles that you just know meant trouble.

Merle let out a low chuckle, catching her chin in his fingers, his eyes searching hers as if he was trying to suss her out.

“Merle! The hell I say ‘bout backin' off,” Daryl yelled, pushing his brother back with one solid hand to the chest.

“Alright alright, look but don’t touch, got it,” Merle said raising his hands in surrender, shooting Carol a wink that had her wrinkling her nose in disgust.

“Na ya prick, ya don’t touch, ya don’t look, ya leave her the hell alone,” Daryl snarled.

“Well ya ain’t fuckin’ touchin’ her,” Merle grumbled, sweeping a hand out to gesture Carol’s kempt appearance. “Someone should at least get ta.”

“Called fuckin’ respect Merle! Should try it sometime ya animal,” Daryl shouted.

“Know how ta respect a woman, would treat that one like a damn queen,” Merle quipped.

“What is it with you both and the royalty fucking nicknames?!” Carol growled, “I’m not a queen and I am _certainly_ not a princess!” She turned to Daryl at the last word, narrowing her eyes at him.

Suddenly both men broke out into laughter at her outburst, Merle she’d expect this reaction from, but when it was coming from Daryl, it just pissed her off.

Merle taking a long sip of beer before speaking up again, “if you say so sweetheart. Say, I’m having a lil get together mid next week, what say ya bring yer fine ass along, see if ya can really handle the Dixon’s.”

“No,” Daryl shut down the idea immediately, that idea had bad news written all over it.

Carol frowned at his speed to reject on her behalf, was she really that bad company?

“I don’t believe he was asking you,” Carol said glaring at Daryl.

Merle let out a hearty laugh, “oh shit this princess can handle her own lil brother, ya got yer hands full with this one.”

“Don’t I know it,” Daryl grumbled back, staring Carol down as she glared at him yet again.

Carol was first to break the death stare, smiling back at Merle instead, “I’d love to come Merle, thank you for the invite.”

She could feel Daryl tensing behind her, her eyes flickering to his once again, her brow raised, daring him to challenge her.

“Look forward to seein’ ya,” Merle said smugly as Daryl wrenched the front door open, ushering her quickly out before they could make anymore plans.

“You too,” she smirked, knowing full well she’d pissed Daryl off. Good, now they were even. 


	14. Chapter 14

“Why’d ya do that?” Daryl practically growled the second they were outside.

“Because, you were answering for me, he didn’t asked you,” Carol argued back, following after Daryl as he stormed towards his bike.

“I answered for ya cause I know what Merle’s damn get togethers are like,” Daryl responded, an edge to his voice that made Carol nervous.

“Not cause you think I’m bad company?” Carol questioned.

“What?” Daryl was confused, the hell was she on about?

“The reason you don’t want me to go, it’s not cause you don’t like me?”

“How the hell ya get that crazy ass idea in yer head? I swear ta god all ya damn girls are psychos.”

“Don’t call me a psycho,” Carol snapped back, glaring at him with fire in her eyes.

Daryl simply gave her a knowing look as he thrust the bike helmet her way.

Huffing, she put it on, clambering onto the back of his bike with ease.

“Where we goin’ ta?” Daryl asked.

She blurted an address at him and he took off, arriving in half the time it took Carol to get to his.

“I’ll pick ya up Monday,” Daryl stated as she passed him back his helmet.  
“What? Why?” Carol questioned with a raised brow.

“Cause it makes sense for us to arrive at school together now ya ain’t got yer car…plus, I wouldn’t mind pissin’ mommy ‘n’ daddy off a lil’ either,” he responded with a devilish smirk that was almost enough to make her weak at the knees had she less self control.

She chuckled lightly, her smile fading as she looked at her own house, “I’ll see you Monday then.”

Daryl nodded, revving up his bike loud enough so he knew the whole street would hear.

“Monday.”

She shook her head as he sped down the road, allowing his bike to make even more noise as he turned the corner.

**

The rest of the weekend went slow, the second she opened the door to her house her parents had practically screamed at her. They knew Daryl was there, he had made sure of that with his grand exit, no daughter of theirs would be seen with some redneck scum. She argued, they yelled, and yelled…and yelled. By Sunday evening she was exhausted, the tears that had been threatening to fall finally falling long into the night. Come Monday morning her parents were no longer even acknowledging her, it made it easier on her part, but fuck if it didn’t feel isolating.

The sound of a rumbling engine signalled her queue to leave, her parents stony gazes watching her as she rushed to shoulder her bag and run out the door. As she got onto his bike she could feel her parents judgemental stares still watching her from the window, Daryl apparently sensing it too as he gave them a quick wave, followed by a middle finger as he drove off with their trophy of a daughter.

“Daryl!” he heard her shout from behind him as she pinched his side hard.

“What?” he yelled back over the noise of the bike.

“You just flipped off my parents!” she gawped.

“You sayin’ they didn’t deserve it?” he asked turning back to her as they stopped at the traffic lights, “I can see how red ‘n’ puffy yer damn eyes are, ya tellin’ me that ain’t their doin’?”

Carol looked away from him refusing to voice what he already knew, she had rather hoped the makeup she’d put on had covered it up.

“Exactly,” Daryl grunted, his head turning back towards the road.

When they pulled up Ed and the other jocks were already congregating around the parking lot, Ed sneered at her with his still swollen and bruised face, god he looked like shit. Apparently Daryl’s threat hadn’t quite hit home though if he still had the nerve to look at her like he wanted to beat down on her. Daryl’s bruise however had gone down considerably, the dark black eye yellowing around the edges the deeper shades of purple slowly fading.

Carol ran her hand through her helmet hair, shifting so she could only see Daryl instead of the brute twenty yards behind him. Daryl noticed the shift and went to look over his shoulder at where her gaze previously was.

Quickly Carol lifted a palm to his face keeping him facing her, the last thing he needed was another fight with Peletier.

“Eye’s healing well.” She allowed her thumb to trace the edge of the bruise with a feather light touch as she spoke.

This seemed to distract him well enough for the moment. “Looks like shit though.”

“My eyes don’t look much better apparently,” she said with a tease to her tone but a hint of sadness that she couldn’t hide.

“Ain’t noticeable,” he reassured, he knew how girls could get caught up on that superficial shit.

Carol’s eyes couldn’t help but flicker back to just over Daryl’s ever broad shoulder, Ed’s chilling gaze still boring into her.

Daryl didn’t miss her momentary distraction much to her dismay. Jerking back from her hold he snapped his head around, locking eyes with Peletier.

“Son’ve a’bitch don’t know how to keep his eyes off ya I’m gonna have ta rip ‘em outta his fuckin’ sockets.” His voice was dark and gravelly as he attempted to slowly turn away from her and head towards Ed just like the prick wanted.

“Daryl,” Carol urged, yanking at his shoulder to spin him back to her.

His anger built up quickly as he tried to jerk away from her again, he needed to calm down, and fast.

“Nah! I warned the bastard that if he- oomph!”

Daryl was cut off as Carol silenced his steady rising voice with her mouth. She kept her hands tangled in his hair to make sure he didn’t try and pull away, kissing him hard until he reciprocated, his tension slowly easing from his tense stance as he backed her against the bike, his muscular arms enveloping her against the rest of his lean physique. His kisses were something she could easily become addicted to if she wasn’t careful, even with the no tongue rule his skills were still incomparable to anyone she’d ever kissed.

This kiss lasted longer than the others, Daryl eventually being the first to pull away, playfully grinning down at her as he kept her close against him, licking his lips seductively, “you taste nice.”

Despite the probably staged comment it didn’t stop the blush from painting her cheeks a crimson red.

He sucked at his teeth, a shit eating grin on his face, “got a bit carried away for a moment huh?”

She scowled at him, no real malice behind it, pushing against his chest to make him loosen his grip on her just a bit. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ed’s clenched fists, snapping at the other jocks to get the fuck out of his way.

Simultaneously both Daryl and Carol side eyed him, mischievous smirks on their faces as their blue eyes met.

“Good job princess,” Daryl said waggling his brows at her, “if I’d known that me gettin’ riled up got ya all hot ‘n’ heavy like that I may have started it from day one.”

“Shut up,” she scoffed his flirtatious comments doing nothing good for the flush that was working its way over her body.

“I’ll see you after school,” she said noticing Michonne and Andrea waiting for her from across the lot.

“Can’t wait,” Daryl said rolling his eyes, he fucking hated the diner but he’d suck it up for one evening.

“Don’t sound too enthusiastic,” Carol drawled back, “it’s not like we need people to think you might actually like spending time with me after all.”

“Yeah I’ll work on that for tonight,” he grumbled back, humouring her with a quirk of his lips. “Ya friends are waitin’ for ya, best run along, wouldn’t wanna be late golden girl.”

“Stop with the nicknames,” she warned as she shouldered her bag, walking off towards her friends.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll have to work on that too darlin’,” he called after her, chuckling as she glared back at him.

“Goodbye Daryl.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates

The diner was busy, busier than Daryl was comfortable with, but she’d kept up with her end of the bargain and he intended to keep his in return.

“We gotta be all mushy and shit?” Daryl asked as he held a hand out for her while she dismounted the bike.

“We’ve gotta be realistic,” Carol reminded, “so I don’t care as long as we pull it off, we can’t afford to mess this up.”

“Alright, got it boss.”

He missed the narrowing of her eyes as he held the door open for her, his hand coming to comfortably rest on her lower back as he led her through the overcrowded restaurant.

They found a table by the window towards the end of the diner, Daryl felt at ease knowing he could watch people rather than have them watch him.

He sat the same side as Carol, tucking himself in beside her snugly.

“What’re you doing?” she asked, glancing over at the empty seat across from them.

“Ya told me ya wanted realistic, I don’t never sit with my back ta the room…and if you were my girl then I’d wanna be sittin’ close ta ya, ain’t no Dixon gettin’ any action when yer sat three feet apart.” He raised a suggestive brow at her making her splutter out an embarrassed laugh.

He draped an arm over the back of the seat, letting his hand loosely dangle so that it brushed her far shoulder. As she began to scan over the menu he leaned further into her to also look, his hand moving up from her shoulder to gently caress her neck and back with his fingertips. He repeated the motion as she tried desperately to focus on the menu in front of her, goosebumps rippling through her as his thumb circled her pulse point just beneath her ear.

“Too much?” he murmured in question, his eyes still scanning the food and drink options.

“No,” she breathed quietly daring a glance up at the restaurant, his fingertips travelling to skim along her collar bone back and forth.

She recognised a few people from school there, Shane and Rick were sat at the bar, two large greasy burgers being placed in front of them; there was Lori who of course didn’t know the art of discretion as she openly glared at her and Daryl; she could see Tara and Jesus who didn’t miss the pair either, Tara shooting Carol a sly wink; and then there were a few others too, none she’d ever really spoken to though.

Then the waitress came over to them, looking warily at Daryl as she approached, pen and pad in hand.

“What can I get for you both?” she asked almost unsurely.

“Can I get fries, cheeseburger and a coke,” Daryl said rapping his knuckles on the table as she wrote down his order.

Carol waited till the young girl looked up at her before ordering her own meal.

“Um, I’ll have the strawberry milkshake and the bacon and cheese fries please.”

The girl scribbled down the order before leaning across to scoop the menu up, telling them their food and drinks would be out shortly.

“What day is Merle’s little get together?” Carol asked, letting her head rest back against his bicep.

Daryl absently toyed with one of her loose curls, keeping up with the subtle PDA better than she was as he looked at her with serious eyes.

“Thought we agreed ya ain’t goin’ ta that,” he said gruffly back.

Carol shook her head slightly, “no, you said I wouldn’t be going to that, I never agreed.”  
“It’s a bad idea Carol, ya don’t know what he’s like, ain’t no place for a girl like ya ta be.”

She frowned at that comment, smoothing it out quickly as she felt peoples’ eyes on them, “I’ve spent my whole life being told what I can and can’t do, it’s about time I made some choices of my own, bad or not.”

Daryl sighed in frustration, “ya even drank before?”

“A few times,” she said in a tone that was far too high letting him know she was lying.

Daryl scoffed, nodding as the waitress placed their drinks in front of them.

“Ya ain’t gon’ like it,” he warned taking a large gulp of his drink.

“Well I guess I’ll find that out for myself,” she quipped back stubbornly, grinning as she took a sip through her straw.

She made a satisfied sound at the cool shake, bringing her still flushed body down a few degrees.

“Nice?” he asked with a questioning raise of his brow.

She hummed an affirmative response. “You want a taste?” she offered, turning the straw towards him.

“Hell yeah,” he smirked getting an idea. He curled the hand already on her shoulder around her neck pulling her lips against his waiting ones making her grunt at the surprise. Her hand fisted in his shirt as he slid her across the leather seat abruptly so their thighs were pressed together.

Her lips were soft and malleable against his, the temptation to lick along her lower lip was quickly becoming a problem, making the decision to pull away an easy one before he broke one of her rules.

He ran his tongue along his lips, humming positively as she’d just done before.

“Yer right, does taste nice,” he gravelled.

Carol bit down on her lip subconsciously, her mouth tingling from the loss of contact.

“I- uh-“ she was at a loss for words, when she’d offered him a taste she’d certainly not meant that.

Luckily she didn’t have to find any more words as the waitress hurried up to them, plates of food in hand.

She thanked the waitress, grateful in more ways than one for the distraction.

Whilst she avoided the gazes of everyone in the diner, Daryl more openly swept his eyes around the room, noting mostly sneers of disapproval, something he’d fully expected, a few faces of concern and what looked to be genuine worry for Carol’s wellbeing.

“Ignore them,” she said quietly when she noticed his flitting eyes.

“Don’t bother me none,” he brushed off, “ain’t no different for me, how everyone looks at me anyway.”

That made Carol sad, they judged Daryl so harshly just because of his name, they didn’t even know him.

She nudged his shoulder with hers, “I don’t.”

His mouth upturned just a fraction, “I know… should eat ‘fore ya food gets cold.”

Carol nodded picking at her fries as she watched Daryl scoff down his own food, clearly eager to leave as soon as possible.

He was just about to signal for the bill when Carol spotted Glenn and Maggie walk in, Maggie never one to shy away dragged Glenn over to their table, sitting down across from them.

“Hey you,” she said with a grin, holding Glenn’s arm in what looked like a death grip.

“Hey yourself,” Carol responded, she was actually partially glad Maggie had come over instead of just watching from afar like everyone else.

“So, this is a charmin’ new development,” she stated, flicking her finger between the pair, Glenn looking like he wanted to sink into the ground but Daryl somehow looked calm as ever.

Carol plastered on a fake smile trying not to panic at her friend’s questioning.

“Yeah, it’s still, uh, pretty new.” Carol grabbed at his hand, squeezing it with exerted pressure as she tried to remain calm.

“I heard Peletier threw a fit, that creep backed off yet?” she asked, Glenn still remaining silent beside her.

From the side of her eye she could see Daryl’s jaw clench. “He fuckin’ wants to if he’s keen on keepin’ his teeth in his mouth.”

Carol shivered at Daryl’s dark tone, she was surprised he’d spoke up at all, she hadn’t expected him too.

Everyone had seen what Daryl had done to his face the last time Ed bothered Carol, that’s probably why no one dared make snarky comments to her face.

“Either way he’ll get what’s coming to him,” Maggie agreed, Carol noting how Glenn’s eyes were fixed on Daryl’s healing knuckles.

Carol hummed a response as the waitress came back over to them asking them if they’d like the bill to which they accepted.

Glenn started to make idle school chatter, anything to keep Maggie off the subject of Daryl and Carol’s relationship. He couldn’t lie, Daryl terrified him, he’d seen Ed’s face and he certainly did not want to be on the receiving end of his fist because of Maggie’s prying.

When the waitress handed them the bill, Daryl plucked it out of Carol’s hand, keeping it out of her grasp as she reached up for it.

“Daryl I need to know how much I have to pay,” she whined as he easily used one strong arm to push her away.

“I got it,” he said pulling a few notes out of his back pocket.

“No, it’s fine I don’t expect you to-“

“I’m ya boyfriend right?” he challenged, fully aware of the watching couple across from them.

The hell was he playing at?

“Yes.”

“So I ain’t gon’ be lettin’ my girl payin’ when I take her out,” he said simply, swiping at her hand when she reached for the bill again.

“I mean it, if ya really feel that bad I’m sure ya can think’ve a way ya can repay me later.” He murmured the last part into her ear, loud enough so he knew her friends could hear, his lips trailing down to kiss the side of her jaw as her face turned another shade of red.

She could feel her friends burning stares on her, this was definitely their cue to leave. Although she knew leaving would just put more ideas into their heads she couldn’t stand to turn back around and continue conversation.

“You’d be so lucky Dixon,” she snorted playing along. That was convincing…right?

“Here’s to hopin’,” he smirked raising a brow to Glenn who looked like he was more ready to leave than Carol.

“Okay time for us to go,” Carol blurted standing up abruptly.

“Damn, so eager baby,” Daryl drawled standing with her as she bit her nails into his palm.

She was going to kill him dead.

“See you tomorrow,” she called out to Glenn and Maggie, dragging Daryl out of the diner, practically pulling his arm out of its socket by the time they’d got out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

“What the hell was that?” she hissed as the turned the corner where his bike was parked.

“What?” he asked raising his hands in surrender as she slapped his chest.

“The deal was I was allowed to tell people what we have and haven’t done!”

“Don’t ‘member ya mentionin’ that I weren’t allowed to say anythin’ about it,” Daryl pointed out.

She huffed knowing he had her there.

“Why to my friends though? I have to face them at school tomorrow,” she groaned.

“Look ya got a free meal didn’t ya? And ya wanted it to be realistic, ain’t like yer the first person to screw around in school, people are gonna expect that I’m gettin’ somethin’ other than what we’re showin’ them.”

“Yeah but I’m…” she trailed off, unsure whether to continue or not. “I’m a virgin,” she practically hissed.

Daryl tilted his head back in a chuckle before deadpanning her, “yeah, no shit.”

The frown that graced her face made him laugh even more.

“The hell does that mean? I could’ve had sex, you wouldn’t’ve known that.”

“Um, sweetheart, yes I would, this ain’t my first rodeo, I know a virgin when I see one.”

She blushed furiously at his bluntness to the situation, feeling his heated gaze run over her. “Whatever.” She rolled her eyes before swiftly changing the conversation, “do you want the money back now? I know you only did it because of Glenn and Maggie.”

Daryl shook his head as he lit a cigarette, “nah don’t worry ‘bout it.”

“Yeah but I know-“

“Carol if I needed the money I wouldn’t’ve offered ta pay now would I?” he said taking a long drag.

“I s’pose not,” she sighed, still feeling uncomfortable with letting him pay but deciding she’d just pay next time.

“Can I try?”

Her sudden question makes Daryl almost choke on the smoke leaving his lungs, looking up to give her a disapproving glare as she watched the cigarette curiously in his hand.

“No.” He stomped out it on the floor, slinging his leg over his bike.

“Why not?” she asked, her brows furrowing together, making no effort to move as she kept her feet firmly planted on the ground.

“Cause it’s a nasty ass habit that’s why,” Daryl argued back.

“Would have known that if you’d actually let me try,” she muttered hoisting herself onto the bike.

He shifted to glare back at her, “don’t push it. I’m lettin’ ya come ta Merle’s fuckin’ gatherin’ ‘n’ that’s bad enough.”

“If it’s a nasty habit why’d you do it?” she asked.

“Cause I fuckin’ need it when I’m ‘round ya, stress me out woman.” His tone was serious but his playful smirk moments later said otherwise.

“Fuck you,” she said, unable to hide her own smirk.

“We’re getting’ to that princess don’t ya worry,” he teased, hissing as she pinched his arm.

“Stop manhandlin’ me,” he grumbled, kicking the bike off its stand as he brought the engine to life.

**

He dropped her off at her house, the sun just setting behind the horizon giving the air a crisp chill.

“Ya gon’ be okay?” he asked, for a moment it sounded like he was actually concerned for her well being, she knew he was just probably being polite though.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll be fine, they’re ignoring me now so hopefully it stays that way. They can stay in denial as long as they want but things aren’t going back to the way they were, until they accept that…well I guess we’ll just have to keep this up.”

He caught on to the apology in her tone, like part of her actually believed she could of broke them that quickly.

“Ain’t fussed,” he reassured, “longer I get free tutoring the better right?”

Carol breathed a chuckle, wrapping her arms around herself, “yeah I guess, see you tomorrow?”

“Bright ‘n’ early,” he responded kick starting his bike.

As expected her parents didn’t even acknowledge that she’d come home, they hadn’t made her dinner (lucky she’d ate out) and the television from her room was now missing. Whatever. They could strip her of everything she had it still wouldn’t make her comply. They could take a long fucking walk off a short pier.

She kicked her shoes off and curled up on her bed, replying to a few texts from Michonne and Andrea. They wanted to know how her ‘date’ with Daryl had went, she’d filled them in on what he’d said to Glenn and Maggie, ignored them both when they’d asked if she wished it were true.

What her and Daryl had couldn’t even truly be considered friendship.

It was a mutual partnership at best where both parties gained what they wanted, although Carol hadn’t quite anticipated her parents disowning her. But still, they’d come back around, she had to start applying for colleges in just a month and wouldn’t they just be over the moon when they found out Carol was applying for an art degree. That would be the icing on the fucking cake and she knew it.

And she would drag Daryl through school if it killed her. He wanted to make something of his life, make it worth living, even if the deal between them ended she would still make sure that happened. Slowly but surely he was beginning to root his way into her being, the more she got to know him the more she felt this yearn to help him. She had this curiosity to find out who this elusive Daryl Dixon really was and she felt like she was on her way to getting there. Already she knew he was generous, hell he’d done more than his fair share of the agreement. After it was all over Carol hoped they could actually be friends, she’d hate for him to just become a stranger.

Before deciding to go to bed she text him another thank you for the ‘date’.

_Carol: Thanks again for today you really didn’t have to do that_

_Daryl: Told ya I didnt mind_

_Carol: I know…but still. You want some tutoring tomorrow? :)_

_Daryl: No can do, got work_

_Carol: Ah okay…no worries then_

_Daryl: I’ll still pick ya up and drop ya off_

_Carol: You don’t have to do that_

_Daryl: Ya rather take the skanky ass bus?_

_Carol: Well, no…_

_Daryl: Then I’ll pick ya up at 8, drop ya home on my way to work_

_Carol: Okay, only because you insisted_

_Daryl: Yeah yeah if that’s what helps ya sleep at night princess_

_Carol: Stop calling me that_

_Daryl: Ya love it really_

_Carol: -_-_

_Daryl: Merle will probably call ya a lot worse, ya can back out of his invitation any time ya like_

_Carol: Nice try Dixon, good night x_

_Daryl: Fuck’s sake, g’night x_

She found herself grinning at her phone as she set it on charge for the night, the thought of seeing him the morning provided her with enough comfort to fall asleep. She knew she had Andrea and Michonne throughout all this but she still couldn’t help but feel incredibly alone. For whatever the reasoning Daryl seemed to take away that feeling, probably because he knew exactly what it was like to be the outcast, had done his whole life.

**

“Textin’ yer girlfriend?” Merle asked raising his brows in a suggestive manner.

“Might be,” was all Daryl offered in response from where he sat on the couch, resuming his typing.

“She comin’ on Wednesday?” he asked opening a family sized bag of chips, delving in to grab a large handful.

Daryl hummed an affirmative response, “best keep yer ass in line, she ain’t like us Merle, she ain’t gon’ put up with none of yer shit.”

“Well then maybe she got herself in the wrong family lil’ brother. Ain’t no Dixon changin’ for no one, ya ain’t gon’ soft fer the girl now have ya?”

Daryl scoffed, leaning across to steal some of Merle’s chips before replying to another message, a small smirk appearing on his face.

Once he’d finished responding he looked up to his brother, “no ya jackass I ain’t gon’ soft, just askin’ ya ta least try and fuckin’ behave when she’s here… and no makin’ passes at her.”

“Can’t promise nothin’, y’know how it is D, once they getta taste’ve Merle-“

“They usually go on ta hurl?” Daryl interrupted, belly laughing at his brothers frown, grunting as Merle’s shoe met his chest.

“See if yer lil’ girlfriend still likes ya when ya got no teeth,” Merle threatened before asking, “or is it not really the teeth she’s interested in?” He waggled his tongue side to side in a lewd way making Daryl raise suddenly from the couch.

Daryl threw his hands up in the air as he spoke, “ya got a one track mind Merle I swear ta god. Ya go makin’ her uncomfortable Wednesday I swear it’ll be the last thing yer sorry ass’ll do.”

“I hear ya I hear ya,” Merle said raising his hands in surrender, “but if she comes on ta me…-“

“Good night Merle,” Daryl called out, slamming the door to his room loudly.

His brother was the world’s biggest dick. He didn’t know why Carol even wanted to come to this get together, well, that was a lie. He knew exactly why, for so long she’d been denied any sort of freedom and now she was taking every opportunity she could get just for a chance of experiencing something new. But not all experiences were good ones and he had a feeling she knew full well she was on her way to making some bad ones. She’d come to him for help to start off with, that was a bad idea in itself, he hadn’t come from the most stable of backgrounds, she had no idea what she was getting herself into but she’d done it anyway. Asking him if she could try a cigarette, another terrible idea, not that he thought she’d ever get the chance to become addicted to it but it was something she didn’t need the chance to find out. And then deciding to spend more time with his brother, his drug abusing, usually pissed up, heart-in-the-right-place-but-head-not-so-much brother.

This was just a recipe for disaster, he knew Merle had been thrilled at her acceptance of his invitation also, he’d be watching her, sussing out if he thought she was good enough for Daryl. Seeing if she had what it took to be part of the Dixon’s, whatever that meant anyway. This was as much an experience for Carol as it was a test, and god help her if Merle decided she didn’t make the cut, she’d have a whole other problem on her hands if that was the case.


	17. Chapter 17

“Ignore everythin’ Merle says, he’ll probably be already drunk by the time we get there. Don’t go wandering off alone, ya get lost in the woods at night ain’t no chance my drunk ass is findin’ ya. Take it easy on the drinkin’, lord know’s yer small frame won’t be able ta handle more than three beers. If it gets too much for ya, lemme know I’ll make sure ya get a cab,” Daryl was pointing off the rules on his fingers making her roll her eyes at his overreaction.

Seeing Ed’s curious gaze in her peripheral at Daryl’s stern expression she leant over the handle bars of his bike where he was sat, her hand running down his jaw before she lifted his mouth just an inch from hers. Even with her face being in close proximity with his, he still got a decent view down the front of her top as she leant forward, her breasts pressing together and threatening to overspill her bra.

“Daryl,” she breathed, the hand on his jaw keeping his head up to her face instead of where it wanted to be looking, she had to know a top that lowcut was just going to distract him from everything she was saying.

“Yeah?” His voice was coarser than he’d intended it to be, he took a hard gulp to try and moisten his mouth.

“Would you relax? Everything is going to be fine.”

He used the hand that wasn’t resting on the handlebar of his bike to brush a stray curl off her face and behind her ear, his icy blue eyes fixated on hers.

She shivered as he let his fingers trail down her jaw, smirking at the affect it had.

“Yer so outta yer comfort zone sweetheart, what yer doin’, s’like throwin’ yerself ta the damn sharks.”

“Well then it’s lucky I have you there to protect me,” she smirked back, her voice soft and seductive as she edged forward to close that final gap, Ed still lurking in the background.

Daryl opened his lips against hers almost instantly, wondering who was around that she felt she had to put on such a display. He had a feeling he knew who it was, if the deep way she was kissing him was anything to go by then that meant Peletier wasn’t far. He pushed his mouth forward against hers hard so that he was stood straddling his bike, his body towering over her. She knew then that he was about to pull away and pushed him back just as forcefully, making him fall with a thud back onto his seat.

“Don’t,” she warned as she pulled away, quickly mounting onto the back of his bike, her arms wrapping in a vice like grip around his waist, “just drive.”

“The helmet-“

“Don’t worry about it,” Carol assured, pressing her lips absently to his back as she felt Ed’s cold eyes boring into her back.

Daryl knew Ed watching them was making Carol uneasy so he decided to do as she said, for her sake.

He started up his bike and drove away towards his shit tip of a home.

**

Driving with no helmet on was a whole new sensation for Carol, although feeling the wind push her unruly hair back off her face was relieving, feeling it whip against her face was not so pleasant.

She used Daryl’s back as a windshield, her cheek resting against the expanse of his warm back which was a welcome contrast to the late October air.

His warmth was so inviting that it almost lulled her into a state of sleep by the time they’d reached his, Daryl having to pry her arms from him as she made no attempt to move.

“Hey sleepin’ beauty, we’re here,” Daryl said, quieter than usual though just in case she had actually fallen asleep.

“Mhm,” Carol yawned in response, stretching her arms up to wake up her sleepy muscles.

“Ya wanna just call it a night?” he asked with a snort as he watched her drag her leg over the seat.

“No,” Carol responded, blinking furiously to wake herself up, “I’ll be fine, is what I’m wearing okay?”

Was it okay? The deep red form fitting top with a lace up front and skinny jeans with a rip in the thigh showing its fair share of creamy skin was more than okay. It was damn near mouth watering but when his brother and his friends were around he wasn’t sure that was such a good thing.

“Yeah, ya look fine.” Way to go asshole.

He saw her adjust her top so it rested just a little higher, her own insecurities about wearing such an outfit showing through.

Without thinking he reached out to still her hands, his large hands gently curling around her wrists.

“Stop. Ya look great okay? Scrap that, ya look hot as fuck and if ya weren’t already mine for tonight I’d have a hard time keepin’ my eyes off ya, hands included.” He shot her a wink and mischievous smirk that had her bursting out laughing, pushing at his chest.

“You’re a real charmer y’know that Dixon?” she teased, walking backwards towards his trailer.

“I try,” he chuckled as he caught up to her with long strides, his arm coming out to wrap around her waist.

She glanced down questioningly at his arm before he offered an explanation. “If those assholes are already here I want them ta know yer off limits.”

“Jealously kicking in already?” she taunted earning an unamused glare from Daryl.

“You’ll be thankin’ me later, trust me,” he said opening the door to his tin can home.

They were greeted to the sight of five men all crammed into the living room/kitchen.

“Darylinnnaa,” Merle drawled standing up to pat him on the back forcefully.

“Startin’ early Merle,” Daryl muttered, keeping a strong arm wrapped around Carol.

“And a pleasure it is ta see yer fine ass again sweetheart.” Merle sauntered so he was stood in front of Carol a hand raising up to cup her cheek before Daryl slapped it away again.

“Merle,” Daryl warned.

The older brother huffed in response, “best behaviour, got it.”

“How many’re comin’ tonight?” Daryl asked, glancing at the other men who’d paused their poker game to watch the interaction between the brothers, although Daryl was sure they were simply ogling Carol.

“Twenty, or so,” he said reaching into the fridge to produce two beers.

“Jesus fuckin’ christ,” Daryl muttered taking the beer Merle offered, pausing to watch as he offered Carol the other.

“Thanks,” she said taking it graciously, nursing it in her hand for a moment before taking a sip.

Her face crinkled up at the aftertaste making both Daryl and Merle laugh.

“Works in a bar but can’t handle the taste of beer, kinda bar maid are ya?”

“A shitty one,” Carol responded, forcing herself to take another gulp, the second thankfully going down smoother than the first.

“Nah, ya ain’t done too bad when I saw ya,” Merle reassured with a grin that looked an awful lot like his brother’s.

“Surprised you’d even remember,” Carol quipped with a quirk of her brow.

“Wouldn’t forget a looker like ya,” Merle quipped back just a quick with a wink, turning back to his friends to finish up his card game.

Carol shook her head with a snort, watching as Daryl necked his first beer.

“Only way ta do it,” Daryl said after he swallowed, looking down at her, “cheap nasty ass beer had gotta be chugged…although I ain’t so sure that would be advisable for ya.”

“I’ll be fine,” Carol brushed off, eyeing the remaining liquid in her beer bottle before tipping her head back, allowing the liquid to slide down her throat, tasting it as little as possible.

She grinned at him as she placed the empty bottle on the counter.

“One more of those ‘n’ y’all be drunk,” Daryl chuckled, holding his hand out for the bag she still had shouldered. “I’ll put yer bag in my room, just ‘member ta pick it up for ya leave, if not I’ll bring it when I pick ya up tomorrow.”

She nodded, observing the card game in play as Daryl left her for a moment.

“Yer Daryl’s girl then?” one of the men asked, she recognised him from the bar last Friday night.

She nodded in response, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Bout time the boy got himself some pussy,” another man piped up, Hispanic heritage, tattoos covering him from his wrist right up his neck.

“Might finally loosen him a bit,” Merle agreed, chucking it a few more notes into the middle of the coffee table.

She tensed as she felt an arm snake around her waist, sighing in relief as Daryl’s face came into view and he pulled her back against his chest.

“Ya assholes harassing her already?” Daryl grunted, sliding another beer into Carol’s hand.

“Just being friendly is all,” the tattooed guy said with a dark smirk, “surprised ya dick ain’t dropped off ya’ve been high and dry for that long.”

A low rumble of chuckles broke out amongst the men making Daryl growl in response. “Just cause I don’t fuck every other girl I see.”

“Ya weren’t fuckin’ any’ve the girls ya saw,” Merle piped up, “in fact the last bitch ya were fuckin’  didn’t exactly stick ‘round long, can’t’ve been very good in the sack boy.”

“That’s enough Merle.” Daryl took a long pull of his beer, Carol could see the strain in his jaw as he tried to keep his cool.

Hearing the rumble of more motorbikes perked everyone’s attention, Daryl’s eyes flitting to the window to see another six people heading towards the trailer.

“We’re gonna need ta take this outside, I’ll get a fire goin’ or somethin’,” Daryl said to Merle, taking Carol by the hand and out the back door of the trailer.

Out the back was a homemade fire pit, several logs situated around it, one of which Carol perched herself on as Daryl began stacking up the firewood.

“How’s the beer goin’ down?” he asked, huffing as he piled up the wood.

Carol pulled a face and Daryl laughed. “Ya don’t have ta drink y’know.”

“I want to,” Carol responded, forcing herself to neck the last of her second beer.

Daryl simply rolled his eyes knowing there was no way this could end well. “Alright badass, just ‘member we got school tomorrow.”  
“What’re you my mother?” Carol asked with her own dramatic eyeroll.

Daryl raised his hands up as if to admit defeat, “alright alright, but you’ll be sorry tomorrow.”

Carol watched in silence as Daryl lit up the fire up with ease, warding off whatever chill was beginning to threaten the evening air.

“Ya want another?” Daryl questioned as the back door opened, everyone from inside pouring out.

Carol hummed a yes please as she took in more of Merle’s guests.

It was mostly men but there was a group of three women who shot her a judgemental look before being drawn back into conversation.

Most of them looked like your typical bikers, tattoos, beards, muscles upon muscles, leather jackets, the whole works really. The females were also sporting leather jackets, one of them hungrily watching Daryl as emerged from indoors, four more beers in hand.

“Your majesty,” he said bowing as he passed her two of the drinks.

She shoved at his shoulder before snatching the beers from him. “Stop that,” she hissed, paired with a frown she didn’t really mean.

He shot her a wicked smile before leaving her to check on the fire, her nerves setting in as she was once again left alone.

The third drink went down pretty well and the fourth even smoother, an unfamiliar buzz settling within her that made her muscles relax ever so slightly.

She got herself another drink, walking over to where there was a bucket full of beers and ice, plucking one out before resuming her previous seat.

Her eyes watched the dancing fire for a moment before looking around at the now crowd of people. She couldn’t see Daryl anywhere but she sure as hell saw Merle, he had just finished his third tequila shot in a row, letting out an over exaggerated victory sound as he shouldered the man next to him who held an unfinished shot.

As if he could feel her eyes on him, his eyes suddenly snapped up, grinning like the devil when he spotted her. He sauntered over as Carol took a very needed gulp of her beer.

“Hey there sweetheart,” he drawled in his typical Merle way.

Carol couldn’t stop the hiccup that wanted to escape as she tried to respond, blushing as his grin got wider.

“Slow down on the drinkin’ girl,” he chuckled heartily, “what’s that yer second beer?”

“Fifth,” she corrected, or was it sixth? She couldn’t remember all she knew was that her muscles were becoming laxer by the second and Merle Dixon’s usually uncomfortable presence wasn’t all that uncomfortable any more.

“Well hot damn,” he snickered raising a brow at her, “how’s ya ‘n’ my lil’ brother come ‘bout then?”

And suddenly it was uncomfortable again.

“Uh, well, I don’t know, it just kinda…happened?” This was all she had to offer at that present moment, the alcohol was hazing her ability to lie, not that she was ever any good at it anyway.

Merle didn’t look convinced, “my brother ain’t exactly the type ta just fall into things, yer the first girl he’s ever had over.”

“Obviously the only one he thought could handle your nosy ass,” she quipped, sipping on her beer.

Merle laughed but his face sobered quickly, “seriously though, ain’t never seen him this involved in a girl ‘fore, ‘specially if she ain’t puttin’ out.”

“How do you know I’m not putting out.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She hadn’t even said it as a question, it was more of a challenge and why she anyone in their sane mind would challenge Merle Dixon she’d never know. The blush on her face gave away her false confidence in a second.

“Oh angel face has got a tongue on her,” Merle’s eyes gleamed mischievously, “but just cause ya got a bite ta ya don’t mean I think ya puttin’ out. That boy would be a lot less highly strung if he was getting’ some sweet pussy.”

Carol was so done with this conversation. “Do a shot with me?”

That Cheshire cat grin was back, “well shit. Girl after my own heart, alright then, come show ol’ Merle how it’s done sugar.”

She followed as he somewhat staggered up, heading towards the table he was previously stood at, various bottles of spirits lined up next to some shot glasses.

“What will it be?” Merle asked, watching as she eyed each of the bottles, all of which she’d never tried before.

Finally she pointed at a bottle, Jack Daniels, she didn’t trust the clear liquids and she knew her father was quite fond of the whiskey, maybe she’d like it too.

“Excellent choice,” Merle said, filling them both up a generous sized shot.

She could feel questioning eyes on her, knowing how out of place she looked doing this, where the hell was Daryl?

Merle counted to three before they clinked their glasses, her eyes watering as the liquid burned her throat, a growing heat spreading through her as the alcohol hit her stomach.

She fought making a face at the strong aftertaste, Merle wrapping an arm around her encouragingly.

“I am likin’ ya more ‘n’ more by the second darlin’, ya sure ya don’t wanna trade in a young Dixon for a more experienced version?”

He licked his lips playfully at her, grunting as she slapped him in the stomach, “not in this lifetime Merle.”

The alcohol had really gone to her head now, she hadn’t even eaten before this and in hind sight she probably should have. She wasn’t thinking clearly…or maybe she was thinking clearly and that was the problem. Everything she thought just fell out of her mouth.

“Care for another?” Merle offered as he poured himself another shot.

“Sure.” Still not thinking before speaking, she most definitely did not need another shot.

“Where the hell is your damn brother?” Carol asked as she picked up her drink, preparing herself to down it in one.

Merle scanned the crowd for a moment before cupping her chin angling so she was looking to the far left side of the yard.

Daryl was there, just placing his beer down on the table as the thirsty looking bitch from earlier leant up and whispered something into his ear, his chuckle travelling across to where Merle and Carol stood. The girl hand her hand on his chest, her gaze flickering between Daryl and his empty trailer.

Merle watched as Carol’s jaw clenched and unclenched, her jealousy seeping through clear as day. She wasn’t jealous. Just…irate, he’s supposed to be convincing his brother that they’re a couple and here he is flirting with another girl in front of them both, she had to do something, right?

“Ya ready?” Merle asked, Carol’s fiery gaze not moving from the close pair.

“Yeah,” she said, suddenly downing her shot with ease, slamming the glass down on a table as she stormed over to Daryl.

“Fuck,” Merle chuckled to himself, downing his own shot as he watched the scene unfold.

**

Her legs were dragging themselves towards Daryl with furious speed, her brain not even allowing her to stop and think for one moment as she approached him.

Daryl’s eyes drew away from the blonde girl in front of him as Carol headed towards him.

“Carol hey-“…But he never got to finish.

She slammed into him her arms wrapping around his neck as she kissed him possessively. Her fingers curled into his hair, anchoring him to her as he opened his mouth against hers. She took the opportunity, making sure to drive her point home as her tongue plunged into his mouth, smirking against him as she heard him let out a satisfied moan.

She tasted like whiskey, the sweet honey kind that left him yearning for more the second she’d allowed him to taste her.

His tongue chased after her own, revelling in the bittersweet that was her. She allowed the tip of her tongue to trace his upper and lower lip, a loud groan escaping her as his hands gripped at her ass, pulling her up against him. Her nails scraped down his scalp as she felt his hardening groin against her, the urge to grind almost too much to bear. She swirled her tongue against his once more before sucking on it and drawing away.

She pulled back, his hands still on her ass keeping her close as she stared hard at him.

“I thought ya said no tongues,” he murmured, he was honestly at a loss for any other words.

“I changed my mind,” she stated, before adding lowly, “don’t flirt with other girls. For all intents and purposes, you’re mine…I was just proving a point.”

“Yes ma’am.” She could tell now he was just as drunk as her, especially when he squeezed the flesh of her ass cheek in his hand.

She removed his hands from her, turning to see Merle slow clapping with a group of his watching friends, the blonde bitch that had been hitting on him nowhere to be seen, _good_.

“Job well done princess,” Daryl teased, wrapping one arm around her, giving her a kiss on the temple that actually had her blushing. Full frontal making out, she seemed to have no problem with, but it was the little things that got her flustered, the little things that almost made all of it seem real…shit she was drunk.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://68.media.tumblr.com/e3996c918542a338dc90d0e957c2c2b2/tumblr_ntmx2g9K4t1qlovbho1_400.gif
> 
> Gif reference for this chapter ^^

As the evening progressed the drunker they both got, Merle had even convinced them to both do shots together, although Carol quickly declined when the idea of body shots came up.

At some point someone had turned on a stereo from indoors, playing it loud enough so it filtered outside, the three girls taking the opportunity to dance, the guys taking the opportunity to watch.

“Who is she?” Carol asked outright, drunk Carol fearing nothing as she glared at the older blonde who was gyrating against her friend.

Daryl side eyed her with a smirk as he took a sip of his beer, “jealously?”

“Curiosity,” she snapped back, her eyes still burning a hole through the girl’s head.

“She one of Merle’s friends,” he said, glancing at his oblivious brother next to him, putting air quotations around the word ‘friends’. “She’s pretty funny though ta be fair.”

“I don’t like her,” Carol stated, her eyes flickering to Daryl’s dimly lit form.

She could see the grin on his face and she didn’t like it, not one bit.

“Baby girl,” he crooned drunkly, striding over to wrap his arms around her waist, chuckling as she struggled against him, “ya know she ain’t got a thang on yer fine ass.”

“Knock it off Daryl,” she slurred as she tried to wiggle out of his grip, his lips brushing her neck causing a shiver to erupt through her. “You don’t need to act like that if no one’s even paying attention.”

“No one paying attention?” he asked, his eyes flashing up to see Axel and his brother watching them both as Carol dug her nails into his arm.

As Daryl hissed Carol seemed to notice the eyes that were directed their way, releasing her nails that were still steadily sinking into his arm.

She ran a thumb over the crescent indents she’d left on his arm. “Sorry.”  
“Swear ya got talons or somethin’, that shit hurts.”

She turned herself around in his grip, her hands running up his arms stopping when she reached the sides of his neck.

Her gaze flickered between his eyes and his mouth, his mouth that was looking awfully tempting in that moment.

She worried her lower lip between her teeth, looking up at him with her innocent baby blues.

“I really am sorry.” Her head tilted forward, allowing her forehead to rest against his, her nose brushing his own. His own stormy eyes were still gazing into hers until she let her come out to wet her lips, Daryl’s eyes following the motion.

Nudging her head forward and letting her eyes flutter closed, she grazed her mouth against his softly, feeling a shudder go through him as he opened up to the kiss. It was all so surreal, this kiss wasn’t like any of their previous kisses. It was soft and yet needy, languid and yet passionate. She felt an urgency within her that hadn’t been there before and she drank him in like the glass of water she desperately needed. His hands rested securely on her waist, gripping at the material of her top, his lips itching to travel to other areas of her skin. Carol’s head was hazy but it’d never felt so clear, his tongue caressing hers gently felt so good she felt an ache building in her core making her moan softly into his mouth. Everything about what they were doing felt so right it was- wait. No!

She shoved at his shoulders suddenly making him stumble back a few steps.

“Shit Carol!” Daryl exclaimed. “Ya alright?”

And just like that, she wasn’t. There was a wave a nausea that fell over her, making the bile rise in her throat, her mouth salivating as she felt the sick reach her mouth.

Cupping a hand over her mouth, she bolted to around the corner of the trailer, only just making it before she proceeded to puke up her guts.

Daryl was there not moments later, one hand scooping up her hair, the other rubbing her back.

“Go away,” she spluttered, tears rolling down her face as she began to gag again.

“Nah,” Daryl grunted, his hand still rubbing circles on her back, “best thing ta do is jus’ get it all up.”

As if on cue she began being sick again, tears streaming down her face as she finally stopped, her body leaning back slack against his, his arm wrapping around her waist to keep her anchored up.

“Okay…time ta get ya home.”

**

The sun was too bright, it was burning her retinas and making her head throb uncontrollably.

She let out a long groan pulling the covers up and over her head…so this was a hangover.

Her whole body felt weak and achy, she felt like someone had been hitting her over the head with a hammer and her mouth was drier than a damn desert.

Using most of her strength she rolled over, squeaking and sitting up as she felt a warm body press against her own.

“Would ya stop wigglin’ already,” Daryl groaned, his arm thrown over his eyes, “and since yer up close the damn curtains would ya?”

Carol had no recollection of how she got to where she was. She looked down and under the covers seeing she was no longer wearing her own clothes but was just in one of Daryl’s white tshirts and panties. Letting out another involuntary squeak she dared a brief glance at Daryl, he was bare from the waist up but had a pair of lounge pants on the bottom half.

“Ya gettin’ a good look?” he asked making her eyes snap up to where he was now staring at her, “ya wanna close the curtains now?”

She did as he said this time, glancing between herself and him as she waited for answers. When he looked at her with confusion she let out a sigh.

“ _Well?”_ she asked.

“Well what?” he echoed.

“What the hell happened? How did I end up here and not home? What about school? What time is it? Have we-“

“Princess!” he said loudly making her jump, “d’ya not understand the concept of a hangover, ask questions later, right now I need sleep.”

Carol frowned at his refusal. “No,” she said wrenching the covers off him making him growl and glare up at her, “I want answers now.”

“Fuckin’ hell,” he muttered setting himself up against his headboard, pulling the covers back up to his waist. “Last night, yer ass decided to get shit face drunk, ya threw up, a whole fuckin’ lot, so much so that ya had to stay here, ya threw up on yer shoes, yer clothes…me,” he narrowed his eyes at her at the last part.

Her voice came out a muffle as she covered her face with her hands, “oh god, I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry.”

“Yeah…it’s, uh, it’s fine, and fer the record I didn’t take yer clothes off, ya stripped them off, found yerself my tshirt, and passed out ‘fore I even got in the bedroom.”

She kept her face in her hands as the blush on her cheeks burned furiously.

“I need to go,” she mumbled before doing the exact opposite and burying her face in a pillow that smelled overwhelmingly like him.

She could only remember bits of what happened before she was sick, she remembered doing shots (just the thought make her want to hurl again), she remembered her talk with Merle (she wasn’t sure how much he was just bullshitting though) and she remembered that blonde bitch and how she’d embarrassingly decided to stake her claim on Daryl. But that was all, how much was missing she wasn’t sure, wasn’t sure she wanted to remember either.

“Just go back ta sleep already would ya? We already missed school.” Daryl rolled onto his stomach, groaning as he felt his stomach churn.

“What?” Carol asked in a panic, “what time is it? How late are we? We can still make it to next lesson if we-“

“Sweetheart, if ya don’t shut that pretty little mouth of yers I’m gonna have to throw ya out on yer ass. Missin’ one day of school in yer entire perfect record life ain’t gon’ kill ya.”

Carol went to argue back but then paused, she sighed admitted defeat as she burrowed back under the covers, resting her head so it was faced towards Daryl’s, studying his face as his breaths slowly became shallower.

“Yer still watchin’,” he muttered through closed eyes.

Carol blushed snapping her own eyelids shut, “sorry.”

“Ya’ve said that a lot the past twelve hours,” he mumbled through a sleepy yawn.

Curling her legs into her chest she let the warmth of the sun filtering through the thin curtains lull her back to sleep, praying when she woke up her head wouldn’t be pounding so hard.


	19. Chapter 19

Flashback:

_“Okay…time ta get ya home.”_

_Carol began to hurl again without a moment’s notice, splattering them both with sick. When she stopped she turned around in his arms clinging to his neck. “Dar’ I feel so sick.”_

_“I know sweetheart,” he murmured into her hair, his hand rubbing soothingly up and down her back._

_“I’m sorry,” she blubbered into his shoulder as she took sight of his puke covered boots._

_“Sh sh shh,” he hushed, sending a warn glare Martinez’s way as he approached with a smug smirk._

_Martinez seemed to take the hint, bypassing them as he went to get himself another drink._

_“I need to go home,” she mumbled, pulling away from him._

_“Ya want me to call ya a cab?” he asked, lunging forward suddenly as she began to fall backwards._

_He scooped her up bridal style, making a snap decision as he walked unsteadily into the trailer, Carol still laying mostly slack in his arms as he set her down on his bed._

_“I’m gon’ get ya some water, ya wanna stay here tonight? Don’t feel right sendin’ ya home.”_

_She groaned a sort of response, her head resting in her hands._

_Daryl nodded, stumbling off to get her a glass of water._

_Carol looked down at her clothes and it made her want to throw up again, she stood, pulling off her top and chucking it into the corner of the room, followed by her shoes and jeans. She squinted her eyes trying to refocus her vision as she tried to find something else to wear. Seeing a discard t-shirt on Daryl’s chair she slipped it over her head before crawling face first onto his bed, burying her face in his pillow, before resting her head to the side._

_By the time Daryl had come back she was already softly snoring, he felt guilty as his dick twitched at the sight of her ass peaking out from under his t-shirt. Wait…his t-shirt, where the hell were her clothes?_

_He shook his head of the unwarranted thoughts going through his mind, setting the water on his bedside table as he clumsily got himself changed, his eyes drifting over to Carol to make sure she didn’t stir._

_Resting down beside her, he leant down to grab the covers of his unmade bed, pulling up and over them both._

_He hit the lamp off next to him, his eyes straining in the darkness as he watched her softly rise and fall with each breath._

_Gently he reached over to tuck her curl behind her ear before stroking her head soothingly, a twitch a smile gracing her lips as his eyes slowly closed._

**

Present day:

She woke up less disorientated than the previous time, her body still stiffening as she felt a warmth radiating from beneath her.

Daring to open one eye she was met with the sight of Daryl’s sleeping form under her own body. Somehow they’d both shifted to the middle of the bed, and Carol quickly came to the realisation of the predicament they found themselves in. She was sprawled out across the expanse of his bare torso, one arm wrapped around his ribs, her head resting in the crook of his arm that was pressed against her back, her back that was very exposed from her t-shirt riding up.

His fingers splayed out against the top of her butt, keeping her body tucked snugly against his.

She glanced down at their bottom halves, the sheets being kicked to the end of the bed at some point, her leg was hitched up against his pelvis, her foot tucking under his far leg. His other hand was hooked under her knee, holding her leg against him. On the inside of her thigh she could feel his undeniable morning wood, pressing as prominent as the light of day. She flushed at feeling, carefully beginning to work herself away from him.

This couldn’t happen again she told herself, this was going into dangerous territory and she couldn’t allow herself to fall for something that wasn’t even real to begin with. As she slowly shifted away from him another memory of the night before hit her, it was another kiss they’d had that night. The first kiss she’d initiated that wasn’t just for show. Fuck. Alcohol was a bad idea, drunk Carol was a reckless one.

Attempting to slide her leg off him, she yelped as the grip on her leg got tighter, grumbling in his sleep before rolling into her. Her leg was hoisted up over his hip, his hand gripping her thigh, their faces so close that their breaths mingled together, a mixture of beer, tequila and bad decisions.

His hardened groin was just inches away from where a burning heat within her was growing, his naked stomach pressed against hers.

“Daryl,” she whispered in attempt to wake him up, pushing her hips backwards, desperately trying to put some distance between them.

He grunted as she pushed at his chest, taking the opportunity to yank her t-shirt as far down as it would go.

“ _Daryl_ ,” she hissed, pushing the hair back off his face.

Still she got nothing.

Letting out a huff she prepared herself to shove him away…but she never got the chance.

“Woah ho ho!” Merle chuckled as he slammed the bedroom door open, making Daryl jolt awake, releasing Carol as he did.

“Didn’t realise yer were still entertainin’ guests.”

Daryl fought to become aware of his surroundings, quickly wrenching the covers over Carol as his brother continued to leer.

“Don’tcha ever fuckin’ knock Merle?”

“Not if I get a welcome sight like that,” Merle responded with a dark smirk toward Carol.

“Fuckin’ leave her alone asshole, don’t know how many times I gotta warn ya,” Daryl growled, setting up so he blocked Merle’s view of her.

“Stop runnin’ ya jaw,” Merle droned rolling his eyes, “yer rubbin’ off on her lil brother, thought sugartits here would’ve gon’ ta school like a good girl but seems like the bad boy’s been changin’ her ways.”

“It’s not his fault I didn’t go,” Carol defended, popping up from behind his shoulder.

“If ya say so sweetheart, I’m gonna go grab somethin’ ta eat, ya kids want anythin’?”

Carol shook her head and Daryl grunted a no in response.

Merle finally left shutting the door behind him, both Carol and Daryl flopping back onto the bed.

“So how’s yer first time gettin’ drunk?” he asked with an amused quirk of his brow.

“Painful, sickly, full of regret?” Carol offered with a weak chuckle.

“Full of regret?” Daryl asked, leaning up on his forearms so he could look down at her.

“Yeah…I’m sorry about last night, I shouldn’t have jumped you like that…twice.” Carol could feel her face flaming at just the memory, she was surprised he hadn’t called her out on it.

“It’s fine, just keepin’ up with the whole fake boyfriend thing, right?” Daryl brushed off, an edge to his voice that she decided was nothing.

“Yeah yeah, of course, just didn’t help that I was drunk, probably took it a bit far.”

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, sliding himself out of bed as he ran a hand through his slept on hair.

“I’m gon’ take a shower, ya want one after?” he asked as he rummaged around for a towel, not noticing Carol’s adverted eyes to where his sleep pants rested obscenely low.

“Carol?” he asked, his eyes flickering up to her when she didn’t respond.

She snapped out of her stare in an instant, “sorry, um, no it’s okay, I’ll have one when I get back home.”

He nodded curtly, “alright.”

Then he was gone, the sound of a shower being started up meant Carol could get changed.

Hunting around his room she found her clothes shoved into a pile beside his draws. Cautiously lifting up the garment she grimaced when she saw the long strip of sick down her top, wondering to herself why Daryl didn’t just send her home. To her relief it had somehow missed her jeans, but had definitely hit her shoes. Fighting off a retch she took them outside, finding the hose out back to wash them down with. By the time she’d finished cleaning them up Daryl had finished in the shower. He came out of the steamy bathroom in nothing but a towel, his hair dripping onto his damp torso, his towel looking like it was about to drop any moment.

She kept her flustered gaze on the floor as he offered for her to clean herself up before thanking him and edging past into the bathroom.

Once she’d freshened up, he’d told her that he’d drop her home, saying he’d been called into work.

“You’re okay to drive?” she asked unsurely as she slipped on her shoes.

Daryl nodded, “wouldn’t risk it if I wasn’t.”

She smiled at that, easing onto the bike, her stomach still feeling somewhat fragile as he roared the engine to life.

When they stopped at her house, Carol paused before going inside to give him an unexpected hug, his hands falling to her waist. She could see the confusion on his face as she pulled back, her eyes casting down shyly for a moment.

“Thank you, for last night, taking care of me, keeping me with you instead of send me back to…well, this,” she said her arm gesturing to her home. “You didn’t have to but I just wanted you to know I appreciate it, it’s not exactly what you signed up for I know.”

“We’ve all been there,” Daryl comforted, “weren’t gonna let ya go home ta them, I know yer tryna piss ‘em off but ya can only push it so far. Not coming home seemed like a better option than throwin’ up on their cream carpets.”

“How’d you know they were cream?” Carol questioned with a smirk.

“Educated guess. I’ll pick ya up for school tomorrow, try ta stay outta trouble till then?”

She giggled (what was she twelve?) nodding her head, “I’ll do my best, see ya Dixon.”

“Bye now princess.” He drove off quickly before she could shout abuse at him, shaking her head with a smile on her face as he rounded the corner.

**

“Good mornin’ lover boy, how’s the exorcist feelin’ today?” Martinez chuckled as Daryl strode into work, gulping down a glass of water before gracing him with a response.

“She’s doin’ better,” Daryl responded, frowning at the nickname.

“I swear I’ve never seen sick shoot out’ve a person so damn fast, makes me feel queasy just thinkin’ about it.”

“Yeah she ain’t too good at handlin’ her drink,” Daryl muttered, memories of throwing up on his shoes coming back to haunt him.

“Could fuckin’ see that, you still get bit of that ass later on though?”

“Nah ya slimy bastard,” Daryl growled, “took care’ve her like I should’ve.”

“You’ve gone soft Dixon, I’m tellin’ you that girl has got you wrapped around her little finger.”

“Has she shit,” Daryl argued.

“Course she fuckin’ has, after that little tryst when Liv’ tried it on with you, you followed her round like a little puppy dog all night.”

“Tryna make it up ta her weren’t I,” Daryl grumbled in defence.

“Nah it weren’t that, I saw those mushy ass heart eyes you were makin’ at her when she was jokin’ with Merle.”

“Whatever man, chick’s just a chick,” he bristled.

“Deny that shit as long as you want, I think you’re in it for the long haul brother.”

Daryl glared over at the man, wanted desperately to deny it further but seeing no point in starting up an argument.

“You’re on the late this evenin’,” Martinez called out from under a car, “you’re alright with doin’ close up right?”

Daryl hummed a response, opening up the hood of a car, grimacing at the mess inside. Jesus he wasn’t cut out for this shit today.

The day dragged like a god damn bitch, even more so once Martinez and the others had left for the day.

The sound of footsteps coming up behind him made him stop what he was doing, slinging a red rag over his shoulder as he turned towards what he presumed would be a customer.

“Sorry we’re just ‘bout to shut-“ he started the sentence but the words died off as he saw who was heading towards him.

Suited and booted, a smug expression on his face, the man walked toward him with slow strides, stopping as he towered over him.

“Daryl Dixon?”

Daryl grunted a yes, knowing exactly who it was before he’d even introduced himself.

“I’m Mr Miller, Carol’s father.” 


	20. Chapter 20

_Daryl grunted a yes, knowing exactly who it was before he’d even introduced himself._

_“I’m Mr Miller, Carol’s father.”_

His guard was up the second he laid eyes on him, taking a step back to close the hood of the car he was working on, resting against it as he sparked up a cigarette.

“Yeah ‘n’ what the hell d’ya want?” He wasn’t scared of this man, more disgusted with the way he treated his daughter, and this was coming from a guy who’d had a damn shitty upbringing.

“I think you know what I want Daryl,” her father said coolly.

“I ain’t gon’ stop seein’ her if that’s what ya mean,” Daryl grunted, flicking the butt of his cigarette so the ash fell his way.

“Oh I think you are,” Carol’s father chuckled confidently. “You see Daryl, I’ve worked hard to get to where I am today, I work very high up in a very large business and I make a damn lot of money for it too. I have the perfect home, perfect wife, and did _almost_ have the perfect daughter until you came along.”

“The hell ya mean almost? What her top grades still ain’t meetin’ up ta yer expectations?” Daryl could feel his anger simmering just below the surface.

“I mean, she’s almost in Yale University…or was. Now you have the opportunity here to give her her best shot in life by letting her go. Honestly I doubt very much you give the slightest damns about her-"

“Yeah well ya don’t know shit,” his voice was low and predatory, he didn’t even know where this defensiveness was coming from but he supposed at least he was playing his part.

“Even so,” the asshole continued, “I have an offer to make you.”

Daryl scoffed throwing his rag onto the side, “forget it, I don’t want nothin’ ya got ta offer.”

“How about a hefty sum of money?”

“No,” he was done with this conversation. He began to pack up his tools turning his back to the man.

“Not even $10,000?”

Daryl choked on the smoke he was intaking, spinning back around to him, “ya’d pay me $10,000 just to stay away from yer daughter?”

Carol’s dad nodded with a smirk, holding up a check in between his two fingers, “buy all the alcohol, drugs, whatever else you lowlifes like to spend your money on.”

“…no.”

“What the hell do you mean no?!” he almost growled.

“I don’t want none of yer money, already got what I want,” he said scooping up the keys to his bike and the shop, stumping out the cigarette in the ashtray as his did.

As he paced towards the front door he stopped at her father’s words calling out to him.

“I’m not paying for her to go college.”

Daryl took a deep breath slowly turning on his heel, “what?”

“I won’t allow her to go college, the only way she’s going is if I pay for her. Now I know this may not mean anything to you but I can’t stress this point enough, if you do not end things with her, she will not be attending college, and that’ll all be on you.”

Daryl felt his heart ache at the shit they were pulling on her, fake relationship or not, ending the agreement would mean that she’d go back to living under her parents’ thumb…but what choice did she have?

“I’ll think ‘bout it,” Daryl grunted, holding an arm out as if to get him to leave.

“You have till the end of this week Daryl, don’t ruin her future for your own selfish needs,” her father cautioned, walking over to his brand new Mercedes before adding, “oh and if you tell Carol about this then that also breaks our agreement and she won’t see a dime off me or her mother. Don’t be stupid now.”

Once her father had drove off Daryl forcefully kicked the metal bin over outside, trying to let out his frustration in the least destructive way possible. Eventually he felt he had his anger in check and he locked up, slouching against his bike as he thought about what to do. He needed to talk to Carol, tell her not to mention anything to her parents. He knew she’d wanted to get out of here, probably wanted to go to college too, if she wanted to do that she had to keep her parents happy. All she had to do was ride it out for just one more year or so, then she’d be free to go wherever she wanted. His other option was not telling her, breaking their agreement, and taking the money her dad had offered. But in his mind that was not an option. She didn’t deserve that choice taken away from her, money involved or not it wasn’t up to him to decide. He’d tell her what her father had said, leaving out the money part until after she’d made her choice. He knew how good hearted she was and she’d be fully aware that $10,000 was more than enough to give Daryl the fresh start he’d longed for.

Dropping her a text he hoped he was quick enough so that she missed her father coming home as he drove off towards her house.

**

“CAROL!” Her mother’s voice tore through the house as she noisily stormed through towards her the second Carol opened the front door.

“Oh you’re talking to me now?” Carol rolled her eyes, feeling annoyed that she hadn’t managed to avoid her parents for a few hours more, her head was still alarmingly painful

“Don’t roll your eyes at me,” her mother hissed, venom in her voice, “you were with him last night weren’t you?”

“Who’s him?” Carol yawned boredly, side stepping her mother.

“Don’t you dare walk away from me young lady. You smell like a damn bar, is that where you were last night?”

“No mother,” Carol drawled unpacking her school bag from the day before.

“I had a call from the school saying you didn’t turn up today, I was worried sick. You’re going to end up just a scumbag as that redneck, is that what you want?”

“He’s not a scumbag,” Carol turned back to come almost nose to nose with her mother, her face burning red with anger, “and I text you saying I was out for the evening so don’t pull the worried mother crap on me, I missed school because I wasn’t feeling very well.”

“Yeah and who’s fault was that…oh yes his! That boy is a scoundrel and a nuisance and if this carries on I’ll have him removed from that school.”

“Mom!” Carol had lost her patience, throwing her bag to the floor, “you’re not getting it! _None_ of this is any of his doing, this is all my choice, stop blaming Daryl for things that have nothing to do with him!”

“Like Ed Peletier, that wasn’t his doing either?” Her mother could be a manipulative bitch when she wanted to be, twisting things until someone else was made to look the bad person.

“He was defending me against that asshole,” Carol growled.

“Ed Peletier is nothing of the sort, you’d do well to watch your tongue Carol Grace.”

“Are literally just hearing what you want to hear?!” Carol was almost screeching now, she was close to pulling her damn hair out.

“Well I can’t hear you when you’re screaming at me like that, your father won’t tolerate this.”

Carol paused, rubbing at her temples as she worked on not yelling at her mother, “Ed was being verbally and physically aggressive with me, Daryl stopped him, are you getting it yet? Ed. Is. A. Prick.”

“Carol I won’t stand here and listen to you talk with such vulgar language, go to your room and take a shower while you’re at it, you’re a goddamn mess, I don’t want to see you.” Her mother turned her head away from her, refusing to move and yet refusing to look at her daughter any longer.

Carol could feel the tears prickle at her eyes at her mother’s disregard when it came to Ed.

“I _hate_ you,” she whispered, a single tear escaping her as she backed away, locking her door as she got to her bedroom.

She pressed her back to her door and sank to the floor, tears of frustration rolling down her face as she tucked her knees into her chest.

Glancing at her phone she considered calling Daryl to come and get her, stopping when she remembered he was at work. It wasn’t fair for her to rely on him that much anyway, this…all of this, wasn’t what they agreed to.

She settled for calling Michonne, knowing she could always count on her to listen and be the voice of reason. It went straight to answer phone and she sighed realising both her and Andrea would be in lesson.

Finally she opted on having a shower, washing away that final scent of sick that still lingered. Once she’d showered she brushed her teeth, washed her face of any remaining makeup and brushed through her bird’s nest of hair. Her stomach growled uncomfortably from the night before, reminding her she hadn’t eaten since yesterday lunch time. She was craving McDonald’s like no one’s business and found herself really missing her car for the first time since her parents had taken away her keys. Looking in her draw she was relieved to find another bar of chocolate in there, she had a sweet tooth for chocolate so it was rare there wasn’t a bar lying about somewhere.

She spent most of the day catching up on homework she’d missed over the past few days, later pulling out her sketchbook to finish up a drawing she’d been working on. She mostly drew people, close up profile shots, she liked to focus on expressions, the fine lines on a person’s face that showed their life story. Mostly it was just nameless faces, pictures she’d drawn from portrait photography she’d searched online. She’d done one or two drawings of her best friends, at their request anyway, but now she had an itch to draw a certain someone. He was in her mind a lot lately and she thought maybe an outlet would help rid of her of that. Despite his young age his face held so much experience, she knew full well he’d had a troubled childhood, growing up far quicker than he should have. When his barriers were down though, when he relaxed his face long enough for the harsh lines to smooth out there was still that youthful boyish innocence to him. Her pencil seemed to be creating his striking jawline without thought or effort and so she decided to just go with it, absorbing herself in the distraction for a few more hours.

**

She hadn’t realise she’d began to drift off until the buzzing of her phone had woke her back up.

_Daryl: Im coming to get you, be ready and get out before your dad comes home. Dont let him see you. Im parking out the back of yours, i’ll answer questions when i get here just leave now_

Carol frowned at her phone wondering how he knew her dad had yet to come home, panicking as she heard the front door open downstairs.

_Carol: He’s just got home, I’m going to try and sneak out._

Wasting no more time she shoved her sketchbook under her bed, slipping on a pair of shoes, briefly glancing at herself in the mirror, grimacing at her lack of makeup and yet again sore looking eyes.

Hearing a bike cut off outside she glanced at her window seeing Daryl ushering her down.

She glanced at the door, hearing two sets of footsteps walking past her door.

_Fuck it._

Sliding her window open, she leaned out to look at the drainpipe on the left. She perched herself on the edge of the sill, Daryl’s eyes widening as she hooked her leg around the pipe, swinging over to let it hold all her weight. She pushed the window mostly shut again before shimmying herself downwards, gripping at pipe with a white knuckled grip as she got closer to the ground. Once she was close enough to the floor she jumped, bending at the knees to try and absorb some of the shock. She hurried over to Daryl’s bike, mounting onto the back of his bike and curling her arms automatically around his waist.

“Hey badass,” Daryl greeted, one side of his mouth quirking into a smirk.

“You better have a good explanation for this Dixon.” Carol glanced back nervously at her house as Daryl back to drive away.

“Tell ya when we get ta mine,” he muttered, he was not looking forward to this conversation, not one bit.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow updates. I've just moved to Norway for a term so still adjusting. Plus university hours over here are crazy!

Daryl was pleased to see Merle wasn’t there when they got back, probably down at the bar again.

He pushed his oil slicked hair back off his face as he collapsed back onto his couch, kicking off his grime covered boots off, patting the space next to him in an offer for Carol to sit.

Carol slid off her own shoes, sitting next to him and crossing her legs as she angled her body to face his. “Alright Dixon what the hell’s going on? Why did I have to get out before my dad-“

“Ya been cryin’ ‘gain?” Daryl asked suddenly, cutting her off midsentence and sitting up.

Carol rubbed at her eyes as if that would somehow make the redness disappear, “my mom was there when I got back.”

That was all the explanation Daryl needed really, he knew her mom would’ve given her hell for last night.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, he hated seeing her so defeated by those pricks.

“It’s not your fault,” she said, a harsh determination behind her voice that took Daryl back a bit. “So are you going explain why I just had to haul ass out of my own house just to get away from my own father?”

Daryl ran a hand down his face and sighed as he prepared to explain what had happened.

“Daddy dearest dropped by at work today.” He was going to take this slow, let her process it bit by bit.

“Wait what?” Carol’s eyes widened. “My dad?”

“Yeah after everyone had left for the day, jus’ me ‘n’ him,” Daryl could see the worry on her face as her brow furrowed.

“What did he say? Did he threaten you?” There was a panic to her voice, her mother and father were just a manipulative as one another when they wanted to be.

“Kind of,” Daryl said rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Well what did he say? Daryl, just tell me.” Her hand fell to his forearm making him meet her eyes, she didn’t like the sadness she saw there. Her father knew how to hit people where it hurt, he’d find their weak spot and play that to his advantage, that’s how he got where he was in the financial market.

Daryl took a deep breath before he spoke. “He said, if I don’t end things with ya then they won’t pay for ya ta go college.”

He watched her with a pained expression as he gauged her reaction, he could see the anger quickly building in her.

“He also said if I told ya then that would mean he wouldn’t pay neither, so ya can’t go sayin’ nothin’ ta them okay?”

“Mother fuckers!” Carol yelled suddenly, standing up from the sofa, pacing around the small room.

“Those bastards,” she hissed, “I can’t believe- no wait I can believe- this is so like them! The only school they were willing to pay for anyway was fucking Yale! I didn’t even want to go to Yale, I had plans to fuck up my application, apply to art schools upstate. If that didn’t work out I was just going to let them pick another degree for me, anything to fucking get away! Those god damn pieces of shit!”

She deflated again after her rant, falling back down onto the sofa next to Daryl, her eyes filling with tears as she tucked her knees up to her chin.

“...maybe we should end this, Carol ya wanna get away that bad, then this has gotta stop.” His hand rested on the nape of her neck as his thumb caught a tear that over spilled, brushing it off her cheek before pulling away again.

“And what I just go back to exactly how it was before? Daryl I was miserable before, I know deep down whether I get away or not they’re always going to have control over me. We end this? Give them what they want? I go back to being a trophy daughter for the rest of my life and I am not willing to give them that satisfaction.”

“So what yer just not goin’ college no more?” he asked.

“I’ll figure out a way, scholarships, bursaries, something, anything. I don’t care, I’m not staying here a moment longer than I have to.”

Daryl hummed in understanding, “so ya wanna carry this on then?”

“Yeah…I mean, as long as you’re okay with it? I know you’re getting a lot of shit you don’t deserve because of this, I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to stop.

“Don’t bother me, they can throw all the shit they want my way, I’ve dealt with worse.”

Carol frowned at the last part, her hand reaching over to squeeze his, “…okay then. To hell with them, I don’t want their fucking money.”

Daryl nodded, satisfied that her mind was firmly made up, “there was somethin’ else ya should know.”

Carol looked at him. “What?”

“Yer dad, he offered me somethin’ else if I left ya…I didn’t take it though.”

“Oh god,” Carol muttered knowing it always came to money with them. “How much?”

“…$10,000.”

“What the fuck?!” Carol choked out, “$10,000?! He’s a psycho I swear to god…why didn’t you take it? Daryl, you realize what you can do with that kind of money? You have to take it, you could-”

Daryl shook head, cutting her off before she could continue. “Nah Carol the decision was never mine ta make, wasn’t for me ta take the option away from ya, wouldn’t do that. I don’t give a shit ‘bout the money, bastard can take a run and jump if he thinks he can put a price on what his daughter’s worth. I’ll get out've here one day, just like ya, don’t need his help and neither do ya.”

His eyes were examining the lighter in his hands once he’d finished speaking, looking anywhere but at her.

He jumped when her lips were suddenly pressed against his cheek, her other hand coming up to cup his face making him look at her as she kept her face close.

“Thank you, Daryl,” she whispered, pulling him in for a tight hug, one of his hands falling against her back. As she sat back a small smile played on her lips  noticing the blush appear in his cheeks.

“Jus’ doin’ what any decent person would’ve,” he brushed off.

“No, you did what no one ever does, you gave me a choice.”

“Ya deserve it,” Daryl mumbled under his breath before rising promptly, muttering something about needing the bathroom.

Carol involuntarily smiled after him, resting her head against her arms that were draped across her knees. There was a fluttering warmth in her chest that refused to move no matter how hard she tried to push it down.  _Do not even go there. You need to stay level headed Carol, now more than ever._

By the time he came out of the bathroom Carol was already sprawled out lengthways on the couch, the television blaring some pointless gameshow. He went to sit in the arm chair but stopped when she lifted her feet, allowing him to resume his previous seat. He set back down, side eyeing her as she pressed her sock covered feet against his side.

“Comfy?” he asked when she noticed his gaze.

She let out a quiet giggle before nudging him with her foot, “yep, you have homework to do that’s due tomorrow.”

“Shit,” he muttered rubbing his palms into his tired eyes, “what damn homework?”

“Biology and chemistry,” she murmured, her eyes adverting back to the television screen.

“Great,” he mumbled allowing his head to roll back against the couch.

“Now Dixon before you fall asleep,” she said poking her toes into him again, Daryl grasping the foot lightning fast.

She squirmed as he held onto her foot. “Poke me again I’ll chop those toes off.”

Carol let out a chuckle as he finally stood up, letting her foot fall back into place.

“You’re not nearly as scary as you think you are,” Carol commented with a smirk as he rummaged through his school bag.

“And yer almost definitely more annoying than ya think ya are,” Daryl grunted in response, huffing when Carol stretched her legs out so he couldn’t sit back down.

“What was that?” she asked with a musical laugh, wiggling her toes tauntingly at him.

She yelped when he scooped her legs upwards, dropping them on his lap as he sat, resting his notepad against her shins.

The corners of Carol’s mouth upturned as he ignored her, her attention being drawn back to the quietly playing tv show.

**

“Ya gon’ be okay goin’ back up that drainpipe?” Daryl asked unsurely, it wasn’t too hard a climb during the day but night had fallen since they’d left and now she had the job of climbing back up.

“Uh, yeah, sure, piece of cake,” she responded unconvincingly.

He insisted on standing beneath the pipe as she climbed back up, managing it with much more ease than he thought she would, sliding through her window and leaning out once she was safely inside.

“Goodnight Romeo,” she whispered down to him, blowing him a teasing kiss before he flipped her off.

She closed her window behind her as he drove off, wincing at the loud noise the bike made, praying her parents were already asleep.

Unlocking her door, she’d never been so happy to hear the sound of pure silence. She snuck down into the kitchen she made herself a quick sandwich, eating it in the confinements of her room before deciding she should probably get some sleep, especially if she wanted to make school and work the next day.

**

Her alarm went off early, far too early. She groaned into her pillow before rolling over and out of bed.

She’d gone downstairs, hoping to avoid her parents until tomorrow when she’d planned on telling them her and Daryl would not be breaking up, but no such luck.

“Good morning Carol,” her father said sternly.

“Morning,” she murmured back, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the kitchen counter.

“And how are you and the miscreant doing?”

“ _Daryl_ ,” she corrected with a bite, playing dumb to the conversation she knew he’d had with Daryl the night before, “and we’re just fine, thanks.”

“Mhm,” her father hummed, boredom lacing his tone. “Now Carol-“

The sound of an engine roaring outside paused whatever her father was about to say, Carol quickly shouldering her bag.

“Gotta go, bye!” she called out, not letting him finish his sentence as she jogged towards Daryl, her father’s eyes darkly meeting Daryl’s as Carol clambered onto the back of the bike.

Carol noticed the exchange between the two, seeing the pure hatred in Daryl’s gaze as he continued to stare down her father who stood out on the porch.

“Daryl, drive,” she murmured bringing him out of the death glare he was in.

“Asshole,” he muttered before driving faster than usual down the road.

They got to school, Carol’s hair windswept where Daryl had forgotten the usual helmet, his hand holding hers as she hopped off, not letting go once she had.

“I’ll see ya at the bar tonight okay?”

He leant forward pressing a kiss to her forehead, taking it as an opportunity to scan the parking lot when he did. He saw Peletier stood in earshot of them, Daryl shaking his head slightly at him as he glared at Carol. Ed saw the predatory look in Daryl’s eye, turning his back to them both so he was in his circle of jocks.

“Why are you coming to work with me?” she asked, looking up at him as she wrapped her arms around his hips.

“’Cause ya ain’t got no ride home and I don’t trust some bastards,” he growled the last part lowly, watching Ed’s shifting form, noting his body angled slightly towards them.

“I’ll be fine,” she replied quietly, “Daryl I’m not your concern outside of this agreement, you don’t have to keep going the extra mile.”

“I know yer not, just…peace of mind thing. Somethin’ just don’t feel right,” he couldn’t take his eyes off Peletier, he wasn’t sure if he’d overheard the first part of their conversation or not but he wasn’t taking the risk.

Carol glanced warily at Ed before looking back to Daryl. The fact that he cared so much about her safety made her heart swell a little. Noticing his tense form she perched up on her toes to kiss him softly, her hands gripping lightly at his shirt. Daryl seemed to put just as much tenderness into the kiss as she did, the no tongue rule well and truly out of the window as he traced her bottom lip and coaxed her tongue out to dance against his. As she pulled away he surprised her by pulling her back kissing her gently once, twice, more, all the breath leaving her lungs in that moment.

“I- um-,” her eyes were still closed as she rested her forehead against the bridge of his nose.

He kissed the tip of her nose before moving away calling out that he’d see her later, her eyes opening to see him heading towards the school doors without waiting for a response.

She stood glued to the spot for a few moments, what the hell was happening to her?

Abruptly she was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a hand grasp her arm making her jump out of her skin.

“Andrea!” she exclaimed clutching her chest, “you scared the life out of me.”

“Well you were daydreaming pretty hard,” she chuckled, nudging Michonne next to her.

She allowed herself to be lead away by her two best friends, away where no one else was stood near.

“What was that?” Michonne asked as soon as they were alone.

“What?” Carol was confused, presuming they were referring to her and Daryl. “We’ve already had this conversation I swear.”

“Not that you dumbass,” Andrea rolled her eyes at her hopeless friend.

“Then what?” Carol honestly hadn’t the faintest clue.

“You going all gooey eyed for Dixon? When did that happen?” Andrea asked impatiently.

“I’m not gooey eyed,” she scoffed.

“Carol,” Michonne said in a serious tone, “that was next level intimate. Kissing him is one thing but being all pressed against him like that, head resting against his…I’m telling you now one of you has fallen and if it’s not you then it’s him.”

Carol practically laughed at the idea of Daryl liking her, “it’s just an act guys, a real good one apparently if even you two are falling for it.”

“Carol that was not an act,” Andrea hissed.

“Yes it was,” Carol denied determinedly, “it’s probably me, I’m all over emotional at the moment, my parents are being beyond difficult and Daryl, he just seems to get it.”

“You’re walking along a very fine line,” Michonne warned, “if you’re not careful you’re gonna get yourself hurt.”

“I’ve got it under control guys don’t worry,” Carol said walking towards the school, indicating the conversation was over.

“Yeah until you end up in his bed again,” Andrea muttered under her breath.

Carol stopped walking watching as her friend took a few more steps before glancing back at Carol. “My cousin was at the Dixon’s the other night, said he saw Daryl carrying your drunk ass to bed.”

“Nothing happened,” Carol flushed.

“Oh, I know, he didn’t miss out the part where you projectile vomited everywhere,” Andrea winked making Carol groan. “I gotta say, I’m pretty proud of you, I didn’t think this bad girl streak would last.”

“Guys you don’t understand how embarrassing it was,” Carol mumbled as the headed into school, “I threw up on Daryl and everything.”

“And he still kisses you like that?” Michonne asked with a smirk. “Damn, he might just be a keeper.”


	22. Chapter 22

Andrea dropped her off to work, apologising for not being able to stay but she had a family meal to attend. Carol didn’t mind, especially when she saw Daryl’s bike already parked around the side of the building.

Slipping on her apron out back, she listened as Andrea’s uncle explained she’d be working with a guy named Tyreese, she knew of him, his sister Sasha was in her grade at school.

He also handed her over last week’s wages, letting her know if she wanted any extra hours to let him or Andrea know.

She glanced inside the envelope he handed her, smiling as she counted just short of $50, not bad for six hours’ work.

“Well, hello sugar.”

Merle’s voice was instantly recognisable to her, sending a smirk his way as she walked over to where he and Daryl were sat at the bar.

“Hello to you Merle, what can I get you sweet cheeks?” Daryl snorted at her own throwback of a nickname.

“Well since yer askin’ angel face, go be a doll and get us another two beers?” he asked tipping his mostly empty bottle of beer towards her.

“On it,” she replied, the smell of beer reminding her of the hurling she’d done a couple days prior, making her stomach churn ever so slightly.

She placed the open drinks on beer mats, fighting a blush as Daryl shot her a wink, “thanks babe.”

He took a long pull, making his Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed, Carol’s eyes following the motion.

“Ain’tcha got a job ta be doin’ darlin’?” Merle asked with a chuckle, her distraction not going missed. “He’s all yers later, just gotta wait it outta while.”

Carol bristled at Merle’s comment, moving down to serve the other few customers filtering into the bar, introducing herself to Tyreese as he wandered in from out back.

Daryl was content to watch her work for the evening, his eyes falling to her ass as she bent over to pick up a glass from under the bar, her skirt riding up her thighs. Her breasts just peeking out of her unbuttoned shirt, giving him a full eyeful as she leant forward to wipe down the bar.

“I’m gon’ have a smoke,” Daryl said eventually, his staring becoming far too obvious. He declined the offer of another beer, knowing he’d agreed to take Carol home.

Once he got outside he sparked up his cigarette, drawing in that sweet nicotine that seemed to relax his constantly tense muscles.

His muscles immediately tensed back up as he saw a group of three people walking towards him, his fists clenching as Ed stopped just a foot short of him.

“Dixon,” Ed spat.

“Ya ain’t got no business bein’ here Peletier,” Daryl warned, his fists clenching at his side, his dropped smoke already long forgotten.

“It’s a free country,” Ed threw back, “what I want to know is what in the hell Carol thinks she’s doing with a lowlife like you?”

“Ya wanna watch yer fuckin’ mouth sunshine,” Daryl growled, rolling back his shoulders as he squared off with Ed.

“Look, hick, the quicker she dumps your ass the better, I could give her ten times better than what you could ever give her.”

“Why yer so bothered huh? She’d just be another damn notch on yer nasty ass bedpost.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, I plan on keeping that sweet lil thang around for a long while,” Ed said sucking at his teeth. “Lemme lay this out so it’s clear for your dumb ass…I see something I want, I get it and believe me when I say I will get it, one way or another. I’m warning you now, end it with Carol or I will make your life a living hell.”

Daryl wanted to beat the ever-loving shit out of his smug fucking face, but he refrained, knowing that’s exactly the reaction he was looking for from him.

“Go fuck yerself Ed, she ain’t never gon’ be yers and sure as hell ain’t givin’ her up. And in case  _my_ warnin’ weren’t made clear ta ya last time I’ll make sure it’s crystal clear ta ya this time…ya fuckin’ come near her? Mess things up between me and her? Hurt her in any goddamn way…well, let’s just say I’ll fuckin’ kill ya, and it won’t be quick, and it sure as hell won’t be painless.” Daryl’s voice was low and menacing, he wasn’t making Ed a threat anymore, he was making him a promise.

His two henchman seemed to perk up at Daryl’s death threat, shoving him forcefully backwards away from Ed as he took a step forward.

“Redneck, the sooner you know your place the better,” Ed said confidently, slowly backing away from him before adding, “don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Daryl wanted to pounce after him, make good on his promise right then and there, but he wouldn’t. He’d laid out his conditions and as long as he stayed away from Carol, he couldn’t give a shit what happened to himself.

Daryl went back inside after that, wanting to be able to keep a close eye on Carol, he didn’t trust Ed not to come back later in the hopes Daryl was gone.

Carol noted his presence, his movements stiff as he sat down next to his brother, ignoring whatever mindless thing he was rambling on about, his eyes cast down at the bar.

“You okay?”

Daryl’s eyes flickered up to meet Carol’s concerned ones, she caught onto things far too quickly.

“I’m fine,” he dismissed, the beer in his brother’s hand suddenly looking awfully tempting.

“You want one?” Carol offered seeing his adverted gaze.

“Can’t, driving ya home,” he declined.

Carol bit her lip at the fact he was having to sacrifice not doing something just because of her, “I can get a taxi, I got paid and-“

“Stop. Said I’d give ya a ride home, that’s what I’ll do,” he was being blunt with her and he knew it, felt bad because of it, but right now he just needed to be left alone.

“But Daryl-“

“But nothin’. Now drop it would ya?” Daryl snapped and immediately felt guilty watching the sad downcast of her eyes.

Carol felt disheartened but nodded all the same, “okay, let me know if you need anything.”

She moved down the bar then, going to a group of barely legal men, consuming a lot of her time for the rest of the night as they ordered drinks upon drinks.

Daryl still held a lot of pent up anger, his blood flowing hot through his veins every time he pictured Ed’s smug face. What the fuck was it asshole week? First Carol’s father, then Ed fucking Peletier, and then of course there was his brother, he was always an asshole.

“Lighten up boy, anyone’d think ya ain’t got that fine piece’ve ass to yerself every damn night.”

He was not in the mood for this shit.

“Back the fuck off Merle, just cause yer always feelin’ right as fuckin’ rain cause yer never not drunk or high…some of us actually live in fuckin’ reality.”

A strong hand went to his shoulder making him flinch, “so that’s how ya wanna play it? Don’t start a fight ya can’t finish lil brother.”

Merle’s voice was dark and challenging, the last thing Daryl could be assed for was a fight.

“Jesus just leave me the hell alone Merle, I ain’t here for a fight, jus’ wanna wait for Carol and go ta goddamn bed.”

Merle frowned, his brother sounded deflated, exhausted, something definitely wasn’t right.

“What’s goin’ on? Ya ‘n’ doll face get in a fight?”

“Nah, we’re fine.”

“Then act like it, don’t think I didn’t notice yer rude ass earlier, talk ta her like that ‘gain I’ll back hand ya ‘cross the damn face.”

Daryl bristled but knew his brother was right, Carol didn’t deserve his foul mood.

“Jus’ tired is all,” he muttered in response, his eyes watching Carol as she forced a smile, god, he was an asshole too.

**

Towards the end of her shift the bar had quietened down considerably. Coyly she dared a glance at Daryl who had a face like thunder since coming back in from his smoke. She slowly paced towards where he was sat, pausing in front of him to wipe down the bar. Merle was nowhere to be seen now, going off with some bimbo blonde a while before.

“I’m sorry.” He said it under his breath, his eyes looking toward the drink mat his was picking at in his hand.

Carol took the mat from his hand, his gaze finally meeting hers.

“You gonna tell me what’s wrong?” she asked softly.

“Don’t matter, I’m just sorry for speakin’ ta ya like that.”

Carol tilted her head as if she was trying to suss him out, she gave up after a few moments, shrugging her shoulders before letting out a yawn.

“It’s fine, I’ll be back out in a minute, just gonna get my coat and we can go.”

Daryl nodded, relieved to finally be going home.

When she came back out she said goodbye to Tyreese, leaving him to lock up for the evening. Daryl lead on ahead of her, walking around to his bike-

“THAT MOTHER FUCKER!” 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note for Daryl's backstory, he doesn't have the scars like he does in the show, it's more mental scars than physical, hope this is okay with everyone.

Daryl’s shouting voice made her jump as she rounded the corner after him, a gasp escaping her as she took in what he could see.

His bike was now laying on its side, the tires slashed and the paintwork scratched to high hell.

“God fuckin’ damn it!” Daryl was kicking at the ground, turning to punch the brick wall behind him, not even flinching as he made contact, Carol wincing at the crack.

“Daryl.” Her voice came out in a hushed and pleading tone, begging him not to hurt himself further.

He flinched away from her when her hand lightly touched his shoulder, Carol taking a cautious step back to give him the space he needed.

“Oh someone is gonna fuckin’ die tomorrow!”

“We’ll find who did this-“

“I already know who fuckin’ did this!” he hissed, kicking at the deflated tyre of his bike for good measure. “It was that no good, piece of shit, son’ve’a’bitch Peletier!”

“Ed?” Carol’s eyes widened at the revelation that he had been the one to do this, clearly a beating from Daryl didn’t seem to deter him.

“Yes Ed,” Daryl seethed, “came here earlier, actin’ all high ‘n’ fuckin’ mighty sayin’ if I didn’t dump yer ass he’d make my life hell, guess he never got the memo that it already fuckin’ was.”

“Daryl,” Carol said slowly, guilt washing over her like the swell of a wave, suddenly realising the reason for his bad mood. “This is my fault, I should have- I mean- shit. I’m so sorry, we’ll end it- god I’m sorry.”  
“Whaddya mean we’ll end it?” he asked abruptly.

Carol couldn’t stop the tears that began to fall, “I never meant for you to take any of this shit, it was meant to be me. We’ll end it, I’ll still tutor you, take the $10,00, I’ll work to pay off your bike, I’ll-“

“Y’all be doin’  _nothin_ ’,” Daryl growled taking a stride towards her. “This ain’t yer fault, it’s Ed’s. He’s tryna push me away from ya, tryna convince me that if he keeps pullin’ shit like this then I’ll think ya ain’t worth the hassle. But that’s not gon’ work, I ain’t just gonna hand ya over ta him like yer parents would.”

“But why?” Carol was full blown crying now, Daryl didn’t deserve any of this, she did. “It’s gotta come to a point where enough is enough surely?” Carol swiped her damp face with her hands. “You don’t even know me that well.”

“Ya keep tellin’ yerself that,” he muttered, “I know ya well enough ta know ya don’t deserve what life’s handed ya, okay? And there ain’t no way in hell I’d ever hand over somethin’ Ed Peletier wants. It’d be over my dead body…sorry princess whether ya like it or not yer stuck with me for now.”

She wanted to kiss him, hug him and push him away all at the same time. That boy was such an idiot, this was far more hassle for him than it was worth and yet he continued to surprise her with his willingness to go on.

“But what are we going to do about your bike?” She settled for just accepting his choice and changing the subject, he was just as hard headed as her so arguing would get them nowhere right now.

“Gon’ have ta leave it here tonight, I’ll come by and pick it up on the truck tomorrow mornin’ with Merle. I’ll work on fixin’ it up, gettin’ new tyres from the garage or somethin’, gon’ take me a month or two ta pay it off.”

Carol thrust her pay towards him, “here I know it’s not much but I can pick up more shifts and-“

“No Carol, this ain’t yer problem to sort ‘kay? I’ll handle it, ya need money much as I do right now.”

“At least let me pay for a taxi home,” she insisted.

“No need,” Daryl smirked. “Lucky for us Merle drove the truck down ‘n’ I had the good sense ta take the keys off the drunken bastard earlier.”

Carol smiled a little for real, the first time that evening since he’d snapped at her, as he swung the keys around his finger.

As she hopped into the truck she paused his him as he put the key in the ignition, flicking on the light overhead, confusion swept over his face as she held out an expectant palm.

“Your hand Daryl,” Carol sighed, keeping her hand held open.

“It’s fine,” he lied, already feeling a steady throbbing and sting that came with it.

“ _Daryl_.” Her eyes were narrowed in a do-not-mess-with-me kind of look that had Daryl sighing before placing his warm palm over her cold one.

She used her free hand to brush lightly over the knuckles, apologising under her breath as she heard Daryl intake a sharp breath.

“You shouldn’t’ve done that,” she murmured, testing the flexibility of each finger, Daryl wincing as she got to the middle one.

“Needed ta take out my anger, didn’t take it out on Peletier’s face earlier, wall’s lucky it got off so easy.”

Carol couldn’t help but chuckle lightly, “alright macho man, I don’t think any of your knuckles are broken, probably should get it cleaned and bandaged when you get home though.”

Daryl let out a snort, missing her cooling touch as she drew her hand away, flexing out the hand to test the mobility. “Ain’t got no pussy ass bandages.”

Carol rolled her eyes, “alright Merle.”

“Ain’t Merle,” he grunted in response.

“Then quit talking like him. If you don’t want it to get infected you need antiseptic cream and bandages, I’ll get you some when we get to mine.”

Daryl bristled in response, his pride sore from being compared to his brother as he started up the engine. “Fine. Ya gon’ be able ta sneak in? Yer parent’s ain’t gon’ be waitin’ up?”

“They’ve gone away for the weekend, ‘business trip’ whatever the hell that means, that’s what my dad was trying to tell me this morning when I left, there was a note on the side when I got back from school.”

“And they trust ya enough jus’ ta leave ya all weekend?” Daryl couldn’t even begin to imagine the kind of parties he and Merle would have if they lived there.

“Yeah, I guess?” Carol offered, she’d never really thought about it before, they’d been leaving her on her own since she was about fourteen. “I’m not really around much lately anyway, they act like they care what I’m doing, but it’s only because that what I’m doing dents their reputation that they pretend to give a shit.”

“Yeah well my folks never even pretended ta care.” The words came out of his mouth without thought. Daryl never spoke about his parents, not ever.

Carol didn’t offer him apologies like he thought she would, instead she just glanced over at him, a sad look in her eye quickly masked by acceptance.

The silence for some reason drove him to want to talk more. “My ma died when I was young, ‘bout eight years old. Burned our whole trailer down.” This was too much information, he’d never told anyone this he really needed to- “Fell asleep smokin’ in bed, pissed off her damn face…she always was. Don’t blame her for it now, made it easier…easier when my ol’ man-“

He cut off suddenly knowing he’d divulged much further than he’d intended too, Carol didn’t need to know this, she wouldn’t want to know this why would anyone-

“Is he gone now?”

Carol had cut into his train of thought, her interest to actually let him talk feeling like a pressure that had been pushing down on his chest for years had just had an offer to be lifted.

Daryl parked the car outside her house before talking again. “Yeah, I mean, god I hope so,” Daryl sighed out the last bit letting his head rest against the steering wheel.

Carol’s hand came up to soothingly rub his back, noticing the initial flinch that happened every now and again, but then he relaxed into it. Carol patiently waited him out to see if he had more to say.

“Once my ma died, he started beatin’ on Merle. He were only just thirteen, grew up far quicker cause of it. He took off when he was fifteen for a week, don’t know where, jus’ knew he was gon’, left me with that god damn monster.” Daryl paused to take a breath, his head still rested against the wheel, eyes closed as he focused on Carol’s hand rubbing circles against the expanse of his back. “That was the first time it happened, not enough ta leave any scars, I escaped most’ve that. But it was enough to damage me…more ways than one.” His voice was shaky towards the end of the sentence and Carol had to choke back the tears she wanted to shed for him.

His head finally lifted up as he began to speak again. “Once Merle came back things were different, he’d lash out on which ever once’ve us was closest, since Merle was older and never ‘round, it was usually me. Ain’t gon’ go inta details but he could get pretty damn violent when he was drunk, I’ve had more broken bones than I can count, more bloody noses than I thought was damn possible. It’s like one though day I feel like I’m just gonna turn into him, won’t even know it neither, I’ll just be that monster I used ta fear.”

He couldn’t believe he’d just said all that to her, just admitted what he would rarely ever even admit to himself. He was shaking now, he swallowed hard to fight for control, trying to unclench his muscles to try and make it stop.

“Still, he upped and left after Merle threatened to kill him ‘bout a year ago, almost nearly did kill the fucker too.” Daryl’s voice had resumed his usual gravelly casual tone, Carol’s brow furrowing at the shift.

She unbuckled her seatbelt, sliding across the bench until she was next to him, her arms wrapping under where his were rested on the steering wheel, snaking around his waist and burrowing into his side.

She bowed her head, tucking it underneath his arm so her head leant against his shoulder, her face buried into his neck. The skin to skin contact seemed to pull Daryl back, his white-knuckle grip releasing the steering wheel and enveloping Carol’s body instead. One arm draped around her back, the other curled around her small waist. It was rare he let himself feel things so raw, it hurt and at the same time it felt good, so many years of supressing his need to just let it out finally coming to a head.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed his face into her hair, breathing her in as she clung to his form. An air of calm began to wash over him the longer he embraced her, she felt so right in his arms and he swore it was the only thing that had ever felt right in his goddamn life.

“You aren’t ever going to turn into your father,” Carol mumbled against the pulse point in his neck. “You’re so good and kind Daryl…trust me, you’re nothing like him, not one bit.”

Daryl smiled in spite of himself at his own words about her mother being echoed back to him.

The moment quickly became too much for him though, feelings suddenly drowning him, causing him to ease back from her and going to examine his hand again. “How ‘bout that bandage then?”

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut warning.

_Ho_ - _ly_  shit her house was big. He knew it was big but jesus christ this was something else -compared to his sardine can of a home anyway. Daryl kicked off his shoes as he walked into the wide hallway, snorting under his breath at the sight of plush cream carpets that ran throughout.

There were two doorways on the left, Carol leading him through the first door, offering him a seat at the breakfast bar whilst she went to fetch the first aid kit.

He sat on the tall chair, taking in his surroundings as she hurried off calling out something that sounded like ‘make yourself at home’… _pfft, unlikely._  This place felt like anything but home for him. Everything about it screamed money, the pristine quartz worktops, the excessively large fridge (that he was sure was full to the brim with food unlike his own), the rustic looking oven to match the rustic wooden flooring. All it was too perfect for his liking and he’d never felt so out of place in his life.

Carol came back, setting the box down on the work top, standing in between his legs to reach over and take his hand.

“What’s the face for?” she asked absently gently cleaning his knuckle with an antiseptic wipe.

He fought flinching against the sting, distracting himself as he watched her focused face, making sure she’d got every grain of dirt out before applying the cream.

“Ya really live in this?” he finally answered with a question of his own.

“What d’ya mean by that?” She applied a generous coating of cream, making sure to completely cover the angry split skin.

“Place looks like a damn museum,” he muttered, watching as her mouth quirked into a half smile.

“Parents like to keep up appearances,” she offered dryly in response, unravelling the bandage before wrapping it securely around his hand.

“Don’t even look like no one’s been livin’ here, looks like a show home.” She’d ran her fingers over his now bandaged hand, squeezing his fingers to let him know she was done.

“Feels like a show home, I’m grateful to have a lock on my door, means I can at least have a little bit of privacy.”

“Yer room as big as the rest’ve this place?” He’d asked out of curiosity but as soon as he said it he knew-

“Was that a ploy to try and get me to show you?” Carol winked.  _Woman was so goddamn predictable._

“Ya know that’s not what I meant, ya jackass,” he muttered, hopping down from the chair, stretching out his fingers as he followed her into the hallway.

“Yeah yeah, lie to me all you want Dixon,” Carol taunted as she skipped off to put back the first aid kit, before quickly appearing back, “I know your game.”

Daryl snorted, “d’ya now?”

Carol hummed a confident but playful response, her face quickly sobering, “but in all seriousness, you can come up stairs with me, I’ve got some notes to give you for maths that I wanted you to go over.”

Daryl groaned muttering how he didn’t want no notes, but yet he still found himself trailing after her.

“You’re the first boy I’ve ever had up here,” Carol said as she pushed the door to her room open, turning back to him and biting down on her lip teasingly.

He felt an involuntary stir in his pants at her heated stare, the dim light from the hallway the only thing lighting her in the dark room.

She reached across to her bedside table, flicking a switch to bath the room in a soft glow of light, resting back on her bed as she allowed him to take in the space around him.

The room was big, that was a given, but it lacked any real personality. He honestly couldn’t say he was surprised, the clean cream walls to compliment the beige carpet, the light coloured embroidered sheets on the white painted king sized bed. The white vanity to match the bed, a few discarded pieces of makeup, the odd bottle of perfume laying amongst that. And then the large wardrobe, sticking with the white wood theme, doors hanging slightly ajar.

“It’s uh…” Daryl began his sentence but failed to finish it, what was there really to say? He felt like he knew Carol by now and this wasn’t her, it was plain, simple, neat, but not her.

“I know,” Carol sighed, hugging a pillow to her chest, “it may be my room but it’s not  _my_  room. My parents like to discourage any sort of individuality apparently, I was never allowed to redecorate or put up any posters or pictures, never allowed to just make it mine.”

“Should do it now, whilst yer on the whole pissin’ ‘em off streak,” he said, coming to perch on the edge of her bed, the opposite end to her.

Carol breathed a laugh at the idea, shaking her head, “I don’t even know what I’d do to it, it’s been like this since I was a little girl.”

“Show ‘em ya ain’t a lil girl no more,” Daryl said simply, his dark eyes meeting hers.

Carol failed to respond, taking a moment to think over his words, the conversation dying off as quickly as it started.

Daryl felt his eyes begin to sting from the never ending day and he knew he needed to get home before he fell asleep.

“Ya got them notes yer ass is insistin’ I read then?” he yawned, stretching out his stiff muscles.

“Oh yeah sure,” she said suddenly, scrambling about under her bed, chucking various sketchbooks and note pads on the bed, frowning when she came up empty for what she was looking for.

“Hold on minute, I may have left them in my school bag,” she rose from the bed, padding over to where her bag hung off her chair.

Daryl’s eyes scanned over the mess she had left on the bed, picking up the closest sketch pad to him, flicking casually through the pages as he waited for her to find those god forsaken notes.

He smiled to himself as he turned the pages realising this must have been Carol’s drawings, most of them being of people he’d never seen before, there was one he recognized as her friend Michonne.

“These’re real good,” he commented, making her glance up as she grasped the notes from her bag.

Her heart almost stopped as realised what he was looking at, dropping her notes to the floor as she lunged towards the bed.

“No no no don’t look at that!”

But it was already too late.

He had turned the last page in the book, his eyes widening slightly as he recognized the face staring back at him as his own.

She stood in front of him, teeth worrying at her bottom lip as she glanced nervously between the floor and him.

“It was-“ no that wasn’t right, “I was just-“  _fuck!_ What was she supposed to say?

“Practice?” That’s all she had to offer as a reasonable excuse.

Daryl’s eyes were still examining her work with the most meticulous detail, the gruelling silence extending for the longest of times.

“ _Daryl_.” Her voice was pleading and pitiful, she needed him to say something, anything.

The urgency in her voice had him finally looking up at her, a smile so small playing on lips that had she not been paying attention she might not have even noticed it was there.

“Interesting. Didn’t know ya spent that much time studyin’ my face.”

He was teasing her, great. She blushed profusely against her will though, he was never meant to see that drawing. It was meant to be an outlet, to get him out of her mind but if anything it just burned him more permanently.

“I don’t,” she murmured, the itch to rip the sketchbook out of his hand becoming like a nervous tick.

“Meant what I said though,” his voice was void of teasing, sincerity taking its place, “they’re real good, got a talent for that shit right there.”

She could feel her cheeks burning further as he complimented her, “thanks Daryl.”

“Y’know if ya wanted a picture of me though all ya had ta do was ask.” He was back to taunting her again, a wicked smirk on his face that had her shoving at his shoulder so he fell back onto the bed.

She finally managed to scoop the book out of his hands, shoving them and the other notepads back under her bed, leaning down to scoop up his earlier discarded notes. She heard a low whistle behind her, snapping her head back to glance at Daryl, sprawled out on her bed and resting up on his forearms, admiring her behind as she bent over.

“Stop,” she huffed with a quickly followed snort. He chuckled, he couldn’t help but keep teasing her, she was goddamn cute when she was flustered.

“I gotta say princess yer bed is pretty damn comfy,” he said through another yawn, resting his head back against her pillow.

“Yeah well don’t get too comfy Dixon, you’ve still got the drive home yet,” Carol said through her own yawn.

He really didn’t want to go home, he just wanted to sleep and right now that’s where her bed was taking him, he could feel himself slowly being lulled into a state of pure bliss as-

“ _Oomph_ -the hell was that for?” Daryl grumbled as a pillow hit him square in the face.

“You started snoring,” Carol giggled, holding her pyjamas in her arms against her chest, “now I’m going to get changed, look over the notes I’ve wrote for you and don’t fall asleep, I’ll be out in just a minute.”

“Whatever,” he grunted grumpily as she laughed again, locking the bathroom door behind her.

He didn’t even attempt to get up and look at the notes, just allowed himself to sink further into her bed, wanting to enjoy the feeling of not having a lumpy squeaky mattress beneath him for just a few minutes more…

She was glistening and naked under him, when did this happen? Her hips writhing up into his, whimpering his name as he sucked down on her neck. They should stop, this wasn’t right. But he didn’t want to stop. Wasn’t sure he even had the physical strength to stop when her hips were grinding up into his dick like that. He couldn’t get enough of her, her creamy skin calling to him like a siren. His tongue travelled every part he could reach, taking a rosy perked nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue until he drew an ungodly moan from her. She was begging for it now, angling her hips so the head of his cock ran through her wet slit.  _Fuck!_ He couldn’t deny her any longer, lining himself up, getting ready to thrust into her enticingly slick heat, his lips finding hers as he took the final plunge-

He jolted himself awake, his muscles tightening defensively as he glanced around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

Hearing a soft inaudible voice next to him, his eyes snapped down, letting out a sigh of a relief followed by an immediate flush of embarrassment. Carol stirred in her sleep, his name escaping her lips as she began to come around.

“M’here,” he soothed, laying back down next to her, cringing as he felt the cool damp patch he’d left on her sheets from his sweat.

He must have fallen back asleep when she’d gone to change, that was the last thing he remembered anyway. If the birds chirping outside was any indication then it seemed he’d been asleep for quite a few hours, the room in a basked in blue-black darkness that comes with the break of dawn. Despite his sudden awakening the adrenaline within him quickly wore off, Carol’s steady breathing tempting back into the otherwise peaceful slumber he was previously in.

He pushed his damp hair off his face, setting back up momentarily to peel off the soaked t-shirt from his body, chucking it haphazardly across the room.

As he settled back down Carol immediately curled into him, her nails grazing his chest as she pressed into his side, her foot sliding under his. The shorts of her pyjamas had ridden up not helping with his current morning wood he’d woken with but he pushed through it, allowing himself to enjoy the moment for what it wasn’t. Because it wasn’t anything. She wasn’t really his, what they had wasn’t real and as much as it pained him to admit, part of him wished it was. He couldn’t say when or why that feeling occurred, but it was there now. Burning away in the back of his mind, never being allowed to come forth and speak.

“You ‘kay?” Carol asked drowsily, he wasn’t sure if she was still asleep or in fact awake.

“Mhmm,” he hummed sleepily, a hand slowly trailing down her ribcage until he reached the skin of her waist where her tank top had ridden up. His fingertips slowly traced back and forth against the soft curve, her skin feeling like silk against his. He swore he felt her lips press a kiss to his shoulder but he was so sleep induced he couldn’t be sure. Once again he allowed himself to revel in what wasn’t real and in what hasn’t and will never truly be his. 


	25. Chapter 25

Fuck he was gorgeous. She would lay like this all day with him if she could, she had a good mind to as well. She wasn’t sure when he took his shirt off, or where it had disappeared to for that matter but she was certainly enjoying the view. This was becoming a habit they couldn’t continue though, it seemed she had sought him out once again in her sleep, wrapping herself around him like a vine, his hand protectively curled around her hip as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

She hadn’t meant for this to happen again but by the time she’d finished changing the night before he was passed out on her bed. Carol hadn’t the heart to wake him up, the only reason he was up so late was because of her and his soft snoring told her he was already in a deep sleep. So instead she slid under the covers, leaving Daryl sprawled out on the top, pressing a kiss to his brow after she leant over him to flick off the lamp.

They’d only been pretending for to date for a week and a half but so much had happened in that time that it felt far longer. They’d spent almost every day together and despite that not being part of the agreement Daryl seemed to hold no complaints. The boy was practically a damn saint and she knew no amount of tutoring would ever be able to repay him for that. He’d done more for her than her parents had ever done for her in her whole life. Now, she couldn’t deny they provided for her, made sure she never went without in the way of luxuries but with that came its own price. Daryl gave and expected nothing in return. Despite her friends’ warnings she could feel herself teetering on the edge of falling, that’s why she needed to reign it in. No more sleepovers, no more unnecessary meetings after school, no more him driving her around like a chauffeur, it all had to end, for the sake of her feelings at least.

She was lost in thought, her eyes trained on his mouth, so lost in thought in fact that she had failed to notice Daryl’s eyes open, only realising when his mouth quirked into a one-sided smirk.

“Mornin’,” he drawled, his voice warm like honey.

_Well shit._

“Hey,” she whispered back, unable to stop the smile on her lips.

They were both in that state of consciousness after you just wake up, there’s a peak of confidence that isn’t usually there. You’re not quite sure of your surroundings nor do you care, all you can focus on is the person laying in bed next to you, acting on impulse instead of rationality.

His hand tightened against her hip, his arousal driving him to want to make some bad decisions. Her chest heaved as the tension built between them, her clothed breasts just brushing across his bare torso as her breath hitched.

Those damn teenage hormones were getting the better of her, a heat pooling low in her belly as his dark eyes bore into hers.

“Sorry I fell asleep,” he murmured eventually, his mind had finally caught up with his body, dropping his hand from her hip.

“It’s okay, I’m sorry I kept you up so late.” She rolled away from him, knowing whatever moment they were having had been and gone.

His shoulders popped as his arms lifted above his head, hips arching off the bed.

“Ain’t no problem,” he said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, planting his feet on the floor.

“Well I was meaning to talk to you about it actually.” Carol swallowed hard as he shot her a glare over his shoulder, sitting herself against her headboard.

“What about it?” he asked.

“I just-“ how to word this, “I don’t want you giving me lifts home anymore.”

“Why?” His tone was stern one that let her know it wasn’t up for argument.

“Because you can’t keep driving me around-“  
“Ain’t gon’ let ya go home alone,” he interrupted, swinging himself right back around onto her bed.

“I can get a taxi Daryl-“

“No.”

“ _Daryl_.”

“Said no.”

“It’s not your choice.”

“Is if I make it my choice, I’m droppin’ ya home after yer shifts, end’ve discussion princess.”

She threw a pillow at his head.

“No not end of discussion!”

Daryl bristled as he scooped the pillow off the floor, “I ain’t arguin’ with ya ‘bout this sweetheart, suck it up.”

“No! You can’t force me to ride home with you.”

“We’ll see,” Daryl snorted.

“God you’re infuriating,” Carol hissed. The plan to spend less time with him was already going to shit.

“Same goes to you baby,” Daryl drawled sarcastically.

“Fuck you-  _omph!_ ”

Carol wrenched the pillow he’d thrown away from her face, scowling at him sternly.

“I think ya mean thank ya,” Daryl smirked.

Carol was just about to throw the pillow at him again when a noise downstairs made her freeze.

“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” she whispered flinging herself out of bed.

Daryl stood suddenly, chucking on his t-shirt that he’d previously thrown to the floor.

“Shit,” she hissed, her panic causing her to hyperventilate, “you have to go, now now now!”

“Car’ my shoes,” Daryl whispered back, his gaze looking towards where her front door would be.

“Oh god,” she groaned quietly, her stomach clenching as she heard the quickening of footsteps, her name being called like a shrill siren.

Her parents were back early, what the fuck?! She couldn’t breath, her chest felt like it was constricting and it was only when Daryl’s hands rested lightly on her shoulders that she managed to intake a deep breath.

“Breath,” he whispered, flinching as he heard the banging and rattling of her locked door knob.

“I’m- I’m not ready-“ she was having a full blown panic attack, if there was one rule that her parents engrained into her it was that no boys were allowed in her room, let alone overnight.

The banging was getting louder now, the door rattling on its hinges as her mother and father yelled at the top of their lungs.

He cupped her face in his hands, trying to get her calm enough so he could open the door and make that hauntingly familiar pounding stop.

His thumbs smoothed her cheeks that were damp with tears, “I ain’t gon’ let nothin’ happen ta ya alright? I’m gon’ open the door but ya gotta trust me, okay?

Carol gave a shaky nod, mourning the loss of his calming touch as he went to unlock the door, putting on his game face as he did.

“Alright alright, ease up ease up,” he muttered as he flung the door open, finding his throat immediately being grasped by her fathers’ hand.

“Fuck!” he croaked. He was not expecting that.

The sight of her dad’s hand wrapped around Daryl’s throat seemed to spring her into action, attempting to yank her fathers’ tightening hand off his neck.

“What did I tell you boy?” her father boomed

“Carol what the hell do you think you’re doing?! Bringing that redneck into our home, letting him stay here over night and do god knows what to you?!” her mother shouted.

Carol couldn’t focus on her mother’s screeching, only on the tightening of her father’s hand around Daryl’s throat.

“Stop!” Carol screamed, tugging pathetically at her dad’s locked arm.

“I warned you hick, and you couldn’t even do that, not even for her!” her father growled as Daryl failed to loosen the man’s tight grip on him.

“Stop! Stop it now!” Carol was spluttering through tears, shouting at the top of her lungs.

She was relieved that her father finally released his hold on Daryl, Daryl gasping for air as he braced himself against her bedside table.

Carol’s relief immediately switched to anger. “Daryl told me what you did, what kind of parents are you?!” Carol’s eyes cut to her mother, knowing she was just as much to blame for this. “Cutting off my college fund if he didn’t leave me, who the hell does that?! You’re both controlling, manipulative assholes and you go to damn hell if you think I’m living under your thumb anymore!”

Daryl was proud of her, they needed to hear exactly what she thought of them. Though he doubted very much that it would make them change their ways at least she would have said her piece.

“You selfish little brat,” her mother spat, taking a step towards.

Carol could feel her nerves kicking in as the adrenaline wore off. But they eased up as she felt Daryl’s hand twitch against the back of hers, sliding his hand around to interlock them, his thumb running against the back of her finger.

“No mother, I am far from selfish unlike yourselves. I don’t want or expect a dime of your money, I can make my own way in the world perfectly fine without your financial aid. You seem to forget I never wanted for the expensive car you took away from me, or the 50 inch plasma tv you also removed, I never asked for piano lessons as a little girl, I never asked for you to pay for Yale, somewhere I don’t even want to go. All I have ever wanted from you both is freedom, responsibility to take care of myself, make my own choices, my own mistakes. But no, that was something you were never willing to give, so now it’s something I’m going to take, whether you like it or not.”

“You’re an ignorant little girl and a damn fool,” her father spoke, his hand gripping at the top of her arm with almost bruising strength.

She hissed in pain, trying to pull away from him, Daryl’s jaw clenching as she kept his hand held firmly in hers to stop him from doing anything rash.

“This is the final straw, you’ve pushed us too far, you have tainted this family name quite enough, it is time for the games to stop. Now he may not have cared enough about you to put your future first but I know your foolish heart cares about him. If you do not end this I will get Ed Peletier to press charges against him for assault, now he may not go down for it - although I will try my very best to make sure he does - but I can almost guarantee it’ll get him kicked from school and damn good luck to you to try and find another one who’ll take him on. Never has there been a Dixon to graduate from high school and I doubt there ever will be, certainly not if you carry on with things the way they are.”

She wanted to slap the ever loving shit out of her father, she knew if he’d done the right amount of snooping he would have found out Daryl wanted to go to mechanical school. He knew damn well that wouldn’t be possible if Daryl didn’t graduate.

Her father had backed her into a corner and she knew this was it. End of the line, she wasn’t ruining Daryl’s future for the sake of hers, no way. She’d continue tutoring him privately, she could find a way to still make that happen. And that way she would still get to see him, so it wouldn’t be all bad.

Her heart felt heavy in her chest as her and her father knew it was game over, once again she’d lost a battle against her ruthless parents.

Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth, letting her hand go slack against Daryl’s, “o-

“ _No._ ”

Daryl’s voice was merely a low growl, his hand squeezing hers as he placed himself in front of her possessively.

“ _Daryl_ ,” Carol urged, he couldn’t do this.

“Nah, ain’t lettin’ them use me ‘gainst ya like that, fuck ‘em.”

“You are so going to regret crossing me.” Her father’s voice was low and menacing.

“Like I give a shit,” Daryl snarled back, his lip curling in disgust.

“Can’t wait to see how you stand up in court, no better than the other Dixon’s I imagine,” her father chuckled humourlessly as he stood off with Daryl.

“Carol get a bag together, yer stayin’ with me,” Daryl’s voice was demanding but soft.

“Carol Grace, you will do no such thing,” her mother hissed in protest. 

Carol ignored her mother, knowing the woman had no balls to even try and stop her, keeping a cautious eye on Daryl and her father as she chucked stuff into her school bag.

“You keep your hands off my daughter,” her father growled as Carol appeared behind Daryl, tugging at his hand to leave.

Daryl used Carol’s hold on his hand to bring her forward with jump, angling her arm so it was faced towards them both, the finger shaped red bruising already showing through on her upper arm.

“Nah, I think it’s ya who needs ta keep yer hands off ya daughter. Bruise her like that again y’all be wishin’ yer were dead.”

Carol’s father said nothing but still continued to stand off with Daryl, his brow deeply furrowed, a menacing look in his eye.

Without breaking eye contact, Daryl rummaged in his pocket, holding out the keys to Carol.

“Get in the truck.”

Carol looked wearily between the two men before taking the keys, hurrying downstairs to slip on a pair of shoes and start up the truck.

She waited anxiously, tapping her foot restlessly as she burned a hole through the front door with her stare.

Finally the door was opened, Carol letting out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding, Daryl walking towards her, apparently having time to put on his boots as he strode towards the vehicle.

He said nothing as he got in the truck, holding a finger up to pause her as she went to speak, silencing her as he’d started up the engine, keeping the finger held in the air until he turned a corner and they were out of sight, cutting off the engine again and finally allowing her to speak.

“Are you insane?!” she squawked, she could feel a whole swirl of emotions inside of her and he was about to endure all of them. “Do you have any idea what they’ll do? Daryl, you could go to fucking prison! Or get kicked from school! I’m not worth this much trouble really, just let me tell them I’ll end this, I can’t- I won’t let you not finish school! You don’t get to make that decision asshole!” She shoved at his chest as the tears continued to roll down her face, Daryl not reacting but just taking what she threw at him, letting her vent it all out. “I need you, what am I supposed to do if you’re not around?!” She wasn’t trying to make this about herself but Carol knew if she was going to get through to him it would be because it was affecting her in some way.

Although Daryl’s face remained placid, his eyes told a different story. Carol could practically read the inner conflict he was having.

She raised on her knees, scooting over closer to him, her tears still showing no sign of slowing.

“ _Please_.” Her voice was wavering and pleading, her hand coming up to cradle one side of his face, her forehead falling helplessly against his.

“He hurt you,” she whispered, her eyes squeezed shut as she willed herself to stop crying, “he can hurt you in so many other ways.”

“He hurt you,” Daryl rasped back, his hands find purchase at her waist, feeling her shiver beneath his touch. “I can’t let him hurt you again.”

“But Dar-“

“But nothin’,” he tugged at her waist, swivelling her so she fell into his lap, her arms instantly wrapping around his torso as she buried her face into his chest.

He enveloped her against him, one arm scooping under her legs, the other staying at her waist to keep her safe and pressed against him.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, his own eyes going hazy with tears.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for,” she stated determinedly.

“Said I weren’t gon’ let nothin’ happen ta ya, I wanted to hit him the second he grabbed ya but didn’t think ya wanted me ta.”

“I didn’t, Daryl if you hit him he would have got you locked up within a minute,” Carol’s crying had stopped now, pulling away from his chest to look at him. “You said you weren’t going to let anything happen to me and you didn’t. Don’t you dare go feeling guilty for my father’s actions.”

She let her head rest against his chest again, listening to his erratic heartbeat slowly begin to return to a normal speed.

“I don’t want to lose you,” she murmured, her high strung emotions controlling her words as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Exactly why I ain’t gon’be leavin’ ya,” he responded, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 


	26. Chapter 26

By the time he’d got her back to his she was crying again, he’d never felt so helpless in his goddamn life, he just wanted to make her feel better.

Too many rash decisions were made in the past hour and it was getting to her. Daryl had made the decision to risk being kicked out of school and going to prison. Her father had bruised her in his anger, the same way Ed had done the week before. He had also hurt Daryl, the purple abrasions as clear as day around his throat. Carol had walked out of her own house, no idea when or if she was going back. Her mother…well that was only thing that didn’t surprise her, her mother had always been spiteful with her words and that was something Carol was already accustomed to.

He’d text Merle asking him to take the truck down to the bar to pick up his bike when he eventually decided to wake up, adding that he would explain what happened to it later.

Carol had her head laid in his lap, curled up in a small ball on his bed as he ran his fingers soothingly through her hair, finding himself at a loss for words as she continued to cry.

One hand was entrapped in hers, Carol keeping a tight hold on him, tucking his hand under her head.

Eventually she drifted off to sleep, sniffling and twitching every few seconds.

As he drew circles against the skin of her neck he caught sight of her phone that had slipped out of her pocket, debating with himself as he tried to come to a decision. He had an idea, whether she’d appreciate that idea or not though was another thing. His resolve quickly crumbled as she whimpered, burrowing further into him. He picked up the phone, opening up the contacts, clicking on the first person that came up.

Apprehensively he pressed call, holding the phone up to his ear and the dial tone began to ring.

It only rang twice before someone picked up.

“Hey Carol, how was work? Lover boy drop you home?”

“Andrea,” Daryl said clearing his throat nervously.

“Oh…Dixon, what’s up? Where’s Carol?”

He couldn’t miss the slight panic in her friend’s voice and understandably so.

“She’s alright, sorta, she’s sleepin’. Listen I need ya ta come ta mine, somethin’s happened at home with her ‘n’ I think she’s needs someone ta talk ta right now. I tried but, I can’t make her stop cryin’, I don’t know what ta do.”

Andrea could hear how desperate he sounded, like he actually really cared for her.

Andrea nodded despite him not being able to see, “alright, where are you?”

Daryl gave her the address of the trailer park before adding, “my brother’s just left won’t be back for a while.”

“Okay, I’m on my way.”

Daryl didn’t bother with goodbyes, simply hanging up the phone, placing it back down next to Carol. His thumb went back to tracing against her neck, calming her still stuttered breathing.

After he’d sent Carol out the house he had more than a few bitter words for her parents, letting them know exactly what he thought of them. He’d only managed to get out after Carol’s father had gone to take another lunge at him, Daryl pulling the same threat on him as he had Daryl if he dared lay a hand on him or Carol again.

He sent Andrea another quick text just to walk on in when she got here, he didn’t want to move Carol and risk waking her.

He was close to drifting off when he heard the front door slowly squeak open, his name being called out.

“In the back room,” he called back, his gaze on Carol as she shifted in her sleep.

Andrea opened the door, her heart breaking at the sight she saw Carol in. Her face was red and blotchy, her eyes puffy from the crying, lines of dried mascara covered her cheeks, curled against Daryl as much as her body would let her.

“Hey,” Andrea said quietly.

Daryl grunted a quiet response, “she’s been asleep for a while…don’t know what happened, think everythin’s just kinda catchin’ up ta her.”

Andrea hummed in agreement, perching herself on the edge of his bed, brushing a stray curl out of Carol’s face.

“You were right to call, was it bad?”

“Ya tell me?” Daryl asked, tilting his head back to expose his neck.

 Andrea frowned but her eyes widened. “Her dad?”

Daryl nodded, gently scooping the hair off Carol’s arm to reveal similar looking bruising.

“That bastard,” Andrea hissed with a venom in her voice that almost scared Daryl.

“Ain’t gon’ let him hurt her ‘gain, she’s stayin’ with me tonight,” he paused caressing a finger back and forth across her cheek, glancing briefly back up at Andrea, “‘less she wants to go with ya.”

“I’m sure she’ll let us know when she wakes up.”

“Never seen someone cry so much, wanted to ta kill the bastard even more than I already did cause of it.”

“You care about her.” Andrea’s statement caught him off guard, his eyes snapping up to meet hers, his movements on Carol’s face stopping.

“Was worried is all.” Why he was dismissing her like that he didn’t know, didn’t want to admit what they both already knew.

“It’s more than that.” Andrea countered. “You may be pulling the wool over her eyes but don’t play dumb with me Daryl.”

He didn’t have it in him to lie, not when she was so blatantly calling him out on it like that.

“Care.” His voice almost sounded choked at his admission. “Hard not ta. Spend every waking minute with her.”

“By choice,” Andrea snorted, “don’t think she doesn’t mention stuff to me and ‘Chonne, I know she doesn’t tell us everything, but it’s enough. I know you care but don’t smother her okay? She’s trying escape the whole overbearing thing, let her have her freedom, trust her…it won’t kill her to take the bus occasionally.”

Daryl knew Andrea was right, he cared for her much more than he knew. That was half the problem though, he’d never really gave a shit about anyone before, having someone he finally did give a shit about made him want to protect her all the more. Made him feel like he was responsible for her wellbeing and safety. She was her own person though, fierce and independent and he knew as well as her that she didn’t need to rely on him for things.

“You feel things that go past caring?” Andrea prompted after he failed to response, knowing he’d taken her previous words on board.

Daryl very nearly choked on the air he was breathing.

“Nah, ain’t like that, just friends, don’t see her that way.”

“Really?” Andrea sounded less than convinced, raising a perfectly arched brow at him. “Because the way you look at her tells me otherwise.”

Daryl could feel his defences going up in an instant. “Told ya I’m ya worried, don’t feel nothin’ for her like that, ain’t ever gonna.”

Andrea sighed wishing she could say the same for her best friend.

“You just be careful then Dixon,” her concerned gaze watching a stirring Carol, her voice hardening as her eyes met his, “and you make damn sure she doesn’t fall for you.”


	27. Chapter 27

Carol eventually woke after a while, blindly patting the bed, looking for the comfort of Daryl, frowning and finally opening her eyes when she came up short.

“He’s gone to deal with Merle, something about his bike,” Andrea’s voice came confusing the ever loving hell out of her.

“Andrea?” Carol’s head whipped around to see her best friend sat at the end of his bed, offering her a compact mirror and a makeup wipe. “What’re you doing here?”

“He called, said you might’ve needed me, so I came.”

“He shouldn’t’ve called,” Carol said, brushing off her feelings completely as she scrubbed furiously at her mascara streaked face. “I’m fine.”

“ _Carol_ ,” Andrea warned sternly. “He said you wouldn’t stop crying, he was worried out of his goddamn mind.”

 Carol sighed, her eyes watering again at the thought of that morning. “Shit’s bad Andrea, like really bad.”

“What happened? I saw Daryl’s throat…your arm.”

Carol almost guiltily glanced at her own arm, grimacing at the bruising she saw there.

“…Daryl stayed over mine last night-“

“Wait, what?” Andrea asked, her eyes widened as assumptions were made.

“It wasn’t like  _that_ ,” Carol explained, rolling her eyes at her friend.

“Then what was it like? Soft and gentle? Hot and dirty?”

Andrea waggled her brows and Carol couldn’t help but laugh, she always had a way of lightening the darkest situations. “You’re terrible! You know that’s not how it is, he just dropped me off and kinda…fell asleep?”

“So you slept with him, again?”

“You make it sound like we’re actually doing something other than sleeping. But yes. I told myself that was the last time, I’m aware sharing a bed with my fake boyfriend is a little weird.”

“I think you two just need to admit that it’s not fake anymore,” Andrea stated casually, admiring her perfectly painted nails. “Plus, if you’re not intending on sleeping with him any more then why have you got an overnight bag here?”

Andrea smiled her Cheshire cat grin and Carol thought about how Andrea and Merle were far too alike.

“It  _is_  fake and I had no choice, I couldn’t exactly stay at mine after what happened.”

“I take it mommy and daddy weren’t too keen on your little sleepover?”

“That’s a fucking understatement,” Carol muttered. She briefly explained what her father had threatened, how he choked Daryl and bruised her in his anger.

“Your dad is a real prick, he can’t threaten you and Daryl and then completely contradict himself like that. Are you going to press charges?”

“Charges?” Carol had never even thought about that.

“Yeah, he assaulted both you and Daryl, you’re perfectly within your rights to do so.”

Carol sometimes forgot that Andrea wanted to be a lawyer, came from two generations of previous lawyers, her father and her grandfather.

“You know my dad would represent you, if you wanted to,” Andrea added.

“I- uh-“ Did she want to press charges? Maybe she didn’t, couldn’t bring herself to do it. But Daryl? She sighed knowing that wouldn’t be possible, the Dixon name would never stand up well in court.

“Just think about it, it might be your ticket out of there. Might be able to get you compensation.”

“Andrea, it’s just a little bruise,” Carol said brushing her fingers over the mark, “not like Daryl’s.”

“Carol.” Andrea’s voice was hard, “little bruise or not, he shouldn’t have even touched you, or Daryl.”

“You spoken to Daryl?”

“Not about this, just because I don’t know…y’know…”

“If your dad would stand up in court for Daryl?”

Andrea gave a half sad nod, “I know he’s not all bad, cares about you, protected you…and then there’s that something more neither of you will admit to.”

Carol glared at her, Andrea raising her palms in defence.

“It’s fine it’s fine, I’m not going to push you, yet. But seriously I don’t know how you both deny it.”

“What do you mean both?” Carol’s eyes narrowed at her smirking friend.

“Hmm? Nothing, nothing.” Andrea rose from the bed, ready to slip away from Carol if she needed to.

“What did you ask him?” Carol’s brow was furrowed, kneeling up on the bed to be level with Andrea.

“Look, it was nothing, really, if you want to know ask Dixon, I’m not getting involved.”

“You already did!” Carol exclaimed throwing a pillow her way, Andrea dodging it with ease as she slipped through the doorway.

Andrea chuckled as Carol scrambled after her, fully prepared to continue grilling her until a certain Dixon walked through the door.

He was damp with sweat, sweeping a hand across his brow before wiping his hands in his jeans, the unbuttoned shirt definitely not going missed by Carol.

“Here’s your chance,” Andrea murmured, a grin to her tone Carol refused acknowledge, instead sharply elbowing her, smirking as Andrea grunted.

“Hey yer up, feelin’ better?” Daryl asked, manoeuvring past them to get a glass of water, gulping it down like it was a finite resource.

“Yeah, a bit better, had time to process it now,” Carol said, her eyes almost automatically falling to his ass he bent over to wash his face.

“Oh for god sake woman, control yourself,” Andrea hissed under her breath to Carol as she noted her lingering eyes.

Carol blushed at being caught, moving the conversation swiftly on as she leant against his kitchen counter. “You working on your bike?”

“Yeah, Merle’s gone ta sort out some new tyres, didn’t tell him who did it, would’ve already killed Peletier by now if he knew.”

“Wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world,” Andrea muttered, earning a snort from Daryl as he turned around to face the girls.

“He asked ‘bout the bruises too, told him I’d tell him when he got back.” Daryl looked guilty as he glanced at her. “Didn’t want to tell him nothin’ ya didn’t want me ta. He won’t hurt yer dad, but he might if he sees yer bruises, Merle’s far less reasonable than me.”

Carol pursed her lips, “tell him what you want, but don’t let Merle get in trouble.”

Daryl smiled briefly at her concern for Merle’s wellbeing, “it’s alright, I can handle my brother.”

Carol nodded, confident that he’d handle it how he saw appropriate.

“Andrea ask ya yet?” Daryl asked suddenly.

“Ask me what?” Carol instantly felt nervous, anything conspiring between those two could never be a good thing.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to stay with me tonight, or if you’d rather stay with Daryl?”

Carol’s nerves ebbed, looking between Daryl and Andrea.

She didn’t want to impose on Daryl any more than she already had but at the same time she didn’t want to be away from him, not yet.

“Ain’t gon’ be offended if ya wanna go with her,” Daryl added, noticing her confliction.

“No, it isn’t that, it’s just…I don’t want to be in your way all the time, sure by now you’re sick of me.”

Daryl shook his head firmly, “ain’t no bother ya being here, just didn’t think ya’d wanna.”

“Well,” she ignored Andrea’s shit eating grin as she made her choice, “I do. If that’s okay? Just for now.”

Daryl’s face broke into a half smile, “ain’t no problem.”

“Cuties.” Andrea just couldn’t help herself, quickly changing the subject when she received angry stares from the pair. “Me and Michonne can go pick up some stuff for you Monday if you want? When your parents are at work. I don’t know when you’re planning on going back but you’re going to need some stuff if this is going to be for a while.”

“Hadn’t really thought about it, I suppose if you could that would be great,” Carol said, hating the feeling of not knowing what was happening or when.

“Okay, I’ve got to go, was supposed to be meeting Tara and Jesus for food, but I’ll text you later alright?”

Carol nodded, giving Andrea a hug goodbye, telling her she’d keep her updated.

“Take care of her Dixon.” She said it with a smirk, but her eyes meant business.

Daryl grunted an affirmation, feeling uneasy as Andrea gave him a look that told him she knew far more than he wanted her too.

After she left Daryl turned back to Carol, surprising her by sliding his hands over her hips.

“Ya really okay now?” He was concerned still, physically he could take care of her, but emotionally? He didn’t have the first fucking clue.

Carol nodded with a small smile, her mind far too focused of the feeling of his hands on her hips to think about much else.

He let his hands inch around just a little further, fingers splayed against her lower back.

“Sure ya wanna stay here with me? Ain’t no problem, I can drop ya to Andrea in the truck if ya changed yer mind-“

Carol pressed a finger to his lips, she could see the panic in his face, the panic that she really wasn’t okay.

“Daryl,” she hushed, her hand sliding down to find purchase at his neck, “I’m fine.”

He nodded but then neither made any move to break the contact between them.

The static tension and the darkening of the evening around them lingered in the air causing them both to lose their inhibitions.

She could feel the pressure from her hand on his neck increasing, pulling him slowly forward. She became hyperaware of his hands, arching her into him so their faces inched closer. Their noses were practically brushing, her eyes fixated on his parted lips. His breath was coming out hot and heavy against her mouth, so damn close, all she had to do was tilt her head and-

“Well that was a damn ballache ‘n’ a half!”

Merle’s voice brought them both back to reality, jumping apart as if Merle would be aware of what was actually happening between them.

“Oh, sorry lil brother, didn’t realise y’all were ‘bout ta have yerself a lil freaky deaky.”

“Fuck off,” Daryl muttered, going to rummage through the fridge to find Carol something to eat.

Carol shook her head slightly as if what just happened was a figment of her imagination, that maybe they hadn’t been moving closer at all…but they had. It didn’t matter. The day had just been emotional for them both, they weren’t thinking straight. That’s all there was to it… _right?_


	28. Chapter 28

“I’ll sleep on the couch, ya can have the bed.”

He couldn’t risk whatever happened before. Not again. He was sure she’d felt it as much as him, that underlying sexual tension that was simmering just below the surface. Nothing could happen though, she was going through a hard time, she was seeking comfort, that’s all it was. And as for him…well he just needed to learn to control himself.

Daryl’s offer had Carol frowning up from her sandwich, uncurling her legs from beneath her on the couch.

“Why?”

“Whaddya mean why? Cause didn’t think ya’d wanna share a bed that’s why.”

“We’ve shared before,” she argued.

“Not by choice,” he muttered back.

“You saying you don’t want to sleep with me?”

“No.” This wasn’t going as planned. “I mean I do but- fuck- I don’t mind- fuck sake- I’m tryna be nice here, jesus christ.”

Carol giggled at his struggle with words, “it’s okay Pookie, we can share if you want to that bad.”

“Pookie? Kinda fuckin’ nickname is that?”

“The kind I’m going to give you, since you insist on calling me princess on a daily basis.”

“Yeah, well when you act like one- ow!”

Daryl yelped as she kicked him from the other side of the couch.

“I do not,” she almost growled, standing to take both hers and his empty plates.

“Didn’t have ta be so aggressive about it,” Daryl grumbled, rubbing at his thigh.

She shot him a warning look then that had him closing his mouth before he could even think about continuing to bitch.

A few minutes of silence past between them, Daryl’s attention being partially absorbed by the television but mostly by the view he had of Carol from the corner of his eye, gradually cleaning her way through the small pile of dishes.

“How’s your bike looking?” she asked as she wiped her hands in her sleep shorts she’d changed back into after her shower.

Daryl grumbled under his breath before properly responding, rubbing his temples with one hand. “It’s not lookin’ great, I’d fuckin’ beat the shit out of Peletier but I don’t think that’s gonna help me when I have ta stand up in court against him.”

Carol felt a fresh wave of guilt at his words, padding back over to the couch, holding her hand out to him as if to help him up.

“I don’t think we should be talking about this in earshot of Merle,” she said quietly, glancing towards his ajar bedroom door where light snoring could just about be heard.

Merle had tried grilling Daryl about the bruises again but he had used Carol as an excuse not to talk about it, claiming he didn’t want to upset her again. It was a cheap move but it seemed to work for the most part, Merle grumbling that they’d would talk about it in the morning unless he wanted more bruises to match.

Daryl took the hand she offered, feeling a warmth spread through him as she held onto him until they got to his room. He needed to get a damn hold on himself, Daryl didn’t do emotions, never had. Maybe he needed to get laid and get those hormones out of his system, not with Carol of course, she deserved more than that…more than him.

He was going too deep into his thoughts again, gratefully being dragged back out by the one person who was always forefront of his mind.

Carol lounged out on his bed, shimming over to allow Daryl some room as he shut his door behind them.

He got himself changed before joining her, stripping himself of his shirt by way of indication that she should look away.

But of course she didn’t, her eyes drank him in, dark and hungry - suddenly regretting his offer of sleeping on the couch. Why did she feel the need to inflict such self-torture? 

He unbuckled his belt buckle, popping open the front of his jeans before he finally noticed her lustful stare.

“Gotta pay more if ya wanna see the goods,” he commented, Carol’s eyes quickly adverting down to the bedsheets, an undeniable redness appearing on her cheeks.

“Sorry, was just lost in thought,” she offered as an explanation, her eyes still very much focused on the sheets in her lap.

“What’re thinkin’ about?” he asked innocently, quickly slipping on a pair of lounge pants before taking up the space next to her, both laying on their sides so they were face to face.

She blushed further, deciding her filthy thoughts were definitely staying to herself.

Then Carol thought about what Andrea had said, about both of them denying further feelings, but she wasn’t prepared to open up that door either. If he’d told Andrea that he had no further feelings, then that was that. But Andrea was extremely good at reading people and why would he tell Andrea, her best friend of all people, if he had feelings- no! Do not even indulge the idea.

But then there was that moment in the kitchen, their lips had been not a whisper apart, starting up an ache within her that seemed to arise a lot when he was around. His hands had been so firm against her hips, his eyes nothing more than dark pools, and she swore there was a hardening pressed against her lower stomach- good lord she needed to stop.

“Still thinkin’ ‘bout it?”

She’d been quiet too long, trying to find a safe topic to talk about that didn’t involve her wanting to mount him.

“Sorry,” she apologised again, “it’s just been a long day.”

Daryl nodded, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead, his calloused hand resting under her jaw. “Ain’t gon’ send ya back there if ya don’t wanna go. Stay with me long as ya want.”

Carol smiled as he let his fingers gently curl around her jaw, trailing downwards until his hand dropped. She fought a shudder that was begging to erupt within her at his touch, she had to remind herself what this really was between them.

He really should stop touching her so much, that’s what he told himself. But he was drawn to her, the creamy skin that looked like silk under the milky moonlight. He didn’t think she seemed to mind either, her head even turning in slightly towards his touch, he was comforting her, at least.

“The reason I wanted to stay with you, instead of Andrea,” she began to explain, “is ‘cause you don’t expect me to talk. You don’t push me to make any decisions. You’re caring, considerate and, I just…I just feel safe with you. I know it’s silly, you can’t protect me forever, I don’t expect you to either. But, god, I just feel like you get me, I’ve never met anyone who just accepts me, for me.”

He wanted to kiss her, roll her over onto her back and kiss her. He wanted to kiss her long and deep, let his lips against hers explain emotionally what he never could, show her how much she had rooted herself into his very being. But he didn’t, couldn’t…wouldn’t.

Instead he inadequately vocally expressed what he couldn’t physically.

“Feel the same, ain’t no one ever not judged me, always wary of the name. But ya, ya saw right through me, understood from the beginning that I wanted ta do somethin’ with my life. Ya never asked ‘bout Merle or ‘bout my daddy, not like everyone else would’ve. I’ll protect ya long as ya need protectin’, need someone on yer side.”

Carol’s heart swelled by what felt like twice the size. She had no more words instead filling the last of the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his ribs and pressing her lips over his heart.

His muscles flinched at the contact but he quickly settled into the hug, holding the back of her head as her cheek laid against his bare chest.

“Maybe I should speak to my dad about Ed, maybe I can get him to change his mind,” she murmured.

“What’s gonna happen s’gonna happen. Don’t back down just cause he’s thrown me inta the mix. He knows yer just too good a person ta let anyone else bear the brunt for ya.”

“Anyone I care about,” she whispered, her big blues looking up to find his.

His chest clenched almost painfully as he gazed down at her, seeking out answers in her eyes he couldn’t find.

“I’m sorry he hurt you.” Her fingers came up to trace the clear as day bruising with a feather light touch.

“Ain’t nothin’ ta be sorry for…ya sure ya don’t just want me ta lie ta Merle? Honestly, he’s like a live wire half the time, never know how he’s gonna react.”

Carol shook her head. “You shouldn’t have to lie just for the sake of me, I can handle Merle, just as well as I can handle you.” She smirked at him and he felt a weight lifting off his chest as he came to the realisation that whatever happened, she was going to be okay, he’d make sure of that.

“Should get some sleep,” he mumbled smoothing his hand over her hair, “gon’ need ta take the bike ta the garage early tomorrow.”

Carol nodded, reluctantly pulling away from the embrace, rolling over so her back was to him.

“Good night Daryl,” she said softly.

“G’night Carol.”

**

“Merle ain’t nothin’ ta sort! What the hell was I supposed ta do, knock her daddy flat out?”

Carol rubbed at her eyes, the shouting from outside the bedroom abruptly waking her up.

“If that’s what it took, Dixon’s don’t take no shit, ‘specially not off no girl’s daddy who’s tryna scare ya!”

“Goddammit Merle it was her dad! Anyone else would’ve been on their ass, but I can’t do that ta her! It’s her own flesh and blood.”

Carol padded towards the door, cracking it open just an inch to see the two angry rednecks at a stand off in the kitchen.

“What’s his fuckin’ problem? Cause yer a Dixon that it? Not good enough fer his lil angel?”

“That’s enough! Ya know full well this ain’t her damn fault!”

She pushed the door open further, stepping out into the hallway nervously.

Both their heads snapped towards her and she instantly regretted leaving the confinements of his room. A Dixon fight did not look like one she wanted to be involved in.

“Carol, it’s best ya go back in my room, I won’t be long,” Daryl’s voice instantly softened, even giving her a reassuring smile.

“Why’s she even with ya huh? Just wanted rile mommy and daddy up a bit. Take time off from being a good girl?”

“I said that’s enough!” Daryl’s arm went to lash out at Merle, stopping as he felt a smaller hand curl around his forearm.

He hadn’t even noticed her approaching as Merle spoke, but there she was, right by his side, tugging his arm away from his brother.

“Daryl stop,” Carol warned as she pulled harder at his still raised arm. “He’s got every right to be angry, my father should’ve-“  
Her words were cut off with a gasp as Merle grasped at her wrist that was holding on to Daryl.

“The fuck did they come from?”

Merle’s voice sent a chill through her, goosebumps breaking out over her exposed flesh as she realised what he had noticed.

“It’s- it’s nothing, really, it doesn’t matter-“

Merle’s eyes were dead of emotion as he looked at his brother, dropping her arm so she could curl into Daryl’s side, Daryl’s arm snaking around her waist.

“He do this to her?” Merle’s voice was calm but his stance was anything but, fists clenched, jaw twitching, eyes sharp.

Daryl nodded, even he felt nervous for what his brother may do.

“He done this ta ya ‘fore sweetheart?” Again his voice remained level and even somewhat soothing, but that’s what made him so god damn scary.

“No, never, it was an accident-“

“Ain’t no damn accident, if he grabbed ya, it was meant ta hurt ya.”

“Merle,” Daryl kept a hushed tone, like trying to calm a spooked animal. “Merle, listen ta me, ya can’t go doin’ anythin’ okay? Don’t go makin’ things worse for her, she’s here now, ain’t gon’ let him touch her ‘gain.”

“Ya damn right we ain’t,” Merle snarled, his lip curled in rage, “ain’t gon’ be able ta touch her ‘gain if he’s dead.”

“No!” Daryl interjected as Carol’s eyes widened, he had to defuse the situation and fast. “Yer ass can’t afford to end up in jail ‘gain. Trust me, karma will come for the bastard, but it’s still her goddamn father we’re talkin’ ‘bout and I ain’t gon’ do anythin’ less she gives me the say so, neither are ya.”

“Merle,” Carol said as Merle opened his mouth to argue, taking a cautious step towards him. “I can press charges, against me and against Daryl, I’m not just going to let it go.”

Merle didn’t look any less tense but he seemed to acknowledge her words at least.

“Yer ass is gon’ need find a lawyer damn near crazy ta work with a Dixon, ya think ya can find that in this town?”

“I’m working on it,” she breathed, relieved he seemed to be listening at least.

“Til then ya gonna stay with us, ya got it? I ain’t sending ya back just ta end up bein’ his punchin’ bag.”

“I don’t think-“

“I don’t care,” Merle quipped back, “once or not, that’s all it takes fer them ta realise they can use physical strength against ya…trust me.”

Carol gave a knowing nod, trying to cover the sad look on her face.

“Thank you, Merle,” she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Merle curled his arms around her waist, unable to resist giving his brother a wink, “I knew she’d come ‘round ta Ol’ Merle eventually.”

“For god sake!” Carol snorted pushing away from him playfully, yelping as Daryl wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back against his chest.

“Ya okay stayin’ with us?” Daryl asked as she tilted her head to look back at him.

“Yeah, I think I’ll manage,” she smirked, gazing up at him through her lashes.

He leant his head down, using one finger to chuck her chin upwards towards him to kiss her. Fuck he’d missed her lips, always more than ready for his, the kiss soft and gentle and needy. Daryl found he’d been looking for any excuse he had to kiss her, currently using Merle as his reason.

It was over all too quickly, his face staying close to hers as he spoke. “Alright, ya friends gon’ pick up some more of yer stuff tomorrow?”

“Mhmm,” she hummed but in all honesty, all she could think about was kissing him again.

“’kay, ya gon’ get ready ta take this bike down ta the garage?”

Carol nodded, finally pulling away from him to go get changed…good god she falling too deep.


	29. Chapter 29

Carol spent most of her day sat watching Daryl sand down his bike, stopping occasionally when he got to a particularly deep scratch to curse Ed under his breath. Carol shared Daryl’s anger for the situation, they knew it was Ed who did it, that much was evident. But there was no way to get any proof, was there? If she could somehow work out a way to prove Ed was guilty, she could report him for vandalism, she wasn’t sure of the legalities of it, but she knew Andrea would.

“Is there CCTV outside the bar?” Carol questioned, swinging her legs back and forth from the workbench.

Daryl glanced up from what he was doing, his eyes looking upwards as if he was trying to rack his brains, “ain’t sure, not sure it’d do much good either way…money’s power in this town.”

“Well it’s worth a shot isn’t it? You can’t just let him get away with this Daryl,” Carol said determinedly.

Daryl huffed, throwing the red rag in his hand to the floor, striding over to where she sat to stand in front of her parted legs.

“Carol, don’t know how many times I gotta tell ya this, I’m a Dixon, and Dixon’s? They don’t mean shit in this town. Evidence or not Ed’s family have got more than enough money to cover that shit up, turn it on me.”

Frustration coursed through Carol, it was such bullshit that money was the means to an end. She wasn’t going to let Ed get away with this, that bastard wasn’t going to be pulling a stint like that again.

“Hey.” Daryl said catching her attention. “Don’t think I don’t know what that screwy face means, ya stay out of it okay? It’s a long standin’ feud between me ‘n’ Peletier, I can’t do nothin’ ta him at the moment, not while yer daddy’s gettin’ him ta press charges.”

 “Let me talk to him,” Carol urged, her hand curling around his bicep and pulling him back towards her when he tried to turn and dismiss the conversation.

“The only thing yer dad is gon’ settle for is us endin’ things,” Daryl said knowingly, all too aware he was now stood in between her thighs, “I ain’t feedin’ ya ta the lions.”

“Maybe there’s another way,” she persisted, her hand gliding down to the bend in his arm.

“Ain’t no other way,” he grunted, taking a deep breath as her bare thighs brushed against the outside of his, her dress hitched up far too high to be considered decent.

Carol sighed a resignation, “I’m going to try and get Andrea’s father to represent you, if it comes to you going to court.”

Daryl felt uneasy at the idea. “Ya ain’t got that kinda money.”

“I know but I thought maybe if I worked for free at the bar for a couple months, her uncle could just pass on my wages each week-“

“Woah woah woah – slow down princess. That ain’t gonna be happenin’, ya don’t owe me nothin’ okay?” He couldn’t stress this point enough, his hand falling to the familiarity of her hip as he spoke. “I’m the one who beat Ed up, not you, ya ain’t takin’ no falls for me, I can handle myself.”

Carol felt defeated. She was no help to Daryl, all she did was cause him more grief.

Her forehead fell against his chest, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to them.

“Just tell me…tell me what I can do to help, please?” she murmured down to the floor.

“Yeah, keep out of trouble, trouble.” He snorted as she lifted her head to scowl at him for the nickname.

“That’s what I seem to be though, trouble. Why are you still doing this for me?”

Daryl used his spare hand to scratch the back of his head as he thought. “’cause…yer kinda cute…and don’t seem like ya deserve the shit ya get, plus…ya got a pretty rockin’ ass.”

“Jerk,” Carol muttered with a grin, very close to pulling him down to kiss her but instead choosing to push him away from her, hopping down from the workbench to go and admire his bike.

Daryl was relieved for the space between them, shifting himself within his pants while her back was to him.

“Are you going to be able to cover them?” she asked, tracing her finger across one of the indents in the paintwork.

“Should be able ta,” he responded, walking over to join her, “jus’ gon’ be a ballache is all.”

“Will it be ready by tomorrow?” trying not to sound expectant in her tone.

“For school? Yeah, no problem, get it sanded down today, can repaint it tomorrow after school.”

Carol nodded, going back over to resume her seat on the workbench as Daryl began sanding down again.   
She was pretty content to watch him work for the afternoon, trying not to make it too obvious when she ogled at his muscular arms, or when he pulled his shirt up to wipe his face and she got a view of the small smattering of hair, trailing down below his pants to-

Fuck, living with him was not going to be easy.

Funny enough Daryl felt the same, not telling her that when they’d woke up that morning, he’d been spooning her from behind, sporting an ungodly throbbing erection that he had to relieve in the shower. It wasn’t enough though, he needed to fill that void and he needed to fill it sooner rather than later before he did something stupid, like make a move on her, again.

By the time they left it was dark, Daryl wheeling the bike out of the garage before locking up.

He handed her his helmet, muttering under his breath how he really needed to get another one.

They’d stopped on the way home to pick up some food, Daryl moaning at the amount of vegetables Carol was picking up, Carol moaning about the amount of microwave meals Daryl insisted on buying.

They split the shopping half each, tucking it under the seat of the bike just about before he drove them the rest of the way home.

Daryl came home to find Merle smoking a blunt, smacking him upside the head telling him to keep that shit out of the house, especially while Carol was there.

In all honesty Daryl was relieved it was just weed he was smoking, it was definitely a milder option for Merle.

 Merle grumbled and whined but complied, even apologising to Carol as she passed.

Daryl knew he had a soft spot for her, even though he could be harsh in judgement, he knew Merle had taken a shine to her.

Carol simply squeezed his shoulder, telling him that it was his house, not hers.

She wouldn’t be saying that when she came back to find Merle with a needle hanging out of his arm, eyes rolling in the back of his head. Sadly that had happened more than once…Daryl didn’t like to think about it too much.

He chucked them in a couple of microwave meals, hushing Carol’s whines with the compromise that she could cook something for them tomorrow if she insisted so badly.

She wandered off into his room as he took himself out a beer, waiting for the meals to finish cooking. The microwave dinged before he even had a chance to take a sip, popping the other nutritious looking dinner in for a few minutes, following after Carol to let her know hers was ready.

He opened the door without much thought, it was his room after all, but what he was met with had his mouth involuntarily watering and his eyes almost popping out of his goddamn head.

His bedside lamp was casting a soft glow against the panes of Carol’s mostly naked body, clad in nothing but a low cut dark blue bra and what looked to be matching silk panties.

Daryl quickly came to his senses as Carol let out a yelp, wrenching a t-shirt over her head.

“Fuck- sorry- I was just-  _shit_ ,” he hissed slamming the door and resting his forehead against the frame.

He gave a deep sigh, trying to control the almost uncontrollable twitch in his pants before walking away.

Taking his own meal, he slumped on the couch across from his snoring brother, rolling his eyes at how oblivious he was once he was asleep.

As soon as he heard his bedroom door open, he slumped further into the couch, avoiding eye contact with her best he could. He hadn’t meant to invade her privacy like that, but shit if she hadn’t looked damn good.

Carol plopped down on the couch next to him, placing the still steaming meal of the coffee table, her cheeks flushed as her gaze flickered to him.

“Didn’t know ya were gettin’ changed,” he muttered, keeping his eyes fixed on the tv screen.

“What else would I have been doing in your bedroom alone?” she questioned - good god don’t give him ideas.

“Didn’t think ‘bout that, didn’t want ya food getting’ cold,” he mumbled, stuffing his face with food so he hopefully wouldn’t have to respond for a while.

“Seemed to like what you saw.” She was teasing him, the glint in her eye and dark smirk she shot his way told him that.

He composed himself, putting down his already finished meal, two could play at that game. He let his heated gaze run over her before meeting her eye again. “Certainly ain’t complainin’ sweetheart.”

Daryl was pleased with the blush that darkened in her cheeks.

“Well, gotta pay more if you wanna see the goods.” Even she didn’t expect to quote his own words from the previous day back to him, but she did.

Daryl could feel a primal urge surge through him, shifting so his body was angled towards her, his fingers playing circles against her far knee.

“How much we talkin’?” He had that panty dropping grin that always made Carol weak at the knees.

Her mouth had gone dry, she had to remind herself that they were just messing around, just aimlessly flirting around something that was never really going to be a thing.

She could roll with the punches, she wasn’t letting him get the best of her like that.

Carol bit down on her lower lip, noting his eyes intently watching the action, “depends on what you’re offering.”

 _Everything_. He was offering her goddamn everything in that moment. All she had to do was say the word.

He was quiet for a moment. When did their faces get this close? He didn’t know but he could feel this going to the place of no return and if he had any blood in his brain he would have pulled away.

“Ya want me ta show ya?” His voice was husky and one he didn’t recognise as his own. His hand was creeping high up her thigh on its own accord, Carol pressing herself further into him.

She was close, so close to saying fuck it and throwing all inhibitions, conscious and good sense out of the window. But suddenly those good senses hit her like a bucket of cold water and she quickly retracted, picking up her now warm meal, side eyeing him mischievously.

“You couldn’t afford it Dixon.” Her voice was playful and calm even, but she felt the polar opposite within her, her head scolding her for almost taking a joke to far, her heart…well her heart was a fluttering mess.

Daryl snorted a laugh of response, picking up his empty container and throwing it in the trash.

“Gon’ get ready for bed,” he said, padding back towards his room.

As soon as the door was shut he rested his head against it, similarly to how he’d done not ten minutes before, his dick once again stood to full attention. Shit…he really had to do something about that.


	30. Chapter 30

School was long, she couldn’t focus on anything, her mind always wandering other places. She’d spoke to Andrea about pressing charges against her father, Andrea being thrilled that she had decided to do so. Andrea hated her father almost as much as Daryl, maybe even more so after the years of torment she’d listened to Carol go through. Carol also mentioned Daryl’s bike being vandalised by Ed, Andrea informing her that there were no CCTV cameras around that corner where his bike was which meant, annoyingly, there was no way to prove Ed did anything as such.

Daryl had caught up with her at lunch, telling her Merle would be picking her up from school so Daryl could go straight back to the garage with his bike. A few heads snapped up at the mention of Merle’s name, everyone knew where there was Merle, there was trouble.

Carol nodded, telling him she’d see him later on. As he tried to turn away though she grasped the collar of his shirt as, planting her mouth against his, Daryl backing her up until she hit the edge of the table with a jolt, suddenly bringing him back to where they both were. They were both as needy as one another, desperate for any excuse to showcase their relationship, but for all the wrong reasons.

He moved away, his mouth coming forward to graze her ear, squeezing at her waist as he spoke, “I’ll see ya tonight sweetheart.”

She shuddered at the husky drawl of his voice, not missing the bobbing of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed hard and his dilation of his pupils.

He winked at her before wandering off, Carol yet again having to avoid her friends’ accusing stares.

“When are you going to admit it?” Michonne asked sounding almost bored as she picked at her lunch.

“There’s nothing to admit,” Carol flushed.

 “Carol!” Andrea exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air, exasperated with Carol’s denial. “We know you better than anyone, now do not sit here and tell me you don’t feel a single thing for bad boy Dixon…I know he’s wormed his way into your little heart.”

Andrea shot her a smirk for good measure, that smirk quickly turning into a grin as Carol failed to argue the fact.

“I don’t want to,” Carol murmured, looking down at the table as she twiddled her thumbs, “but it’s so damn hard…”

“What is? His dick?” Andrea deadpanned, missing Carol’s reaction as she retouched up her lipstick in her compact mirror.

“Jesus christ Andrea,” Carol hissed, Michonne cackling next to her.

“You’re telling me it’s not?” she asked, a knowing brow raised in her direction.

“I don’t know anything about his dick!”

“Anything about who’s dick?”

Her stomach dropped at the sound of Daryl’s voice behind her, her eyes inconveniently flicking from his crotch first before she met his eyes.

He tilted his head, a smirk hiding just under the surface as he eyed her two best friends.

“Jus’ wanted ta let ya know not ta bother cookin’ for me, won’t be back ‘til yer asleep most probably so don’t be waitin’ up either.”

“Mhm.” Carol squeaked, wishing his groin wasn’t currently at her height level, the temptation to get one more glance proving difficult.

Daryl let his hand cup her cheek, his thumb caressing her face, “I’ll let ya get back ta yer conversation now princess.”

“Oh god,” Carol groaned, letting her head fall to the table as he fell out of earshot.

“That’s what you’ll be saying real soon,” Andrea snickered.

“Stoppp,” she moaned, kicking her from under the table.

“So, you admit it now right?” Michonne asked, sporting a grin from practically ear to ear.

“Shit I don’t know,” Carol huffed, setting up to rest her elbow on the table, her hand supporting her head. “It’s like, I’ve never met anyone like him before, he’s so  _not_  what everyone expects him to be, he’s funny and he’s kind and he’s flirty and…fuck.” She let her head slouch forward again, knowing whatever she felt for him definitely went past what they agreed.

“Damnnn, you got it bad,” Andrea commented, “you know he feels the same right? I mean you’re not stupid Carol, you’ve got eyes.”

“He’s just being nice,” she argued, “that’s the kind of person he is.”

“Wow, love truly is blind,” Michonne input, laughing as her friend frowned.

“ _No_ love is not blind. We’re not in grade school, I do not love him and he most certainly does not love me. He’s just being a good friend that’s all.”  
“A good friend, who on occasion, sticks his tongue down your throat?” Andrea was patronising her to high hell.

“We’re not getting anywhere with this,” Carol muttered rising from her seat as her friends continued to taunt her. It played on her mind for the rest of the day though, what if what they were saying was right…what if he did feel something for her, something like she did for him?

**

Ed was there when she came out the school doors, she could see Daryl and Merle stood together in the parking lot, too involved in conversation to notice her.

“Ya boyfriend get the message loud and clear?” She’d already passed him by the time he’d spoken, but that red hot rage she had had yet to pass.

“Yeah I’m sure vandalism like that is going to look great on your college application,” she snarled as she spun her body back to face him.

“Who’s to say I’m the one who did it?” Ed chuckled darkly, looking down at Carol as if she was no more than a meek mouse.

“Cut the crap Peletier, I’m not going to let this go,” Carol snapped, trying to keep her defensive stance as he stepped into her personal space.

“And who in the hell is going to believe you? It’s your word against mine and let’s be honest, you’re just the girl with the rich daddy that went off the rails. You’ll be laughed at, hell, everyone’s already fucking laughing at you. You’re no better than those redneck Dixon’s you’ve got yourself mixed up with, nothing but a nasty, cheap little whor-“

Ed was cut off by Carol’s hand slapping him with full force across his smug face.

The red mark was immediate, Ed growling as he shook his head of the cobwebs, his own hand raising to give her twice the beating back.

Carol flinched and squeezed her eyes shut knowing she would be unable to move in time, anticipating the sting that was about to come…but it never did.

She opened her eyes to the sight of Merle gripping Ed’s wrist at an unnatural angle, Ed’s hiss in pain practically music to her ears.

“Well well well, what have we got ourselves here?” Merle boomed, cocking his head to send a wink towards Carol, flinching as she felt strong hands grasp her from behind.

“Jus’ me,” Daryl soothed, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck before using his grip to move her protectively behind him.

She placed a slender hand on his back, her other hand curling around his hip, leaning her body against his in the hope he wouldn’t do anything rash.

“Fucking let go of me ya fucking hick,” Ed spat out as he tried to lash his arm free, clawing at Merle’s arm, but it was no use, the older Dixon was much bigger and stronger than Ed.

“Language language,” Merle scolded mockingly, pulling Ed’s arm even further back causing him to cry out.

Daryl never knew how Merle was able to keep his cool like that, once Daryl lost it, he lost it, there was no calm fronts to be seen.

“Shit!” Ed whined as Merle twisted his wrist to almost snapping point.

“I warned you,” Merle snarled jolting his arm so it turned further than it should.

“Goddammit!” Ed was almost whimpering now, Carol smirking as she pressed a kiss to Daryl’s hunched shoulder blades, trying to keep him as calm as possible.

Merle leant real close to Ed, so close Merle could count the beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. “Listen here ya sorry son’ve’a’bitch,” Merle growled, “that shit ya just tried ta pull, won’t be happenin’ ‘gain. Now you’ve had not only ma brother warn ya but now me as well, ya fucking touch a hair on that girl’s head ‘n’ I’ll mess ya up so fuckin’ bad they won’t even be able ta identify yer ugly ass face when yer dead. Do I make maself loud ‘n’ perfectly fuckin’ clear?”

Ed refused to answer at first, baring his teeth at Carol, looking at her with his soulless eyes. Daryl took a stride towards him, his fist raised ready to beat the life out of him, Carol wrapping her arms around his waist and walking him backwards. Daryl showed no resistance against her, dropping his fist as quickly as he raised it, turning to cradle Carol against him.

“Please jus’ lemme kill him.” Daryl’s plead was murmured into her hair, making Carol chuckle against his chest.

“No,” she whispered, reaching up on her toes to give him a soft kiss, void of movement but equally reciprocated by Daryl, leaning his head down to meet hers. Her hands threaded through his hair as she pressed her forehead against his. “He’s not worth it.”

Merle was still threatening him in background, pushing him forcefully backwards as he finally let him go, making him fall to the ground with a thud.

“Now fuck off home ‘fore I side ta make good on ma promise, right here ya pompous prick.”  
Ed needed no further prompting, pulling himself quickly from the ground, rubbing at his wrist and muttering under his breath as he walked towards his car.

“Good fuckin’ lord,” Merle muttered, breaking apart Daryl and Carol’s embrace. “That prick not know how ta take a hint? Although, ya did slap the ever lovin’ hell outta him sweetheart, didn’t think ya had it in ya.”

“Full of surprises Merle,” Carol smirked as Merle wrapped an arm around her shoulder, guiding her towards the truck, Daryl wandering behind.

“I’ll give ya two a minute to kiss ‘n’ say goodbye, lord knows y’all barely spend a moment apart.” Merle hopped into the truck, lighting up a cigarette as he waited for Carol to say her goodbyes.

“What happened?” Daryl murmured, pulling her close into him, his head turned towards her ear.

“Taunting me about the bike, called me a whore.”

“He called ya what?” Daryl growled pulling away from her to look her in the eye.

“It doesn’t matter,” Carol brushed off, her hands curling around the sides of his neck. “I’ll see you tonight, maybe.”

Daryl hummed a response, allowing his fingers to tangle in her hair as he pulled her face towards his. Her nails bit into his skin as he deepened the kiss, his tongue caressing hers tantalizingly slow, Carol unable to stop herself biting down on his lower lip. This was getting excessive now and they both knew it.

Daryl let out a small groan as he pulled back just an inch his lips still skimming hers as he spoke, his voice no more than a low drawl.

“God, ya have no idea how sexy you are.”

Fuck.

Shit.

 _SHIT_.

When did he give his brain permission to let those words escape? He didn’t recall he ever did so why in fuck had he gone ahead and said it anyway? He was frozen, all he could do was wait for her reaction. She just opened her mouth to speak when Merle’s horn cut her off.

“Come on sweetheart I ain’t got all damn day.”

_Fucking Merle._

“Yeah yeah, don’t get your panties in a twist,” Carol threw back making Daryl snort, relieved when she shot him a smirk.

Daryl mounted his bike, flipping off his brother as he drove away…that prick didn’t half have a way with timing.


	31. Chapter 31

“Well shit if I ain’t ever seen ma brother so loved up,” Merle chuckled, flicking the butt of his smoke out the window. “Almost makes ya wanna hurl.”

Carol’s glare made him reiterate himself. “ _Almost_.”

“Whatever,” she snorted, rolling down the window to feel the cool evening breeze whip at her face.

“Yer good fer him ya know,” Merle commented after a while, his eyes facing forward.

Carol tilted her head back against the headrest, shaking her head in disagreement, “he was already good.”

“Ain’t no one ever put as much trust in a Dixon as ya have…yer right though, Daryl’s always been the good one, only one ta make it this far through school.”

“Be even better when he finishes it.”

“…ya love him?”

Carol almost choked on the air she was breathing. “Jesus christ Merle, it’s a bit early for that isn’t it?”

“That a no?”

“No.”

“So it a yes?”

“No.”

“Well it ain’t hard girl ya either do or ya don’t,” Merle muttered pulling up to the trailer.

“That’s not even something me and Daryl have spoken about.”  _Amongst other things._ “It’s still too early to tell,  _or talk about for that matter_ ,”she had a bite to her tone that had Merle raising his hands in defence.

“Alright, jesus woman just makin’ conversation.”

“Well can we avoid that topic?” she asked as shouldered her bag and walked towards the trailer.

“Ya fucked him yet?”

“ _Merle_!” Carol gawped, walking down the hall to Daryl’s room.

“That a no?”

Carol laughed in spite of herself. “No.”

“So it a yes?”

“No!” She called out, slamming Daryl’s door behind her.

As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she was growing fond of Merle, he may have been hot headed and what people considered dangerous, but the same was said about his brother. His brother that she was falling hard and fast for with each passing day. She couldn’t even deny it to herself anymore, wasn’t sure she wanted to. There was a warmth that spread through her every time he was near and she wasn’t sure she wanted to let that go.

He’d thrown her off today when he’d called her ‘sexy’, it was not a word she’d often been described as but coming from his mouth it practically turned her into a puddle. It was almost like he wasn’t just playing a part either, she saw the sudden blow of his pupils as his words registered into both their brains, like it was a slip of the tongue.

She was looking too much into this, she needed to distract herself with something, anything.

Glancing at the food stain down her shirt she sighed, she hoped Andrea and Michonne would keep good on their promise when they said they’d go to grab some of her things. She was down to her last pair of underwear and day three clothes were looking less than appealing. She lounged out on Daryl’s bed as she completed her day’s homework, making a few notes to go through with him when she’d finished. They’d slacked on the tutoring thing for a few days, especially with everything that went on, but he kept his part of the deal, she would keep hers.

**

_Fuck this._

Daryl wiped his hands down his already filthy jeans, packing up his things to go. The bike wasn’t finished, far from it, but shit if he could focus on what he was supposed to be doing. Screw it, they could take the bus tomorrow, one day wasn’t going to hurt them.

He was too distracted, his mind going back to when he’d let those goddamn words slip out of his mouth. Part of him was glad for Merle’s interruption, but a bigger part of him wanted to hear what she was going to say. She was driving him fucking crazy in the best and worst possible way. He couldn’t stand it anymore though, that feeling of unfulfilled release, building up within him like a tightly coiled spring. He couldn’t be sure if she felt it too, that static tension that hummed in the air every time they were near each other. Even just thinking about her made him rock hard and he refused to give into temptation, not when he knew he wasn’t good enough for her. She deserved someone who could give her something in life, someone who could provide for her if she so wished, someone who could take care of her physically and emotionally, take her away from her god awful parents. He’d told himself this more than once but his subconscious didn’t want to cooperate with his brain, seeping into reality and taking over every time his mouth was on hers.

It was a problem and it needing fixing, today.

That’s how he ended up walking to the bar, the one where Carol worked, sat in a far corner in the hopes none of the bartenders would recognise him.

He didn’t even get himself a drink, not the he could legally buy what he so desperately craved at that moment, but then drinking wasn’t exactly his goal here. Daryl wasn’t even sure what his goal was as his eyes scanned the bar. He allowed his primal instincts to take over, shutting his ever noisy brain off as it pleaded with him not to. His sights finally landed on an older brunette who’d not long walked in, already watching him with lustful eyes. There. That was what he was looking for.

He continued to watch the older woman as traced the rim of her glass, eyes still flickering back to his. She couldn’t have been too much older than him Daryl figured, about Merle’s age or so. It only took about a minute or so to rise from her seat at the bar, heels clicking as she approached his booth.

“This seat taken?” She was ushering to one directly next to him rather that the bench across.

“Nah,” Daryl drawled, shuffling over slightly to accommodate her.

Daryl made the usual idle chatter with her, reading her body language as they spoke. He knew all he had to do was say the word and she’d lead him straight back to her apartment. He could tell by the way she girlishly twirled her hair around her finger, her knees turned into his so that they were touching, how she licked her lips when he was talking and let her hand fall onto his arm as she laughed.

Granted she was pretty fucking boring, but they both knew what they were getting themselves in for, Daryl made sure of that. This wasn’t a strings attached situation nor did he want it to be, he came here with a purpose and right now she was offering to fulfil it.

When the time finally came though, when she leaned over and whispered in his ear, asking him if he wanted to go back to her place, he fucking clammed up. He…he couldn’t do it. Guilt washed over him making him feel nauseous at even the thought of leaving with her. He knew it was stupid, he and Carol weren’t even together, but that guilt was there all the same. Could he really go and screw this woman and then crawl into bed next to Carol?

The hell he could.

He realised then that even if he chose to go with the brunette, it wouldn’t make him feel any better. He would still harbour that festering ache beneath his skin, no amount of fucking would make him forget about Carol. She was there every time he closed his eyes; and every time he opened them usually. It was Carol he wanted, not this mindless woman sat next to him who was running her hand up and down his thigh, gradually moving it higher and higher. He wanted Carol so bad it hurt and knowing he couldn’t have her just made it all the more painful.

That was something he’d just have to deal with though, she needed him, said it herself, that meant he needed to stop being so god damn selfish.

He came out of his thoughts, his hand coming down to remove the brunette’s grip from his thigh…but nothing in his life was ever so simple, life liked to throw him curveballs.

“Oh ya better be jokin’ me boy!” Merle’s words cut through the room as he strode over towards Daryl and the older woman.

_Shit. Goddamn shit. He’s gonna fuckin’ kill me._

“Merle,” Daryl began, “it’s not what it looks like.”

“Well shit I must be fuckin’ blind then,” Merle barked with a humourless laugh, glaring at where the brunette’s hand was still resting on his thigh.

Daryl quickly wrenched it away, the woman looking between the two men dumbfound.

“I think it’s best ya move along sweetheart,” Merle addressed the woman, “this boy ain’t exactly been honest with ya.”

The brunette bristled, scoffing at Daryl as she scooped up her purse and walked straight to the bathroom.

“Look lemme me exp- OW!”

Merle cut him off, gripping him by the ear as he made him stand, “we’re goin’ ta the fuckin’ truck, now!”

Daryl stumbled as Merle released him shoving him towards the doors, Daryl quickly hurrying out before anyone who might have recognised him saw.

Merle unlocked the truck, wrenching himself in as Daryl did the same, slamming the door behind him before turning back to his brother.

“Listen ta me-“

“NO!” Merle cut off with a loud shout. “Yer a goddamn fuckin’ fool. The hell d’ya think yer doin’? Huh? Ya got a woman waitin’ fer ya, cooked ya a damn meal fer when ya get home, yer selfish ass is out chasin’ after old ass fuckin’ tail.”

“Merle nothin’ were gonna happen,” Daryl mumbled, knowing it made what Merle’d walked in on seem no more innocent.

“Didn’t fuckin’ look like that,” Merle growled, the wheels spinning on the gravel as he pulled away. “Now ya listen ta me kid, that girl ya got back home? She’s the best damn thing that is ever gon’ happen ta yer scrawny ass and y’all be lucky she don’t leave ya after this.”

Daryl’s eyes widened at his brother’s words, he wasn’t sure how she’d react, she couldn’t be mad, could she?

“Come on Merle nothin’ happened, don’t need ta be upsettin’ her.”

“Nah, ain’t havin’ it,” Merle raged, turning a hard corner without slowing down making Daryl grasp at the dashboard.

“ _Shit_!Ya tryna fuckin’ kill me?”

“Nah but if I don’t then she certainly fuckin’ will,” Merle grunted, braking abruptly before jumping out the truck, coming around to pull Daryl’s door open, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck.

“Cut it out!” Daryl yelled, swinging his arms to try and hit his brother.

“Give over ya lil shit,” Merle spat, dragging him into the trailer.

Merle opened Daryl’s door, kicking it so it banged loudly against the wall, Carol jumping in surprise.

“Daryl, Merle?” She was confused. Daryl was supposed to be fixing his bike, and Merle had told her after dinner that he was going to the bar for a while.

“Go on ya sorry fuck,” Merle was relentless, he wasn’t letting Daryl treat her like this.

“Merle,” Daryl pleaded, his eyes meeting Carol’s, the guilt on his face obvious.

“Nah, ya made yer bed.” Merle’s eyes cut to Carol’s, “guess who I found down the bar not workin’ on his bike?”

He paused to clip Daryl across the head, Daryl flinching at the impact. “And guess who I found cosied up in a booth next ta some slut, all about ready ta leave from the looks’ve it too, her hand were slidin’ so damn far up his leg I thought-”

“Stop!” Daryl snapped, guilt was no less alleviated when he saw Carol’s big blue eyes water up, either she was a real good actress or he’d utterly fucked up, he was thinking the latter. Suddenly she blinked hard, any trace of sadness was gone, her eyes addressing Merle’s instead of his.

“Car’ I’m sorry, it wasn’t- I wasn’t-“

“Don’t ya fuckin’ lie ta her boy,” Merle growled low in his ear.

Carol suddenly rose from the bed, a soft hand clasping Merle’s forearm.

“I’ll take it from here,” Carol said gently, giving him his cue to leave.

Merle gave her a curt nod, smoothing over her hair with his rough hand. “Don’t take no bullshit ‘kay?”

Carol gave him a smile in return, clicking the door shut once he left before leaning her weight into it, both her and Daryl keeping their backs turned from each other.

“Ya mad?” he asked hoarsely.

Carol took a deep breath, composing herself before turning back around, staring at his back.

“I don’t know,” she whispered back. In all honesty she wanted to cry, this is exactly why she was supposed to keep him at arms length. Because it was her who got hurt because she let something as pathetic as feelings get in the way. She was mad, but she was mad at herself, for allowing it to get to this point.

“Ya upset?” he questioned, glancing back to meet her eyes, finding them a storm of emotion.

She shrugged her shoulders, was she supposed to be? She was trying to react as if her heart didn’t feel like it was being ripped from her chest. She supposed the rational thing to be was mad, so that was what she channelled.

“You let your brother catch you with another woman,” she stated, circling around to stand in front of him.

“Shit, Carol,” he muttered. He was angry at himself, deny it as she might, he knew he’d hurt her. Saw it in her damn eyes, there was something she wasn’t letting on. “I weren’t thinkin’-“

“No you weren’t,” Carol words bit through the air, “how many people that we know go to that bar?”

Daryl scratched the back of his head, a pained expression on his face as he answered her, “I dunno, a few?”

“Goddammit,” Carol muttered, her hands clutching at the side of her head. A curt laugh escaping her as her arms flung to her sides. “Imagine if this gets back to my parents, shit, they’d fucking love that.”

“Ain’t gon’ get back ta them.” He was attempting to console her but his own emotions were too close to the surface for him to remain level headed much longer.

“You don’t know that,” she scoffed, she knew she was on the verge of overreacting, the fact that she was hurt coming through in pulses of anger instead of tears. “I look like a goddamn fool. If I stay with you I just look as weak as I was before, being pushed around by one person then the next!”

“Woah woah woah,” Daryl held his hands up, christ she was acting as if he’d actually cheated on her. “Nothin’ happened alright? No need ta get so wound up ‘bout it.”

“Daryl, I work there!” she yelled, she wasn’t just yelling because she worked there obviously, but it seemed like good an outlet as any in that moment. “Why of all places did you have to go there?”

“Fuck Carol I don’t know! Didn’t think it would be a problem, told ya, I weren’t thinkin’ straight. But like I said,  _nothin’, happened_.”

“That’s not what it sounded like,” she almost hissed. “I’m sure if Merle thought you two looked cosy then anyone else passing by would’ve thought the same, including people we know!”

God she was really rubbing him up the wrong way, “Merle’s jus’ overreactin’, weren’t what it looked like.”

“Why don’t you tell me what it was really like then? What will people say when they tell my parents what they saw?” she was hissing now, venom beginning to lace her voice.  _God I’m such an idiot, a pitiful idiot._

“What?”

“You heard me, I mean we got the basics you and this girl, sitting together in a booth, her hand sliding up your leg - was it?”

Carol waited for him to confirm or deny any of that had been true.

Daryl nodded, he could feel a further twinge of annoyance hit him, why was any of this relevant?

“You plan on sleeping with her?” This was really none of Carol’s business and she knew it, but fuck if she could stop herself from asking.

“I…” Shit why did he feel so damn guilty? They weren’t actually dating for fucks sake!

“What if Merle wasn’t there?” Carol paused his struggling for an answer with another question. “What if Merle wasn’t there, Daryl? Would you have left with her?”

Daryl shook his head, “nah wouldn’t’ve, was jus’ ‘bout ta leave without her when Merle came over.”

Carol rolled her eyes in disbelief. “Don’t lie to me. You weren’t just there for a friendly chat Daryl. I don’t care, what you do in your spare time is none of my business, I just want to know the truth.”

“And I’m tellin’ ya, I was about ta leave,  _alone_ ,” Daryl growled, not taking to her patronizing tone one bit. “ _Plus_ , need I remind ya sweetheart, we ain’t actually together.”

“I’m fully aware of that,” she snarled, almost nose to nose with him now. “But next time you need to get your rocks off, don’t go to a bar where everyone and their brother goes, and don’t go to a bar where I goddamn work!”

“Noted,” Daryl bristled. “If I didn’t know any better though I’d say ya were fuckin’ jealous, cause yer makin’ a whole lotta fuss over nothin’.”

“Fuck you,” Carol snapped, “told you I don’t care who or what you do, just don’t make me look like an ass in the process.”

Daryl could feel the guilt, overwhelming him in rushing waves, but his stubborn rage pushed it back down long enough for him to do more damage. “Yeah yer right, who and what I do is none of yer goddamn business princess. So quit givin’ me hell over somethin’ that never even happened. Think ya need ta remember I ain’t yer damn boyfriend sweetheart, what this is between us,” his hand gesturing between the both of them, “ain’t real. I don’t owe ya no explanation far as I’m concerned and yer startin’ ta become a real pain in my ass.” He jabbed a finger into her chest making her take a step back from him.

Carol could feel the tears prickle in her eyes and the lump rising in her throat, she swallowed it down, her cold eyes locking with his.

“I’ll be out of your hair by tomorrow morning.”

He didn't miss the single tear that escaped her watery eyes, regret stabbing in his chest as she side stepped him.

Carol quickly slipped on her shoes before storming out his room, Daryl wincing as he heard the front door slam, sending vibrations through the whole trailer.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning, I'll fix it I promise!

She had needed to get out, clear her head, she couldn’t stand to be in that small space with him for a minute more. It was all too much, too much and yet not enough. She wanted more of him, craved it, but at the same time she resented what she felt towards him, it only lead to her getting hurt after all.

His words had cut deep, but none of what he said was a lie. He wasn’t her boyfriend, she didn’t have any claim to him, she had no right getting as angry as she did. She wasn’t surprised he wanted out, maybe that’s what was best…for both of them. Her heart felt tight, like something was squeezing down on it, constricting her breathing. The cool air of the night only provided a small relief as she paced the trailer park grounds. It was mostly peaceful, quiet sound of crickets, a few television sets blaring from inside the trailers, a couple people outside smoking that she chose to give a wide berth to. She only stopped walking as she reached the entrance of the park, her eyes narrowing as a recognisable red sports car came into view. She wasn’t dumb enough to believe that that was a coincidence. That prick was here, she needed to get back, warn Daryl-

She let out a muffled scream against a large hand that suddenly clamped over her mouth, arms grasping her roughly from behind, dragging her from the open space.

**

Fuck. He couldn’t breath, the hell just happened? His body was struggling to catch up with his mind. God he was an ass. A complete fucking ass, he thought by pushing her away it would make the situation between them easier, but he just found he immediately regretted it. The hurt in her eyes pierced his very soul, he’d never seen that kind of pain in her, not even after what happened with her dad. This is exactly what he meant when he said she deserved better, he was a fuck up, a complete and utter fuck up. She was too good, too pure for the likes of him. Merle was right, she was the best damn thing that ever happened to him, the best damn thing he’d ever lose…and she was never even his to begin with. He slumped down onto his bed, running his hands through his hair, taking deep slow breaths. He knew now, knew that this went past just the agreement, knew it the moment Merle told her what he did. Those tears prickling in her eyes were real, a genuine reaction to his selfish actions. She felt something more; just like he did. But he’d thrown that back in her face in a fit of rage, hurling spiteful words as he did, causing her to storm out and leave. Wait…

Daryl rose from his bed suddenly. This was not the place to be taking a midnight stroll and he was a fool to even have let her leave, he needed to bring her back, make things right.

“The hell did she go?” Merle asked as Daryl rushed towards the door.

“I dunno but she shouldn’t be out there alone,” he muttered, “gon’ go bring her back.”

“You best,” Merle warned as Daryl let the door swing shut.

**

Carol thrashed furiously as adrenaline coursed through veins.  As soon as she was pressed against what looked to be an abandoned trailer she was dropped, the hand from her mouth being removed.

She took her opportunity and went to scream, only to whimper as a hand smacked her across the face…oh this was Ed alright.

She clasped at her face as her head raised back up, met with none other than Ed’s glinting eyes.

“You son of a bitch,” she spat, moving forward to strike him, only to have her hands pinned against the curved metal she was backed against.

“Couldn’t come alone could you?” she snarled, he was such a fucking coward.

“Ya listen here girly,” Ed began, ignoring her previous question.

“Now, I don’t much appreciate being humiliated by those lowlife Dixon’s,” Ed growled, his face dangerously close to hers. “And ya wrong if ya thought a little threat from them was going to put me off coming after you…in fact it just made me want to do it all the more. Hurt them by hurting you, seems good enough to me.”

She struggled against the painfully tight grip the other two had on her wrists.

“Now,” Ed said flipping out a pocket knife, angling it so it was pointing directly at her eye.

Carol tried not to cry as she kicked her legs out, trying desperately to keep him away from her.

“If ya dare try as much and even talk too loud, I will slit your fucking throat, then I’ll go and I’ll slit ya pretty lil boyfriends throat too. I’ve waited here the past two nights waiting for ya to finally venture out alone, I’m not about to let that waiting go to waste.”

Carol whimpered as he pressed the cool blade against her the burning skin of her cheek where he’d slapped her, hissing as he cut into her skin, the blood trailing down her face.

“Merle said by the time he was done with me, I wouldn’t be identifiable…well let’s see if I can do the same to ya.”

He pushed the blade harder into her face, causing more blood to stream from it.

She was focusing on not crying as she felt one of the boys’ grip loosening a little.

“Hey man, that wasn’t part of the plan,” the boy perked up, brow furrowed as he looked to Ed.

“Y’all do well to shut your fucking mouth,” Ed snapped aiming the knife at him, instantly hushing the trembling boy.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Ed explained calmly, “your boyfriend beat the shit out of me, and in return I think it’s only fair I beat the shit out of you.”

“You’re a fucking psycho,” Carol snarled through gritted teeth, still struggling against the hold on her.

“Ya ain’t seen nothing yet angel,” Ed chuckled, caressing the uncut side of her face with the back of his hand.

Carol jerk her hand, snapping at his fingers with her teeth viscously.

 Ed wasn’t deterred by her struggling, gripping her jaw so painfully tight in his hand that it ached.

“Such a pretty one,” he commented, angling her face so it was aimed towards his. “Such a goddamn waste.”

He leant down to kiss her only to have Carol spit in his face, Ed growling in frustration at her constant defiance.

“You’re gonna regret doing that.” He advanced back towards her as he swiped at his face, his fingers pressing bruisingly tight into her hips.

She kicked out at him only for Ed to kick her back in the shins making her cry out in pain.

He yanked her back by her hair when her head fell to her chest, trying to hide the tears that squeezed their way from the corner of her eyes.

“What the fuck do you want from me?” she asked through laboured breaths.

“Well…since you’re asking,” Ed leered with a chuckle, squeezing hard at her cheeks.

“ _Go to hell_.”

“God you’re a fucking stubborn one…let’s get on with this, I got shit to do.”

Ed drew back a fist, Carol tugging at the hands that held her furiously, tears rolling freely down her face, her head bowing as she realised it was no use.

“Stay still, make it easier on both of us,” he snarled, aiming his fist for her stomach as he lurched forward…

Her head snapped up as she heard two grunts and a loud thud. The burning hold on her wrists was released and she dropped to the floor, curling her arms protectively into herself as she registered the scene unfolding before her.

Daryl.

_Daryl._

He had Ed pinned to the floor, swinging at him as hard as he could, suddenly being dragged off by one of Ed’s minions, the other younger boy quickly fleeing the situation.

Daryl growled as he spun around to crack the other guy in the jaw, Ed grabbing him by the scruff of the neck, hauling him to the floor before kicking him swiftly in the ribs. The other guy clambered on top of him, two hands closing around his throat before Daryl caught his nose with his fist and a sicken crunch rang through the air. Daryl let out a coarse yell of pain as Ed kicked him particularly hard, the hands on his throat constricting his breathing more and more by the second.

Carol’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest it was thrumming so hard, she had to help him before they beat him to death.

Through the darkness, a glint of light caught her eye, Ed’s knife laying discarded next the struggling trio.

As if on cue Ed noticed the same thing, Carol flinging herself to the floor, scrambling to grasp it before him. She did, but barely, Ed’s outstretched hand reaching angrily for her. She swiped the knife in defence, making him retract and hiss as she made contact, slicing right across the expanse of his palm.

She could see Daryl losing the battle with the nameless guy sat on top of him. His winded state was faltering his strength, his hands struggling to remove the other guy’s grip off his throat.

It was then she made a snap decision, her grasp tightening on the small knife as lunged forward, stabbing guy right next to his shoulder blade before retracting again. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as the guy cried out in pain, his hands releasing Daryl’s throat, clutching pitifully at the wound on his back.

Daryl slapped the guy hard in the face making him roll off him, the guy laying unresponsive on the ground.

It took him all of one quick gulp of air before he was back to the task at hand, watching as Ed advanced on Carol who was scrambling backwards, trying desperately to get away as his foot swung back to kick her.

Daryl wasted no time, reaching forward to latch onto his boot, tugging hard enough to make him fall to his back. He pinned Ed back down beneath his legs, clenching his fists as he served him blow after blow.

“I fuckin’ warned ya, now imma fuckin’ kill ya,” Daryl roared, fully intent on making good on his promise.

Ed gripped at his face, blunt nails scraping across his skin, Daryl growling through the pain.

He clutched at Ed’s collar, pulling him up enough so he had to look at him.

Ed’s eye was swollen, his lip split, smatterings of blood littering his face.

“Fuck you,” Ed spat, blood spluttering from his mouth.

Daryl channelled all his remaining anger, throwing his head forward towards his, headbutting him with such force Ed was instantly knocked out cold.

He wasn’t done yet though. As Daryl went to throw another punch, his muscles locked up, a familiar hand resting on his arm.

“Stop…please, it’s over.” Her voice was barely a whisper.

Daryl’s anger was far from dissipated, he wanted more than anything to kill Ed, he’d never been so bloodthirsty in his whole life, it was primal need that surged through his veins.

But he wouldn’t, if she wanted him to stop, then he’d stop, for her.

Hauling himself off Ed, he felt like he wanted to collapse, but he didn’t, wouldn’t, he needed to check Carol was okay.  
He crawled so he was knelt on the ground in front of her, his hands lightly skimming over her body, searching for signs of damage. All she could hear around her was white noise, her body and mind struggling to process what had happened.

She didn’t flinch away when he softly traced the edge of the cut across her cheek, Daryl’s eyes filling with tears as he pulled her into a tight hug, ignoring the throb of pain across his torso.

“I’m sorry baby, so so sorry,” he murmured into her hair, clinging onto her for dear life. Carol couldn’t be sure if she’d heard him right, she still hearing the white noise that was ringing in her ears. He’d called her baby, she hadn’t imagined that…right?

He was trembling against her, she could faintly hear him sniffling as he traced her spine back and forth. “I’m sorry, for everything…please, god I’m sorry.”  

He’d never been so goddamn scared in his whole life. The sight of her so helpless, her head bowed in defeat as Ed went to hurt her…he felt sick just thinking about it. Never in his life had he moved so fast, charging at Ed before he could touch her again. She felt so fragile in his arms, but it didn’t stop him from holding her like she may disappear any given moment, he needed this. He needed her.

“Anywhere hurt?” he asked as he pulled back from her, his fingertips skimming down the sides of her neck, worried eyes boring into hers.

She shook her head, she was numb, completely numb. Her eyes fell to the guy currently bleeding on the floor from where she’d stabbed him. The longer she stared the more registered…she’d stabbed someone. She’d took a knife and purposefully stabbed someone. Panic coursed through her veins as her frantic eyes met his.

“He needs to go hospital,” she whispered suddenly, it was like she didn’t recognise her own voice though, it was like she’d been put on autopilot and there was no way to turn it off.

“Carol, those no good pieces’ve shit don’t deserve it,” Daryl growled sternly as he retracted further from her.

She didn’t care. She didn’t want the guy bleeding out to die, whether he deserved it or not. Her mind was a mess…she just needed them gone.

Her shaky hands found purchase on his shoulders, she needed him, needed to feel him under her fingertips. “He needs to go to hospital, Ed too. I can’t have someone die because of me Daryl…I can’t. Please…please.” By the last sentence her voice had cracked, her entire body shaking. “I’ll sort the rest tomorrow, but tonight…just, please.”

She was begging him, pleading, she needed him to help her fix this, make it right.

 “Okay, okay, I’ll work on something,” he murmured, he could tell she was going into shock, she was shivering like crazy, her eyes vacant, her movements slow and stiff.

“We should get you cleaned up,” Daryl mumbled in an attempt to distract her.

 Static clouded Carol’s mind, she could feel her muscles start to lock up even as they shook violently.

Daryl rose to his feet, offering her a hand as she pulled herself up, her eyes falling one last time to Ed and the guy on the floor.

“Ya alright?” he asked, wincing as he took his first step, most of his body aching and bruised.

“I-“ What was happening? Her heart was racing again, her mind going blank as she walked aimlessly forward. “Just need a shower,” she managed eventually.

Daryl watched the change in her behaviour and bite worryingly at his lower lip.

“It’s alright, y’know, ta not be okay.”

Carol brushed him off with a shrug of her shoulders as she approached the trailer, pushing the door open walking past a gawping Merle as he took in the sight of the pair.

“Just…shower.” She shut the door behind her, the sound of the shower starting up a few moments later.

“The fuck happened ta ya both?!” Merle was on his feet in an instant, grasping hard at Daryl’s shoulder.

“Merle,” Daryl internally groaned, this wasn’t going to go well. “Merle I need ya ta do me a favour, a really really big favour. Need ya ta to go the old trailer, one Jenkins used ta live in. Ed Peletier and his henchman’re there, need ya ta drop ‘em off ta a hospital.”

“Boy ya best start explainin’ ‘n’ fuckin’ fast,” Merle growled, he’d seen the bruises and blood on Carol, he’d given Ed his warning.

“I need ya ta fuckin’ do as yer asked for once in yer life!” Daryl yelled. “The fuck d’ya think happened? Ed fuckin’ jumped her, was ‘bout ta beat her when I turned up. She stabbed one of the fuckers, he needs a fuckin’ hospital. Jus’ do me a favour and don’t fuckin’ go killin’ them, it’d upset her and I can’t deal with her being hurt any goddamn more.”  
“Yeah well ya did a pretty poor job’ve that earlier taday didn’t ya?” Merle snarled, shifting restlessly on his feet.

“ _Shit_  Merle I know! It’s fuckin’ killin’ me that I hurt her ‘kay? Don’t need ya fuckin’ guilt trippin’ me!” Daryl hissed, kicking hard at the front door before taking a deep breath, he needed to get his shit together. “She wants ‘em ta go ta the hospital, I’ve told her that’ll happen, so can ya make that goddamn happen?! Please. I don’t care how fuckin’ rough ya are with ‘em just don’t kill ‘em for god sake.”

Merle bristled for a moment, he wanted them dead, maybe even more than Daryl did. But just like Daryl he couldn’t stand to cause Carol anymore pain than she’d already endured.

“Fine. But don’t think I ain’t gon’ slap ‘em 'round a bit ‘fore I get them there.”

Daryl nodded, letting out a sigh of relief, “thank ya.”

“Ya fuckin’ owe me boy.”

“I know…I know.”

“Ya look like shit.”

“Feel like shit,” Daryl sighed, rubbing at his tense temples.

“Be back later,” Merle grunted as a goodbye, Daryl nodding back in response.

**

“Carol, ya still in there? I’m gon’ come in okay?”

She’d been in there almost twenty minutes and whilst that wasn’t overly long, she also hadn’t answered to any of his four knocks and call outs to her either.

When he still failed to get a response he cracked the door open slowly, his eyes cast to the floor as he maneuvered into the steamy room. But as his eyes scanned the floor he noticed they were void of something, his eyes daring a momentary glance upwards, his question answered as he looked through the textured glass.

He wanted to cry, his eyes involuntarily watering as he took a desperate step towards her. He could physically feel his heart breaking and it racked through his whole being.

Cautiously opening the shower door, he paused as her head snapped up from where she was sat on the tiled floor. She was fully clothed, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees, an angry looking mark in the faint shape of a hand imprinted on her face to go with a still bleeding cut running across her cheek bone. She was soaked to the bone, her red rimmed eyes flickering up to meet his briefly before falling back forward. Her eyes looked hollow, like she just had nothing left to give and Daryl squeezed his eyes tightly shut in turn trying control the emotions that rushed over him.

_This ain’t ‘bout ya. It’s about her._

He could’ve fought a hundred guys for her, wouldn’t’ve stopped till everyone last one was dead, but the sight of her crying, that’s what broke him. Left him feeling an emptiness inside him like he’d never experienced before.

_This ain’t goddamn ‘bout ya! It’s about her._

Slowly he slid down the wall so he was sat next to her, not daring touch her for fear he’d break her even further. The hot spray of the shower hit his knees, soaking through the dirty denim, washing away the day that seemed to never want to end. A shudder erupted through Carol and she leant over so she was pressed against him. She needed this, he anchored her back to earth, kept her breathing calm, her mind clearer. She let her small hand curl around his bicep, her head resting heavy on the edge of his shoulder.

He wanted nothing more than to scoop her up into his arms and hold her against him, feel her heartbeat against his chest, absorb some of the pain she was carrying. He needed it more than the air he breathed, but he refrained, she needed slow, she needed gentle.

Daryl gently removed the hand clinging to his arm, interlacing their fingers before Carol had a chance to question it. Drawing her hand up to his mouth, he kissed each of the knuckles slowly, deliberately, chasing the demons that had followed her. He was trying to desperately show her that he cared, more than he’d cared about anyone in his life. He was seeking redemption, forgiveness, for unthought through actions and careless words thrown. For not being there quicker. For ever letting her leave in the first place.

Her chest began to heave with sobs and small whimpers, Daryl immediately cradling her closer into his chest, placing kisses on the top of her head, her forehead, her temple. His hand stroked the top of her head as she hugged him tightly. He’d never felt so helpless, he just wanted to take her pain away by any means possible.

“It’s over now sweetheart,” he murmured, lips still pressed to her temple. “I’m sorry… _fuck_ , I’m so sorry.”

**

He couldn’t say how long they sat there, but they were there long enough for the water to run cold, Daryl eventually reaching up to turn the faucet off.

Carol didn’t move an inch, clinging to him like he was her last lifeline.

Leaning forward, he nudged his forehead with hers where it rested on his shoulder, nuzzling his nose against hers as she lifted her head, their eyes closed as they allowed their breath to mingle together for a few precious moments.

“Gonna pick ya up alright? Get ya inta some dry clothes”

Carol nodded into the crook of his neck, relieved that he’d offered to pick her up, she didn’t think she could physically move even if she wanted to.

Daryl began to shift then, scooping one strong arm under her bent knees, the other snaking around her middle.

“Hold on,” he murmured, pressing one last kiss to her brow for good measure.

Her thin arms wrapped tighter around his neck as he began to lift her from the floor, grunting in pain as his ribs protested out at him.

Once he made it to his bedroom, he pressed the door shut with his foot, not enjoying the feeling of his strained breathing from where that prick’s hands had been wrapped around his throat.

Ever so gently he placed Carol down into the wooden chair in the corner of his room, crouching so he was down at her level, ignoring the stabbing pain he felt in his chest.

“Ya need me ta call anyone, get them ta come over?” he asked softly, clasping both her cold wet hands in his.

Carol looked at him but still gave no response.

“Talk ta me sweetheart,” Daryl urged, his head bowing to rest against where their hands were joined. “Please.”

“Just you,” she whispered hoarsely.

“What?” his head quickly lifting to meet her bloodshot eyes.

“I- I just…just need you,” she meant her admission in every sense of the word, not that she expected him to realise that. The shock was slowly wearing off, the numb feeling she was hoping the shower would remove but didn’t gradually starting to ease up.

Daryl nodded, rising up to lean over her, his large hands cupping her face. He gently ran his thumbs across her damp cheeks, careful to avoid the slice on her cheekbone.

“Ain’t goin’ nowhere darlin’,” Daryl promised, the urge to litter her face with soft kisses one he firmly pushed to the side. He didn’t need to go overwhelming her with his sudden confession of developing feelings…she had enough to deal with.


	33. Chapter 33

Daryl helped Carol peel the wet clothes from her body one item at a time. His eyes meticulously examining her body for bruises; Carol even finding it within her to blush under his intense gaze. Standing her up, he rid her of her jeans, pads of his fingers running over the deep bruise across her shin with a feather light touch, Carol shuddering under his caress.

He stripped her down until she sat in nothing but her underwear, his eyes intently trained on her face once he’d finished gently drying her off with a towel. He didn’t want her feeling more uncomfortable than she already was, all he wanted was to get her warm and tuck her into bed. He was determined to stay awake until she fell asleep, she was emotional right now and Daryl wasn’t about to let her deal with that on her own.

“Ya think ya can change yer…y’know?” Eyes flickered briefly to the clean underwear he’d put on top her pyjama’s, grateful that Andrea and Michonne had dropped off a duffel bag of her stuff while he was gone earlier.

Nodding, she waited for Daryl to turn his back to her before ridding herself of the dampened and uncomfortable underwear. She slipped on the clean panties, not bothering with a bra as she slowly pulled an oversized t-shirt over her head, wet hair sticking to her back.

“I’m done,” she murmured softly, wiggling her cold bare toes against the wooden flooring.

Daryl turned back around, a small smile threatening to play on his lips that Carol couldn’t quite decipher. Without a chance to question the matter Daryl paced forward causing Carol to freeze, his face was incredibly close to hers by the time he came to a halt…almost as if he was going to kiss her…but instead he simply untucked her hair from the back of her top, his fingers curling soothingly into the nape of her neck as he did.

“Ya walk okay now?” Daryl asked more than willing to carry her to the bed if needed, he didn’t want to exert her any more than she’d already been exerted.

“Think I’m fine,” she said quietly, taking a step forward as she spoke.

She relieved to find her legs were no longer flaccid, moving her at her will towards his ever inviting bed.

Carol plopped herself softly down onto his bed, resisting the urge to immediately burrow into the covers and pretend the whole day never happened.

Daryl had walked behind her, just in case, looking down at her silently when she sat on his bed. His heart felt lighter as she gave him a weak but small smile, a hand coming down to run through her wet locks, the movement faltering as his fingers became tangled in a web of hair.

“Ya got a brush for that nest?” he asked with a smirk, toying with the end a curl between his fingers.

“In the side of my bag.” Her voice was still quiet, her mind still struggling to process with what happened,  _with what was going to happen_. “Will you brush it? For me?”

She’d asked the question without giving it much thought and found when he raised a brow at her she regretted asking at all. It wasn’t his job to take care of her, shouldn’t have to be. Good god she really  _was_  becoming a pain in his ass, it’s not like she wasn’t capable…she could brush her own her hair, christ she wouldn’t be surprised if-

“Alright.”

His acceptance of her request surprised her, her eyes following him as moved around the room, not missing the way he shuddered as he looked through his drawers.

“Jus’ gon’ get changed first ‘kay? Get outta these wet clothes.”  
Humming a response she cradled her head on her knees, really taking in his appearance for the first time that evening. Guilt clouded over the more she took in. His face was smattered with cuts and bruises, a particularly prominent dark shading cast over his left cheekbone. There were deep blotchy purple marks around throat that faded out to a burning raw red. She noted the reopened cut on his brow that had started to clot over and the watery blood stains running down his face that came from it.

“Oh…Daryl.” Her hand clasped over her mouth as he peeled the wet shirt from his body, revealing a mass of large black and blue bruises littering his ribs and chest.

Daryl heard her plea and panicked, his eyes snapping to meet her glossy big blues. When he saw where her watery gaze was fixated on he followed it, wincing as he took in the damage.

“Ain’t as bad as it looks,” he lied…anything to stop her from crying again.

“You’re a bad liar,” she whispered from where her head was tilted against his knees.

“Ya seemed pretty convinced when I lied ta ya earlier,” he murmured in response, his eyes cutting into her from across the room.

“Lied when?” her voice was still soft despite the confusion in her tone.

“When I pretended I didn’t care ‘bout ya,” he whispered hoarsely, his eyes falling down, his hair hanging forward to hide his face. “I hurt ya, let ya walk out…shouldn’t’ve let ya go.”

Tears were rushing to her eyes again at his words, god she’d never felt this way about someone before. And despite what happened she was pretty sure he felt something too, his voice coming out as a shaky raw emotion, felt like he was boring his soul to her.

“It’s okay.” Her tone was hushed and forgiving.

“Nah, ain’t okay,” he grunted, shoving a dry t-shirt over his head forcefully, yelping as he overstretched.

“ _Daryl_.” Carol hated that she couldn’t take his pain away, his pain that was the was caused by her.

“ _What_?” he snapped, forcefully pulling his belt through the loop holes, dropping it to the ground with a clank.

“…I hurt you too.” She couldn’t look away from the damage, he was lucky they didn’t kill him.

“The hell ya talkin’ ‘bout?” he asked with knitted brows, realising her eyes were still trained on his war wounds.

“Aw hell naw.” His voice was firmer than it was before, holding a no-fucking-around tone to it. “Ain’t no way yer even considerin’ that any of that shit was yer fault.”

“I’m the who stormed out and left.” She was back to whispering, fearing if she dared speak any louder her voice would crack.

“I’m the one who pushed ya,” Daryl argued, “I’m the asshole that was reckless, the one who went lookin’ for somethin’ that…”

He stopped himself before he got too deep, admitted something that vocally that he just, couldn’t.

Carol look inquisitively at him, on the verge of asking him to continue until he swiftly changed the subject.

“Ya just gon’ stare or am I allowed a lil’ privacy too? We’ve been over this sweetheart, ya gotta pay more if ya wanna see what I’m hidin’.”

Her eyes flicker to where his heavy jeans rested obscenely low on his hips.

“Uh- yeah- sorry-“ she baffled, whipping around to face the wall.

Daryl let a snort of a laugh, allowing his jeans to drop with a thud.

Carol pursed her lips as she heard his low chuckle. “You keep teasing me like that you’ll be sorry.”

There was a brief rustle of clothing before she felt the bed dip behind her, jumping as Daryl chuckled softly again right next to her ear.

“We’ll about that see princess.”

She turned her head to meet his tired but mischievous eyes, she knew he was trying to make her feel better, make her forget, and to some extent it was working. Just him being there with her made her feel better, made her want come out of her own head and into reality, with him.

“Well since I’m a  _princess_ , how ‘bout I get treated like one and you get to brushing my hair now?” Carol finished the request off with a sweet as sugar smile, Daryl’s sarcastic snort following closely after.

 “Don’t push it,” he warned with a quirk of his brow, standing back up to retrieve the brush from her bag. Daryl found the desired item; Carol shifting about to sit cross legged on the edge of his bed; twisting it in his palm wondering where the hell he even began.

_Ain’t never brushed someone’s hair ‘fore, hell I’ll probably do more damage than good._

He set himself down in the same position behind her, glancing between the brush and knotted hair hopelessly as if somehow it’d brush itself.

“Start from the ends, then work your way up,” Carol’s voice came, noticing his silence and hesitancy.   
“Yes yer majesty,” he mock grumbled, pulling the brush gently through the bottom few inches of her hair, noticing how she winced when he brushed around the middle.

“I hurt ya?”

“No no, it’s just Ed, pulled my hair is all, bit tender.”

Just his name made Daryl’s blood boil, raising up to brush his fingers over her scalp lightly, circling the sore skin.

He placed a kiss to the crown of her head before resuming his brushing, careful to hold the hair when he got to that section so it didn’t pull.

Daryl brushed her hair longer than necessary, the damp curls beginning to spring back to life as they gradually dried. He let his mind wander as he repeated the repetitive motion that Carol seemed to enjoy, sighing softly as the bristles grazed her head. What he did earlier may have briefly spoken and buried for the time being but it was far from forgotten. That was a conversation they needed to have, but not tonight. He need to just man up and be straight with her, admit that,  _yeah_ , he may have fallen a little head first into this. Maybe he was feeling something more than he should…but maybe he should let her decide, decide if she felt the same, decide if he was good enough for her or not, give her a choice in the matter. Daryl could think about it until his brain short circuited, wouldn’t change the fact that he just wasn’t good with words, never would be.

Once all the knots were gone, the bristles gliding effortlessly through her long locks, he leant over her to place the brush on his bedside table, flicking the lamp off as he went. The room was plunged into darkness bar the strip of moonlight that crept through the gap in the curtains; Carol’s senses on high alert as he began to pull back. He’d intended on just settling her down to go to sleep, then somehow forcing himself to stay awake for a while longer. But those plans quickly went out the window though as he drew back, a fleeting thought causing him to hesitate, considering whether or not he should press a kiss to curve of her neck. He went against it, deeming it inappropriate after the night’s events. Instead, Daryl opted to rest his forehead against the curved slope, his breath tingling down her spine as he stayed there.

“Ya ready for bed sweetheart?” he breathed through closed eyes.

Carol shuddered at the sensation of his breath against her skin, managing only to hum a light response, the warmth from his body being close to hers radiating throughout her.

Her eyes flutter closed, sucking in a breath as she took her chances and leant further back into him, until her back hit his chest. She could feel the contours of his face skim against the base of her neck as she moved, stopping when his lips made contact. Daryl was almost trembling at the intimacy, his hand coming out to rest tentatively on her hip, his fist clenching and unclenching before he did so. The moment was sweet, gentle, tender; something she was yearning for, something he was yearning for. And it was in that moment his instinctual need to feel more of her overcame him, succumbing to the urge before his brain could protest.

Slowly, his head began to move side to side, his lips tracing back and forth against the plane of her shoulder to the gentle slope of her neck. He wasn’t kissing her, just simply allowing his mouth to brush softly against her sensitive skin, eliciting that sweet sigh from her once again. He marvelled at the sound, humming in delight against her skin when Carol tilted her head to the side, allowing him to travel higher up her neck.

The primal need to suck on the soft skin just below her ear was making him restless, hungry, Daryl knew then and there he was losing control. He could hear each heavy breath she took, whether it was tiredness…or something else…he wasn’t sure, but he knew they both desperately needed sleep.

Using every ounce of self-restraint he owned, his vacant hand went to her other hip, lips removing themselves from her skin as he tugged on her to follow him as he crawled backwards.

Untucking her legs, she followed in confusion, mourning to loss of his mouth against her - a tingling sensation left in the wake of his touch.

Daryl laid himself back on a pillow, shifting Carol in his grip so she lay the same with her back to him, allowing his body to curl protectively into hers, wrenching the duvet up and over them.

From where she laid she could feel his heart thrumming against her back as his arm snaked snugly around her waist, his head dropping back to the crook of her neck.

“This okay?” he murmured against her skin, waiting nervously for the rejection he expected to come.

Carol let her hand thread over the top of his where he held her around her middle, pulling it around her further so their bodies were pressed tighter together.

“More than okay,” she murmured under her breath, Daryl’s warmth and safety he provided quickly lulling her into a blissful haze.


	34. Chapter 34

A knock coming lightly from the other side of Daryl’s door startled him awake, Carol flinching against him in her sleep.

The door creaked gently open, the light from the hallway basking onto his bed, just falling short of Carol’s face.

Daryl propped himself up onto an elbow as Merle entered, Carol still clenching tightly at his other hand.

“She alright?” Merle asked worriedly as she sniffled, drawing Daryl’s hand to her mouth and resting it there.

Daryl let his free hand massage her almost dry hair, wild curls spilling out onto his pillow.

“She will be.”

“Wanna talk ta ya,” Merle stated quietly, his hand motion ushering him out the room.

Daryl glanced down at where Carol held him tightly. “Give me a minute.”

Merle simply nodded, closing the door over so it was left ajar, the trailer groaning under his heavy steps towards the living room.

Daryl didn’t want to leave her, didn’t want her to wake up alone. But there were things he needed to talk about with his brother, things that she shouldn’t be around for.

Regretfully, he began to loosen her grip on his hand, his knuckles caressing across the soft underside of her arm as he pulled away.

Carol shifted and murmured as he removed the contact his body had with hers, Daryl freezing as she blindly patted around in the dark, reaching for him.

“Daryl,” she croaked, the urgency in her voice tugging him back towards her.

“I’m here darlin’,” he drawled, coming back to hug her briefly from behind, his mouth grazing her ear as he swept a few curls off her face. “Ain’t gon’ be a minute, be right back okay?”

She craned her head back sleepily, her nose brushing his, her eyelids heavy and hooded. “Where you going?”

“Gon’ speak ta Merle.” Daryl didn’t see any point in lying to her, he just hoped she stay put. “Get some rest alright? Ain’t leavin’ ya.”

Carol sighed but nodded, she’d overheard their conversation, how Merle had been roped into dropping those bastards to the hospital, just like she’d asked.

She tilted her head up, pressing a kiss to his cheek before rolling back over, snuggling down into the comfort of the sheets that smelled overwhelmingly like him.

Daryl blushed but said no more as he forced himself from the warmth of the bed, padding barefoot towards the door, looking back at Carol’s still form before shutting the door behind him.

Every muscle in his body protested with every slow step he took, grateful for the empty couch he collapsed onto, his brother sat across in the arm chair.

“Ya get ‘em there okay?” Daryl asked the moment he laid down. He didn’t want this to take long, he should be there with Carol.

“Yeah, ya roughed that Peletier son’ve a bitch up real good. Almost made good on ma promise ta the prick.”

“Prick deserved it,” Daryl rumbled from deep within his chest.

“Don’t doubt that.”

“How ‘bout the other guy?”

“Was still breathing when I dumped their asses outside the entrance.”

“Ya think they’ll say anything?”

“Not if Peletier wants ta come outta it with a clean record…she copin’ alright?”

Daryl wiped a hand over his tired face. “Shit, I don’t know, I mean she wasn’t, but I think she’ll be okay, y’know?”

“She’s made’ve stronger shit, she’ll be alright.”

Daryl hummed an agreement, waiting impatiently for Merle to get to the point that he knew he was yet to bring up.  
“Ya two talked anymore ‘bout earlier? Ya know how dumb it was ta let her ass leave in the first place.”

“Quit,” Daryl growled, “I ain’t the only one who gon’ let her leave. Didn’t see yer ass chasin’ after her neither.”

“I ain’t the goddamn one made her upset ‘nough ta leave,” Merle grunted in response.

“Shit Merle, ever consider that it’s just none of yer goddamn business?”

“I consider it ma fuckin’ business boy when I have ta stand by ‘n’ watch ya ruin yer life all cause ya can’t control yerself ‘cause she won’t put out.”

“Weren’t nothin’ ta do with that.” Daryl sat himself back up, ignoring the screaming pain from his ribs.

“Really? Cause that’s what it looked like ta me. Ya think she would’ve been in yer bed tanight if ya hadn’t’ve saved her ass, nah, she would’ve left ya-“

“Stop!” Daryl’s shout almost echoed through the trailer, immediately he cringed at the thought of Carol waking up to hear that. “Right, I’m gon’ set things straight for ya cause I really need ya off my goddamn case.”  
Merle scratched his head and knitted his brows, “the hell ya talkin’ ‘bout?”

Daryl bowed his head, taking a deep breath before looking his brother in the eye. “We ain’t together.”

“…what?”

“Me ‘n’ Carol. We ain’t…well we ain’t nothin’, been fakin’ it. This whole fuckin’ thing, began with a deal she made me, I pretend ta date her ta piss off her asshole parents, she…” Daryl paused, god Merle was going to give him shit for this, “she tutors me so I finish high school…get inta mechanical school.”

Daryl almost cringed as he waited for his brother’s response…but of all the expressions he expected, of all the insults he expected to be hurled his way…the last thing he expected was this.

“Ain’t no Dixon ever worked as hard as ya ta get through school. I mean yer a dumbass fuck fer gettin’ yerself inta this mess but...shit. Least ya got goals kid…and as far as ya ‘n’ Carol fakin’ it goes? Yer two ain’t been fakin’ shit boy…ain’t no one that good at actin’, ‘specially ya.”

Daryl didn’t know what to say. He’d been expecting anger, ridicule, hell, even disappointment. But this? This he had no idea how to take.

“Nah, it’s all fake, I’m tellin’ ya. ‘sides, Carol deserves more…deserves better. The hell would she want with a Dixon?”

“Name’s what ya make it boy.” Merle’s tone was stern, his sharp eyes cutting into him. “Don’t tell me ya don’t know that whatever yous two got between ya ain’t real, cause yer just lyin’ ta yerself lil brother. Ya wouldn’t do all’ve this fer just ‘some girl’, can’t hide yer feelin’s when they’re that goddamn obvious. Need ta deal with ‘em, they’ll eat ya alive if ya don’t.”

Daryl bristled at his brother’s annoying but true words. He ducked his head, trying to hide the redness quickly forming.

Merle rose from his chair, his hand clasping on Daryl’s shoulder as he strolled past. “Aw don’t get all flustered on me now Darylina. Jus’ man up ‘n’ do somethin’ ‘bout it, ‘fore ya actually lose her.”

**

Good god he looked peaceful. Battered, bruised, undeniably in pain, but…peaceful.

Carol really did need to wake him though, as much as she didn’t want to go, they had school in an hour. Another phone call home was the last thing she needed, no doubt it would end up being the first contact she would have with her parents since she’d upped and left. Wait until they found out she stabbed someone, daughter of the year award here she comes. It still made her feel sick thinking about it. That blood…all that blood…she really hoped Merle got them there okay, for her the sake of her mentality.

Allowing herself to think about it too much wasn’t going to make things better though, when Daryl woke up she would ask him if they made it there alright, even if for some reason they didn’t he’d know the right thing to say to calm her down.

Needing the distraction, Carol let her eyes follow the features of his face from where she laid in the joint of his arm, her wandering gaze stopping as she became fixated on his parted lips, deep, heavy breaths passing through every few seconds. It would be so easy…so goddamn easy, to lean up and kiss him, take from him what she wanted, craved even. But last night’s events put a pause on such actions, those doubts tugging persistently in the back of her mind. Regardless of how he could make her feel special; regardless of how good it felt when his mouth was hot on hers; regardless of how he came back last night after talking to Merle and his fingers playing slow circles against the side of her neck until she fell back to sleep; regardless of all of that…he’d reminded her of something very important last night…that it wasn’t real. Carol was a fool to believe it was anything but. Despite his apologies and even though she knew that by hurting her he’d hurt himself also, it didn’t change that fact that she wasn’t what he wanted. He may’ve cared about her, but it didn’t mean it went anything past that. Carol wanted nothing more than to lay her cards out on the table, tell him that the lines between what was real and what wasn’t were no longer there for her…shit it terrified her though. The idea of rejection, having the only person she truly trusted push her away…the awkwardness, the embarrassment that came with it…she just wasn’t sure she could deal with that as well.

“Starin’ at him like that ain’t gon’ wake him up ya know sugar.”

The gruff voice from behind her made her jump, sitting up and whipping around to see Merle’s smug face.

“Not trying to wake him,” she hissed back, her cheeks reddening at being caught.

Merle’s face turned to a downward frown as she faced him, taking a stride forward to cup the side of her face in his large hand.

“Should’ve let me kill the fucker,” he muttered, tracing the red abrasion and cut on her face with his calloused thumb.

She closed her hand over his, giving it a gentle pet before drawing it away.

“Be too easy on him,” she spoke quietly, glancing back at a still sleeping Daryl. “Need to make sure I ruin the fucker’s life first.”

Merle chuckled lowly, “yer a damn Dixon that’s for sure sweetheart.”

He noticed the sad sigh the escaped her lips as she flickered another side glance to Daryl.

“Boy’s goddamn stupid, doin’ what he did.”

“Merle,” Carol protested, she didn’t want to bring that up again, she knew how bad he made Daryl feel. “It’s okay, don’t be so hard on him.”

“Know ya two ain’t together.”

Carol’s eyes snapped back to his, bringing her knees up to her chest as he stared hard at her.

“Then you know that what he did was okay,” she whispered.

“He didn’t do it ta hurt ya.”

“Didn’t hurt me, he’s perfectly within his rights to do-“

“Don’t lie,” Merle cut off sternly.

She could tell Merle could read her like a damn book, much like Andrea.

“He feels it.”  
“What?” Carol asked, resting her chin on her knees.

“What yer feelin’ fer him, feels it too.”

Carol’s breath hitched in her chest as she pressed her mouth against her tensed knees.

She shook her head, not willing to admit that she felt anything for him, not willing to admit that he felt the same way about her.

“He made it perfectly clear he didn’t,” she said, the sound muffled against the covers. Her eyes kept nervously flitting toward Daryl, scared in case he woke to overhear their conversation.

“That’s why I told ya he were stupid. He did it ‘cause he don’t think he’s good enough fer ya, thinks ya deserve better.”

Carol’s eyes welled up at the thought of him degrading himself like that. He’d done more for her then anyone had ever done in her whole life and yet he still didn’t think he deserved her. It was her that didn’t deserve him.

“Why are you telling me this?” she murmured in question, her watery eyes meeting his.

“’cause, he ain’t never gon’ have the balls ta, always gon’ think ya be better off without him and as fer ya?...Well ya have too many doubts. Yer both stubborn as one ‘nother, but ya work well together…jus’ need a push in the right direction is all.”

Something that resembled a smile crossed her face as she rested her head to lay on her knees.

“Maybe.” Carol’s voice was hushed.

“Definitely,” Merle responded with a raise of a brow. “Get some rest, kiss ‘n’ make up, maybe get a little action, relieve all that pent up sexual tension.”

Carol gasped throwing a pillow at his head. “Merle!” she hissed through her teeth.

He chuckled to himself, throwing the pillow back forcefully to land on Daryl, making his tense up and stir. “Have fun sugar.”


	35. Chapter 35

Carol cursed Merle under her breath as he clicked the door shut, Daryl’s bleary eyes opening up to look straight at her. His hair was mussed and dishevelled, the cut above his brow swollen and much angrier looking than the night before, making him wince and pull the discarded pillow over his face.

“What the hell ya do that for?” he grumbled.

“Wasn’t me, was your darling of a brother,” Carol explained through a yawn, snatching the pillow from his face so she could place it behind her.

Daryl grunted in displeasure as the bright light of day filtered through the curtains. Everything hurt, his muscles stiff and burning with every movement he made.

“Are we going to-“

“Don’t even finish that sentence,” he interrupted, his arm flung over his eyes. “Yer ass needs ta rest.”

“You need the rest more.”

“Exactly, so we ain’t goin’ nowhere that’s past the fridge ‘n’ back today.”

Letting out a giggle, Carol resided to burrowing deeper under the covers, resting her head on the pillow so she was facing him.

“What’d Merle want?” Daryl asked flinging his arm off his face, landing across the top of her pillow so his hand fell into her bundle of soft curls.

“Check I was okay,” she responded…it wasn’t a complete lie.

“Are ya, okay I mean?”

Carol really thought about it for a moment, feeling his fingers toy with her hair lightly as he patiently waited for an answer.

“Yeah, I’m okay…getting there...did Merle drop them off okay? He told me he didn’t kill them so that’s something I suppose.”

The light snort that came from Carol made Daryl smile a little, pleased to see she was feeling better than the night before.

“Yeah all fine, don’t nothin’ ya gotta worry ‘bout for now.”

Right.

 _For now_ …the thought of having to deal with it at some point was overwhelming and already mentally exhausting. Bile was rising in her throat at the notion-

“Hey,” Daryl said softly, rolling over so he was face to face with her. He knew she was worried, could see it from the distant look in her eyes. “Ya ain’t gon’ be doin’ this alone okay? Whatever ya need from me, I’m there, gon’ be there every step’ve the way.”

And just like her anxiety immediately dissipated, washing away like the calm swell of the sea. There was that itch that lingered though, that itch to reach out for him, seek further comfort from within the warmth of his embrace…but she didn’t.

Last night she sought comfort in him and he’d provided, but her feelings were in check now, no reason for unnecessary contact,  _right_?

The silence between them dragged out, Daryl could see the unspoken words there in her expression. There was something else on her mind and he wished she would just talk to him about it.

“Talk ta me,” he murmured, his intense stare making her feel naked, like she was already baring all to him without having to say a word.

For a few moments she hesitated, but in the end rationality won over discomfort, the conversation had to be had.

“About last night…when I left…”

She was picking at the skin on the side of her thumbnail for distraction, but she was all too aware of his eyes still burning into her.

“D’ya still wanna leave?”

Carol’s doe eyes met his, looking up through her long lashes. “Do you want me to leave?”

Daryl’s head shook instantly. “Nah. Never wanted ya ta go, told ya shouldn’t’ve let ya leave, damn idiot is what I was.”

Carol contemplated his words, not yet to make the commitment of looking back at him. “You’re not an idiot Daryl, I didn’t have to leave.”

“But it’s my fault ya did, my fault Ed nearly…” Daryl couldn’t finish, not if he wanted to stay calm. All he wanted to do was protect her and he felt like he just kept failing miserably - he’d let her father hurt her, he’d let Ed hurt her, not just once but twice. In an ideal world, Daryl would be able keep her in the bundle of covers where she looked cosy and so goddamn adorable - prevent any more shit being thrown her way that might potentially hurt her. But he knew that was wishful thinking, eventually (maybe not today, but soon) they’d have to get up and face what the world had concocted for them this time. And he prayed to god (not that that ever did him much good in the past) that she come out unscathed, he’d endure the blows if he had to, he was more than willing to take the fall if it came to it, so as long as Carol came out okay.

Watching him chew worriedly on his bottom lip, Carol’s fingers came up to stroke his face soothingly, holding her palm against his cheek. “Daryl. Listen to me, none of what happened with Ed was your fault. That was his doing, not yours.”

She could read the doubts, the insecurity, etched into his features as he tried to believe what she was saying. She’d give anything to take that away, the guilt that laid heavy in his heart every time he looked at the cut or the bruises on her face.

Carol’s free hand joined the other, cradling the other side of his face, her head dipping closer to his.

“Stop torturing yourself,” she whispered softly. Her heart was beating hard against the confinements of her chest as his softening eyes gazed into hers. She had to push on through, rid him of his demons like he did hers. “You stopped him, if you hadn’t showed up…things could’ve been so much worse, you saved me.”

Her voice was barely a breath as she got the end of her sentence, her dark eyes flickering between his mouth and his own deep orbs.

Daryl’s tongue came out to wet his lips, she was so excruciatingly close that he couldn’t even stop himself as he began lean forward and…

In the blink of an eye Carol was gone, her buzzing mobile demanding attention, making her jump out of bed and rummage through her bag.

Daryl drew in a deep breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, rolling onto his back and sighing loudly. He glanced up at her, his fists clutching at the sheets in frustration as Carol’s bent over position gave him more than a peek of her pert ass, her t-shirt riding up obscenely high.

Coughing to try and clear the lump in his throat, Carol finally found the electronic cock blocker, flipping the phone in her hand as she considered whether or not to answer.

“Who is it?” Daryl just about managed to choke out.

“My mother.” Her voice was as strained as his, but for a very different reason.

Daryl propped up on his elbows, ignoring the throb in his muscles as he took in her nervous form.

“Don’t answer it, it’s yer day off, no school, no friends, no family, no bullshit.”

Carol smirked at him briefly for his determined input.

“Okay,” she sighed, switching the low battery phone to off, shoving it back into the depths of her bag.

“Thatta girl,” he grinned, the grin quickly falling as she picked her school bag and brought it into the bed with her.

“I jus’ told ya no school,” he grumbled as she began pulling out textbooks and paper.

“And we’re not going school,” Carol argued, unzipping her pencil case and thrusting a pencil his way, “but we’ve missed out on your tutoring for so long, if we’re not going school then the least you can let me do is catch you up.”

Daryl rolled his eyes dramatically at her but muttered an ‘alright’ somewhere under his breath.

Carol’s smile was wide and suddenly Daryl felt like agreeing was worth it just to see that.

Still feeling the need to feign his displeased attitude he huffed before setting up and taking the pencil from her, Carol noticing the side smile he let loose a moment later. She wasn’t sure if she was relieved or annoyed for the interrupting phone call. There was no denying where that was heading…she’d seen it. The second before she reacted to the ringing phone, his head was tilted forward, eyes trained on her lips, her fingers slid into his hair, her mouth parted slightly. They’d been so ready, so eager.

He’d been leaning forward to kiss her and there was simply no denying the fact…now it was just a case of seeing if one of them was brave enough to initiate something again.

Opening up a trigonometry textbook, she flicked through the chapters, grateful for the momentary distraction, at least for a few hours…

**

This was ridiculous.

Carol could fight it all she wanted but it wasn’t going away. The distraction wasn’t nearly enough and focusing simply wasn’t an option - her mind was too fixated on the way Daryl’s brow knitted together as he held the end of her pencil between the tip of his teeth. Rolling it against his tongue absently, he tried to make sense of the jumble of letters and numbers displayed in his lap, his legs stretched out in front of him.  _Jesus fuck_ , even with the cuts and bruises he had no idea how goddamn sexy he looked.

She couldn’t do this anymore.

In the same moment he removed the pencil from his mouth, something snapped within her – Carol couldn’t wait any longer.

Bravely (and maybe even stupidly), she suddenly swept the books and paper away from him onto the floor, swallowing the lump in her throat as she crawled towards him.

Daryl furrowed his brows, looking at the mess on the floor before back at her.

“Carol what’re ya doin’ I weren’t fini- oomph!”

Her mouth was on his before he could finish, slender fingers threading through his soft hair as if somehow she was afraid he might push her away.

His response was instantaneous, like it was a natural reflex because at this point, it was.

They’d done this dance so many times before that he hadn’t even registered that this time was different to any of the others - that was - until he realised they were alone.

Daryl jolted back suddenly, taking a quick gasp of air before speaking.

“Woah- wait Carol- Carol whaddya doin’?” His voice was unsure, desperate to continue but refraining until he knew her motives. “Ain’t got no audience.”

“Good job I didn’t want one then…I think it’s about time we stopped using that as an excuse,” Carol breathed, her hot breath hitting his damp lips. She hoped she hid the uncertainty that was churning inside of her, because it certainly didn’t feel like she was.

Daryl couldn’t speak, his stormy blue eyes cutting into hers as the realisation that she did want him as much as he wanted her set in.

Slowly; cautiously; he brought a warm hand up to her face – the side without the abrasion -  his palm sliding up her cheek until his thumb came out to snag against her lower lip, Carol trying fruitlessly to control her deep laboured breaths. She was in over her head, trying desperately to control the vortex of emotion swelling within her…but that apparently proved a lost cause.

Without her brain granting a moment to think, she made a move, made a move that she’d never even dreamed she’d be so confident to dare…

Allowing her dark eyes to lock with his, she parted her lips…parted her lips and slid his thumb into her mouth.

Daryl’s eyes widened at the bold action, Carol’s very nearly doing the same, feeling like she’d lost control over her bodily actions, her hormones fully taking the reins. The flat of her tongue ran down from the pad of his thumb to the base, Daryl’s eyes rolling back in his head as she sucked for a moment before circling her tongue back up, letting the thumb go with a wet pop.

If she was trying to seduce him then she was well on her way to getting what she wanted. Daryl’s dick was stood to full attention, his focus purely and solely on her.

The brashness of her actions quickly wore off, left with a simmering of doubt crawling beneath her skin.

The flickering of insecurity didn’t go missed by Daryl, after all he knew the signs all too well. Wanting to put those thoughts to rest he rested his hand against the side of her slim neck, fingertips curling into the base, craning her head towards his.

Stopping just short of where his mouth yearned to be, his eyes met hers, trying to convey what he failed to vocalise. He wanted this, he wanted her.

“Dar-“ Carol began, the silence becoming too heavy for her to bare a moment longer.

He cut her off by finally allowing his hungry lips sought out hers. That action was all she needed for her mind to go blank of anything that wasn’t him.

It had started slow but insistent, his lips caressing seductively against her soft plump lips at a curious pace, his head tilting to get better access.

Carol’s hands came up to tug gently at his hair, sighing contently as his mouth opened against hers. It was warm, familiar and all too inviting - her tongue coming out to tease his own. Daryl swallowed a low moan that came deep within her throat as his tongue dipped into the delicious depths of her mouth. It was at that moment Carol realised she’d never get enough of him, he consumed her, in the best way possible, his touching igniting and burning through her veins and pooling at her core. His kisses were urgent and yet still tantalizingly slow, making sure to map out every inch of her mouth as if he’d never get the opportunity again. His hands gripped low on her waist, arching her body into his as she sat on her knees in front of him. The whole thing was intense - intense and yet not enough. Carol needed more of him, it was like she was kissing him for the first time, her eyes finally being opened to the static chemistry hissing violently between them. It was like Daryl was the only thing anchoring her to the earth, keep her from floating away into the depths of space and she clung to him like he was her lifeline, her hands sliding down to find purchase at his broad shoulders.

If Daryl was in any discomfort he currently couldn’t feel it, Carol numbing all of his senses that weren’t to do with her touch. He was trying to take it slow, really he was, but Carol’s gradually increasing speed told him that that wasn’t what she was looking for. They were panting against each other’s mouth like a couple of horny teenagers, because well, that’s just what they were. Carol’s tongue was swirling against his in a continuous motion back and forth before her teeth came out to sink down into his kiss-swollen lower lip, satisfied and unable to stop herself from smirking from the groan she drew from him. Her tongue came back to sooth away the sting she’d left behind, sucking on it until the bottom lip was at mercy in her mouth, alternating between biting, licking, sucking. Daryl growled low from somewhere deep within his chest, the grasp on her waist tightening as more blood rushed to his groin.

His hips jerked up involuntarily as Carol’s nails bit into the nape of his neck, the searing pain from his ribs seeping through to his conscious. With the spell finally being broken, Daryl was reminded that they were both supposed to be resting.

“Car-“ he choked against her lips, regretfully pulling back for air.

Carol’s teeth sunk down into her own lip, instantly looking at him like she might have done something wrong.

“I’m sorry…” she began, she didn’t know what the hell came over her, he was like a drug, a drug that made her lose all inhibitions…and morals.

“Don’t be,” he grunted, unable to stop himself from discreetly shifting, dying to relieve some of the tension in his pants.

Carol didn’t miss a beat though, her gaze flickering to where his hips shifted, a hand coming up to cup over her mouth at the sizable bulge she saw there.

A pillow was quickly flung over the problem area, Daryl’s cheeks flushing a crimson red as he gripped the pillow there.

“Sorry,” he muttered, his eyes downcast.

“Don’t be,” she smirked. 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! Means a lot!xox

There was a lingering silence between the pair, Carol’s front teeth still worrying at her lower lip as the adrenaline of the situation had worn off, leaving behind actions they now had to deal with.

Daryl willed his hard groin to stop throbbing so much, his eyes still watching the person who was the very cause of his problem.

There things Carol needed answered though before she could go any further…now seemed as good a time as any.

“Merle told me why you did what you did at the bar.” Her voice was quiet, her eyes trained intently on her circling thumbs, nerves feeling sky high.

“I weren’t gon’ go home with her Carol.” He felt now more than ever that he had to get her to believe him. Needed her to understand that what he did wasn’t right but that he’d never do it again.

Carol nodded, “I trust you.”

Daryl hesitated, as if she might suddenly say she was joking, take her words back. But she didn’t, instead she waited patiently, her honest eyes finally meeting his.

“What I did was stupid. It weren’t even what I wanted.”

“So why did you do it?” Carol was sat back her knees, her hands falling still in her lap. Even though her voice was level and even, Daryl could still hear the traces of pain, hating himself for being the one to put that there.

“’cause what I did want…couldn’t have.” Daryl was the one looking away now, avoiding her soft blue eyes that made his heart wrench with guilt.

“And what was that?” Carol knew exactly what he was going to say, but she just needed to hear him say it, elevate that doubt and dull pain that tugged persistently at her heart.

He forced himself to look back up, she deserved that courtesy at least.

“You.” His voice was gravelly and soul baring, terrified even now that she might push him away.

Carol let herself lean forward so she was on all fours again, one hand twining through his hair, the other resting on the bed on his far side. His pulse was beating erratically under her fingertips as she nudged closer so her forehead rested against his.

His eyes were closed, a shudder erupting through him as Carol ran her nails across his sensitive scalp making them almost instantly snap open again.

“ _Daryl_.” Her voice was low and urgent, tilting her head so his nose brushed against hers. “If you want me, you can have me.”  
 _God_ , to hear her say that was everything. She was literally offering herself over to him and as much as he wanted to take her up on that, he still felt that he shouldn’t.

“Ya deserve better,” he murmured, echoing Merle’s earlier words to Carol - apparently not being a lie.

“Stop,” Carol scolded, “it’s you that deserves better Daryl. I’ve been nothing but bad news for you ever since I pushed my way into your life.”  
“My life was bad news way ‘fore yer pretty lil ass came along,” Daryl snorted a bit more confidently. “Ya make me wanna be a better person, ain’t never wanted ta change for no one ‘til I met ya.” His hands cupped her face, making sure to keep her eyes on his. “Ya have no idea how much things’re better when yer ‘round. Don’t ever say I deserve better than ya...’cause there ain’t no better.”

The pin pricking in her eyes was an indication she was about to cry, but she held it in, giving him a slow but wide grin.

“Same goes for you, you have no idea how good you are Daryl, how generous, how kind.”

It was Daryl’s turn to smile then, the pads of his thumbs gently tracing her cheekbones, cautious of the healing wound. He knew the right thing to do would be to push her away, she was better off without him, far too good for the likes of him. But with each passing moment between them, with each endearing look she gave him, with each tender touch they exchanged, well…he was beginning to believe it less and less.

“Daryl,” Carol whispered as his hands slid to lock into her hair, massaging her head lightly.

Daryl hummed in response, enjoying the sight of her eyelids flutter close in content.

“…kiss me.”

…And shit if he could deny her anything.

With his hands still tangled in her curls, he guided her forward, his own mouth meeting hers half way. There was something different about how they kissed before and how they kissed now. Before wasn’t exactly following many rules and regulations but now just felt like there was endless possibilities, there was no one there to judge, no time limit, no holding back. His kisses were sweet and tender, something Carol already knew she was terribly addicted to. Strong hands skimmed to her waist making Carol gasp when his right hand continued down further, just skimming the edge of her t-shirt to graze at her bare thigh.

Every move he made was tentative, not wanting to push Carol past what she was ready for. He worked slowly, as if to try and prewarn her of his next move before it had even happened. Physically, they were limited to how much movement he could withhold anyway, the more his muscles tensed the sharper the pain became.

Focusing on Carol his mouth tore away from hers, snorting when he heard a small unintentional whimper escape her. It wasn’t long before his lips were on her again, peppering her pale neck with open mouthed kisses, finally sucking at that spot just below her ear like he’d want to the night before.

Her clenched-teeth moan was sign enough for him to continue doing it, tracing small circles around the spot with the tip of his tongue before sucking softly again. Carol pulled, almost to the point of pain, at his hair, rolling her head back at the unfamiliar sensation.

All of this was new to her, sure she’d been on previous dates, made out with other guys, one even tried to cop a feel which she quickly put an end to. But this feeling was something she’d never experienced before. Before Daryl she had never felt that spark of raw attraction, never felt a burning lust coursing through her that made her ache between her legs. It made her hungry, ravenous even, just to know that he wanted her, in more ways than one. He made her feel desirable and to feel desirable…well it was the confidence boost she needed.

Their tongues glided effortlessly against one another as one of Carol’s hands dropped down, fingers running over each dip in his ribcage, suddenly hesitating and withdrawing as he flinched and hissed.

“Fuck,” she hissed her eyes clenched shut, her hot forehead still against his, biting down anxiously on her lower lip. “I’m sorry.”

Carol dared a glance when he failed to respond, confused by the lazy grin across his face.

“What?” she questioned, confused to why he was smiling at her.

“God, ya have no idea how sexy you are.”

She blushed at his words, remembering how he’d uttered them to her a few days before.

“Did you mean it the first time you said it?” she asked, biting at the side of her lip again noticing how much he liked the motion.

“Hell yeah,” he drawled, his fingers splayed out so the tips of his fingers were tapping on the bare skin of her thigh. “Meant every compliment I ever paid ya, even if they weren’t the most charmin’.”

Try as she might she couldn’t stop herself from smiling again, the butterflies in her stomach rapidly fluttering their wings.

“Don’t wantcha ta think I just see ya as sexy ‘n’ hot though, I mean don’t get me wrong I really,  _really_ do.” His eyes darkened just a tad, making her feel like the butterflies were going to cause her take flight. Daryl shifted to sit up further, grunting just a tad before bringing a hand to cradle her cheek. “But yer more than that, yer funny, smart, beautiful…brave. Bravest person I’ve ever known.”

Carol tried to shake her head but he stopped the motion, grasping at her jaw lightly.

“Ain’t no one ever stabbed someone for me before,” he deadpanned, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Stop,” Carol huffed, her mouth tweaking up at the corners to let him know she hadn’t taken offence.

Without even realising Carol’s eyes were drawn to his mouth, the dimple in his cheek as he continued to smirk, the way his tongue came out to dampen his still slightly swollen lips.

“If ya wanted ta kiss me again all ya had ta do was ask princess,” Daryl’s voice came bring her out of her stare.

Her cheeks tinted pink as she tried to meet his heated gaze. “How many times do I have to tell you not to- offt!”

The sentence died on her lips as Daryl kissed her yet again, dragging her towards him so she had no choice than to stretch her legs out next to his. He pushed her with his mouth until she laid flat out on the bed, her slender hands wrapping around his neck. He was intoxicating, everything about him consumed her; the gentle yet firm touch; the mix of earth and gasoline scent; the taste of his against hers; the sound of his laboured breaths to match her own. There wasn’t a fibre of her being that didn’t want him and now she’d opened up that door, she wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to close it.

Eventually he drew his mouth back, tracing her soft lips with his until he followed the curve of her nose pressing a playful kiss to the tip of it, looking longingly into her sky-blue eyes.

“Rest,” he ordered in a hushed tone, settling back so he was laid on his back, pressed snugly into her side. Carol nodded turning into the warmth of his solid body, her hand creeping between them to seek out his own. Once she found his calloused palm that twitched against hers, she interlocked their fingers loosely together, a small smile on his lips as he closed his eyes, more than ready for sleep to take over once again.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments!xox

It was midday by the time they both committed to fully waking up, Carol awakening to Daryl lazily tracing the ridges of her spine with his fingertips.

“Well good morning, again,” Carol smiled sleepily, fingers splayed out against his taut abdomen, her chin resting on his lower stomach.

“Afternoon,” Daryl corrected with a smile of his own.

Carol’s brows raised in surprise, “I’ve never slept this late.”

“Ya had a late night, stressful shit happened, yer body needed it.”

“Sounded like you needed it too, started snoring as soon as you shut your eyes,” Carol teased, lolling her head against his stomach.

“Don’t snore,” Daryl argued with a grunt.

“Do too,” she grinned.

“So do you,” he quipped back with an arched brow.

“I do not,” she frowned, bracing herself up on her hands.

“Alright,” Daryl said sarcastically.

Carol rolled away from him then flopping on her back to stretch out her restless muscles, her shirt riding up higher then Daryl deem appropriate for him to look at, his eyes adverting to the off-white ceiling.

“You should go shower,” Carol said from beside him.

“Tryna say I smell?”

She laughed a little in response but shook her head, “you need to clean up your cuts properly, make sure they don’t get infected.”

“Probably should,” he agreed reluctantly, groaning as he sat up, his ribs screaming at him to lay back down as he continued to stand.

“Do you need help?” Carol’s eyes were wide and innocent as she sat up in the bed, ready to assist him if he needed it.

Daryl choked back a laugh through his pain, raising an arched brow at her.  “I know your game Miller, yer just tryna see me naked.”

Carol rolled her eyes just as the blush tinted her cheeks, “I was trying to be nice, jerk.”

Daryl was having none of it though, enjoying seeing that flush on her face far too much. “Ah no no no, don’t play coy with me sweetheart, ain’t the first time I’ve caught ya tryna lay eyes on the merchandise.”

“You’re such an asshole,” she scoffed, an unwelcome grin trying to break through.

“I know,” Daryl drawled, cupping her chin between his thumb and his finger as he arched to her level, “but you like me anyway.”

Carol shook her head in disbelief at his cockiness, unable to stop herself from tilting her head up to catch his lips with hers, a tingling sensation prickling her skin as he drank her in.

She pulled away quickly, wary of the pain he was already in.

“You’re lucky I do,” Carol warned with a giggle as she pushed back from him.

“That I am,” Daryl murmured genuinely as he walked through the door, leaving a blushing Carol in his bed.

**

Carol took the opportunity to call her friends while Daryl was in the shower, thinking she should at least give them an update on why she wasn’t at school. When her phone eventually came back to life, she was unsurprised to see three missed calls from Andrea and Michonne, and ten from her mother, multiple texts included.

Briefly, she skimmed through the texts her mother had sent, telling her what a scoundrel she’d turned into for skipping school, asking Carol why she wanted to ruin this family, threatening that if she didn’t come home this evening there would be consequences, blah, blah, blah.

Ignoring all of them she went to Andrea’s number, knowing her and Michonne would be on lunch break together.

Andrea answered on the second ring, immediately questioning why she wasn’t at school and if she was okay. Carol explained over the phone to both Andrea and Michonne what had happened, leaving out the part of her the whole previous drama with Daryl, she’d tell them eventually, once she found out what the hell they were doing at the moment.

Andrea being Andrea was seething, shouting down the phone at how she was going kill Peletier, gut him like the animal he was. Michonne had similar fury for the situation, threatening to steal her mom’s katana and finish the job Daryl should have. Carol almost laughed at her friends’ reactions, but she didn’t, just in case one of them was crazy enough to follow through with it.

Andrea had almost immediately said her father would help take Ed down and that somehow she’d work on him taking the job for free. Carol tried to argue the matter but Andrea was hearing none of it, telling her they’d talk more at school tomorrow before abruptly cutting her off.

Carol huffed and turned her phone off again, her frustration instantly ebbing as a practically soaked Daryl walked through the door.

“Did you bring the shower with you?” Carol asked with a smirk, desperately avoiding looking at his V lines from his low riding towel. Instead she focused on the bruises on his ribs, they were dark and blotchy, much like the ones on his neck. She hated that he was in so much discomfort because of it, wished she could kiss the pain away.

Daryl noted her wandering eyes, quickly cutting off her train of thought. “Yeah, figured yer ass would need one too.” He shook his head vigorously, covering Carol with droplets of cold water.

She hissed as the water hit her bare legs, curling herself away from him with a snarl.

“That was damn cold Dixon!” she moaned rubbing at her legs, avoiding her own purple bruise across her shin.

“Best get in the shower and warm up then princess,” he chuckled, pushing his wild hair back off his face.

“Are you saying I smell now?” Carol challenged, raising up on her feet.

“Well…I mean the smell ain’t comin’ from me…’n’  yer the only other person here…so if the god-awful-smellin’-shoe fits…”

She launched a pillow at his head, Daryl tilting his head back in laughter as he chucked the pillow down, encircling her waist so she was flush against him.

“I’m teasin’ baby,” he crooned with his signature panty dropping smile, “ya always smell so, damn, good,” he murmured burying his face into the side of her neck, leaving small trailing kisses up to her ear.

Whimpering at the welcome touch, Carol’s palms fell flat ever so lightly against the expanse of his damp chest, revelling in the skin to skin contact allowing her hands to slide lower, and lower…

“Daryl what are we doing?” Carol had suddenly taken a step back, putting some distance between them so she could think straight.

Daryl was already mourning the loss of her heated body against his, reaching out to curve his hands loosely around her hips, taking a step back into her personal space. “Whaddya mean?”

“I mean,” she sighed, her mind already going hazy from his light touch, “what are we? I mean I get it’s not fake anymore but what is it that you see us as? Like, just friends who are just comforting each other through a shit time? Or just messing around like friends with benefits-“  
“Ya think that’s what this is? That yer just a convenience ta me?” His voice was low and dangerous, his chest puffing out with each breath he took.

Carol bowed her head briefly before looking back up at him, his fingertips tracing patterns on his chest for distraction. “I just…wanted to know where you were at, see if we were on the same page.”  
“Yeah? Ya wanna explain what page yer on then?”

“I told you if you want me…you could have me. Well, I want the same…want you…to be with you.” Carol’s voice was quiet and unsure, her eyes trained on her fingers that were tracing his collar bone back and forth.

Daryl’s hands came up to clasp her wrists, stilling the motion of her hands, waiting until her big baby blues met his.

“Wouldn’t’ve said all that shit earlier if I didn’t feel the exact same, whatever yer need from me I’ll give it ta ya, even if ya just wanted comfort, give ya it a heartbeat. Ya want me, then I’m yers, don’t wanna be no one else’s...”

It was like Carol couldn’t get a hold on her hormones, her fragile heart swelling with emotion as she gazed into his eyes - the need to be close to him almost unbearable. There was no other way to outlet her emotions, she needed to touch him, to feel him, he had no idea the effect he had on her and she knew it was only going to get worse.

Reaching up on her toes Carol gave Daryl a forceful open mouthed kiss, a thrill jolting through her at the loud moan he let out when her tongue dove into his mouth, coaxing his tongue out to dance against her own. He tasted like minty toothpaste, his lips soft and addictive, malleable and oh so willing. He walked her backwards, hands sliding down to her bare thighs on their own accord, Carol shuddering as his calloused hands hitched her shirt higher, stopping just beneath her ass.

Carol felt the heat building within her core, squeezing her thighs together to try and contain the friction.

“So tense,” he chuckled against her mouth, knowing exactly what he was doing to her as one hand came off her thigh and went up to follow the curve of her ass.

“Y’all just gonna sleep all day?” Merle bellowed, the door suddenly swinging open, the pair not reacting quick enough to stop what they were doing.

“Well!” Merle clapped. He was wearing his Cheshire cat grin, Daryl grimacing as he turned to face him, Carol resting her forehead against his almost dry back, willing the redness in her face to go away. “Looks like we got ourselves a couple of love birds right here, didn’t think ya’d jump the boy so quickly darlin’ – not that he’s complainin’ of course.”

Daryl glared at his brother but remained in stony silence, his eyes warning Merle to back off.

Merle smirked, ignoring his brother’s empty threats. Instead he peered over his shoulder, down at where Carol had dared to look up at Merle. “I believe a thank ya is in order, don’t ya sweetheart?” 


	38. Chapter 38

“Is it obvious?” Carol asked worriedly, examining the faint bruising left by Ed’s hand that she’d applied several layers of foundation and concealer to.

“Nah it’s fine, ya look beautiful,” Daryl soothed, kissing her softly on the lips. “We gotta go now though if ya wanna make it in on time.”

Carol nodded understandingly, shouldering her bag as she and Daryl set off for the bus. He’d still yet to finish his bike, another reminder of what Ed had done to them both, ignoring the anger that trembled his bones. His brother was still out for blood, Daryl trying to convince him otherwise – things were messy as it was, without Merle’s input.

At least throughout this shit one thing had been cleared up. Carol wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her. No more pretending…not that he was ever really sure they were anyway, ever since that day she bumped into him at school, she’d been on his mind. Maybe not at the front at first but always there nonetheless, always lingering. There was just something about her, Daryl wasn’t sure he’d ever get enough of her. Already terrified of the thought of losing her, already in far too deep for his own good. There’d be no keeping her at arms-length that was for sure, she’d crawled under his skin, become the centre of his world…everything he did would be for her, even though she insisted it should be for himself. But she was like his inspiration, his muse, he wanted to be better, do better, make himself worthy of having her.

Just making the bus, Carol prepared herself for another emotionally draining day.

There were only single seats spare when they’d hopped on, Daryl pulling her down into his lap without a second thought, groaning against her back when his ribs reminded him of his injuries.

“You okay?” Carol whispered, going to try and stand up again.

Daryl locked his arms around her waist and nodded, “it’s fine, ya keep yer ass right here.”

He winked at her for good measure, Carol stopping herself when she went to slap lightly at his chest, instead leaning her head against his broad shoulder, hugging him so her fingers curled into the nape of his neck.

“S’all gon’ be alright,” he murmured against her ear, “told ya I’m gon’ be with ya, ain’t gotta do this alone.”

Daryl knew why she was so clingy, had been since last night, curling herself around him like a vine as they went to sleep, clutching at his hand this morning the whole way to the bus. They’d talked, agreed that they’d go down to the police station after school, make a report against Ed for assault…but in turn that meant they had to admit their parts, Daryl beating Ed black and blue, Carol stabbing an unnamed boy who was presumably still in hospital. Her nerves were increasing the closer they got to school, knowing Andrea and Michonne would want to go over what had happened with Ed again, Andrea wanting to help her build a court case against him.

It all just felt too much too soon though. She was having to file charges against Ed, she was supposed to be filing charges against her father also, her mother had tried to call her six more times since she’d last turned on her phone…all of that and trying make sure her grades didn’t slip.

Carol caved late last night, finally sending her mother a text to let her know she was okay, only missing school because she was ill.  

But right now all she wanted was to run away, run off somewhere no one would find her and Daryl; free to explore the new aspects of their relationship, which she was more than eager try out.

The only real good thing she had going for her was Daryl, Daryl who was currently tracing soothing circles against the expanse of her back, kissing the shell of her ear softly, an unexpected shudder running through her.

“Meet ya at lunch ‘kay? Try ta stay outta trouble ‘til then, trouble.”

Carol crinkled her nose as Daryl kissed the tip of it playfully, releasing his hold on her so she was able to stand and file off the bus.

Daryl embraced her, kissing her sweetly goodbye before walking off to his first lesson, glancing back over his shoulder as she approached her friends. Daryl worried about her but he knew he didn't really need to, Carol was tough, she’d be okay.

**

The day went a lot quicker than expected, all the Ed drama in between lessons consuming most of her time. Most people gave her and Daryl a wide berth at lunch, noting the visible bruising on Daryl’s face and neck, his scabbed over, slightly swollen knuckles. Carol was almost relieved that this was the case, people could talk about them all they wanted, as long as it wasn’t to her she really couldn’t give a shit.

Near the end of lunch Daryl took off, his name being announced over the tannoy system to go directly to the principal’s office.

Carol’s concerned eyes met his, Daryl giving a light chuckle as he smoothed her face with the back of his hand.

“Nothin’ ta worry ‘bout princess, probably just gon’ ask what happened ta my face, ain’t gon’ tell ‘em.”

His words did little to dissipate her worrying, Daryl leaning down to where she was sat, forgetting of how his audience only consisted of Andrea and Michonne. He drew her lips against his softly, kissing her once, twice more before pulling back, chucking her chin with his finger before turning on his heel.

Michonne tilted her head at Carol with a smug smirk, “anything you want to tell us?”

Carol’s constantly stained red cheeks made an appearance, propping an elbow on the table, knuckles rapping against her mouth.

“Maybe,” she hinted, her friends’ eyes lighting up at her admission.

“How long?” Andrea asked, a victorious expression on her face.

“Just since yesterday,” Carol grinned, her palms cupping her own cheeks to try and hide the growing blush.

“About damn time you two stopped playing cat and mouse with each other,” Michonne quipped.

Carol snorted, picking at the remaining food on her plate.

“You two…y’know?” Andrea implied, her brows waggling suggestively.

“ _Yesterday_ ,” Carol reiterated, adding stress to her tone, “we’ve been together since yesterday.”

“You’re just using that as an excuse,” Andrea scoffed, “you would have been all up on that if he wasn’t in so much pain.”

Michonne choked on her drink through a laugh, Carol shaking her head vigorously at her two best friends.

“You’re just a bad as Merle, you know that?”

“Well he doesn’t sound all that bad then.”

Carol resisted throwing the remainder of her sandwich at Andrea, instead rolling her eyes and trying not laugh herself.

“He’s not all that bad. He’s dropping me and Daryl down to the police station after school.”

“Which one are you making a statement about first?” Michonne asked with narrowed eyes.

“Ed,” she sighed, rubbing at the barely there bruise on her arm, “my dad’s been quiet for too long though, it’s like I’m just waiting for him to make another move now. He won’t target me though, he knows where my weaknesses lie…that’s what he’ll go for.”

“Your weakness being Daryl,” Andrea commented.

Carol sighed sadly. “Should have pushed him away when I had the strength.”

“No. He makes you happy, why should you have to push him away? You’re stronger together than you are apart.” Andrea’s words were firm and determined, like she was giving Daryl her seal of approval.

“Thanks for the words of wisdom,” Carol snorted, rising to stand as the school bell rang.

“I mean it, deny it as you might, he makes you really happy and you shouldn’t give up something that good.”

Although she wouldn’t admit it to them Andrea was right, Daryl did make her incredibly happy, and nothing her father threw their way was going to make her give him up.

**

“She’s not answering.” Carol’s mother dropped her phone to the side with a frustrated clatter, catching her daughter’s voicemail for the eighth time that day.

From across the kitchen Carol’s father clenched and unclenched his fist, whipping his own phone own from his pocket.

“If she’s not answering me then she’s not-“

“Silence woman.” He cut her off his voice short and curt. For a few moments the only noise was the faint ringing tone as her father clamped the phone to his ear, his jaw visibly tensing as he awaited for someone to answer.

“ _Miller_ ,” a deep voice eventually answered.

“Blake,” Carol’s father grunted back, “any news yet?”

“ _No not yet, but give me time, you only called two days ago._ ”

“Yeah well time isn’t exactly what I’ve got a lot of, lord knows how long it’ll take before those Dixon’s have her hooked on drugs, drinking and who knows what else,” her dad scoffed, Carol’s mother cautiously rounding the kitchen island towards him.

“ _I know I know, look one of my guys might have found a lead on him, just give me another day or so to work it out and I’ll get back to you.”_

“I’m counting on you Blake, don’t mess this up, I’m not paying you for nothing.”

There was a slight pause, a small sigh before he responded, “ _got it, I’ll give you an update tomorrow_.”

“Don’t disappoint me.”

Carol’s father hung up the phone before he had a chance to respond, now looking at his questioning wife’s gaze.

“It’s nothing you need to worry about,” he brushed off. “Just be grateful I’ve found a way of getting Carol away from those vile Dixon’s.”

Carol’s mother worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched her husband walk through to the dining room, his brow furrowing as he opened his laptop.

She absently began to wipe down the kitchen counters, whatever her husband had up his sleeve, it wasn’t going to be good, for anyone involved. What he planned would not only probably hurt the Dixon’s but it would also hurt Carol. As icy as her exterior may have been, she didn’t want to see her daughter in pain caused by them.

Exhaustion from the whole situation was beginning to wear her down, the more they tried to force Carol’s hand the more she’d try to retaliate, not that her darling husband seemed to realise this. It wasn’t even a case of trying to argue the matter either, her husband always got his way, no matter what destruction he caused. They’d had numerous fights over the years and Carol’s mother knew her efforts to try and persuade him against whatever he was planning would be useless.

Carol didn’t know this but her mother was as much under her father’s thumb as she was, or once was. Her mother hadn’t always been concerned about high standards and societies perception of them. No, once, long ago, she’d been much like Carol, popular, smart, carefree…then she met her father. Her father who was a senior when she was a sophomore, bought her over, wooed her with his charm, lured her into the idea of getting married at just nineteen, having a child at twenty-one. She quit her part time job at the local diner, not that she needed the money, her father being one of the richest people in town, but she liked the sense of independence. But that independence was quickly stripped from her, her husband reforming her into the perfect housewife, moving into their current home when Carol was just two years old, one week after her father had died. It was the house Carol’s mother had grown up in, passed down to her by her father, along with a hefty sum of inheritance money, most of it being put back for Carol and her future education.  

She never wanted her relationship with her daughter to be this hateful but her husband adhered to strict rules, ones that she had followed for so many years it was practically ingrained into her. She enforced his rules and in turn Carol hated her for it. Carol’s father had been adamant that she was to attend a date with Edward Peletier and despite Carol’s obvious distaste for the boy she turned a blind eye. Continued to stand by her husband’s side after he chose to take her car away, as Carol told her the Peletier’s boy had hurt her, as she saw the immediate bruising from her husband’s stern hand on their daughter’s arm. Everything, everything she ignored…because ignorance was bliss and god only knows the kinds of fights she’d get into with her husband if she dare defy him.

Enough was enough though, she was going to find out what her husband up to, find out what spiteful plan he had come up with this time.


	39. Chapter 39

Carol’s palm was clammy against his but there was no chance in hell she was letting go of him now. Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, they approached the automatic doors of the station, Daryl kissing the side of her head reassuringly as went to begin their gruelling case against Ed Peletier.

She’d been worried ever since he’d been called into the principal’s office, Daryl telling her how they demanded to know why Ed Peletier had been phoned in sick because he was in the hospital and why Daryl’s face and knuckles were so injured. He’d told the principal he could take a run and jump, how it wasn’t any of his goddamn business. They never gave two shits when it was his daddy leaving bruises, fucking difference did it make if they were from a fight Ed? He didn’t tell Carol that last part though, didn’t want to bring up his good for nothing father again.

This in turn earned him a yet another strike against his name, one more strike until he was expelled.

“ _Daryl_ ,” Carol’s baby blues looked at him full of worry as he retold the story. “You need to be careful, I don’t want them looking for excuses to kick you out.”

He smiled at her concern, she cared about him and his welfare like no one ever had before. It was weird, having someone actually give a shit about him, something he was still adjusting to in fact.

Now, they stood in the middle of the police station, wary eyes glancing Daryl’s way and the state he was in. It made Carol cling to him all the more, shielding him from the judgement and things people didn’t know shit about.

Daryl seemed all but oblivious to the dirty stares, something he was overly accustomed to now. Leaning into him, Carol pressed her lips to his shoulder as they waited to be seen, her body beginning to tremble with nerves. She didn’t want to go through with this, with any of this, but something had to be done, the right thing had to be done.

“Can I help?” the tired looking man behind the desk eventually asked, his eyes doing a double take at Daryl, narrowing slightly before going back to their previous bored expression.

Carol held Daryl’s hand in a death grip, the looks of disgust really beginning to grate on her nerves. Willing herself not to snap at the man, she plastered on her most confident face she could muster, the tightness in her chest ebbing slightly as Daryl ran a thumb over her knuckles.

“My name is Carol Miller, and I’d like to report a case of assault and harassment.”

**

By the time they got to leave the station it was dark, stomachs growling, eyelids drooping, Carol’s brave face slowly crumbling into one of fear, fear of the unknown. Everything that had happened had to be taken into account, from Ed vandalising Daryl’s bike to Carol stabbing that boy, even down to the first time Ed had grabbed her outside of school.  It was tedious details that she’d rather have forgotten that they made her keep going over, once to the sheriff, then have it written down as a professional statement, then to be further questioned on the reasons behind her actions. There was threat of a panic attack on its way when they’d told her Daryl couldn’t stay in the room with her for the questioning or the statement, Daryl promising he’d be just outside the door until it was his turn. Thankfully they were mild on her, taking her in as a naïve, vulnerable girl who was just acting out of self-defence – somehow she didn’t think Daryl would get off quite so unscathed.

He came out looking more deflated than her, the sheriff nodding between the two saying he’d be in touch shortly. Daryl rolled his eyes once they turned away, Carol lacing her fingers firmly with his. Being brother of Merle and son of William Dixon by far did not have any perks whatsoever. Immediately their first story was twisted to sound like he had just hit Ed out of jealously, asserting his dominance, Daryl tried to remain calm and placid, explaining how Ed had bruised her wrist, just like they had written in their statements.

Daryl whipped his mobile from his back pocket, grunting to Merle that they were done and ready to be picked up.

He reached to slide his phone into his back pocket, pulling out a crumpled pack of cigarettes in its place, dropping Carol’s hand to retrieve his lighter.

Sparking up the smoke, Carol watched as he took a long calming breath, the red cherry burning bright in the darkness.

“Haven’t seen you smoke in a while,” Carol commented, leaning back against the cold metal railing.

“Haven’t been this stressed in a while,” he spoke back. He had been trying to quit, being around Carol he found his cravings were lessened, despite how much shit they’d been put through.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly, shocking blue eyes seeking out his through the dark night.

“Ain’t yer fault. Just the way things’re, Dixon’s a Dixon, that’s the way they see it.”

“But they shouldn’t, you’re not Merle, you’re not your dad, you’re you.”

As much as her words rang true, it didn’t change anything. He couldn’t run from who he was, where he came from, Dixon blood ran hot through his veins and in this town, that made him a scoundrel.

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, inhaling the cigarette deeply, holding it until he felt the nicotine pumping through his limbs, right down to his fingertips. 

When he opened his eyes, she was stood directly in front of him, plucking the cigarette out of his hand, Daryl’s mouth opening to protest as he thought she was going to take a drag. Instead she chucked the half-finished smoke over her shoulder, taking a closer step into his personal space. It was crazy to think that even after everything that happened between them, even after everything that was said, she still felt nervous sometimes when it came to making the first move. Because now it was real, Daryl was really hers and she could do things like this, just because she wanted to.

She swallowed that lump in her throat, a slender hand reaching up to pull at his neck until his head was at her level. Her lips slid across his eagerly, arching her body up into his, her tongue quickly plunging into the depths of his mouth. She wasn’t sure what she was trying to achieve, other than notching up her lust for him, the welcome yet unwelcome festering ache tugging at her core. Truthfully, Carol was hoping to elevate some of his stress, let him find comfort in her like she had him so many times before. Daryl seemed more than willing to take what she was offering, gripping her hips roughly when her breasts pushed into his chest. Carol was having to keep in check where they were…however appealing the idea of ripping his clothes off sounded, it was probably highly inappropriate. Thankfully, Daryl was the one to pull back first, tilting his head up to the starry night sky, his lips pursing into a straight line.

“The hell ya tryna do ta me?” he muttered in question, his almost black eyes coming down to meet hers, fingers massaging into her hips firmly.

God she’d never been so turned on in her life, he was looking at her like she was his next meal and she was literally serving herself up for him.

“Nothing, just kissing my boyfriend,” she said innocently, smirking as she reached up on her toes to steal another quick kiss.

Her words made Daryl pause,  _boyfriend_ , that’s what he was to her now…making her his girlfriend, and stupidly, that made him grin like a Cheshire cat. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that were together in that sense - but just to hear her say out it out loud…well it made a warmth spread through him like a happiness he’d never known.

“What are you smiling at?” Carol asked pulling him out of his thoughts, cupping his cheek in her hand.

He shook his head a little, his mouth turning inward towards her palm to press a chaste kiss there.

“Nothing, just lucky to have ya.”

Her eyes lit up, the edges crinkling as she smiled wide, white teeth showing, a modest blush tinting the apples of her cheeks.

“You’re so goddamn beautiful,” Daryl breathed, unable to hold back his admiration for the girl he held in his arms.

“Stop,” she grinned, biting down on her lower lip, her eyes cast down embarrassingly, her hand sliding down to his bicep.

“Never,” he murmured, placing his lips to the underside of her jaw, working his way up towards her ear.

Her nails bit into his arm, trying to contain the raging fire coursing through her that only he light and only he could sate.

Suddenly the sound of a horn being beeped, the rumble of an engine breaking through whatever white noise haze she’d been in, broke them apart, Daryl slipping his hand to her lower back.

“Ya kids hungry?” Merle asked holding up a large bag of food from the diner.

Carol’s stomach rumbled greedily, Daryl snorting at the loud noise, Carol’s eyes cutting into him.

“Yeah, we could eat,” Daryl responded, wrenching open the rusty back door for Carol before climbing in after her. He couldn’t resist giving her ass a quick pinch as it reached his eye level, laughing when Carol squeaked in response at the unexpected contact.

He sighed as he sat back and Merle started to drive, unable to ignoring the persistent hurting across his ribs, the urge just to lie down go to sleep seeming awfully appealing.

“You’re still hurting,” Carol stated watching him shift about in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position.

“Yeah,” he grumbled in response, suddenly turning so his back was to her, laying himself down with a hiss before his head landed in her lap, shooting her an innocent toothy grin.

Carol smirked back at him with a giggle, threading her fingers through his hair, leaning down to kiss him softly, humming in satisfaction against his lips.

“Y’all best be keepin’ it PG back there,” Merle interrupted, getting far too much enjoyment watching his brother squirm when he grilled him about that girl.

Carol sighed against his mouth, sitting upright to roll her eyes at the older Dixon as he glanced at her through the rear-view mirror, mimicking the innocent smile Daryl just had.

Daryl closed his eyes, ignoring his brother the best he could as he continued to talk to Carol.

“How’d it go anyway? See they ain’t locked either’ve yer asses up so that’s a good start.”

Carol scraped her hair back, tying it in a loose ponytail. “It went as well as could be expected I suppose, Andrea text me saying her father would represent me in agreement I pick up an extra shift each week at the bar to help out her uncle. It’s not really a fair agreement though, I may be helping out their family’s business but they’re still insisting on paying me for it.”

“Don’t go complainin’ sweetheart, people usually expect too much nowadays…take it she didn’t mention anything ‘bout Daryl?”

Carol bit down on her lower lip as she thought of how to respond. “I mean we’re going to court against Ed together, I’m not sure how they’re dealing with it, whether they’ll gather it for one case or two. If it’s one, then I’m hoping they’ll be no issue.”

“And if it’s two?”

Carol looked down at Daryl, his eyes were closed but she knew he was listening. “Then I’ll figure something out,” she huffed, a hand going back to massage Daryl’s scalp.

**

When they finally reached home, Daryl was all but asleep, the drifting smell of hot food reminding him of how hungry he was though.

Both he and Carol scarfed down their burgers and fries, Carol thanking Merle for picking them up and for the meal. Afterwards they both retired to his room, Daryl wanting nothing more than to collapse onto his bed but didn’t, knowing it would provide more pain than relief. Stripping off his shirt, he laid so he was facing the end of the bed on his stomach, propping himself up to keep the weight off his ribs.

Carol smiled at his tired state, turning her back to him so she could retrieve her pyjamas. She considered going to the bathroom but it almost seemed silly. Daryl was her boyfriend now and she was craving for things to be more intimate between them, not that she really knew what she was doing in that area…but still. Carol decided nevertheless she needed to start as she meant to go on, keeping her back to him as she lifted her shirt up and over her head bravely.

Carol tried not to tense as she felt Daryl’s eyes burning into her back, tilting her head to glance over her shoulder at him. His unsure eyes met hers, Carol smiling softly, nodded ever so slightly letting him know it was okay to look. Biting at the inside corner of his lip, Daryl's eyes immediately dropped down to her half naked form, a hot flush igniting Carol's body as his heated gaze ran over her.

Daryl was mesmerised by her, eyes following the soft contours of her body before running up the length of her delicate spine. He bit down on his fist when Carol's head returned to facing away from him, unclasping her bra as she did, her body at such an angle that he couldn’t see anything other than expanse of her creamy back. He was itching to touch her, caress every part of exposed skin, allow his rough but gentle hands to palm and knead at her breasts, suck lightly at the sensitive skin of her neck…but he didn’t. He stayed put, not wanting to breach her trust, his rewards following quickly as she popped the button on her jeans, sliding them effortlessly down her legs. From where she bent it gave Daryl a front row seat to the view of her ass, partially covered by purple lace trimmed panties that almost had him groaning at the just the sight.

He couldn’t stand it anymore. Shifting so he was laid on his back, Daryl buried his face in his hands, no longer being able to look without touching.

After a few moments Carol giggled, making him just about brave enough to remove his hands from his face. Daryl was met with the sight of her stood at the end of his bed, a large t-shirt covering her top half, her bare thighs just inches from his head.

“Ya know what yer doin’, gon’ be death’ve me girl.”

Carol gave him a shit eating grin because, yes, she knew exactly what she was doing. 


	40. Chapter 40

Phillip Blake – that was his name. Private detective, worked alone, didn’t often play well with others.

Carol’s mother glanced nervously at the closed dining room door through the darkness, the room illuminated by her husband’s laptop screen.

She’d had to work quick, she didn’t want him to wake and find her missing from the bed.

Her prying for information from him had gotten her nowhere, he’d simply told her that he was handling things and for her not to worry her pretty little head over it.

But the more he told her not to worry, the more she worried. Her husband could go to great lengths to get what he wanted and in her eyes, he’d already taken this far enough.

It’s not like she didn’t worry for Carol’s safety, word had got back that the Peletier’s boy was in hospital after being beaten black and blue. Ed kept quiet about how it happened or who did it but everyone had their speculations. The Dixon’s were bad news, not for the likes of her daughter to be around. But she’d taken to the youngest Dixon and from what gossip had told her Carol was already head over heels for the boy. Love can make a person blind, and trust her Carol to see the good in everyone. Not everyone can be saved and that was something Carol needed to learn, although she prayed not the hard way. She dreaded to think the kind of toxic relationship she’d been lured into. She already knew Carol had been drinking because of the boy, lord knows what else.

Clicking through the emails Carol’s mother scanned them with a furious pace, stopping when she reached the first email between the pair. Reading it over she felt her stomach drop, her motherly instincts kicking in. She hoped for Carol’s sake she would have to good sense to come home, but she was doubtful. Whether her father went through with this or not, there was no denying one way or another Carol was going to get hurt.

**

Thursday went by fairly uneventful, still hearing no word from the sheriff, school going as well as school ever went. Daryl dragged his ass to the garage that evening to finish off his bike and pick up his pay. His ribs were still twinging, every movement he made was twice as hard as it should have been, but he got it done, in the end.

He drove the truck back to the trailer towards midnight, the dim light from the tv glowing through the gap in the curtains letting him know Merle had probably fallen asleep watching it.

His feet dragging, Daryl opened the trailer door, met with the sight of Carol curled up in a blanket, head rested against the arm of the couch, a bowl of popcorn placed on the coffee table.

“Hey you,” she said with a soft smile.

“What’re ya still doin’ up?” Daryl asked, kicking off his dusty boots before falling in the space next to her, grasping a large handful of popcorn.

“Wanted to wait for you,” she admitted, sitting up and shifting so she was leant into his side as he pushed his damp oily hair off his face.

“Ain’t ya just the cutest,” he teased as she burrowed into him, his arm curling around her small frame.

“Made you dinner too,” she murmured, kissing the scruff on his jaw.

“God damn, think I might just have ta keep ya,” he teased further, sloppily kissing her cheek.

She rubbed at the wetness crinkling up her nose in such a way that Daryl chuckled at her adorableness.

“Gon’ heat up that food,” he said as he reluctantly pried away from Carol. Retrieving the untouched plate of pasta on the side, Daryl turned the dial of the microwave and pressed start before leaning back against the counter.

“You get your bike finished?” she questioned after a few moments, the film on the television she was half way through already long forgotten.

“Yeah, gotta go work after school tomorrow, I’ll pick it up then,” he said, pulling the milk carton out of the fridge.

“Ew Daryl gross,” Carol whined when he began drinking straight the from the carton, putting it away as the microwave dinged.

“Quit yer whinin’, ain’t like ya ain’t had my tongue in yer mouth ‘fore,” he stated, raising a brow as he sat back next to her.

Carol almost blushed at his crassness, feigning a look of disgust as he glanced over at her.

“Don’t pretend ya don’t like it,” he smirked, wiggling his tongue side to side suggestively.

She didn’t humour him with a response, instead rolling her eyes and focusing back on the tv screen, ignoring his flickering gaze as he ate his food.

When he finished, he placed his plate down, rubbing his stomach in satisfaction before looking back at his ignorant girlfriend.

Slipping his hand under the confinements of her blanket, he reached, grasping a strong hand around her foot before wrenching it into his lap.

Carol squirmed as he made contact, a giggle escaping her as his fingers ran across the arch of her foot.

“Daryl what are you…”

But the sentence died on her lips as his fingers began kneading, massaging her sock covered foot slowly.

“Ya seem grouchy,” he commented, reaching for the other foot before giving that one the same treatment, working away the stress of the past few days. “Jus’ tryna relieve some’ve that tension princess.”

She went to fruitlessly scold him for the use of the nickname once again but stopped when he placed her left foot down so the leg was bent, his mouth coming forward to barely brush the naked skin against inside of her knee.

He’d wanted to do this for so long, allow his lips to travel across her silky skin, revel in the intimate contact that he longed to have with her.

When she didn’t question what he was doing, nor tell him to stop, he pressed his mouth to the same spot, his head moving fluidly back and forth, lips gliding against her smooth shaved legs.

The minutest moan escaped Carol as his head dipped a little lower down the inside of her thigh, her legs falling slightly slack and open for him on their own accord.

There was that white heat coiling up again, making her resist the urge to tilt up her hips and make him travel further downwards to where the source of the heat lay.

Daryl was like a man starved of human contact, his arms coming up to curl underneath her thighs, getting just a glimpse of her black panties as her legs opened up further to him. His mouth had stopped just travelling back and forth and was kissing her now, placing wet open mouthed kisses that gradually moved further and further down with each length he did of her leg.

He could feel her, writhing and wriggling beneath him, his fingers squeezing at the flesh of her legs.

“ _Daryl_.”

Her voice was almost a moan, but he knew the meaning behind it, she wasn’t ready, and he wasn’t about to push her.

Drawing away, he paused to suck gently just below her knee, leaving behind a quickly fading mark, his arms coming out from under her legs to rest on top of her knees.

Carol was both relieved and distraught that he’d pulled away from her. On the one hand, she was glad he understood her plea to stop, she wasn’t ready, and physically, he wasn’t ready either. But on the other hand,  _fuck_ she wished he’d have kept going. Just breached that wall of uncertainty she’d put up, she wanted him to make her forget her own name, let alone her insecurities.

Shaking her head of the filth running through her mind, she grasped at Daryl’s shirt, pulling him so he was laying between her legs, his head rested on her chest.

“Thank you,” she murmured, fingers running through his sweat dried bangs, meeting him halfway for a lingering kiss, lazy and sweet, Daryl wrapping his arms around her waist before settling back down.

“Ain’t got nothin’ ta thank me for,” he brushed off, contently snuggling down into her, ignoring the earlier rush of blood that still lingered in his groin.

“Never gon’ push ya, jus’ want ya ta feel good, but ya gotta be ready ‘n’ ya ain’t yet.”

Carol closed her eyes as she enveloped him against her. “You’re perfect, y’know that?”

Daryl snorted, his eyes staring at the tv. “Far from it, I think yer as close as it gets sweetheart.”

Carol smiled as she rested her head on top of his own, sleeping finding the pair after not long.


	41. Chapter 41

Merle had dropped Carol to work, staying for a couple drinks just in case somehow Peletier or his minions were well enough to drag their sorry asses there. He’d told her how she and Daryl would have the place to themselves for a couple of weeks, Merle picking up some building contract work up state. Carol was proud of him, the man had many flaws but at least he was trying to make things better. She just hoped his money would go on the right things. He gave her a hug before he went, saying he’d be gone in the morning before she woke, leaving just before Andrea turned up.

Daryl had text her saying he’d drop by later to pick her up, he was stuck at work until late and despite the itch he had to see her, he really needed to grab some food first. He’d only seen her this morning at school, being stuck in detention at lunch, not catching her afterwards when he had to head straight to work. It may have seemed stupid but he found he missed her every moment she wasn’t there. He knew what was happening, knew where this was inevitably heading, but shit if he was going to admit it, even to himself.

**  
“ _Andrea_ ,” Carol hissed as she slammed the cash register shut, “for the last time nothing’s happened.”

Andrea huffed in disappointment, propping her elbows on the bar, chin resting against her palms. “Well why not?”

“ _Because_ ,” Carol stressed, running a hand through her tangled curls, “we’re not ready.”  
Just as those words left her mouth the topic of conversation himself walked in, eyes running heatedly over Carol and that little black skirt she had on, Carol blushing as he winked and sauntered over.

“Oh, trust me he is more than ready,” Andrea chuckled lowly, not missing the exchange between the pair.

Carol’s eyes cut into her best friend, sighing when Andrea simply laughed at her.

“Hey sweetheart,” Daryl drawled, resting his weight against the bar as he leant forward to kiss her.

Carol pressed her palm against his hard chest, gripping when his teeth slyly snagged at her lower lip, quickly pulling away before someone noticed.

He nodded briefly at Andrea before taking a seat, running a hand over his face as if to wipe away the tiredness.

“Long shift?” Carol asked noticing how late it was, stacking up the empty glasses from the bar.

Daryl nodded, gnawing at a hangnail on his thumb, “had a car that just didn’t wanna start, lil bitch took me hours to finish, woulda jus’ left it but the owners are pickin’ it up tomorrow mornin’.”

“How’s your ribs?” She knew he’d been pushing himself too much, the last thing she wanted was for him to make himself worse.

Daryl nodded, his eyes wandering down the front of her shirt as she bent to put the clean glasses away, berating himself for being such a perv.

“S’not bad, Merle gave me something for the pain earlier.”

Carol’s eyes shot up to his, Daryl immediately realising what she was thinking.

“Nah weren’t nothin’ like that, just some prescription stuff he got after he had an accident on his bike last year.”

“I didn’t know Merle had a bike?”

“Yeah, he  _did_ , got wrecked up so bad in the crash though it couldn’t be salvaged. Says he’ll save up for a new one, but he ain’t never gonna.”

It was sad to see Daryl have so much disbelief in his brother, he knew about Merle going off to work, but he had no faith that any of that money would been seen by the time Merle got back.

“Car’ I’ve gotta get going,” Andrea called out, shouldering her small bag. “But I’ll text you okay?”

“Okay, tell your dad I said thank you and if there’s anything else I can do-“

Andrea waved a hand, signalling her to stop. “Think nothing of it, what are best friends for?”

“You’re the best,” Carol grinned in agreement.

“I know,” Andrea said with a smirk as she opened the door. “Later Dixon.”

Daryl grunted a response, Carol chuckling at his bluntness.

“Do you not like her?” she asked resting herself on her elbows in front of him, mimicking his own stance.

“Jus’ pushy is all, ‘n’ cocky ta,” he grumbled, his brows knitting together as Carol breached the space between them to kiss the end of his nose.

“But she is a good friend,” Carol reasoned, pulling away to continue putting away the glasses.

“I’m glad,” he murmured catching Carol’s attention again, “ya deserve that.”

“You’re so sweet,” Carol gushed, leaning across the bar again to kiss him, savouring the brief contact between them.

“Jus’ honest,” Daryl responded, cupping her jaw as she drew away, wary of the customers that had just walked in.

“I’ll be back in a bit,” she smiled softly, walking to the opposite end of the bar to serve, Daryl’s heart swelling as he watched his girl work. He couldn’t shake it, that overwhelming feeling of joy that he’d never before experienced in his life. Everything, literally everything was better when she was around, it wasn’t just like he was craving her physically, it was emotionally too…and these kinds of emotions was not something Daryl Dixon was familiar with.

**

“I know what you’re up to.” His wife’s voice practically echoed through the dining room, the pointed toe of her heel tapping against the polished oak floor.

“And how would you know such a thing?” Carol’s father challenged, removing the glasses from his face and shutting his laptop screen.

Carol’s mother swallowed hard, now was not the time to show fear.

“Why the hell does it matter? You can’t go through with this.”

“I think you’ll find I can,” her husband smiled with malice.

“She won’t leave him.”

“Then bigger fool her.”

“I swear to god if she ends up hurt from this-“

“Then it’ll be her own goddamn doing!”

His loud voice cut through her, trying her best to channel anger instead of fear.

“You’re taking it too far now, not only is she going to get hurt but Daryl Dixon will too.”

“Like I give a damn about what happens to that boy,” Carol’s father spat.

“She won’t forgive you, you’ve heard how much she cares for him.”

“It’s young love, she’ll get over it. We had plans for her, plans I intend for her to see through, I refuse for her to let her ruin her life over a mistake.”  
“Maybe that’s not what she wants though.” Her mother knew she was treading on thin ice here, she’d always just gone along with what her husband said, never daring to question him.

“She doesn’t know what she wants,” her husband practically snarled back, “she’s just a girl, and soon enough she’ll realise I have her best interest at heart.”

“Do you though?”

Her husband’s eyes cut into her. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, maybe our daughter is tired of being treated like a trophy. Maybe she wants some control over her life and  _maybe_ , if we granted her that, she’d come home, although I wouldn’t blame her if she didn’t after what you did.”

Carol’s father rose from his seat, pacing slowly towards her, anger radiating from him, Carol’s mother feeling like she was suffocating from just that alone.

“And what makes you think you’re so goddamn innocent?”

Carol’s mother shook her head, her husband was a lost cause. “I know I’m not, far from it. But I’m trying, trying to make things right, better. She’s already shown the more we push her the more she pushes back. It’s like fighting fire with fire.”

“Not when I’ve got a lighter and gasoline and the only thing she’s got is a match.” Her husband’s voice was cold and unforgiving. “We push her into a corner until she has no choice. Even if she does push back and refuses to come home, she won’t be living with those miscreants either way. Because believe me…if that Dixon cares for her like I think he does, she won’t even have a choice in the matter.”


	42. Chapter 42

She liked this. Lazy Saturday mornings in bed, Daryl tracing up and down her spine through her cotton tank top, her leg hitched up on his hip that had somehow found its way there during sleep. Carol sleepily peppered the scruff on his jaw with soft kisses, humming contently when he caught his mouth with hers. She giggled softly when he deepened the kiss as he flipped her onto her back, pulling away to murmur sweet nothings into her ear.

“G’mornin’ beautiful,” Daryl drawled through a sleepy haze, his hands skimming up and down the length of her body.

Carol tilted her neck back and Daryl went straight in for the assault, sucking gently at the sensitive skin until he left a mark.

“Good morning to you too,” she breathed, flushing at the erection she felt pressed against her inner thigh, her hands tangled in his hair.

“Whatcha wanna do taday?” he asked against her skin, his accent vibrating through her like warm honey.

“I’m doing it.” Her own voice was almost a moan as his mouth edged further down her skin towards the hollow of her throat.

“Sweetheart, ya ain’t doin’ shit right now,” he chuckled lowly, tongue coming out to trace at the plunging neck line of her sleep shirt.

“Well that’s not necessarily true now is it,” Carol smirked down at him, bending her leg slightly so her thigh grazed him through his pants.

He bit down to supress a groan, almost laughing when he pulled one from Carol as his top teeth sunk into the swell of her breast.

“ _Daryl_ ,” Carol whimpered, nails scraping across his scalp, tingling at his nerve endings.

“Hmm?” He hummed in response, his rough hands slowly travelling up her body stopping to grip her shirt that was over her shorts, pushing it higher and higher with each passing second.

Carol felt like her body was alight, she needed him to do something,  _anything_ , to release the weeks of pent up tension.

“ _Daryl_ ,” she says it with a different tone this time, hoping he’d understand what she was implying.

“Oh,” he chuckled, the scruff of his stubble grazing her collarbone. “Why didn’t ya just say so.”

His hands begin to travel upwards with purpose, fingers sliding under the shirt that stopped at her ribcage. They aren’t moving any faster but he’s made sure his intent is made clear, just in case he somehow read her wrong.

Tilting his head to capture her mouth, Daryl allowed the fingertips of his left hand to skim the underside of her boob in a feather light touch as his tongue dances against hers.

She squirms in response, mixed feelings of excitement, apprehension and a burning lust coursing through her.

Daryl read her body like it was a second language to him, testing the waters by squeezing gently at her right breast, a thumb coming up to brush once across her nipple.

All the breath is stolen from her lungs, she’d never wanted something so bad in her life, her hips involuntarily jolting as her back arched into his touch, lips tearing apart, silently begging him to do it again.

Daryl watched her with dark eyes, the coarse pad of his thumb circling her nipple once more, biting his lip as her chest heaved with laboured pants, her eyes closed to focus on the sensation.

“Ya lemme know if it’s ta much ‘kay?” he asked quietly, waiting for Carol to give a brisk nod before continuing.

Pushing the shirt up higher, he paused when Carol in took a sharp breath, realising what he was about to do.

“Okay?” he asked, not wanting to do anything that might make her uncomfortable. His sole purpose was to make her feel good, all kinds of good if she wanted it. But he knew he had to take it slow with Carol, despite how much she acted like she wanted it, she was in over her head and they both knew it.

“Mhm,” Carol eventually hummed shortly, arching her back enough so he could slip the garment up with ease.

Daryl pushed until it bunched up at her armpits, taking in the sight of her perfectly rounded breasts, perked and hardened nipples, chest heaving with each breath she took.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, looking to Carol to see her hooded eyes watching as he marvelled at her.

Eyes still on her, Daryl skimmed the length of her ribcage with both his hands back and forth, the third time continuing up to palm her warm breasts, smirking when she bit down hard on her lower lip.

Not stopping, he massaged them both in his rough hands, thumbs consistently tweaking at her nipples.

Carol’s eyes slammed shut again, moaning softly with each movement he made.

Taking advantage of her distracted state, Daryl dipped his head down, quickly removing the thumb against her nipple to replacing it with his mouth.

Carol let out a small cry, her back pushing up into his mouth, her eyes opening to train on Daryl’s mouth and tongue. He kissed and sucked both breasts and when he teasingly bit her hardened nipple she thought she was going to lose it then and there.

“ _Daryl_.” She tugged on his hair, desperate to have his mouth on hers again, needing an outlet for the urgency surging through her.

Daryl buried his face between her breasts briefly, sucking harshly at the side of the right breast before kissing his way back up to her awaiting lips.

Her teeth immediately came out to snag at his lower lip, biting down so hard Daryl hissed before groaning, his hands working her mounds of flesh expertly.

Her tongue dominated his, legs wrapping around his waist on their own accord, heels pushing into his ass as his hardness was pressed against her clothed core.

She couldn’t help the needy whimper that escaped her, Daryl grunting as his hips bucked into her.

He could feel her hand creeping between them, heading on a one straight track down his torso.

“Car’ we shouldn’t-“

He was going to say they shouldn’t rush things but he was silenced when Carol sucked his tongue into her mouth, swirling it erotically against hers.

She was like a drug, a drug that was hazing his ability to say no to her or to slow things down for that matter. He wanted this, she wanted this, that’s all there was to it.

Just as her hand was about to reach its destination a shrill ringing began, quickly taking away that high Daryl was on.

“ _Mother fucker_ ,” Daryl growled, forehead falling helplessly against hers.

He could see the fevered blush on her face that expanded out over her chest, her kiss-swollen damp lips, the mark he’d left on both her neck and the side of her breast, claiming her as his own.

She wasn’t moving, hands still fisted in his t-shirt, pupils blown and expression desperate.

“Ya should probably get that,” he murmured, nudging his nose sweetly against her own.

“They can fuck off.” Her blunt tone almost made Daryl choke, laughter rumbling from within his chest.

“It might be important sweetheart,” he reasoned, kissing her lips softly before finding the strength to push away, reaching across to the nightstand to pick up her still ringing phone and pass it to her.

“This better be good,” she muttered, hitting the accept button to answer Mr Harrison’s call.

**

“Carol,” Andrea’s father welcomed, extending out a hand to hers.

“Mr Harrison,” Carol smiled, ignoring the nerves twisting in her stomach.

“Please call me Michael.”  
Carol nodded following him through to their living room, feeling a bit lighter when she saw Andrea sat on the couch.

Andrea rose to give her friend a hug. “We got this,” she whispered into her ear, taking her seat again, pulling Carol down next to her.

Andrea’s father sat in the arm chair across from them, pen and notepad in hand, notes already scribbled down in illiterate writing.

“Okay, I need to gather as much information as possible from you, work out the best angle to push forward with this case. I need you to be honest with me, no sugar coating anything.”

“Got it,” Carol breathed, reassured by her best friend squeezing her hand.

 

After what felt like hours of talking everything had been recounted in meticulous detail. Andrea had told her that her uncle had found CCTV out the front of the bar, not of Ed wrecking Daryl’s bike, but of Ed confronting him with the same boys who attacked Carol. Andrea’s father picked up on the fact that one of the boys fled, thinking if they could track him down they could ask him to come forward and back their story.

“The fear of punishment for lying should be enough to crack him, especially if he’s shown he’s already got a guilty conscience,” Andrea’s father explained. “Do you know the boy?”

Carol shook her head. “Not by name but I’ve seen him around, I’m pretty sure he’s a sophomore but I haven’t seen him since the incident.”

Andrea’s father rubbed at the scruff of his beard. “That’s unsurprising, but give me time I should have all your case notes together for when it comes to court hearing.”

Carol smiled appreciatively, “thank you so much Mr- I mean Michael. I just have one more question before I go if that’s okay?”

“Of course,” Andrea’s father said encouragingly, ushering a hand for her to continue.

“Well…” Carol hesitated, she really didn’t want to push her luck but she couldn’t live with the not knowing. She felt Andrea’s elbow nudge her, prompting her to talk. “As you know both me and Daryl have placed claims against Ed…”

“Your boyfriend Mr Dixon?”

Carol chewed nervously at the inside of her lip, looking down at her hand wringing in her lap. “Yes, as of yet I don’t know if this is being treated as two separate cases but if it is and he doesn’t have a lawyer…”

She shifted in her seat restlessly, the thought of Daryl going to prison because of something that was essentially her fault to begin with made her nauseous and guilt ridden.

“You want to know if I’ll still represent him.” Andrea’s father finished off the question she was unable to ask.

Giving a very small nod, Carol dared a look up at him, her worries not ebbing when she saw his neutral expression.

When the silence was dragged out Carol felt the urge to plead Daryl’s case, she had to try, it was the least she could do.

“He’s such a good person, everything he’s done, everything he’s been in trouble for recently, it’s been to try and protect me. He doesn’t have a bad bone in his body, I don’t mind even if you represent him and not me. Daryl took me in when I had to leave home, he’s picked me up from school and work whenever I’ve needed it, he’s put up with multiple beatings from Ed, he put up with my father assaulting him-“

“I’ll do it.”

Carol’s eyes snapped up to his. “What?”

“I said I’ll do it, if it comes down to it, I’ll represent you both.”

Carol couldn’t believe what she was hearing, she wanted to fling herself at the man in gratitude – although she refrained, deeming it might be a little inappropriate.

“…not that I don’t truly appreciate it but can I ask why?”

“Because he means a lot to you, and at the moment, it doesn’t sound like you’ve got too many people vouching on your side. You’ve been good friends with Andrea for years and I know you’re a good judge of character despite growing up around your parents. Also, Andrea may have had a word trying to persuade me over about taking Mr Dixon’s case, and I know my daughter is good judge of character too.”

Carol immediately enveloped her best friend sat at her side into a tight hug, whispering multiple thank you’s into her ear.

“Think nothing of it,” Andrea brushed off as the pulled apart, “Dixon’s not all that bad after all.”


	43. Chapter 43

“Where are we going? Why are we taking Merle’s truck? Wait, why hasn’t Merle got his truck?”

“So. Many. Questions.” Daryl groaned, rolling his eyes as he directed her into the passenger seat. “Y’all see soon enough, Merle took my bike upstate, truck uses too much damn fuel to drive all that way.”

“Alright,” Carol huffed, her feigned annoyance cracking when Daryl squeezed her knee from the driver’s seat.

“Y’all like it, don’t worry,” he assured as he started up the engine, leaning over to kiss her cheek sweetly.

As he began to drive Carol watched him with perceptive eyes; he’d been in a good mood since she’d told him about Andrea’s father agreeing to represent the both of them against Ed, not many people in town being overly fond of the Peletier’s but even less of the Dixon’s.

“Are we nearly there yet?” she asked after only a minute of silence, grinning when Daryl shot her a pointed look.

“Ain’t too far, feel even quicker if yer ass would quit whinin’,” he smirked, one hand leaving the steering wheel to caress her thigh when she pouted at him.

Carol’s head leant against the cold window, looking out at the clear night sky, condensation forming more and more with each breath she took.

 He was right when he said the journey wasn’t long, not even twenty minutes later they arrived, backing up when they reached a clearing in the woods. Thick forest surrounded all but the clearing and the dirt road path they’d driven to get there. They were high up in the woodland, Carol following after Daryl as he hopped out the car, leaning against the bed of the truck as he overlooked the quarry from a bird's eye view.

The view was pretty, real pretty, the clear night sky reflecting off the still bed of water like a mirror, the stars seemingly going on forever, the bright moon glowing just as much in the sky as it was in its reflection. 

Carol gazed out at the hazy galaxy before them, no light pollution this far up to hide even a single star.

“Oh Daryl,” Carol breathed, her hand absently reaching for his, intertwining their fingers. “It’s beautiful.”

“Jus’ wanted ta take yer mind off things,” he said, rubbing his thumb back and forth against the back of her hand.

She turned to him **,**  admiration gleaming in her glassy eyes as she cupped his face softly.

“I lo-“ Her voice stuck in her throat…she wasn’t about to say what she thought she was…was she? “I really love it,” she corrected, her heart beating fast and heavy within her chest.

“M’glad,” he smiled, angling her towards the truck.

Suddenly she noticed all the pillows and the couple of duvets that covered the bed of the truck.

“What…”

“We ain’t sleepin’ out here or nothin’ just thought yer’d be more comfortable, for…y’know.” Daryl waved a hand towards the sky, directing his gaze to the twinkling stars.

“Brought ya some food ta, know yer ass don’t ever eat when yer s’posed ta.”

Smiling wide, Carol stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him snugly, her forehead resting in the crook of his neck, allowing her access to kiss the hollow of his throat.

“Who knew Daryl Dixon was such a romantic,” she crooned, lips brushing against his skin as she spoke.

For her? Yeah, he’d be whatever she wanted him to be.

Daryl sighed when she traced his collarbone with the tip of her tongue, tactile hands creeping under his shirt to caress the skin of his lower back.

“Stop,” he muttered with an eye roll, pulling back enough to catch her lips with his own.

Carol tried to progress the kiss, walking him backwards until he hit the bed of the truck, Daryl chuckling lowly as he freed himself from her grasp, Carol’s frustrated sigh not going unnoticed.

“They’ll be time for that later princess,” he winked, going around to open the passenger door of the truck, reaching in to the cab to grab two plastic bags.

Setting them down beside her, Daryl chucked her chin up to his, his hand following the line of her jaw as their fevered mouths sought out one another.

“Thought you said there’ll be time for this later?” Carol murmured against him, gasping when he picked her up **,**  sitting her on the edge of the truck bed.

“Yeah well maybe I figured this is later,” he rumbled from within his chest, standing between her open legs, clutching at her thighs with a tight grip.

Wrapping one strong arm around her, he pushed her backwards with his mouth, supporting her weight as he laid her down against the comfort of the duvets and pillows.

Carol was clinging to him like he was her life line, hands and fingers knotted in his dark hair, pulling his body down onto her to steal the heat that radiated from him.

He still stood, bracing himself over her as they made out long and slow, one of his hands leaving her thigh to cautiously palm her breast, kneading it gently when she moaned into his mouth.

He loved the way she felt beneath him, yielding to his every touch, desperate to have more of him and yet trembling with nerves every time he made another move. He loved the way she’d respond to his advances, moaning deep into his mouth, no shame or embarrassment when she lost herself to the sensations.

Carol was tired of holding back, she wanted him, she’d wanted him for so long but with each passing day she was feeling she was more and more ready. Swallowing the lump of fear in her throat, her hand quickly wedged between their pressed together bodies, fingers squeezing at the sizable bulge she found there before immediately going to retract away from her bold movement.

Daryl was quicker though, his hand clasping at her wrist that was held in between their chests.

“What was that?”

His voice was low, almost menacing and dark. The fire in his eyes made Carol feel a jolt of excitement, her legs gradually raising up before locking around his ass, pulling him flush against her.

She let her hips slowly grind against him, Daryl’s eyes growing darker by the second, the hold on her wrist getting tighter. She forced her pelvis harder against his, enjoying the build up of friction far too much to stop. Daryl’s hand continued to close tighter, his eyes squeezing shut as she bravely cupped him once again.

But then suddenly like that he was gone. As if Daryl was conscious of the pressure he exerted on her wrist he quickly let her go, giving her a quick kiss before standing up and away from her.

“Should eat,” he said, brushing off what was just happening between them, Carol’s brows kitting together as he rummaged through the bags.

**

He wanted to, shit he really did, but he could feel he was getting too rough with her when trying to control himself. Daryl wasn’t sure exactly what he was waiting for, he wasn’t in all that much pain anymore (although it was still definitely there), but he wanted to do this right with her, not on the bed of a rusty ass truck. He’d never really given a shit before, always ending up back at somechick's apartment or trailer, getting done what he needed done and leaving. No harm no foul. But it was different with Carol, unlike him it was her first time and he wanted to make damn sure she didn’t regret choosing him to be the one. He was more than aware how uncomfortable the first time can be, for women anyway, and he wanted to make it as pleasurable as it could be. He wanted her spent and sated, in all the best ways possible.

Daryl laid back after finishing his food, laying out an arm to invite Carol down next to him. She followed eagerly, tucking herself into his side as they gazed up at the milky twilight above them. The stars reflected off her big doe eyes and Daryl couldn’t help but find himself gazing into them instead.

Carol could feel his eyes on her, a smile tugging on her mouth as she admired the display of twinkling lights above them.

“Do you know any constellations?” she asked without turning her head, snapping him out of the trance he was in.

“Know a few,” he said, scanning the sky briefly until he found one he recognised. Scooting over so he was pressed firmly into her side, he took her hand in his **,**  pointing it towards a certain set of stars. “See that shovel looking cluster there? That there’s the big dipper and jus’ across from it, that one there? That’s called hydra.”

She pressed a chaste kiss to his jaw, feeling like she may have pushed him too far earlier, making him flee the situation.

“You’re so smart,” she murmured, burrowing into the crook of his arm.

“Nah, ain’t smart, jus’ spent a lotta time outside as a kid, figured I oughtta learn somethin’ along the way.”

“You  _are_  smart,” Carol reiterated, pulling one of the blankets he’d brought with him up and over them both.

Daryl didn’t respond that time; no amount of arguing was going to change her mind after all.

He instead tilted his head so it rested against her own, his fingertips playing back and forth against the thin skin of her collarbone as they silently watched the night sky rush past them. 


	44. Chapter 44

She was asleep by the time they got back, her head resting heavy in Daryl’s lap, her hand curled tight around his knee.

Daryl hadn’t the heart to wake her, slowly caressing her hair, brushing the curve of her neck following to the slope of her shoulder.

He could feel his legs going dead at the lack of movement, sitting there for a good ten minutes before deciding they should probably move.

Gently, he scooped back her hair off her face, murmuring her name softly into her ear in an attempt to wake her.

It proved fruitless as Carol didn’t so much as stir, dead to the world.

Daryl sighed, quietly and carefully shifting until he had her cradled bridal style in his arms, she turned into his body, face buried in the crook of his arm.

Struggling, Daryl managed to open the truck door, ducking his head as he planted his feet on the ground, Carol in tow.

A shiver erupted through Carol as the cold night air reached her, Daryl quickly moving her inside.

He placed her down on the bed as gently as possible, letting out a breath of relief when her eyes remained closed.

Fuck she was beautiful, he still woke up every morning unbelieving that she was actually his.

He looked down at her jeans and knew how uncomfortable it would be to sleep in them. He made the decision to take them off, his eyes trained on her face as he did so, he wouldn’t breach her privacy like that.

Quickly after, he changed as well, bare clad a pair of sleep pants, gently clambering into bed next to her, pulling the covers up and around them. He jumped slightly when Carol was suddenly curling herself into his side, eyes still closed, fingers splaying out against his bare chest.

“G’night Carol,” he murmured softly into her hair.

**

Carol woke the next morning, taking in Daryl’s dimly lit room.

Daryl had a strong arm wrapped around her body, Carol lightly kissing the skin of his shoulder, looking up to find shocking blue eyes meeting hers.

“You carry me in here?” she whispered, having no recollection of anything after leaving the quarry.

Daryl nodded, fingers tracing across her ribs from where his hands had found its way under her shirt.

“Should’ve woke me,” she said, her eyes taking in the gradually fading bruises smattered across his ribs.

“Tried,” Daryl snorted lightly stretching out his back to awaken his tired limbs, “yer ass was out for the count.”

Carol’s eyes followed the ripple of muscle as he stretched, he had such a muscular physique, especially for someone their age. His body was taunt and defined, his hands rough and callused, experienced years beyond his age.  

“Not a piece’ve meat sweetheart.”

Carol’s eyes snapped up to his, knowing she’d been caught staring yet again, finding her boyfriend wearing a shit eating grin.

“You’re an ass,” she grumbled, pushing lightly at his chest.

“I’m more than just a piece’ve ass as well y’know,” Daryl feigned offence, grunting as Carol pinned him down onto the bed in frustration.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” she muttered, giggling as Daryl caught her by the thigh, slinging it over his hip so she was straddling him.

Her giggling suddenly ceased, looking down darkly at Daryl as her palms rested against his warm chest, skimming downwards with her nails until she reached where her thighs rested either side of his hips. Staying very quiet Daryl’s hands roamed her body, catching her t-shirt, looking at her for a moment before proceeding. He pushed it up and over her head, revealing her pink lace bra and her taut flat stomach.

“Yer so god damn gorgeous,” Daryl murmured appreciatively, pulling her down into an embrace, their bodies fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle.

Carol loved the feeling of his bare torso against hers, calloused hands delicately following the ridges of her spine, boldly continuing down to the curve of her ass where he stopped, pulling her body tighter against his.

Before she had a chance to react, Daryl used the grip he had on her to roll them to the side, keeping one of her legs hitched against his hip, his head ducking to meet her mouth in a languid kiss. She melted into his touch, savouring every moment of sweetness between them.

But sweetness wasn’t enough anymore.

Experimentally, she let her hips roll against his, Daryl’s teeth sinking down into her lower lip in response.

Her hands slid down his back, slipping under the waistband of his sleep pants Carol groaning as she found he was wearing nothing else.

Shit, he had an amazing ass, nails lightly sinking in to the firm flesh, giving it a light pat before retracting back again.

Daryl was losing himself to her, every kiss, every touch, everything, he wanted her to consume him.

His tongue was delving deeper into her mouth, his hips matching the roll of hers.

He was so goddamn hard that he could probably hammer nails with the thing, Carol knowing full well the effect she was having on him when she reached down and grasped it firmly.

 _Fuck._  
The sudden pounding on the door wasn’t quiet, nor was it welcome.

It was Sunday morning for fucks sake, who the hell was coming around here at seven in the morning?

Carol drew away slightly, her hands coming up to his biceps, wincing as the banging got louder.

Part of Daryl felt he should ignore it. No good could come from opening that door. He’d have to leave the confinement of his bed where an insanely hot girl was currently curled around him; more than likely face someone who was hunting down Merle for money; more than likely then get beat up for not having said money…the cons outweighed the pros.

“Daryl,” Carol eventually murmured when she realised he was making no effort to move.

“ _Daryl_.” Her voice was more persistent this time, giving him a gentle prod in the ribs.

“Jus’ ignore it,” he grumbled, shouting out in protest when she pressed her ice-cold feet into his side.

“You need to go answer it,” she whined, shoving at his shoulders. The quicker he got rid of them the quicker they could get back to what they were doing.

“So pushy,” Daryl groaned in defeat as the banging continued, planting his feet heavy on the floor. “Stay here, don’t ya go comin’ on out.”

“Wait why?” Carol asked suddenly, setting up to face him.

 “Cause could be someone for Merle, an’ that ain’t never good.” He stood then, rolling his eyes as the banging started up again, taking a stride towards the door.

“Stop.” Carol reached out, her hand curling around his wrist.

Daryl looked down at her, she looked all too inviting sat on her knees in just her bra and panties. He shook his head of the thought, brushing a few stray curls behind her ear.

“Maybe you should just ignore it.”

Daryl shook his head, scooping his shirt off the floor before shoving it over his head. “Don’t sound like they’re goin’ away any time soon.”

“I’m coming with you-

“No.”  
“It’s not up to you,” she fought back, shoving her legs into a pair of sleep shorts, grabbing a t-shirt of his to put on.

“Car’,” Daryl urged, “they ain’t nice people, please jus’ lemme deal with them alone.”

“Yeah well, you’re not alone anymore,” Carol said stubbornly, holding his hand in a death lock with hers. “We deal with shit and we deal with shit together.”

Daryl sighed knowing arguing with her would solve nothing, pulling her behind him protectively as they walked toward the front door.

“Please don’t say anything, stay behind me, lemme do the talkin’.”

“Got it,” she said quietly, nerves twisting in her stomach as they approached the door.

Daryl forcefully wrenched the creaky door open, all the threats he was prepared to make suddenly leaving him as he took in the figure stood before them.

Carol took a step away from Daryl, towards the front door.

“…Mom?”


	45. Chapter 45

Shit, this could not be good. Daryl wanted nothing more than to slam the door shut again, scoop Carol up in his arms and hibernate in bed for the rest of the day.

But of course, that wasn’t an option, although it seemed Carol had similar thoughts, angrily grasping the side of the door to try and slam it closed again.

Carol’s mom was quicker though, a heeled shoe wedging in its way, bouncing back the way it came.

“Carol please-“

“No!” she shouted, pacing back towards Daryl’s room, leaving Daryl to coyly fend for himself.

“Dammit,” her mother hissed, breezing past Daryl as she entered his home uninvited, not even sparing him a glance.

Daryl considered fleeing, hopping on his bike and losing himself in the woods for the day…but he didn’t, they were in this…together.

Shuffling slowly, he went back to where his girlfriend and now her mother were residing in his bedroom, Carol spewing dismissals at her mother.

“Look I don’t expect you to forgive me-“

“Well that’s good ‘cause you sure as hell aren’t getting my forgiveness any time soon,” Carol snarled from where she sat cross-legged on the bed.

“I just need you to hear me out-“

“No! I told you I am done listening to you, to the both of you,” Carol seethed.

“It’s not about that,” her mother reasoned. “I’m trying to help you.”

“That’s all you ever say you’re doing! ‘What’s best for me’, it’s all a load of crap!” Carol’s tone was sharp and bitter, now that she’d found her voice she’d be damned if she’d be silenced.

Daryl stood uneasily by his doorframe, a glimmer of pride going through him as he watched Carol stand up for herself.

Her mother rubbed her temples trying to find the will to go on, Carol had every right to be angry and that she had to remind herself of.

“Your father is planning something Carol, something I refuse to be a part of.”

Those words caught Carol’s attention, her open mouth closing for a moment before she spoke again. “Why are you doing this? Why are you warning me?”

Her mother looked down at her, her lips pressed into a straight line. “Because what he’s doing is wrong, he’s putting your safety at risk and I can’t live with myself if I don’t at least try to do something about it.”

“Well we know who mother of the year award goes to,” Carol droned sarcastically, freely rolling her eyes.

Her mother bit her tongue, urging herself not to lose her cool. “I’m just warning you okay.”

“Warning me about what?” Carol sighed, she wished her mother would just get on with it already.

Carol’s mother finally looked up at Daryl then, Daryl feeling irate under her judgemental gaze.

Her eyes went back to Carol, a hand running through her perfectly straightened hair. “Your father, he’s hired a detective, wouldn’t tell me much about it but I knew something wasn’t right. Anyway, I looked some more into it and well…well he’s on the lookout for William Dixon.”

Daryl’s stomach lurched at the name, the anxiety and nausea hitting him like an ice cold bucket of water.

Carol’s brow furrowed deeply, sitting up on her knees. “But why?”

“Wants to bring him back to town apparently…force your hand to move out,” her mother said quietly.

“How long?”

“What?”

“How far is he off finding him? How long until he comes back?” Carol’s eyes were flickering nervously to Daryl, his form slumped against the door frame, his face pale and eyes hollow.

“Any day now, if that.” Her mother could see Carol’s eyes prickle with tears as she stared at Daryl, the fear in her heart evident.

“I’m trying to get in contact with this detective, pay him off so he can ‘conveniently’ find Dixon dead,” her mother explained.

“And if you can’t?” Carol asked sternly.

Carol’s mother sighed with exasperation, “then you need to leave.”  
“No way,” Carol snapped. “Dad’s not getting his own way, I’m not letting him back me into a corner like this!”

“Carol it’s for your safety,” her mother pleaded, a hand coming forward to smooth her hair.

Carol jerked from her touch, curling her upper lip in disgust. “And what about Daryl? You think I’m just going to leave him here at the hands of that monster?”  
“And you think I’m going to let you have the same fate?”

“I don’t give a damn,” Carol hissed standing up, forcing herself past her, grasping Daryl’s clammy hand forcefully.

“We come as a package deal. He is part of who I am now, accept it or don’t bother trying to help at all.”

At this point she just wanted her mother gone, she could see Daryl was chewing his way through the inside of his cheek, trying his best not to react.

Carol’s mother nodded knowing this was an argument with no end. “I’ll do what I can, but please, please just keep yourself safe.”

Her pleas fell on deaf ears and she knew it. However, she noted the twitch in Daryl’s jaw, the way his stony eyes tried to hold himself together. Carol’s mother realised in that moment that her husband was right. Daryl cared for her, just as much as she cared for him. It was obvious he felt the same concern for her daughter as she did, he wanted her to go as well.

Carol gave her mother a brisk nod, before glancing towards the front door, that was her cue to go.

“I’ll speak to you soon,” was the last thing her mother said before shutting the front door behind her.

The second Daryl heard the engine start up, he tugged Carol’s hand to face him.

“Yer leaving, now.”

Carol felt her heart drop the second he’d uttered the words, her stomach twisting in knots when he dropped her hand, picking up articles of clothing and shoving them into her bag.

Her mind finally caught up with her mouth, pleading Daryl to stop, her legs carrying her forward to wedge herself in front of him.

“Daryl, please,” she begged, hands clutching desperately at his shirt, his stormy blue eyes boring into hers.

“m’sorry,” is all he said before moving her aside, zipping the duffel bag and thrusting her phone her way.

“Wha-“

“Call whoever ya gotta call ta pick ya up,” he demanded, trying not to let emotion get the better of him.

He had to protect her, no matter what happened he’d make sure she didn’t come to any more harm.

“No,” she said stubbornly, flinging her phone across the bed.

“Carol this isn’t one of these things that’s up for negotiation,” Daryl almost growled, his heart pounding in his chest. Safe. She had to be safe.

“I don’t give two shits,” she threw back, “if we leave we leave together.”

“Yeah? And who in the hell is going ta take in a Dixon?” Daryl asked her bitterly.

“We’ll work something out,” Carol assured, reaching out to take his hand.

Daryl drew back, refusing to agree to her madness.

“Carol, I don’t think yer gettin’ it. My daddy dearest could be on his fuckin’ way back right now ‘n’ I’ll be damned if yer ass is gon’ be here when he is.”

“I’m not going without you,” Carol argued.

Daryl wanted to rip his hair out. “I ain’t got nowhere else ta go! Dammit Carol! I can’t let ya get hurt again!” he exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

He paced the room like a caged lion, trying to vent off some of that nervous energy he had.

Carol knew Daryl was only doing this because he was worried, his sharp tongue and narrowed eyes being nothing more than a product of how much he cared for her. But she meant what she said, she wasn’t leaving him alone, not for a minute until she knew for sure his dad wasn’t making a return.

Feeling helpless Carol did the only thing that felt right in that moment, moving into his space, wrapping her slender arms around his middle from behind, pressing her cheek against his back. Daryl took a heavy breath unable to stop himself from leaning back into her soothing touch. Everything. She was everything to him.

“You’ve protected me through all of this,” Carol whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek as she squeezed him, “now let me protect you.”

He turned in her arms, swallowing the lump in his throat as he looked into Carol’s shimmering eyes.

“I can’t let you stay. Ya think ya can handle it but ya can’t,” he croaked, his hands sliding into her curled hair.

“I won’t leave you here with him.” Her voice was wavering, the threat of tears almost becoming eminent.

“Ya don’t have a choice sweetheart.” His thumb grazed her jaw, his eyes going absent and void of emotion. “Call Andrea or I will. Ya need ta be gone in the next twenty minutes.”

With that he turned on his heel, slamming the bathroom door loudly, Carol’s tears finally spilling over.

Carol clamped a hand over her mouth to prevent any sound escaping her, slumping back down onto the bed, tucking her knees up to her chin.

She was more than aware how vile Daryl’s father was, what he was capable of. How could she just up and leave him like that? Allow him to fend for himself? He’d had to deal with this on his own for far too long and she couldn’t live with herself knowing he’d be all alone here with that monster…


	46. Chapter 46

The tears hadn’t let up by the time Andrea got there.

“Come with me,” Carol croaked, Daryl’s face still passive of emotion, shutting himself down the moment he left the room.

He shook his head lightly, hoisting her duffel bag onto his shoulder and pacing quickly outside.

Carol wiped furiously at her blotchy red face, hugging herself as she stood in his doorway, watching as he tucked her bag into the trunk of Andrea’s car.

He’d barely said a word to her since she’d called Andrea. There was no point fighting him on this, he wasn’t going to let her stay.

Daryl’s eyes were cast downwards as he walked back towards the trailer, he couldn’t bear to even look at her. The raw emotion in her eyes would break him.

He came to a stop when she blocked the doorway, a gentle hand going to his chest, gradually fisting in his shirt when he kept his gaze downwards.

“ _Daryl_.” Her voice was no more than a pained whisper, begging, pleading.

Carol took a step towards him so her chest brushed his, her free hand cradling the side of his face, tilting it up to her.

“We’ll find a hotel, I’ve got some cash, I can-“

“No.” His voice was abrupt and cold, his heart practically breaking when tears welled up in her eyes once again. No matter how much he tried he hadn’t in him to hurt her, to push her away like he should.

“M’sorry,” he murmured, his voice softening, selfishly leaning into her touch, fingers reaching out for the small of her waist.

Carol breathed a sigh of relief as he grasped her, wrapping her arm tightly around him so they were flush against one another.

“I’ll do anything,  _anything_ , Daryl. All I want is for you to leave this place.”

“Told ya darlin’ I ain’t got nowhere else ta go. I’ll be alright, he might not even come back.”

Carol sniffled, burying her face into his chest. “I’ll get my mom to work on it.”

Daryl kissed the top of her head, inhaling deeply, breathing in Carol’s scent that he knew thankfully would remain on his pillow.

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow sweetheart.”

“Stay safe.” Carol murmured, lifting her head up to look into those stormy eyes.

Daryl gave a small nod, leaning down to catch her lips with his, hugging her body firmly against his as he kissed her as if it would be the last time.

Carol held back the flood of tears she knew wanted to escape, instead taking his large hand in hers, squeezing it gently as she passed him, neither looking back as she got into the car.

**

“This is wrong,” Carol said to Andrea but mostly to herself, pacing back and forth across her room.

“Look you’ve spoken to your mom. She’s making the call tonight to try and pay this detective guy off. There’s nothing more you can do,” Andrea reasoned.

“I should be there,” she responded flailing her arms up in the air. “He’s my boyfriend and I’ve just gone and left him to the mercy of his dad.”  
“ _It’s not your fault Carol_ ,” Andrea stressed, hauling herself up and blocking Carol’s path before she could do another length of her room. “None of this is on you, not his shitty dad, not your shitty dad, not Daryl making you leave, none of it. None of it is your fault, okay?”

Carol sucked in a deep breath and tried to calm herself, she’d already text Daryl three times to check he was okay, the third time Daryl brushed her off and told her to go enjoy the rest of her day. Carol almost laughed at that last message, fat chance of that happening.

“Just feels like my fault,” Carol sighed in defeat, slumping into her friend’s open arms.

“But it’s not,” Andrea soothed. “Look, why don’t we go out for the afternoon, take your mind off things?”

Carol agreed but knew it probably wouldn’t help much, every thought in her mind revolved around Daryl and she knew that wasn’t going to stop any time soon.

**

He needed air. That’s what he repeated in his head over and over as he flung himself into the truck, driving off towards the quarry.

Daryl had to process the real idea that his dad may be coming back. Merle wasn’t due back for just under two weeks yet so there was no chance of him coming to save his ass again.

But then, he was older now, maybe if he had to, he could defend himself, he had to be almost as strong as his dad now, although the guy was a pretty damn sturdy build.

Old wounds suddenly felt like fresh ones, flashbacks appearing in the front of his mind like they were happening all over again. Daryl pulled over at the quarry, doubling over as his hand ghosted over his faintly bruised ribs. Those ones may not have been from his father but there had certainly been ones there before from him. He glanced at his left arm, thumb running over the small but angry looking scar from a cigarette burn gifted from his daddy dearest. He thanked himself lucky he didn’t have more permanent markings, more mental damage. Although all in good time…just the thought of William Dixon coming home was fucking with his head more than he cared to admit.

Carol was safe though, that was the main thing. He didn’t even want to think about the possibility of her being there when his father decided to grace them with his presence, Daryl knew he wasn’t above hurting a woman after all.

She’d looked so goddamn hurt when he’d sent her away, but it was for her own good, she had to know that. Daryl knew that wasn’t what she was worried about though, almost finding it in him to laugh when he pulled out his phone, finding yet another text received from her asking if he wanted to meet her and Andrea at the mall. Thanks but no thanks was what he replied, adding a follow on text to say he had gone out in the truck, hoping that would calm her a little.

… _Fuck_. He missed her already. Even the truck felt lonely without her sat next to him. It was stupid because he drove the truck alone often enough but now she wasn’t here it felt like everything was a reminder of her. The quarry felt even bigger and even lonelier than it usually did, providing Daryl with little comfort as he looked out over the shimmering water, trying to keep himself out of the trailer for as long as possible.

**

“Andrea.”

Andrea spared a brief glance over to her best friend before turning her attention back to driving home, the sun set low in the sky.

“What’s up?”

“I need you to drop me to Daryl’s.”

“But Carol-“

“No. Andrea, please. If anything happens to him, I’ll never be able to forgive myself. I just need to know that if shit goes south, we can drive to yours? Just for the night.”

Andrea knew it wouldn’t go down well with her parents. Daryl was lucky her father had even agreed to represent him, let alone have him stay over. If she had it her way, there’d be no issue, not even a moment’s hesitation.

“Sure, of course,” Andrea said eventually, her parents couldn’t turn them away, they may not be happy about it but they weren’t cruel people.

“Thank you,” Carol said, giving Andrea a watery smile as she rested her head on her shoulder in the attempt of a half-hug.

She hadn’t stopped thinking about him for even a moment, relieved that he’d at least tried to get out of the trailer for a bit. But it wasn’t just that that was bothering her. Carol was terrified that Daryl was going to try and push her away, think that he wasn’t worthy of her again. Carol wanted to prove to him that she wasn’t going anywhere. So, she was going to show him just how much he meant to her…


	47. Chapter 47

The banging on the door set more anxiety in him than he’d ever experienced in his whole goddamn life.

But he ignored it, knowing no good could come from answering it, hiding was his best friend now…the coward that he was.

Suddenly a voice called out his name. His anxiety may have dissipated but his worries didn’t ebb when he heard that far too welcoming and far too familiar voice.

This shit was not going to fly, no way. Storming up to the front of the trailer, he turned the lock open, forcefully opening the door, fully prepared to send Carol away again.

The door had barely opened though before Carol’s mouth was crashing against his, her mouth greedy and hungry, trying not to allow him a moment of hesitation to what was happening. She kicked the door shut, reaching blindly for the lock before backing him towards his room, her arms locking around his neck.

“Car’ what’re ya-“

“Please,” her voice was no more than a desperate whine, pushing her body against his. “I need you.”

And shit if he didn’t lose all rhyme and reason when she’d begged him like that…

**

It was a blur of mouth, teeth and tongue.

Daryl lifted her effortlessly into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist tightly as he took heavy steps towards his bedroom.

Carol pushed the open shirt off his shoulders, moaning loudly when he tore the buttons off her shirt, sucking down gently at her neck.

So many sensations, all of which were good, all of which she was already addicted too - but she knew that would be the case from the first time he kissed her, the list was just getting longer.

He dropped her onto the bed without warning, grinning when she let out a small yelp of surprise.

His eyes were dark as he towered over her, silently asking permission as his gaze flickered down to her jeans.

She nodded small and fast, arching her hips up eagerly towards Daryl as he popped the button, tugging at the snug material until it was left in a pool on the floor.

Daryl went to crawl towards her, pausing when Carol pushed back at his chest, her own mischievous eyes wandering down to his pants.

“Yer sure?” he asked gruffly, his large palm cupping her cheek softly.

Carol nodded, pushing herself up on her elbows to give him a languid kiss, her agile hands working at removing his pants as she did.

Once they dropped to his feet, he kicked them off, immediately crawling until he was braced over her, his fingers drawing lazy circles against her bare hip.

“Ya shouldn’t be here,” he scolded softly, no intention of sending her away.

“Neither should you,” she retorted, her slender fingers threading through his hair, pulling him down into another heated kiss.

Carol could feel him pressed lightly against her, their underwear being the only barrier between them. She was nervous, nervous as all hell but she trusted him, and good god did she want this.

Arching her hips, she felt the outline of his length brush against her core, Daryl’s hiss making her chuckle lowly.

Slowly, she began rotating her hips, building up a static friction between them, Daryl quickly matching her rhythm as he gave himself over to her. The air around them was hot and heavy as they ground relentlessly against one another, soft groans escaping Carol with each rotation.

Daryl was already panting, a hiss quickly turning into a moan as Carol’s nails sunk into his shoulders. He liked the pain though, liked that he could make her this out of control, her hips erratic against his, whining and begging him for something that she doesn’t even know.

But he knows. Oh, he knows exactly what she wants, what she needs, Carol giving herself over to him, trusting him to keep making her feel this good.

Her shirt was long gone, although he wasn’t sure where or when that happened, instead focusing on getting her out of her bra. One hand went to her back, skilled fingers flicking the clasp open with one try. Daryl moved his mouth downwards then, revelling in the way she shivered beneath him as he traced the sensitive skin of her neck with his tongue. If they were going to do this then he was going to make damn sure it was done properly, he wanted Carol well and truly spent by the time he was done with her. Eyes flickering to hers for permission first, he pulls the bra away from her body, flinging it across the room once he freed her arms.

Her chest heaved as he stared down at her breasts, fingertips tracing the inside curve of her left breast. He followed the path his fingers made with his mouth, kissing and sucking lightly until his fingers brushed across her nipple and she bucked beneath him, moaning low from within her throat. He replaced his fingers with his mouth then, allowing her to jerk up roughly into him as he teased her with his mouth, giving the same treatment to both breasts.

Carol was desperate for him, reaching down as he moved on to the right breast to palm him through his boxers, grinning when he hummed in satisfaction against her.

She skimmed his waistband then giving him a moments warning before she plunged in, grasping at his dick that was stood at full attention.

“ _Carol_ ,” he groaned pulling away from her, his damp forehead falling against the crook of her neck.

“Hmm?” she teased in response, pumping him slowly back and forth.

“ _Shit_!” He couldn’t think straight when she was touching him like that, swirling her thumb against his swollen head, sucking gently on his earlobe.

Carol was enjoying it far too much, her free hand coming up to scrape across his sensitive scalp.

But then suddenly he was gone.

Wrenched from out of her grasp, head moving down south, pushing her legs open wide.

Carol’s stomach flipped in anticipation, she anxious to all hell but shit if he didn’t look good with his head between her thighs.

He was yet to even touch her down there and already he could see she was evidently turned on, but  when he caught her eye he could also see that fear there too.

“Don’t ‘ave ta do this,” he murmured softly, kissing her knee, fingers trailing back and forth against the inside of her thigh.

She was too distracted by his hand that was gradually getting lower, although she knew he wouldn’t push it too far. She wanted him to though, wanted him to push her all the way over the edge.

“Want it,” she managed to choke out as she made a perfectly timed shift making his hand just graze the edge of her panties.

Daryl gave her a wicked smirk, hooking one of his fingers under her panties, sliding them torturously slow down her legs.

“Alright sweetheart. No moving now ‘kay?” His voice vibrates through her, like gravel…it was sinful and goddamn delicious.

Carol watched with owlish eyes as he dipped his head lower, kissing the silky skin against the inside of her leg.

Never in his life had he wanted someone as much as he wanted her. He’d take it slow though, make it worth her while.

As he reached his destination, Carol sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation of his hot breath against her, trying her best to remain still.

He gave no warning when he pressed his mouth against her and Carol tensed with everything she had to remain still. Daryl hadn’t even begun yet, not really, simply pressing soft kisses against her mound, pulling away for a moment until she dared to meet his eye. The second her eyes snapped open to meet his dark pools, Daryl licked her, from one end right to the other.

Carol did move then, squirming and whining for more as Daryl rumbled a laugh before latching his open mouth onto her, Carol’s head fell back in ecstasy.

Daryl kept his eyes on her, learning quickly what buttons to press, what drew that high pitched moan from her that had her flushed all the way down to her chest.

He gradually built up speed, a finger coming up to tease her entrance, preparing her before he sunk in, crooking his finger in a come hither motion. It was like he was the conductor and she was his orchestra, the sounds she was making music to his ears, especially when she begged him to go faster.

He focused his tongue on her clit as he rapidly brought her to the finish line, two fingers now stroking at her tightening walls. 

She was covered with a glistening of sweat, her hands tangling forcefully in his hair as she finally reached her peak.

“DarylDarylDaryl, yes, pleaseplease, don’t stop- shit! God yesss.”

She was rocking herself against his face as her orgasm finally overtook her, Daryl letting her use him at her disposal as she began to come down from her high.

Finally she fell slack, her hands releasing his head and she took laboured breaths, the reality of the situation beginning to sink in for her.

Daryl propped himself up on his elbows, a shit eating grin on his face as Carol’s face tinted a brighter shade of red.

“Sorry,” she said, covering her face with her hand momentarily, “kinda got caught up in the moment.”

Daryl’s head lolled to rest against her knee, kissing her gently there.

“Was real hot seein’ ya all riled up like that,” he commented, kissing further and further up her body.

“Didn’t hurt you did I?” she asked, aware of how hard she wrenched his hair.

Daryl shook his head, kissing her sweetly on the lips. “Couldn’t hurt me princess.”

“Not a princess,” she growled, flipping him over onto his back so she could straddle him.

The only thing that lay between them now were his threadbare boxers, doing little to mask her heat that was burning down onto his cock.

She wiggled her hips experimentally, smirking when Daryl closed his eyes, trying to control himself.

“What’s a matter baby?” she crooned, rubbing back and forth against him.

“Ain’t gon’ beg fer it.” His voice was strained though, accent heavy and thick like it was when he was fighting for control.

“You sure?” Carol asked in a singsong voice, shimmying his boxers down and off, Carol whimpering when skin finally met skin.

Daryl arched a brow at her, bucking slightly to pull another reaction from her.

“Nah, I ain’t,” he growled, sitting up to encircle his arms around her. “But I reckon you just might.”

He flipped her over again, his body pinning her against the bed.

“Can stop if ya want,” he taunted running the tip of him up and down her slit, his eye mischievous as Carol gasped at the feel of him.

“Need you,” Carol begged. Fuck it she didn’t even care anymore. She’d beg him all he wanted if it meant he’d make love to her.

Daryl nodded then, all joking and playfulness aside. He swiftly opened his bedside table, ripping open the condom wrapper before sliding it on.

He pressed his lips to hers once, twice, allowing his forehead to rest against hers as pushed lightly against her entrance, a hand coming down to softly circle her bundle of nerves to keep her relaxed as he continued pushing in.

He paused the pushing when she took a sharp breath, Carol murmuring for him to keep going before she pulled him in for a long kiss. Daryl stilled then when he reached his hilt, rocking slowly back and forth, trying his best not to hurt her.

But Carol looked like she was in anything but pain, her lips tearing from his and she mirrored his movements, exposing her neck to him as she arched her back in pleasure.

“ _Faster_ ,” she breathed already feeling another release not far off.

Daryl granted her wish, hoping he could hold out long enough to get her there again. He knew it’d feel good but…shit. She was lax, warm, willing, sucking him back in every time he drew out. It was addiction, that repetitive motion where nothing in the world mattered but her. He sucked down on the creamy skin of her neck as he tried to keep it together, Carol’s legs wrapping around his waist tightly, her moans becoming quicker.

Carol pulsed around him, her head thrown back in ecstasy pushing herself harder into him while Daryl’s fingers still nimbly caress her so intimately, drawing out that state of pleasure for all it was worth.

It was such a euphoric feeling, she couldn’t help (nor would she have been able to stop) the words tumbling out of her mouth as fast as they did.

“I love you...”

_Well, shit._


	48. Chapter 48

_“I love you…”_

 

It came out in a hushed, laboured breath, drawing his orgasm from him as her own washed over her, her back arching in ecstasy.

Daryl hadn’t the time to react, nor even respond as his slick with sweat forehead rested against Carol’s collarbone, groaning and moaning through his release. It lasted much longer than he’d ever experienced before, leaving him struggling for breath by the time it was finally over.

Bracing himself on his forearms, he finally looked up to her, their faces incredibly close together, breaths mingling, panting heavily. A damp lock of his hair grazed her face every time he exhaled, looking into her dream hazed eyes.

Was he supposed to say it back now? Did she even know she’d said it? Because the look on her face told him otherwise.

She’d looked oblivious to the words ever even escaping her mouth, although her eyes showed nothing but love for him in that moment.

He loved her. Knew he would eventually from the first time they’d kissed.

Vocalising it though?

Well that was a whole other thing. Being that vulnerable, that open, it scared the ever loving shit out of him.

But he didn’t mind that feeling like that when it came to her, wanted to overcome that fear, she deserved to hear it back.

“I love you too.” His voice was hoarse, it had a gravelly quality to it, making it come out as a hushed whisper.

Carol’s eyes widened, that goddamn beautiful smile of hers spreading across her face with an expression of almost disbelief.

“I wasn’t sure you heard me,” she grinned, tilting her head at him adorably.

“I weren’t sure I heard ya either,” Daryl responded through a light chuckle.

“I’m sorry,” she said, biting down on her lower lip. “I didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that, or even say it for that matter- it just sorta fell out- you didn’t have to say it back- I get it if you don’t want to-“

Daryl rolled his eyes at her rambling, silencing her with a soft peppering of kisses on her mouth, speaking in between each kiss he gave her. “Ya don’t- Understand- How much- I goddamn- Love you- Sweetheart.”

Carol giggled as he finished by kissing her nose.

“I love you too Daryl, so much.” Her eyes looked brightly up at him, her hands wrapping around his broad shoulders.

“Can I stay the night?” she asked, batting her lashes at him.

Daryl stilled looked unsure but she knew in that moment he wouldn’t’ve denied her anything.

She shot him a smug smirk as he gave her a small nod, suddenly becoming aware that he was still buried inside her.

Carol raised a perfectly arched brow at him as she tensed her aching muscles around him, laughing when he moaned softly before hissing at her.

“Yer trouble,” he scolded, pulling himself free from her, Carol immediately mourning the fullness she felt from him.

Daryl discarded of the condom in his trashcan, rolling back over to envelope Carol’s naked body against his.

He’d never had anything feel so right in his whole entire life. Her body fit against his like two pieces of a puzzle, Carol’s head nuzzling into his chest as her eyes became heavy with sleep.

They were an entanglement of limbs, hands gently tracing and mapping out each other sleepily, enjoying the feeling of just being close to one another.

Just before Carol fell asleep she pressed a gentle kiss to Daryl’s pulse point on his neck, resuming her spot on his chest as her breathing deepened.

Daryl kept an arm wrapped around her, fingertips playing against the expanse of her bare back as he too finally drifted off. With her he felt safe, he knew that wasn’t the case but she made him let his guard down like no one ever had in his life. Whatever happened, he hoped he didn’t lose her, because she was by far the best damn thing that had ever happened to him.

**

God how she despised her husband.

Even watching him for a few moments, sleeping peacefully as he made their daughter’s life havoc, was enough to make her blood boil.

She’d had to wait until he was asleep to make the call. She couldn’t risk him being around to catch her. God only knows what he’d do. Lately Carol’s mother had noticed her husban had been drinking more and he was not a good drunk. He was rowdy, argumentative…violent. That’s why he’d given it up when she’d fallen pregnant with Carol. He was determined their little girl was going to make something of herself, make their family name proud.

Quietly slipping from the bed, she padded down the stairs, her mobile clammy in her hand as she shut the living room door behind her.

Carol’s mother flicked through the contacts until she’d found the false name she’d place detective Blake under. For a long time she just stared at her phone, she felt like she was burning a hole through it she was looking that hard. She locked the phone and put it down, walking to the kitchen and back again.

Inner conflict was simmering within her.

Was this the right call? Would it even work? Was it worth the consequences she knew would follow?

Carol’s mother shook her head dismissively. This wasn’t about her anymore, it was about Carol and only Carol.

Picking up the phone with shaky hands she pressed the call button, holding up the phone up anxiously to her ear, the dial tone seeming thunderously loud through the dark silence.

“ _Blake._ ” A man eventually answered.

“Hi- I- um,” fuck she could not mess this up. “Look, my husband is paying you to find someone, William Dixon. Whatever he’s paying you to find him, I’ll pay you double to conveniently  _not_ find him.”

“ _Interesting offer you make Mrs Miller_ ,” Blake’s words came smoothly.

Wait? “How did you-“

“ _I’m a smart man Mrs Miller. Your husband paid me a pretty hefty sum, are you sure you have that upfront?_ ”

“Yes,” Carol’s mother said determinedly. “Whatever the cost, just…please.”

“ _Well I’m never one to deny the highest bidder, I expect $20,000 in my bank by tomorrow morning._ ”

Carol’s mother swallowed hard, it was a lot of money but wasn’t out of her budget. “Consider it done.”

“ _I’ll text you through another number some bank details, you’ll delete this number from your phone if you’re smart. I’ll be informing your husband of William Dixon’s death in the morning._ ”

“Thank you,” Carol’s mother breathed, her hand clutching at her chest in relief.

“ _Pleasure doing business with you Mrs Miller._ ”

Blake said nothing more before hanging up, Carol’s mother slumped against the arm of the couch. If nothing else she’d saved her daughter from a monster, although on self-reflection she and her husband didn’t exactly come far off it.

She sent one last text to Carol, updating her on what was happening. She wasn’t asking for her forgiveness, she knew that was a far stretch, but she’d do whatever she could to redeem her actions. She realised that maybe the youngest Dixon might be a permanent fixture in her daughter’s life, that was something she was going to have to accept if she wanted her daughter to eventually come home.

Sighing heavily she forced herself up, begrudgingly going back to bed. Good god her husband was going to kill her if he ever found out.


End file.
